The Juubi Ashikabi
by VFSNAKE
Summary: An act of desperation by a certain "Scrapped Number" alters the landscape of the Sekirei Plan. Minaka talked about the New Age of the Gods. He just didn't expect one to appear and be part of the Sekirei Plan. Or that said God was going to do what he wanted regardless of the rules the Game Master put in place. Even if said God agreed to help him with enforcing the rules.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Bold Entrance

Former Sekirei # 07Akitsu, now called the "Broken Sekirei", sat on a bench on a cold cloudless night with the full moon in the sky shining over Shinto Teito. At the moment, Akitsu was wearing only a lab coat with a hint of blood on it, though the blood itself was not her own. It was her former Adjustor, who was actually the one responsible for her being called the "Broken Sekirei", or "Scrapped Number" in the first place.

Why was she called the "Broken Sekirei" or "Scrapped Number" you may ask?

Answer: She couldn't be winged by an Ashikabi. _Her_ Ashikabi. Her destined one. The man or possibly woman she was meant to be with for the end of their lives.

Now that person was out of her reach. Denied because someone decided they knew better then others and did something they weren't suppose to do. Her former Adjustor at M.B.I. would have been punished by his stupidity if not for the fact Akitsu in a moment of blind anger (which was rare for her) at being denied an Ashikabi, had speared the Adjustor to the wall of her room with multiple shards of ice.

Hence the slightly noticeable blood stain on the lab coat she was wearing on her naked body.

Akitsu had proceeded to break free from the labs at M.B.I. thanks to the growing chaos already being started by two other Sekirei, who decided to flee from the labs too. The difference was Akitsu went unnoticed because her stealth and silence when moving was uncanny. With her own perception to detail of her surroundings, the ice Sekirei was able to easily bypass all of the guards while they chased down the other two Sekirei they felt were more important.

Possibly because those two Sekirei could still be winged and a "Broken Sekirei" has little to no value in Minaka's eyes unless he was feeling the game he planned with the other Sekirei needed to be spiced up a bit.

Whatever the case, Akitsu didn't care for the Sekirei Plan the head of M.B.I. was in the stages of unleashing on Shinto Teito. All Akitsu wanted at this moment was to curl up into a ball and die while she still had the freedom to do so before the company decided to track her down with its private army to be taken away somewhere to experiment on her for future research.

And yet, Akitsu felt a lingering of something keeping such a thought from completely taking hold in the desire to waste away on this bench. As with every Sekirei, the desire to find the Ashikabi of their dreams still lingered, broken or not, and even now Akitsu felt the desire to find one still burning within her. But how could she even find one? Who would want her? She was broken! Unable to find an Ashikabi. Her Ashikabi. Unable to react to an Ashikabi. Any Ashikabi for that matter. So why should she try? Why was she still feeling the need to find one when it was clear she couldn't have one?!

Akitsu sadly didn't have an answer to her own question. All she knew was sooner or later something was going to happen when word got out of her existence and one of the many Ashikabis in Shinto Teito went looking for her to claim as their own. Whether they would want ice Sekirei didn't matter since Akitsu figured they would take her in for a time into their home. The Ashikabi would see what she could do and use the woman for whatever he or she wanted before kicking the "Broken Sekirei" out into the street for someone else to find and use before the process repeated itself again.

That's what she thought anyway.

Gazing upward to the moon, Akitsu began to think about her situation more, and how to possibly find an Ashikabi who wouldn't throw her away. Who would let her stay with him or her. Who would let her be his or her Sekirei. To fight for him or her in the Sekirei Plan if he or she wished to participate in it when the time came to fight.

But how? How could she find her Ashikabi in her broken state?

Narrowing her eyes slightly in concentration, Akitsu began to think about what was said about her situation by the Adjustors who talked about it outside her room. From what she had overheard from their whispers, the initial reaction she would get from being near her Ashikabi was broken. The winging she had done to herself had essentially blocked the entire connection process for Akitsu in terms of an Ashikabi winging her.

Hence the seal on her forehead stating as much to all who saw it.

However, the Ice Sekirei realized that the Adjustors had never said anything about Akitsu trying to create the connection with an Ashikabi herself. Was it possible she could cause the reaction herself with an Ashikabi rather then the way it was normally done for her other sisters? Could she actually reach out with her own power to find the Ashikabi she was meant to have and have her official Ashikabi? Even on an unofficial level?

Feeling a new sense of determination, if only for this brief moment, Akitsu focused on the Moon above her, and began to formulate a plan of action. A plan she doubted would work given it seemed ridiculous if anyone else were to hear it, but desperation overrode any sense of smarts at this point, and Akitsu was _very _desperate at this point. If this plan didn't work, Akitsu didn't know what her mentality would be afterwards, and decided she would cross that bridge when standing in front of it.

Knowing how moonlight was actually sunlight reflected off the Moon down to the Earth harmlessly like a mirror, Akitsu decided to use that same principle with her Tama. The only difference however, was she was going to use the principle in reverse in terms of projecting her Tama's power into the Moon, and reflecting it down upon Shinto Teito. If she did it correctly, which Akitsu hoped she would, the Ashikabi that would have made her have a reaction would have one of his own, and seek her out rather then the other way around.

'Please...let this work. Please reveal yourself to me...my Ashikabi-sama!' thought Akitsu with her eyes closed before she focused on her Tama, her very core which made up the life force of a Sekirei, and shot it toward the full Moon. All her hopes were now riding on something happening for this course of action.

After a few seconds went by with only silence following her actions, Akitsu opened her eyes to stare up at the Moon, waiting for something, anything to happen, and waited for the end result to occur. But as the seconds went by, Akitsu's hope slowly began to fade, as she saw the Moon still shining brightly above her, and seemingly unaffected by her actions in the attempt to find her destined one.

She had failed.

With her failure clear as the night sky itself, Akitsu slowly slumped her head down, and resisted the urge to cry at the anguish of the plan failing. She suspected it would fail. She wouldn't deny it. But at the same time, Akitsu had put all of her hope into her idea, and hoped beyond all hope the energy from her Tama would bounce off the Moon to make her Ashikabi react. Granted, Akitsu didn't expect him to suddenly appear out of thin air, but shouldn't she have felt _something_ when the energy from her Tama bounced off the Moon, and down into Shinto Teito? To feel the connection being made between her and the person who would have been her Ashikabi had she not been broken?

Was she destined to be forever broken? To never find an Ashikabi?

It was then Akitsu felt a loud pulse resonated from above her. The pulse was loud. It was powerful. It was massive beyond anything Akitsu had ever felt before today. Looking up, Akitsu gasped at the sight of the Moon, it seemed to shine brighter, the grayish marks that scarred its surface were gone! Smooth out. As if they were never there in the first place.

And the power! Even the infamous "Black Sekirei" and "Hound of M.B.I." Karasuba was nothing when compared to this slowly emerging power. With each passing second Akitsu witnessed this even transpire, the pulse from the Moon got louder, became more powerful with each new beat, and beat itself was moving in rhythm to her own Tama. It made the ice Sekirei's eyes widen in shock and awe while wondering how this was happening? Why was the Moon pulsing from her actions? Was the Moon actually her...Ashikabi? No! That was absurd! The Moon was not a sentient being. It was a circular chunk of rock, which reflected the light of the Sun, and influenced the water of the planet she was on.

It wasn't alive...was it?

Her thoughts on the matter were soon interrupted when the Moon began to shine brightly as if it were the Sun itself, and shot an intense beam of energy...straight down toward her. Instinctively, Akitsu closed her eyes, flinching away from the blast of energy that was going to consume her, and most likely a good chunk of the surrounding area of the park. She could have tried to run, but Akitsu saw the beam was massive in its overall radius, and no amount of running would have done the ice Sekirei any good.

All Akitsu could do was wait for the end that she had created for herself.

When the beam hit, Akitsu's initial reaction was the wince, and expect the energy to bring about instant pain followed by instant death. She could feel it hit her body, feel it hit the ground, and was all around her like a tempest. Like a violent storm that kicked up dirt, wind, and an invisible pressure she couldn't even begin to comprehend as it hit her dead on.

When it was over, Akitsu heard only silence, and for a moment the ice Sekirei thought she was dead. She was in some form of dark limbo meant just for her due to being broken and unable to be winged by an Ashikabi. A fitting punishment to be sure since she had just most likely killed herself and destroyed a good chunk of Shinto Teito in the process from the unexpected results of her actions.

Only to realize seconds later that her eyes were closed. She had been too afraid to open them to see what had become of herself. So daring to see what fate had befallen her life in death following the unexpected suicidal move to find an Ashikabi, Akitsu opened hers eyes one at a time, and looked around to see...darkness.

Yep! She was in a dark limbo. A place where she would exist forever in loneliness for all time. A place designed just for her and her alone.

Before she could contemplate her situation further, Akitsu heard a loud rumbling growl echoing around her, and it instantly made the ice Sekirei stiffen in fear. What else was here? What else _could _be here? This was her abyss. Her purgatory. Her Hell. Why was there some kind of (clearly large) animal in this place?

Turning around, Akitsu saw only darkness with no sense, or shape of anything around her in the slightest revealing itself. At first, Akitsu thought it was her mind playing tricks on her, or maybe her stomach growling since she had not eaten anything since escaping the M.B.I. labs. Of course, she shot the latter down since death kind of made the need for food pointless, and Akitsu knew it wasn't her stomach that made the growling noise.

_**"Who dares stand before me? Who dares call upon me? Who dares to disturbed my slumber?"**_ rumbled a deep voice unlike anything Akitsu had ever heard before in her life.

"Ah...who is there?" asked Akitsu nervously while looking around for the voice and was greeted with a slightly amused chuckle.

_**"I asked you my question first. Surely, the world has not become so lost in itself that introductions are nonexistent,"**_ remarked the voice while Akitsu still couldn't pinpoint the location of the entity speaking to her.

"Ah...I am Sekirei #07 Akitsu: The Ice Sekirei," replied the ice Sekirei while feeling a combination of terror and awe that this was happening to her.

_**"Akitsu? Ice Sekirei? Hmm...interesting. Very interesting,"**_ remarked the voice while finding it interesting that Akitsu was still unable to find him in the darkness.

"Ah...What is your name? Where are you?" asked Akitsu while feeling her heart beating faster with each passing second.

_**"My name? My name. Its been so long. I had almost forgotten it. My name is...Naruto. And as to where I am...just look up!"**_ replied Naruto with a hint of amusement in his deep tone.

"Ah...up?" asked Akitsu before she looked up and her eyes widened in surprise.

Staring down at her was a single eye. An eye with a lavender tint to it that seemed to gaze into Akitsu's very soul. But what was even more shocking, if that were even possible, was another eye, this one red with three tomoes, and revealing itself slightly lower then the first. If that wasn't enough, a _third_ eye to the right of the red one opened up to reveal a purple eye with a ripple like pattern that glowed just like the other two.

It didn't help that this mysterious entity now revealed itself to have three different unique eyes was apparently a massive creature, but the smile it had showed this Naruto also had a long line of razor sharp teeth.

_**"Don't be frightened Akitsu-chan. I'm not going to eat you,"**_ remarked Naruto with a chuckle leaving his mouth.

"Ah...big," whispered Akitsu while Naruto laughed some more.

_**"I suppose my shadowy form in this darkness frightens you a bit. You cannot see it, but I think we both know if you did, my appearance would terrify you beyond words," **_said Naruto while Akitsu nodding since she believed something so massive in size with the eyes and teeth to match it would be something capable of bringing out about fear to even the most bravest of warriors.

"Ah...what are you going to do to me?" asked Akitsu with a hint of worry still in her quiet voice.

_**"Well that all depends on you. You called to me with your power. You called to me with a heart filled with pain and loneliness. A heart craving something others have taken for granted. Tell me Akitsu-chan...what is your heart's deepest desire? What is it that you want? That you need? That it would cause you to act in such a desperate manner as to send your power to the Moon?"**_ questioned Naruto with Akitsu looking down slightly away from his eyes while feeling ashamed to go before this..._deity_ and ask him for help.

"Ah...I want...I want...an Ashikabi," replied Akitsu with Naruto looking at her with a curious look in all three of his eyes.

_**"Ashikabi?"**_ asked Naruto while leaning down to look at her more closely.

"Ah...I am broken. I can't be winged. Can't be winged by an Ashikabi. I am alone. I have no one," replied Akitsu while she dared not look Naruto in any of his three eyes.

_**"What are you exactly? You mentioned you were a Sekirei. What is a Sekirei? Tell me everything about your people and what you know about yourself,"**_ asked Naruto with Akitsu nodding before she told him everything about the Sekirei and about herself down to the last painful detail.

Needless to say, Naruto was not exactly happy with the world, and what it had become since he had been in it several...tens of thousands of years ago. He had defeated Kaguya, stopped the Juubi's reformation, and settled down with his lovely wife Hinata after peace had been achieved in the Shinobi era. Only to find new threats rose up when Orochimaru, Kabuto, and surprise surprise Sasuke decided to raise all new Hell on a peace embracing world. They had waited until those who could oppose them were too old or too lax in their training to fight back.

They had felt with Kaguya out of the way, the people of the Shinobi era so into peace that they wouldn't fight back. They could take the nine Biju for themselves, reform the Juubi, and tame it to bring about the ultimate power in the world. Orochimaru did it because he felt the Juubi would have the power to prolong his life into a form of Godhood and give him the ability to learn all the Jutsus in the world. Kabuto wanted to become his own individual entity and felt the Juubi could grant him this ability.

And Sasuke? Sasuke was always an emo at heart and a dick to others regardless if they were nice to him or not. Personally, Naruto thought Sasuke was doing it so he would be out of his clan's shadow, and be remembered for all time beyond that of his ancestors if not the Sage of Six Paths. Naruto didn't think Sasuke of all people would side with those two idiots, even if he had before, but the Uchiha always boasted about never making the same mistake twice.

Clearly Sasuke never embraced that principle.

Unfortunately, the trio nearly succeeded in their mission. They had moved faster then the Akatsuki ever did, as Sasuke used his eyes to get most of the Biju. They saved getting Kurama for last and it was only because of the bond the fox had with Naruto did the blonde get there in time to mess up their plans at the last moment. Using his new found Mastery in Fuinjutsu, Naruto had absorbed every single Biju into body, turning himself into the new Juubi with all that power compressed into a tiny human body. All of the personalities and emotions of the Biju coming together, becoming one single entity, and then merging with Naruto himself with all that chakra ripping through his coils.

Damn it the process had been painful.

In the end, Naruto in his new state of power, had crushed all three of his enemies, and made sure they didn't do it again...by killing them. Naturally, his actions had been met with mixed reactions, as most were glad Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke were dead. Some had felt Sasuke should have been locked up for the rest of his life with his eyes removed and chakra sealed off forever.

Naturally, Sakura along with her daughter took it the hardest. She had yelled at Naruto to his face for killing Sasuke. She called Naruto a murderer who took away her husband and a Father to the child she and Sasuke made together. In fact, Sakura had tried to punch him right in the face, but was stopped by Naruto, who calmly caught the hand, and looked at her like she was the most pathetic piece of filth existing in the world. He told Sakura that her husband, who never stayed in Konoha, or spent time with his child for long had been planning to ruin the world once more. How Sasuke didn't regret doing what he planned and in truth never loved anyone outside of himself.

His wife and daughter included.

_He never loved you Sakura. He never loved your daughter either. He wanted a son. But the thought of being with you again disgusted him too much to even make the attempt. In the end, Sasuke decided to cut his losses, and tried to become a God amongst the people while crushing them underfoot. He had his chance to be happy with family and he once against threw it away fro power. He died a fool and if you strike me again...so will you._

Sakura left Konoha with her daughter soon after that. It seemed the woman had enough of being in the same village as Naruto and wasn't going to stand another second of being in it so long as the blonde was there too.

Naruto had expected Karin to get angry with him too, but the Uzumaki woman had long since abandoned her feelings for Sasuke after the Uchiha chose to marry Sakura. Add the fact Sasuke went all "evil villain" again also helped end all her romantic feelings for the Uchiha in its entirely.

As for Naruto's own family life, his wife was happy he came home alive, and they were a family again once more. His transformation into the humanized Juubi had made his hair spiky once again. Longer too! It had become like Jiraiya's had been though Naruto's also seemed to be more primal with a glow about it that seemed to show just how strong the man was now.

And once again, peace reigned down upon the world, but this time Naruto wasn't going to just sit back watching the world enter this era of peace without seeing the truth for what it was. It was painful, but Naruto knew chakra was the reason people were acting the way they did during the Shinobi era. They waged war, fought each other for land, power, and the right to be considered the dominant force in all the world. They did it with the Biju and Naruto was certain sooner or later the world would enter another war when someone with ambition wished to try his or her hand for power.

Kaguya.

Madara.

Obito.

Pein and The Akatsuki.

Orochimaru.

Kabuto.

Sasuke.

Naruto knew the list would only grow so long as chakra was allowed to be used by the people of the world.

He needed to take it out of the equation. And by take it out of the equation, Naruto meant to take it away from the people so they couldn't abuse it any more.

But at the time, he was hesitant to do it.

His wife and children were using chakra in the name of good. Hinata was the best doctor since Tsunade in her prime. His children were coming along nicely in their use of chakra and wanted to use it responsibly too. That being said, Naruto decided to wait until his two children were old enough to understand his actions before implementing his plan, and had Hinata's support on this.

But that wasn't the only thing Naruto had to deal with.

As it turned out, because of his new status as the second Juubi of the world, the blonde man had acquired a lifespan far surpassing the average human. Naruto would one day outlive everyone he ever knew and met in his life while never growing old no matter how many years went by. It had devastated Naruto since he had made strong bonds with so many different people and would be snuffed out one by one by the hands of time. When he told his wife the situation, he had wept on her shoulder, begging the woman he loved for forgiveness in knowing they would be denied being together again in heaven once claimed by death. It seemed unfair that they would be kept apart for Kami knows how long! As they held each other close, Hinata told him that it was okay, and she would always love the blonde no matter what. That she could wait and so would the rest of his family and loved ones on the other side. That he should keep on living and enjoy life with each day making friends and to make new bonds when old ones ended.

She didn't want Naruto to sulk and mope once death claimed her and eventually their children.

And so Naruto did. Given how things were in his life, he waited for several generations to go by, watching the world play out the way it did. And sure enough...the evil humanity had inside was rising up once more to use chakra for controlling the world. To do this, the said evil had tried to claim him, and his power to make the world fall to its knees and submit.

It was by that point in time that Naruto had enough of chakra being exploited by others and decided to nip this situation in the bud. Hard!

He took away the ability for people to use chakra. Using the legendary staff of the Sage of Sixth Paths, he pulled the chakra from them, and into his body to further increase his chakra reserves beyond what they already were. The people still had enough in them to live of course, but aside from that? They couldn't even make enough chakra to perform the basic Clone Jutsu that Konoha's Academy required to graduate.

Naturally, many people in the world didn't truly appreciate his decision, even if it stopped evil power hungry maniacs from destroying the world, and forcing those living within it to submit to their harsh rule. So to keep these people from building an army of sorts for the sole purpose of hunting him down, Naruto cast a world wide Genjutsu on the people to make them forget all about his actions, and anything else about chakra. The memory wipe based Genjutsu he performed would keep the people out of it for a full eight hours, which Naruto used wisely by removing every physical piece of evidence of chakra being part of the human race.

Being able to make over several billion copies of yourself with the chakra to back it up had its uses in getting the job done successfully.

After that was done, Naruto knew he couldn't stay in the world shortly after removing chakra, and all evidence of it from the world. Someone with strange abilities would raise too many questions and people would seek to find out answers to it one way or another. In short, Naruto needed to leave the world behind, and go somewhere else where his powers could not be revealed at a point in time where no one would try to hunt him down for the chakra he held.

But where could he go? The answer? He had to do what the Sage did with the first Juubi and sealed himself up into the Moon. Away from the people. Away from life and all the humans within it now without the ability to kill each other without chakra.

Until now with Akitsu here awakening him from his stasis. She had used her Tama within her in an attempt to find an Ashikabi she thought was not possible after what happened with the Adjustor responsible for her being broken. The plan while desperate in nature was actually quite ingenious since Naruto felt if one method to do something does not work, try another usually more complex one.

It usually works. Naruto and the Shadow Clone Jutsu being a prime example of such a thing.

As things stood in the _NOW_ with Akitsu here, Naruto found himself in a bit of a situation he didn't exactly know how to deal with. On one hand, this Sekirei standing before him in just a slightly blood stained lab coat was searching for the one thing unreachable, and was silently hoping he would have the power to grant her heart's desire.

Did he even have that kind of power? Could he repair what was broken in her?

"Can you heal me? Or maybe...maybe you are my Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu with a hint of hope and desperation in her tone.

_**"I am many things Akitsu. I have been called many more too. But never was I even considered an Ashikabi,"**_ replied Naruto with Akitsu looking up at him now.

"But...you reacted to me. My call. It was meant to react to whoever was meant to be my Ashikabi. You reacted to me," countered Akitsu while she took a step toward the giant shadowy form that was Naruto's face.

_**"Is that what you believe? Is that what you feel Akitsu-chan? Deep within your heart? That I am your Ashikabi? That I am your destined one?"**_ asked Naruto while looking her right in the eye with his three eyes to gaze into her mind.

To see if she believed her own words and convictions on the matter.

"Ah...I do. I do believe it. You reacted. The Moon pulsed. You pulsed. You brought me here to answer the call meant for my destined one," replied Akitsu quickly and firmly while she looked him right into all three eyes with a steeled conviction.

She knew he was her Ashikabi-sama. If he wasn't, the Moon would not have pulsated, and Naruto would not have revealed himself to her.

_**"Such conviction. Such determination. Very well. I shall be your Ashikabi. I shall be your destined one,"**_ replied Naruto with Akitsu's eyes softening and tears slowly began to form.

"Thank you. Thank you...my Ashikabi-sama. I, former Sekirei #07 Akitsu: Sekirei of Ice am yours...now and forever," whispered Akitsu while falling to her knees and bowing to him.

_**"Rise Akitsu. If we are going to do this, we will do it properly, and it's not proper to do it here in this dark place," **_replied Naruto gently and saw Akitsu get off the ground.

"Ah...how do you wish to proceed Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu with hope filling her heart and stood ready at attention now to obey his every command.

_**"With you back in your body so I may wing you," **_replied Naruto before his eyes glowed and the world Akitsu saw was enveloped from pure dark to pure white.

(With Akitsu-Moments Later)

Akitsu found herself waking up suddenly and looked around quickly for her Ashikabi she had just met in the most interesting way. Her eyes filled with hope for the first time since becoming broken and left to fade away into the shadows as a failure.

But upon looking around, Akitsu saw nothing but the park, the bench, and the shining Moon up in the sky shining down at her. For a moment, Akitsu's heart stopped, her eyes going from being filled with hope to utter horror that she had dreamt the whole thing, and the massive primordial God named Naruto did not exist. A figment of her imagination the mind made to take away the pain of being the "Scrapped Number" among all her Sekirei sisters.

Was it all just a dream? If so...why did her heart say otherwise?

"Ah...Ashikabi-sama," called out Akitsu while standing up from the bench, hoping that her hope of being winged wasn't violently dashed, and she had been talking to a figment of her imagination.

At first, all she got was silence from her surroundings. Tears began to form in her eyes again at having been tricked by her own mind. She had been deceived! She had been fooled by her own desire to be winged and had been betrayed by herself. Even now, the pulse of her own Tama was growing stronger with each passing second, but no one was around here but herself. Akitsu's efforts had been for nothing, her actions had caused her own body to betray itself, and believe the Ashikabi she long desired was near.

It wasn't fair!

She would have fallen to the ground in despair if not for the fact her ears heard a small jingle of metal clinking together behind the bench. Instantly, Akitsu stiffened with eyes wide, and fear once more gripping her poor fragile heart. The sound of footsteps echoed louder of someone walking on the grass behind her, followed by another jingle of metal clinking together, and more footsteps following that with the whole process repeating itself.

"You called Akitsu-chan," remarked Naruto calmly while Akitsu turned around to see him with her own two eyes to his three.

Akitsu looked at the person before her. She saw a tall man. Taller then herself by quite a few inches. A strong build. Lean, but not too bulky either. A man of balance in terms of strength and agility with one being better then the other. As for his attire, the man wore black pants, sandals, and strangely enough wore an orange trench coat. No shirt though. Not that Akitsu minded since it showed off the muscles his upper torso had on and the physical peak of condition the man was in.

What _really_ surprised Akitsu when she looked at his face was not the three eyes he had instead of the usual two, but the pair of _horns_ on either side of his head. They were not massive like one would see on say...the Devil! But they were there and they were about three to four inches in length while the horns themselves seemed to keep the front of his hair from falling over onto the front of his face.

In his right hand was a simple looking staff. A monk's staff of sort with three, maybe four metal rings connected at the stop of the main ring on the top of the staff itself.

"Ah...you have horns," commented Akitsu while Naruto raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Really? After all you just witnessed and been through, the horns are the first thing you decide to mention?" asked Naruto with amusement in his eyes.

"Ah...sorry," said Akitsu while looking down with fear in the belief she had spoken out in a way he would find offensive and would discard her.

"Its all right Akitsu. I'm not angry with what you said. I just found it a bit funny. Though I suppose your remark about my horns is not all that surprising considering you already saw my three different eyes," replied Naruto warmly while Akitsu looked up at him with the fear she had on it seconds ago leaving.

"Ah...Ashikabi-sama is unique," said Akitsu while Naruto's smile increased and leaned in close to caress her face gently.

Something she enjoy greatly.

"I suppose I am. Just as you are Akitsu," commented Naruto while Akitsu moved her head deeper into his hand.

"Ah...I am not unique. I am broken," replied Akitsu sadly while she could not meet his gaze when saying it.

"Don't say that Akitsu. You maybe broken, but it doesn't mean what was broke cannot be fixed," said Naruto while Akitsu grabbed the hand caressing her face and held it tightly like hand was a lifeline.

"Ah...you can...fix me?" asked Akitsu hopefully while she saw Naruto smile.

"Yes. From what you explained to me and what I can see with my third eye, your Tama is highly unstable. Your self winging was your body's natural defense mechanism. One you instinctively activated to prevent your Tama from destroying you after that Adjustor who worked on you meddled in things he shouldn't have at the time. Right now, your Tama is on high alert in a sense, wanting you to only be winged by your true Ashikabi, and not some would-be pretender. I imagine this was your race's age old defense against being forcibly winged by Ashikabi, who were not their destined ones. But time and no doubt manipulation by this Minaka individual who found the space ship holding the Sekirei had it disabled for his plans. Once he saw it manifest in you, I believe Minaka found a way to get around it, and none of the other Sekirei in this city have that biological failsafe active right now," explained Naruto with Akitsu looking shocked by this, but when thinking about it, none of the other Sekirei before her had been winged yet, or even left the labs until _after_ she had been broken.

"Ah...then only you can wing me now," remarked Akitsu happily while Naruto smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes. I can and I will," said Naruto before he kissed Akitsu right on the lips and felt the woman moan from it while wings soon sprouted from her back while the ying yang seal with a bird on her forehead vanished.

"This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!" declared Akitsu once the kiss had ended and the entire area around them was surrounded by a circle of ice on the ground.

And behind that ice was a small army of M.B.I. soldiers armed with guns, tanks, and in the air were a few attack choppers.

"Interesting," commented Naruto while glancing at the army that had surrounded them in a complete circle and were ready to open fire when given the command.

"Sekirei #07 Akitsu. You are hereby ordered to come with us immediately back to M.B.I. for tests. Please surrender peacefully," commanded a woman, who Naruto saw was some kind of scientist, and had a look of someone who didn't take no for answer when giving an order.

This woman reminded Naruto a lot of Tsunade...minus the big boobs and super strength the Senju had to back up her commands. Naruto had to admit, this lady was a stunner to a normal man, but compared to Akitsu...she was a lowly peasant girl.

"Ah...no. I am winged. I have an Ashikabi-sama now," replied Akitsu while holding onto Naruto and had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"I can see that. But Minaka gave orders for you to be brought back. Your...Ashikabi can come too since Minaka will want to talk to him as well and find out how he was able to wing you," replied the woman while Akitsu looked fearful of returning to M.B.I. and it showed when her grip on Naruto increased.

"She doesn't wish to return to the labs. I think my dear Akitsu-chan fears the worst will happen in terms of your scientists will find a way to break the bond we have just created. That I will be subjected to countless experiments, all of which would be painful, and cruel without a hint or shred of mercy. Is she wrong Miss...?" explained Naruto with the woman in front of them narrowing her eyes at him.

Oh yeah. She had the "angry Tsunade stare" down flat.

"The name is Takami. Sahashi Takami. I am the Lead Adjustor and SIC for the CEO of M.B.I. so I have the final say when he's not around," replied Takami while Naruto just looked from her to Akitsu.

"Akitsu-chan, do you want to go back to M.B.I. with Takami-san here. Be honest. If you don't, I won't force you to go," whispered Naruto while Akitsu shook her head no.

"Ah...no Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu with Naruto smiling and soothing the woman of her fears through the bond.

"You have your answer Takami-san. I and Akitsu-chan here must respectfully...decline," said Naruto with Takami frowning at them both.

"If you don't comply, I will have to use force to make it happen, and it may become lethal force if pressed. If you die, so does Akitsu due to the bond you now have with her. I do not think she wants to see you perish after just being winged," threatened Takami with the soldiers around them aiming their guns, clicking off the safety locks, and the sound of the vehicles around them all adjusting to fire properly.

"I see. I assume given the number of men, vehicles, and weapons you have surrounding us that you also have one _other_ important thing required for their profession?" asked Naruto with his smile never leaving him while Takami frowned.

"That depends. What is the _other_ important thing you are mentioning?" asked Takami while Naruto's smile was gone and became deadly serious.

"Simple. A body bag for each fool here!" exclaimed Naruto before he slammed the butt of his staff onto the ground and instantly blast of wind erupted around him and Akitsu that cut through everything around them.

Takami had dived to the ground on instinct, having dealt with a few wind based Sekirei in her time doing adjustments, and got a six sense on what attack would be unleashed just before it happened. The M.B.I. soldiers that had been standing behind her and all around her were not so lucky. They were on the ground, cut up, bleeding heavy, moaning in pain, and would die without proper medical treatment. The tanks were cut to pieces, same with the attack choppers, and their pilots were no better.

'What was that? How did he do that with a simple stomp of his staff? I was half expecting something Mutsu would do with his Smashing Point, but I saw the faintness of air around this guy coiling. Once he got it ready at the last moment to be unleashed, it struck out in all directions. If I didn't dive at the last second...I would have died!' thought Takami, as she saw the three eyes of Naruto glow with power.

"I didn't kill them, but they will die without treatment. Get out of my sight and leave us alone. Or the next time you sense an army after us, I will send you a pile of body parts so disfigured you won't be able to tell whose arms and legs belongs to whom," said Naruto venomously at Takami.

"Well this is interesting," commented another female voice walking casually through the bodies of bleeding and dying human soldiers like it was a stroll in her garden.

"Ah...Sekirei #04 Karasuba. They call her the Black Sekirei," remarked Akitsu while she tried not to shiver in fear at the sight of the fearsome Sekirei slowly drawing her sword.

"Oh dear, you ruined my chance at giving an introduction. That's not a very nice thing to do. Still, I suppose I could forgive you for it after all, your lovely Ashikabi did show a nice display of his power, and made quite the lovely mess of these pieces of human trash. It was most impressive by the way," replied Karasuba with her grin never leaving while the bloodlust she gave off was quite clear what she wanted right now.

"Thank you. I assume you are here on behalf of M.B.I. to bring us in?" asked Naruto with Karasuba nodding.

"Of course! With you around, I can finally fight a strong opponent, and not be bored with all these weaklings walking around everyday. Not to mention I can always get the former Scrapped Number here to give me a workout in your place," said Karasuba while Akitsu whimpered slightly since she knew Karasuba only wanted to kill things and people when fighting.

"A tempting offer, but no. You are not worth my time and I don't take kindly to anyone who threatens Akitsu-chan for their own personal sick amusement," commented Naruto with Karasuba's grin increasing.

"By all means resist. It makes this all the more fun for me," replied Karasuba before she charged forward to cut Naruto and Akitsu in two.

Akitsu for her part, tried to protect Naruto by blocking Karasuba's path with wall after wall of thick sheets of ice, and tried to pull him away from the approaching Black Sekirei intent on chopping them to pieces. But Naruto held firm, watching Akitsu's ice being cut down or shattered upon impact with the force of nature that was Karasuba, who was now almost within sword striking distance.

But Naruto would not let the woman achieve her objective.

"Shinra Tensei!" said Naruto with his hand that had been held by Akitsu slipped out of her arms and was now outstretched when he called out his attack.

The effect was almost instantaneous, as his attack sent Karasuba flying backward through the remains of a tank, three trees, two park benches, and one trash can. Calmly as if what he had just done was normal, Naruto wrapped his arm around Akitsu's waist, and looked at a startled Takami since she didn't expect this at all.

"What...What are you?" asked Takami with Naruto gazing at her with his three eyes glowing with a great deal of intensity.

"Something you could never even begin to comprehend lady. Now scram!" commanded Naruto while pointing for her to go away with his staff.

_"Incredible! Absolutely brilliant! This is truly something beyond anything I have ever seen before today!"_ exclaimed a voice being projected from somewhere else.

Turning their heads, the three remaining unharmed people in this minor scuffle saw a terrified looking scientist holding a laptop open toward them, and the screen revealed a white haired man wearing all white clothing with glasses smiling like a total idiot. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the scared man holding the laptop, but beckoned him closer, and the scientist complied.

"I take it you are the one called Minaka?" asked Naruto while staring at the laptop screen and the man nodded energetically.

_"Correct! I am Hiroto Minaka. President and CEO of M.B.I. here in Shinto Teito. I must say your sudden appearance and the winging of Akitsu here was most unexpected to say the least,"_ declared Minaka while clearly interested in Naruto in a way that made the last Uzumaki mentally tense inside.

This guy reminded him a lot of Orochimaru and Kabuto right now.

"I'll take that as compliment. If just barely. Now why don't you end this transmission and I will let this guy and Takami-san leave here in one piece," countered Naruto while the poor guy holding the laptop was shaking even more.

_"Come now, don't be like that. We have so much to discus. To think, an actual God has come down from the heavens to participate in my game. Oh this is so exciting I could scream!"_ said Minaka while nearly squealing like a girl at a boy band concert in the process.

"Please don't scream. The lives of your subordinate are at stake here. In any case, what makes you think I want anything to do with you, or your Sekirei Plan?" countered Naruto since he wasn't in the mood to deal with this guy's bullshit.

_"Fair enough. As you may or may not have been told by Akitsu here, there are a total of 108 Sekirei here in Shinto Teito. Only one Sekirei, for classified reasons will not be part of the game. The game will pit the remaining 107 Sekirei against each other in a little tournament of sorts with their own Ashikabi providing them support. The Sekirei who outlasts the others will grant their Ashikabi the ability to ascend to the heavens!"_ said Minaka in a dramatic way while laughing.

"And the Sekirei who lose?" asked Naruto while gripping his staff tighter.

_"I see you care about their lives! Well don't worry. They don't die unless killed in combat by the more violent Sekirei in the game. I would like to explain this to you more in my office at M.B.I. Headquarters. I think you will find that being a part of the Sekirei Plan will be interesting for you,"_ said Minaka while grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah...Ashikabi-sama," whispered Akitsu since she could feel him through their bond and he was considering the idea of meeting Minaka.

"I'll meet with you Minaka-san. But on nonnegotiable conditions. And if you back out of those conditions...you will not live to see the next sunrise," said Naruto with Minaka just grinning without a care.

_"Of course! I would never insult a God and break a deal. What are the conditions to you seeing me?"_ replied Minaka curiously.

"First, no attempt to break the bond I have with Akitsu will be made. Nor will anyone at M.B.I. study how I was able to wing her. Not now or ever. Second, you will also provide Akitsu with some necessary clothing when we arrive," said Naruto with Minaka nodding since that made sense to him.

_"And the third condition? There is always a third condition,"_ replied Minaka curiously.

"Every games rules. Yours included. I want to know every single rule in this game. No exceptions," said Naruto with Minaka grinning even further.

_"Of course! Of course! I wouldn't dream of hiding the rules from you all exalted one. If you will just follow Takami-chan to the transport chopper inbound to your position, we can get you three here immediately!"_ declared Minaka with Naruto looking like he was thinking it over in his head.

'I could just teleport us there since the giant tower off in the distance seems to be the spot where M.B.I. is located. But the long ride over would give me more time to think about my next move,' thought Naruto before nodding to the idea of the chopper taking them all to M.B.I. to see Minaka.

_"Excellent! I will see you all soon!"_ exclaimed Minaka happily before the screen went blank and the scientist holding it let out a breathe he didn't know was being held in.

"Ah...Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu curiously while blushing slightly when feeling his hand on her exposed hip increase its grip there.

"Don't worry Akitsu-chan. No one will hurt you ever again. I promise. And I always keep my promises," whispered Naruto with Akitsu nodding and snuggling closer to him in the process while sensing he would keep his promise.

She truly had a wonderful Ashikabi.

(M.B.I. HQ-Minaka's Office)

Naruto walked into Minaka's office, Akitsu now fully clothed by his side, holding onto her Ashikabi's arm, and looking around discreetly for any threats to the horned God she called Ashikabi. Naruto himself was following Takami, who was walking in front of the two, and she made her way around Minaka's desk to stand beside the psycho. It was clear the woman didn't like being near Minaka and wasn't a fan of Naruto either since his little demonstration of power nearly killed her.

You would think with all the shit she puts up with, Takami should really ask for a pay raise.

"Minaka, this is Naruto. It took a little coaxing, but he _finally _gave me his name," said Takami while seeing Naruto smirking at her.

"Not my fault you can't take a little flirting I did with Akitsu-chan," remarked Naruto while Takami glared at him.

"You wanted to be in the dressing room while Akitsu put on the clothes we gave her in exchange for giving me your name," countered Takami with Naruto's smirk never leaving him.

"First, I don't need your permission to do that regardless of your position on the matter. Second, I blame you, Minaka, and the other Adjustors for making Akitsu's life miserable in causing her to become 'broken' or 'scrapped' before she broke out on her own. So if I am feeling a little spiteful, you now know why," replied Naruto with Takami wincing since that had been the case when he found one of the Adjustors during their walk here and Akitsu had secretly whispered to him about what man being one of the less...friendly scientists in the lab.

Even now, the assigned cleaning crew was still trying to get the blood smear of the man off the ceiling, and various parts of the room where Naruto killed him.

"Please Takami-chan. Let Naruto-kun have his fun," said Minaka while waving the whole issue away as if it were nothing.

"He killed one of our Adjustors," countered Takami while Naruto scowled at her.

"He deserved worse," Naruto shot back.

"Ignore it for now Takami-chan. I was going to fire Toshiro anyway. He was planning to sell some of our secrets to a rival company," remarked Minaka while again waving the idea of his employee being killed as being trivial.

"Fine," huffed Takami though she was going to insist on stronger background checks on all of the employees at M.B.I. to keep this stupid game on a tighter leash.

"Good!. Now, back to the business at hand. I must admit I was not expecting someone such as yourself entering my game Naruto-kun. I am quite intrigued with how things will play out with you on the board with the other Ashikabi fighting with their Sekirei against each other," commented Minaka with Naruto narrowing his three eyes at him.

"That's assuming I will even consider playing your game or that you could make me play it," countered Naruto before sitting down and Akitsu sitting on his lap since the chair next to him was too far away for her tastes.

"You have to participate Naruto-kun. Failure to participate in the game will result in the termination of your Sekirei or Sekireis you wing from here on out," replied Minaka while seeing Akitsu's eyes widen and hold onto Naruto tighter while Naruto himself let out a very heavy growl.

"You do realize the result of Akitsu-chan or any Sekirei I might wing in the process of your game were to sudden be _terminated_ as you so eloquently put it...will result in you on the receiving end of a very painful agonizing _death_!" threatened Naruto with Minaka still smirking at him.

"And if I were to die, every Sekirei will be terminated since they are all connected to me through their Sekirei crests on their back," countered Minaka with Naruto's three eyes all glowering at him with a burning rage in each orb.

"You really think a threat like that will stop me from killing you? The very threat you just gave involving the lives of all the Sekirei is both meaningless and worthless in my eyes," said Naruto in a cold tone which actually made Minaka's smile lessen in the process.

"Oh? Don't you care what happens to Akitsu here? Her fellow Sekirei sisters? Surely you won't risk their happiness and being with their own Ashikabi for the sake of killing me?" asked Minaka while Akitsu looked worried while clinging even tighter to Naruto.

"You are assuming I can't bring them back from their terminated state. Or has the fact I am a primordial God with the power to bend things to my will lost on you?" countered Naruto with Takami stiffening in fear.

It seemed she just realized that even _IF_ all 108 Sekirei were to receive the termination signal should Minaka be killed, this entity in front of her would simply use his infinite power to bring them back like it was nothing.

"No. It is not lost on me. Which is why I don't want you to just participate in my game, but rather...I want your help with it," offered Minaka with Naruto raised an eyebrow and Takami looked floored.

"Help? In what way?" asked Naruto curiously.

"As you well know by now Naruto-kun, keeping the Sekirei Plan a secret is very difficult to do. Even with my private army of soldiers on call, it is difficult to keep all 108 Sekirei in Shinto Teito, and some Ashikabi have been known to be...defiant of my rules set to keep things from spilling out of my control. To that end, I have created the Discipline Squad to keep them all in line. Right now the squad consists of three Sekirei. One you met already in the form of Karasuba, who leads the Discipline Squad, and keeps her two subordinates in check at the same time. While these three Sekirei are indeed strong, they can only do so much in such a populated city, and some Ashikabi have more then one Sekirei. I want you to join M.B.I. and create another squad to enforce the rules of my game to ensure it is not ruined," explained Minaka with Naruto not exactly liking the offer since it meant he would work for this asshole.

"W-What? You want him to form a second Discipline Squad?" questioned Takami with shock and disbelief on her face.

"Why would I want to form such a squad much less have Akitsu be part of it? Not only that, but the squad would consist of more then just her. Meaning you would have me wing additional Sekirei. Possibly by force," said Naruto while Akitsu clearly did not like the idea of being in the service of M.B.I. with her Master and the idea of her Ashikabi getting more Sekirei forced winging or not made itself known to him through the bond.

"I understand the offer appears to sour to you Naruto-kun, but the perks of being the Ashikabi of such a squad has its perks. A home to live in with your Sekirei, unlimited finances so they want for nothing, and I'm sure a being of your considerable skill will ensure the training they get in honing their powers will make them unmatched. Plus, as part of the Discipline Squad, you can enforce the rules of the game, and prevent any of the Ashikabi from abusing their Sekirei," offered Minaka with Naruto growling again.

"Meaning there are a few of them who have abused their Sekirei. Possibly even forced a winging or two in the process and you didn't do a damn thing to stop it," accused Naruto while Minaka didn't deny it outright.

"Once a Sekirei is winged to an Ashikabi, the bond cannot be undone, and the Sekirei must obey whoever they are winged to regardless of the relationship they share," said Takami with Naruto frowning heavily.

"Didn't you make it one of the rules to forbid Ashikabi from forcibly wing Sekirei?" asked Naruto with Minaka shaking his head no.

"And ruin the chance to make the game interesting? I think not!" answered Minaka with Naruto looking furious at him.

"You are a heartless son of a bitch," replied Naruto angrily at what Minaka was allowing this to happen.

"All for the greater good. As a God yourself, I would assume you have done things you are not proud of that would be considered inhumane," countered Minaka while Naruto narrowed his three eyes at him since those words reminded the blonde of Danzo.

"Not in the slightest," replied Naruto before he got up from his chair and was practically caring Akitsu with him when heading for the door.

"Wait! What about my offer?" asked Minaka with Naruto stopping at the door.

"Answer me this Minaka. If I..._helped_ you with this Sekirei Plan and form my own squad to help enforce the rules...I would have complete control?" asked Naruto while ignoring the smirk forming on the man's face.

"Completely," answered Minaka.

"No interference?" asked Naruto.

"No interference," replied Minaka.

"And the rules you want me to enforce in this Sekirei Plan...I can enforce them how I see fit?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Provided the method doesn't ruin the game," said Minaka.

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll help you. If only to see that the Sekirei find their destined ones and are not be forcibly winged by Ashikabi who are not worthy of the title. But I want to add a rule of my own to this game or so help me, this game will be ruined by the week's end," replied Naruto with Minaka raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? And which rule is that?" asked Minaka curiously.

"My rule stating it is now illegal for Ashikabi to forcibly wing Sekirei. Any who try will be punished...by me," answered Naruto before walking to the door and kicking it open.

"And just who exactly are you?" asked Takami curiously.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto: The Juubi Ashikabi," answered Naruto before leaving the office and into his new life with Akitsu.

And if he by chance winged a few Sekirei along the way (naturally of course), it wouldn't essentially be a bad thing.

(A/N: Hey everybody. I wasn't planning on writing and posting this so soon, but I felt an unexpected urge to write this, and well...here we are! Does that mean my other fics are on hold? Hell no! If anything, I was in a writing funk, and I didn't know what to write next with this being a good outlet for me. Now, as to Naruto being overpowered, and those of you who think its too much. I have one thing to say to you. Get over it! Naruto is going to be badass, strong, and kicking the butts of certain people in Shinto Teito. You know the ones I'm taking about. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Next Move

Naruto was almost out of M.B.I. HQ when Takami managed to catch up to him, which was no small feet since he had used Kamui to teleport to the ground floor to leave. Naruto could only assume Takami took some kind of super express elevator to reach the ground floor after he left Minaka's office.

"Wait! Naruto-san wait!" called out Takami before she managed to get in front of him and tried to catch her breath.

"What is it Takami-san? I have things to do and places to go," said Naruto while Takami finally had a chance to catch her breath long enough to speak.

"Here take this. Minaka arranged this address for you to live in while the Sekirei Plan is in effect. It is in the Northern part of Shinto Teito where M.B.I. has little influence due to a..._compromise_ made with someone years ago. Also, take this M.B.I. card that belongs to Akitsu, and now yourself due to being her Ashikabi. The funds from this card alone are practically unlimited so providing for Akitsu will not be an issue in terms of getting food, clothing, or anything else you might want," said Takami while providing him with the paper of the address and Akitsu's M.B.I. card.

"Thank you," replied Naruto while he had Akitsu take the address and card for him.

He smirked when Akitsu put the M.B.I. card into the cleavage of her breasts and his smirk grew when seeing Takami's eye brow twitch.

Someone was channeling angry Tsunade right now.

"A car has been assigned to drive you to the address I just gave. Just hand it to the driver and he will drive you there immediately," said Takami while Naruto nodded.

"Thank you again Takami-san. You've been most helpful," replied Naruto with Takami smiling slightly.

"I know I come off as some cast iron bitch, but I'm not a bad person. I only took this job to keep Minaka's machinations from spiraling out of control. Its not easy being the buffer for his insanity," replied Takami since she had to deal with her fair share if not more then her fair share of Minaka's crap over the years.

"I see. Thank you for that piece of information. See you around Takami-san," replied Naruto before walking out of the building with Akitsu right beside him.

"Wait! One more thing. Catch!" exclaimed Takami, as she threw him a cell phone for him to use, and saw Akitsu catch it for him.

The ice Sekirei didn't want his hand removed from her waist.

"I'm not tech savvy Takami-san. What is this?" asked Naruto while he saw the device in Akitsu's hands.

"It's a cell phone. A portable communication device. Just keep it with you at all times so I or Kami forbid Minaka needs to get in contact with you," explained Takami with Naruto nodding before glancing at Akitsu.

Who proceeded to put the cell phone in her cleavage. Damn he loved how she did that.

Walking to the company car/limo, the two entered, and waited for the driver to get in before handing him the slip of paper for the address. During the time riding in the limo, Naruto closed his eyes (all three of them), and felt Akitsu snuggling closer to him. It was clear to Naruto that the poor woman was exhausted after a long night of escaping from the M.B.I. labs, sitting in the park depressed, and had to deal with all the drama following her desperate actions to get winged.

Naruto also suspected Akitsu didn't have any food in her belly since earlier today prior to escaping. She must have been running on fumes when he found her and was only slightly rejuvenated when getting her wings.

He would have to change that.

"Here we are sir," said the Driver of the car/limo once he stopped the vehicle in front of the hotel.

"Thank you," replied Naruto before getting out with Akitsu nearly falling asleep in his arms.

The hotel was massive. Practically the only one in the Northern area of Shinto Teito, but no less important since it was a mix of residential, and commercial business zones. While the North was considered to have least amount influence from M.B.I. in terms of doing business with them, there were some places like hotels, and other businesses in the North that still took the M.B.I. cards.

Carrying the now sleeping Sekirei in his arms into the hotel, Naruto easily reached into Akitsu's cleavage, much to the annoyance of the woman at the front desk, and pulled out the M.B.I. card. Instantly, the woman at the front desk went from annoyed to downright happy since she knew anyone with those cards had money to burn, and had no problem splurging on the finer things in life.

Once Naruto used his card's new found power/influence to order the largest and most expensive suite in the entire hotel, the blonde haired man took the elevator up to his destination. Once Naruto got into his hotel room, he easily made his way to the Master Bedroom where Akitsu was placed, and saw the woman didn't want to leave his arms. No doubt fearing that upon waking up, she will feel it was all a dream, and once more slip into a depressed state...if only for a few seconds.

Still, he would rather she not feel such a thing for even one second.

Whispering into her ears that it was okay, Akitsu silently let go of him, and continued to sleep in the comfortable bed. Kissing her on the cheek, Naruto went on to focus on other matters that required his full attention, and would not be delayed any longer.

First, he put his hand on the wall of the bedroom, and launched wave after wave of seals from his fingertips forged into existence through his chakra, which spread over the room, and into the other rooms of his suite as well. These would ensure any and all means of spying on him would be scrambled without any means of spying on him or Akitsu in the near future. With all the technological wonders the world now had to replace chakra for the human race, the blonde wasn't going to risk his sudden return being exposed anytime soon, and the world seeing a fraction of what he can do. In fact, Naruto wouldn't put it past Minaka to have bugged every building supported by M.B.I. with those cards, and learn who was doing what while playing his stupid game.

Well his seals would take care of that. Advanced technology or not.

Second, Naruto needed a shower or bath immediately. Sleeping in the Moon for quite a few millennia without a bath or shower no doubt made him smell bad at the moment. Akitsu probably didn't care because he was her Ashikabi and wouldn't give a damn if he smell like a dead animal covered in garbage.

Once Naruto opened the door to the bathroom, the second Juubi of the dying Shinobi era frowned at the shape, and size of the bathroom. It wasn't small. It was actually nice in an average size kind of way. Unfortunately, it was very unappealing to his three eyes. Why?

It was mostly pink! He hated pink!

'A pink bathroom. Seriously? This won't do,' thought Naruto before putting down his staff outside of the bathroom and cracked his knuckles.

He had work to do.

(Hours Later)

Akitsu woke up at the sound of an explosion not far from her and quickly looked around for the sound while wondering if someone was attacking. Was her Ashikabi safe? Why didn't she wake up sooner? Where was her Ashikabi? Why was there sounds of what appeared to be construction going on in what she could only guess was the bathroom?

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Naruto before the sound of crashing was heard in the bathroom area where Akitsu heard the sound and she quickly moved to the door fearing something was wrong.

"KAMI DAMN IT CLONE 394! YOU DO THAT AGAIN AND I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" yelled Naruto, which made Akitsu pause in opening the door with a frown of confusion on her face.

"Hey! Shut up!" exclaimed Naruto Shadow Clone 394 before the sound of construction.

Wondering if she should open the door or not, Akitsu instead decided to test the bond between herself, and her Ashikabi to find out why he was hard at work in the room. She felt him return the loving feeling through the bond and told her not to worry while going back to bed for a few more hours. Not one to disobey her Master, Akitsu complied with his silent command, but decided to discard her clothing, and simply sleep naked on the bed.

If anything, it would be an enticing surprise for her Ashikabi when he came out of the bathroom.

(A Few More Hours Later)

Akitsu slowly stirred awake. The desire to be with her Ashikabi rising to the surface and compelling the Sekirei of ice to rest beside her Master. She could tell from the clock that it had been a few hours since she went back to sleep and wondered where her Ashikabi was right now? Deciding to find out, Akitsu opened the bathroom door, and was shocked to see the inside of the room was not what one would expect to see when going to the bathroom.

The reason for her surprise? The entire bathroom had somehow become a massive hot spring!

"Ah...strange," said Akitsu to herself before focusing on finding her Ashikabi through the steam generated from the hot spring.

Which she did seconds later with the man in question dozing off on one side of the hot springs and enjoying the warmth of the springs themselves. Wanting to join him, Akitsu walked into the large hot spring, ignoring the mental question of how this was all possible in such a short time, and swam over to her Master. She could tell he had taken a bath just recently, meaning he had just finished making the bathroom into this place not that long ago, and was enjoying the fruits of his labor.

"Hello Akitsu. Sorry I didn't sleep with you in the bed. I just wanted to give our new hot spring a try. The old bathroom was too..._pink_ for my liking," said Naruto while moving his arm around Akitsu and loved how he could feel her getting into a jumbling mess of happy emotions.

"Ah...I don't mind Master. You deserve to have a hot spring for a bathroom," replied Akitsu while basking in her Ashikabi's touch.

She could get use to this.

"Do you want me to wash your back Akitsu-chan?" asked Naruto with the heat in the hot spring getting noticeably warmer and Akitsu's face going a nice shade of red.

"Yes Master," replied Akitsu happily and quickly in a way that made Naruto smirk.

He still had it. Hinata was the same way when they were married and were in their own personal hot spring.

Deciding to focus on the present over the future, Naruto began washing Akitsu's back while being extremely close to her in the process. Wanting to be even closer to him, a emboldened Akitsu moved back against her Ashikabi, and gasped when she felt a certain _something_ was resting against her butt. Unsure if she was feeling what she _thought_ she was feeling, Akitsu moved her hips a little, and felt something reacting to the movement.

"Patience Akitsu-chan. I need to get you clean before we do anything _dirty_," remarked Naruto with a grin on his face and moved to washing the rest of her.

"Ah...yes Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu though she did let out a whine when one of Naruto's hands moved over her body in a slow and sensual manner.

It was pure Hell and Heaven at the same time for Akitsu.

"You don't have to keep calling me Ashikabi-sama all the time Akitsu-chan. Call me by name. Naruto," said Naruto while his hands just happened to move their way to her front and were gently groping the woman's breasts.

"Yes Naruto-sama," Akitsu breathed out while feeling herself burning up from his touch and wanted so much more.

"We'll work on that. In the meantime, just relax against me, and enjoy the bath before we get something to eat. I imagine you will be feeling the need for food soon," remarked an amused Naruto while Akitsu could only moan and mew from his loving touch while she instinctively pressed her butt back against his crotch.

It made him smirk at her actions. Hinata had been the same way when they did it in a hot spring once. In fact, it was the very act itself that was responsible for their daughter being conceived that one particular hot summer day.

As for Akitsu, she was in Heaven, and a little bit of Hell depending on certain parts of how things were playing out with Naruto's ministrations of her body. On one hand, she was in Heaven from her Ashikabi's touching of her naked body, _all_ of her naked body mind you with just his hands, and knew just where to touch to make her body burn up like this. The Hell was the fact her Master was doing it _slowly_ and the pleasure rising equally as much while Akitsu wanted him to do more then just touch with his hands. She wouldn't dare demand it of him though, it wasn't her place to demand more from her loving Ashikabi, and take away this moment from him. But Akitsu also wanted Naruto to make the growing fire within her explode into what she had been educated in terms of sexual intimacy as an orgasm. To explode with pleasure caused by her destined one's touch of not just his hands, but the male anatomy between his legs, which Akitsu could tell from being pressed against her rear was quite large, and would need attention soon enough.

Some of the female Adjustors had joked about such a thing, their views clearly narrowed on the subject due to poor performance from the males they were with, or their dislike of men in general. Word had it among the Sekirei in the labs prior to her escape that Sekirei # 09 had been listening them about it and had come to believe all male Ashikabi, if not Ashikabi in general were all perverted monkeys who would ravage Sekirei for their amusement, and unable to satisfy their Sekirei counterparts.

Shows what they knew about being loved.

Her feelings on the matter must have traveled through her bond with him because Akitsu was soon feeling one of his hands descend to her crotch and she nearly bucked her hips when his fingers entered her womanhood. Feeling his face near her own, Akitsu turned slightly, and found his lips connecting to hers while his other hand had moved back up to grope one of her breasts. Moaning heavily, Akitsu returned the kiss, melting under his touch, gyrating her hips back against his crotch while his fingers played with her own, and spread her legs out more to give his hand there more room to freely explore that area.

It was long before Akitsu got her wish though, as she felt him working his fingers faster to match the increase of her breathing, and moaning until finally...it happened! Akitsu felt the intense pleasure of an orgasm. Provided with the help of her Ashikabi. Her Master. Her destined one. She felt her walls tighten like a vice over his fingers, a brief moment of concern for him in the hopes they didn't break from the grip her womanhood put on them while she rode the waves of pleasure. When the orgasm died down, Akitsu's eyes with a bit of effort managed to refocus themselves to see her surroundings once more, and saw Naruto was smirking that knowing smirk down at her. His fingers were no longer in her womanhood, but was stroking her thigh all the same, and the one hand groping her chest was still there with feeling of being squeezed every few seconds.

"Ah...wow," replied Akitsu while Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Glad you liked it. I hope my actions weren't too soon for you Akitsu-chan. I wasn't sure until recently how you wanted to proceed with our relationship," said Naruto with Akitsu smiling and moving with some effort to turn her body to fully sit on him.

"Ah...I want more Ashikabi-sama. Give me more," answered Akitsu with a hungry look in her eyes that Naruto had seen before in Hinata when they got together.

Naruto easily remembered his honeymoon with his loving and horny wife. Five broken beds during the three weeks following being married when spending it in the finest hotel in Spring Country. He seriously doubted the housekeeping maids could ever look at that room again when they finally checked out and the room itself was a mess.

"Is this what you wish? We don't have to rush into this Akitsu-chan. I won't discard you regardless if we do this or not," said Naruto while Akitsu herself kissed him passionately before reaching down, feeling his clearly large shaft standing at attention, yearning for more, and rose quite a bit so she was looking down on him.

"I want this. Want Ashikabi-sama. Want to feel connected to Ashikabi-sama physically. Want to feel complete," replied Akitsu while positioning her womanhood just above the head of his penis and saw him looking her right in the eyes to see what she wanted.

She could already feel him through the bond, a piece of him within her mind, her soul, and now with this act it would be physically. Akitsu would be complete in every sense of the word regarding her connection to Naruto. Something she at one point didn't think would be possible with the way things had gone for her until recently. Even now, part of her felt this was a dream, and she would wake up any moment now to find herself on that cold bench. Wake up to still being broken, still wearing that bloodstained lab coat, in the middle of the night, and waiting to fade away from existence.

Akitsu wanted this to happen before that possibility happened.

"Brace yourself. First times are always painful for a woman. My size having nothing to do with it," said Naruto with concern in his voice for her.

"Ah...the pain will be worth it," whispered Akitsu before she descended slowly onto his shaft, being supported by his hands on her hips, and sure enough was met with resistance even after the orgasm via his fingers earlier had helped.

With considerable effort, Akitsu managed to sheathe him entirely in her, and was held by Naruto long enough to feel herself get use to his size. She could tell Naruto was surprised that there wasn't a barrier there, as women were suppose to have in order to indicate she was a virgin, but Akitsu knew she had never been touched by anyone prior to now. The ice Sekirei could only assume that the reason for the lack of a "barrier" down there was Sekirei not having one. It made some sense to her since Sekirei were human looking in a physical sense, the body chemistry internally would be different on _some_ levels, and this was most likely one of them.

"I believe you Akitsu. And now you can say I was your first," said Naruto while Akitsu looked like she was in a state of pure bliss just from being connected.

They didn't' even get to the good stuff yet.

"Yes Master," added Akitsu happily while Naruto smirked before he thrust up and made the woman gasp.

"It seems we'll be washing each other a lot here in order to get clean," remarked Naruto with a feral grin on his face while groping Akitsu's rear and setting the pace for them.

"Take me as many times as you want Master. My body is yours. Whenever you want. I will give it to you freely," said Akitsu while holding onto him by his shoulders and was enjoying the feeling of him taking control.

'She may come to regret that. Being inside the Moon for so long had left me a bit...backed up inside. The last time that happened, I had to wait a few month until after Hinata gave birth to our son, and she wanted to properly lose all of the baby weight gained during the pregnancy,' thought Naruto before kissing Akitsu and began to get more aggressive in their love making.

And Akitsu was loving every second of it.

(M.B.I. HQ-Minaka's Office)

"You are playing a dangerous game Minaka. More so then ever with Naruto," warned Takami while Minaka was trying to spy on Naruto with the technological wonders that M.B.I. had at their disposal.

Only to find himself staring at static and hearing the sound it made when getting nothing from the recording devices.

"I am well aware of that Takami-chan. Which is why I preferred to have Naruto-kun on our side over being in his path should he be displeased with us. Hence the deal I struck with him," replied Minaka before focusing on the data gathered from Naruto's winging of Akitsu.

Aside from the usual biometrics the system took when a winging occurred, the data also had genetic samples from when Naruto had taken the M.B.I. card, and used it to enter the one hotel in the Northern area which accepted them. Even now, such DNA analysis from the blonde's genetic code was beyond anything ever seen, and would likely ever be seen in the years following the present time. Hell, it was like comparing Sekirei technology to human technology in terms of how advanced one was over the other.

Naruto's clearly superior genetic makeup made humans look like monkeys throwing feces at each other by comparison on the evolutionary scale.

Not only that, but Akitsu's own power had stabilized within her Tama, and was actually getting stronger with each passing hour. The bond Akitsu had formed with Naruto was incredibly powerful, which wasn't surprising considering the ice Sekirei would have tried to bond with anyone willing to have her as their Sekirei. But Minaka knew such a false bond would pale in comparison to what she had now with Naruto. Besides, the data still coming in was something Minaka wasn't going to interrupt anytime soon, and there was also the chance of Naruto winging other Sekirei in the process. Who knows what kind of data could be gathered from them?!

"You know he's only doing this to protect the Sekirei as a whole, right? Once Naruto has no further need for M.B.I. or its resources, he will turn on you. Nothing we have can stop him," added Takami with Minaka shrugging.

"If it happens, then so be it Takami-chan. But I think I know Naruto-kun enough from our initial meeting to know something about him," replied Minaka confidently.

"Oh really? And what exactly did you learn about this primordial God you practically drooled over?" asked Takami with Minaka smirking at her.

"He's a protector. Everything and everyone he cares about will be protected with all of his power. Any who incur his wrath are targeted, but not those around them," replied Minaka while Takami thought it over.

"So basically, he will kill, butcher, and maim anyone who deserves it, but will spare the innocent. Wonderful! At least my kids will be spared," remarked Takami since she was sure neither Yukari or Minato were part of the Sekirei Plan.

For now at least.

(With Naruto and Akitsu)

After an intense love making session in the hot springs, the two finally left the bathing area, dried off, and got dressed before going to the kitchen area to get something to eat. Both were incredibly hungry and basically drained their entire food supply stored in the kitchen dry of almost all edible content. Not surprising really when one was a Sekirei, who didn't eat anything since the previous morning, and just had several hours of hot passionate sex. The other was a primordial God, the second Juubi, had been sealed away into the Moon for a _LONG_ time, and just had hot passionate sex with his incredibly sexy Sekirei.

So of course they were going to be really hungry.

As things were, Naruto had finished eating, and decided to lounge in the living area where a large flat screen TV was hanging on the wall. Familiar with TVs from his time, Naruto easily worked the remote to flip through some of the channels to see what was on them. For the most part, the world had gone to Hell since he had been in it, and Naruto could only frown at what was happening since his time in it.

War.

Poverty.

Financial crisis.

Pain.

Suffering.

All the usual same old crap. The only difference was people used other means outside of chakra to make all these things happen. Honestly, how pathetic does a raise have to be in wanting to destroy itself over so much diversity?

Flipping through the channels once again, Naruto saw the world had not lost its lighter side in the form of cartoons, intense drama shows, and of course...good old fashion porn. The blonde actually smirked since this was the kind of stuff Jiraiya would have rubbed in Tsunade's face while saying 'the way of perverts will never die' or some crap like that.

"Ah...Naruto-sama," said Akitsu with Naruto looking down at his Sekirei currently laying her head on his muscled chest and kissing one of his abs every few seconds when one of her hands weren't caressing them.

"Yes Akitsu?" asked Naruto while sensing the woman was nervous to ask him a question so she was using this time touching him sensually to gather courage.

"Ah...why did you not kill Minaka?" asked Akitsu while looking up at him curiously.

"Well...I thought about it. I mean I _really_ thought about it. But the more I thought about it, the more I soon found myself against the idea," answered Naruto calmly while petting Akitsu's head gently.

"Ah...why?" asked Akitsu since she didn't understand.

"For one, I don't know enough about the world since I have brought back into it. Much has changed since I have been away, yet much has stayed the same, and not all of what stayed the same is good. While I despise Minaka and what M.B.I. has done to the Sekirei race as a whole, I cannot move against him until my position in this world is strong enough to do it. While I'm sure I could kill Minaka, reactivate each Sekirei soon after, I have no way of running M.B.I. properly to protect your race from outside forces who would prey upon your fellow sisters for sinister purposes. I don't approve of the Sekirei Plan or having the Sekirei fight each other in a tournament until there is only one left since that is basically leading you all to the way of genocide. I really only agreed to help Minaka enforce his rules so I could enforce a few of my own without him interfering. It is the only way for me at the moment to protect the Sekirei from abusive Ashikabi along with any other outside forces outside of Shinto Teito," explained Naruto with Akitsu nodding in understanding.

"Ah...will you...will you get other Sekirei?" asked Akitsu with a hint of worry in her tone.

"Do you mean naturally or forcibly?" asked Naruto while sensing her worry.

"Ah...both," answered Akitsu while feeling his hand on her head move down her back to her butt and giving it a squeeze.

"Don't worry Akitsu, I wouldn't forcibly wing a Sekirei to increase my numbers. I may have to form a squad like Minaka wanted, but I will never take the easy path and wing a Sekirei against her will to make it happen. I also hope I never have to in order to prevent one from being forcibly winged by some abusive asshole this game no doubt already has in it," answered Naruto with Akitsu nodding.

"Ah...what if a Sekirei is reacting to you?" asked Akitsu curiously.

"That depends. Do you object to me having another Sekirei? I won't deny a Sekirei their destined one, even if its me, but I don't want you to think I will replace you the moment that happens," replied Naruto with Akitsu thinking it over in her head.

"Ah...you won't forget about me? Promise?!" asked Akitsu after a second to think it over.

"Of course Akitsu. I promise," said Naruto before kissing her and she returned it while the one hand on his abs snaked down to the inside of his pants for the prize within it.

She was clearly going to hold him to that promise.

(Maison Izumo-At the Moment)

"I don't believe this! How is this even possible?" questioned a red haired glasses wearing woman in a one piece white dress currently sitting in a cramped space with dozens of monitors and keyboard right in front of her.

"What are you talking about Matsu?" asked another woman gently with long purple hair, a kimono of lighter yet similar color, and had a serious look on her face.

"Sekirei # 07 Akitsu. The one dubbed the 'Scrapped Number' or 'Broken Sekirei' has just been winged! Winged Miya-tan!" exclaimed Matsu, as she had recently hacked into the database at M.B.I. to see who among her sisters had been let out to find their Ashikabi, and found this tidbit of info regarding the mentioned Sekirei's status.

"I take it there is more then that or else you would not be so hysterical right now Matsu," surmised Miya with Matsu nodding.

"The identity of her Ashikabi has been kept blank. No identification listed. Any and all information on him or her is under super heavy encryption. Something even if I were winged and used my Norito on couldn't even begin to break. The only one with access clearance to it are Minaka and Takami, but the latter can't access it unless she had the express permission from Minaka, and even then he has to be accessing it at the same time as her!" explained Matsu while Miya frowned since that meant they couldn't find out who had claimed the fallen ice Sekirei for themselves.

"I see. So Homura couldn't ask her about it I imagine," remarked Miya since Homura was working with Takami in watching over unwinged Sekirei in Shinto Teito.

Not easy when you are one unwinged Sekirei in a massive city and your fellow Sekirei scatter all over it at the same time.

"He probably could ask, but I doubt Takami-tan would give him an answer. Much less a straight one. If this is big as I even remotely suspect, Minaka won't allow _anyone_ to know about this Ashikabi unless he wants them to, and anyone who tries will most likely... you know," said Matsu since Minaka had not been pleased with her breaking out of M.B.I. and taking the Jinki with the help of Uzume.

"Minaka would kill even Takami if she told Homura anything. I doubt he let's Takami do what she wants without secretly knowing about it," finished Miya with a grim look on her face.

"Whoever this Ashikabi is, he or she must be really something Miya-tan. I wonder if it has anything to do with that weird light show we saw coming from the Moon last night?" questioned Matsu with Miya nodding since it was always a possibility.

"Its possible. Whatever caused such an event last night might be connected to Akitsu-san being winged. I just hope whoever this strange Ashikabi of that poor bird is, they aren't doing anything bad to her. I would hate to have to visit and _reeducate_ them," remarked Miya with her Hanya Mask coming out a bit.

"Miya-tan! Stop doing that. Matsu hasn't even done any peeping yet!" protested Matsu while the Hanya Mask seemed to come out further.

"Oh? So you were going to do some peeping. I thought I explained to you spying for perverted reasons is strictly forbidden at Maison Izumo," replied Miya with Matsu now flailing her arms in front of her.

"That's not what I meant!" exclaimed Matsu while Miya's Hanya still didn't leave.

"Then explain it to me please," replied Miya in a sweet tone that betrayed her intentions.

"Mercy!" pleaded Matsu while Miya seemed to enjoy this way too much.

(M.B.I. Training Area-Sometime Later)

"DAMN HIM!" yelled Karasuba angrily, as she was training vigorously with her sword, cutting robots, and other practice targets down.

After she had been healed via the nutrient tanks M.B.I. had to speed up recovery from injuries, Karasuba had gone to the training room she went to almost religiously everyday, and proceed to destroy everything in front of her. How could she have been defeated so easily? Her? The Black Sekirei! Sekirei # 04! The strongest Sekirei in the Sekirei Plan now that Yume was gone and Miya retired from the Discipline Squad. Even worse, she heard rumors of this new guy was hired by Minaka to form another Discipline Squad to assist her own in enforcing the rules of the game.

Her? Much less her squad? Need assisting? It was like saying she was weak? That her squad was weak. Okay maybe Benitsubasa and Haihane were weak when compared to her, but Karasuba knew she was in a league all in her own. She was the pointy tip of the sword M.B.I. wielded and to have another squad form was saying they had a replacement on hand should she not be up to par with Minaka's expectations.

So here she was, training her guts out, lashing out at every single moving object while picturing the blonde bastard mocking her with his stare. How had he sent her flying with just an extension of his hand? What was that power to begin with? Why did this guy have three different eyes? Were they the source of his power?

Would he scream out in pain louder then most when she ripped them out with her bare hands simply out of spite?

She so wanted to confront this Naruto character. She wanted to fight him right now and show this man what it meant to make a fool out of her. No one did that! Not Yume. Not Miya! AND CERTAINLY NOT HIM!

"At this rate, you will make it difficult to provide the other two with a means to train, and hone their skills," said a handsome man in a business suit watching Karasuba train.

"Shut up Natsuo! I'm busy," replied Karasuba to the man, who was going to be assigned as her Ashikabi soon once the game required almost all Sekirei be winged.

"I just thought I should let you know that Uzumaki Naruto is in the building," replied Natsuo, as he had seen the man, and introduced himself as a current handler of the Third Generation Discipline Squad as well as their future Ashikabi.

Naruto was polite enough, but Natsuo got the impression the blonde haired, and horns showing man knew he was gay with an interest in the Godly man. Oddly enough, Natsuo also got the impression he reminded Naruto of someone he didn't like or had left a very bad impression to him personally.

It had to be if Naruto's quiet mumblings about "channeling emo Uchihas" was anything to go by.

"What? When did he get here?" demanded Karasuba while she stormed up to her future Ashikabi.

"About five maybe ten minutes ago I believe. He simply appeared in a strange vortex of sorts right into Minaka's Office. Scared all of us silly actually," replied Natsuo calmly since he knew Karasuba wouldn't kill him despite her temper mentality right now being at the level one would describe as a rabid dog currently starving for food.

Without so much as a word following that little tidbit of information, a sweaty, and angry Karasuba marched to the elevator for the top floor of Minaka's Office. Once she did, the angry Sekirei kicked the front door of the man's office open, and sure enough the blonde haired horned man was standing in front of Minaka with only a desk between the two. Before anyone could say anything, Karasuba charges Naruto, sword drawn, bloodlust in her eyes, and the desire to spill his blood all over the room.

Karasuba didn't care about Minaka or his amused expression. She didn't listen to Takami, who was also in the room, and ordering her to stand down. She didn't even realize the ice Sekirei Akitsu wasn't even here or question why she wasn't in the first place.

What Karasuba did care about was spilling this man's blood and killing him. Period!

_CLANG!_

Sadly for her, Naruto seemed to have other plans, and blocked her sword strike with his staff with ease. The look on his three eyed horned face was a bored one, as if her actions were not only predictable, but pathetic in nature, and easily deflected her sword strike just as easily as he had blocked it! Naturally, she tried again and again with every move she knew and was taught since picking up the sword, but found each strike against the blonde was stopped by that damn staff in his hand one hand.

Here she was using both hands on her sword and he was using a simple staff to block each strike with the just the one. What the fuck?!

"Are you going to be finished soon? I have something important I need to finish speaking to Minaka about and you're becoming annoying," said Naruto calmly while holding his staff horizontally to block a sword strike done by Karasuba with a deadlock in place.

"Not until I taste your blood on my sword! Not until you die!" exclaimed Karasuba in an angry bloodlust filled tone.

'Okay. Let's recap my life here so far. Takami can channel angry and serious Tsunade when needed without the obvious perks behind it. Akitsu easily channels a combination of Haku, Samui from Kumo, and of course Hinata-chan respectfully. Minaka channels a combination of Kabuto and Orochimaru with his way of doing things. That Natsuo guy who was here earlier reminds me of Sasuke-teme when we all thought he was secretly being in the closet, though the guy I just met is clearly not hiding it. And this one here seems to be channeling a bit of Anko in terms of her hunger for blood. Speaking of Anko, I wonder if she ever pieced together that it was me who secretly spiked her dango with potent laxatives that one time when I was nine?' thought Naruto before he shook off that memory of seeing the poor woman running down the street to get to the nearest public bathroom before she ruined her short skirt and quite possibly her trench coat.

Karasuba, not caring for his state of ignoring others he deemed unimportant, broke the deadlock by leaping away before moving forward with the intent of swinging low to take off one of his legs below the knee. The attempt was thwarted by Naruto spinning his staff at the right moment to not only deflect the blade away, but whack her on the head with his staff. The impact of the hit sent Karasuba onto the ground before she was kicked hard in the stomach that sent the woman flying into a nearby wall with a nice spider web crack in it. Refusing to let something like that stand in her way, Karasuba got up off the ground, and tried once more to attack Naruto with her trusty sword.

Only to have it deflected yet again and to be struck multiple times by Naruto's staff with such brutality that it left quite a few noticeable bruises all over her body.

"I...will...defeat...you!" exclaimed Karasuba while trying to swing her sword, albeit it was done at snail's pace, and Naruto easily knocked it away with his staff.

"Not with your level skill you won't," commented Naruto before punching the woman right in the face with enough force to knock Karasuba out cold.

'He just took down the Black Sekirei like she was the weakest one,' thought Takami, as she had originally assumed Naruto got lucky when the two fought, but now...she wasn't so sure.

"Well that was uneventful. Now about what we discussed before I was rudely interrupted by your rabid bitch, can you make it work?" asked Naruto with Minaka nodding.

"I wouldn't be much of a CEO or President of M.B.I. if I couldn't do what you ask of me Naruto-kun," replied Minaka before he glanced at the unconscious form of Karasuba.

"Good. Now I have to be off. I can sense Akitsu is missing me something terrible right now," said Naruto before he was off via Kamui.

"I'm never going to get use to that," commented Takami since she still couldn't believe Naruto could bend space and time to his whim like it was easy as breathing.

(Streets of Shinto Teito-Sometime Later)

Naruto was walking around the city with Akitsu by his side. The woman currently had his right arm wedged between her bosom, the chains of her kimono, which he found amusing for her to have, somehow did not impede his arm from being there. It was like saying to the rest of the world that she was with him and telling every other woman to back off in trying to claim her Ashikabi.

Which seemed to be working since his henge of himself being a normal looking man with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks made many women around him blush at the sight of his handsome face. He was wearing his usual clothing, but added a black t-shirt with the Uzumaki Clan spiral at the center, and it did nothing to hide the muscles behind it. The only thing Naruto didn't have on hand was his staff, which he put away in a storage seal in his arm, and just enjoyed the time spent with Akitsu. It was bad enough people would look at Akitsu given her wardrobe, but seeing him as he was without the henge would _really_ turn heads, and not in a good way.

"Ah...Master," said Akitsu while sensing something up ahead in one of the roof of the taller buildings.

"I sense it Akitsu. It seems a Sekirei battle is happening not far from us," deduced Naruto while seeing flashes of lightning in the distance.

"Should we investigate?" asked Akitsu curiously since she knew his position at M.B.I. required the rules be followed and this could be one of those times.

Meanwhile, Naruto stopped walking to asses things, and focused his Sharingan Eye on the roof where the lightning was being shot. What surprised him was it was one Sekirei in an erotic looking miko outfit being chased by two Sekirei (twins from the looks of it) in bondage outfits. It seemed the one being chased was trying to plead with the two bondage twins to stop their attacks and the twins were ignoring her pleas.

"I think we have to Akitsu. But we must move discreetly. Head to the nearest roof and get into position to intercept. I will ensure the Sekirei being chased isn't harmed," answered Naruto with Akitsu nodding.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu immediately before she jumped from wall to wall of the nearest building to reach the roof and moved to get into flanking position.

With his loving Sekirei moving into position, Naruto moved into the shadows of the same alley to undo the henge, and used Kamui once he locked onto the energy being generated by the twin Sekirei. When he got to the spot between the miko wearing Sekirei and the bondage twins, the former was about to jump off the roof to escape her pursuers, and the lightning shooting twins were about to fire another shot. Acting quickly, Naruto grabbed the miko wearing Sekirei's arm before she could make the jump, and then signaled Akitsu through their bond to block the lightning attacks with a thick wall of ice.

"Who the Hell are you?" demanded the angry sounding and looking Sekirei among the twins.

"Uh...Sis, the ice came from another Sekirei," said the clearly calmer, yet concerned twin of the twins.

Sure enough, Akitsu appeared from her flanking position, and was giving the twins a cold stare while getting ready to attack them should they try anything.

"Are you all right?" asked Naruto to the Sekirei he prevented from leaping off the roof and onto the streets below.

"I am, but how did you get here? Who are you?" asked the erotic miko wearing Sekirei with a sense of child like innocence.

"My name is Naruto and I am a friend," answered Naruto with a smile before he turned to scowl at the twins.

"What's with the strange getup? Are you a Sekirei?" demanded the angry looking twin.

"He can't be one of us. We would have seen him at least once during our adjustments," said the calmer looking twin.

"Ashikabi-sama," said Akitsu while awaiting orders.

"In a moment Akitsu. I have questions I want answered," said Naruto while focusing on the twins.

"You're an Ashikabi? That's impossible! Ashikabi are suppose to be human," replied the angry looking bondage Sekirei.

"Uh...Hikari, I think we should go," pleaded the calmer of the two twins.

"Why are you targeting this Sekirei? My understanding is Sekirei battles are suppose to be one on one. Yet here you two are ganging up on this one," remarked Naruto with the twins looking nervous now.

"That's none of your business jerk. You maybe an Ashikabi, but Hibiki and I can easily take on your Sekirei no problem!" declared Hikari confidently.

"I can't fight them yet. I haven't emerged and found my Ashikabi," added the erotic miko wearing Sekirei.

"I see. Another violation of the rules," remarked Naruto while giving the twins a cold stare.

"We are doing her a favor! She's just going to lose her Ashikabi when the fighting starts!" exclaimed Hikari while getting ready to shoot lightning at them with Hibiki doing the same.

Only to find their legs frozen just below the knees.

"Thanks Akitsu-chan," said Naruto with a smile to his Sekirei, who blushed at his praise, and looked down shyly.

"Ah...thank you Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu while secretly hoping her actions would be rewarded with more sex later.

"Um...could you let go of me now?" asked the Sekirei that Naruto saved from jumping.

"My apologize Miss...uh...what is your name?" asked Naruto curiously while the Sekirei in question smiled happily.

"I'm Sekirei # 88 Musubi. I'm a Fist type Sekirei!" exclaimed Musubi happily while she pumped her fist into the air and Naruto smiled.

"Well Musubi-chan, you can run along now. I won't let the twins do anything to you. Just don't go leaping off of rooftops to the streets below. You could hurt yourself, even if you are a Sekirei," said Naruto with Musubi nodding with a sense of understanding.

"Right! Thank you again for helping me," replied Musubi before bowing to him and took off past the bondage twins.

"Hey! Get back here!" exclaimed Hikari while struggling to get out of the ice.

"She is the least of your worries," remarked Naruto, who was now in front of the twins, and was not happy in the slightest with them.

"Ah...shall I deactivate them now Master?" asked Akitsu, as she was moving behind them now, and saw their Sekirei Crest exposed on their backs.

"Wait! Wait! We can talk about this!" pleaded Hikari in a panic.

"Yeah! No need to go overboard over a minor breaking of the rules. We didn't even break it yet," added Hibiki nervously.

"With 'yet' being the key word here. You two have tried this in the past with other Sekirei once they got out of the M.B.I. labs, haven't you?" said Naruto while the bondage twins getting increasingly nervous.

"Yes," answered Hibiki while feeling Akitsu was behind her now waiting for the order to be given to perform the Level 3 deactivation.

"How many times did you succeed in your attempts?" asked Naruto while telling Akitsu through the bond to wait.

"None. All our targets got away," said Hikari in a defeated tone.

"I see. And does your Ashikabi know of your actions?" asked Naruto while seeing them stiffen in fear at the mention of their Ashikabi.

"He knows, but we...well...," said Hibiki nervously.

"He's not very good at keeping us in line," finished Hikari with Naruto thinking things over in his head.

"So he doesn't approve?" asked Naruto while walking around them in a circle while he brought his staff out of the seal.

"No. But like we said, he's not very good at keeping us under control. Even if we are his Sekirei, the man is not what you call...responsible," answered Hibiki in a depressing tone since their Ashikabi was really a lazy no good deadbeat idiot who couldn't hold down a job for more then two weeks.

Even their own M.B.I. cards got cancelled because their Ashikabi winged them so their finances were almost constantly in the red all the time.

"I see. Makes sense. Since you didn't successfully break the rules of this Sekirei Plan, I'm not going to have my Sekirei deactivate you. However, it doesn't mean you will get away from this without being punished. Akitsu, freeze both their arms up to the elbows with heavy blocks of ice," said Naruto while Akitsu nodded.

"Yes Master," replied Akitsu before she did just that with both twins having their arms covered in blocks of ice that made them start to lose balance.

"Hey! Knock it off you perverted jerk!" exclaimed Hikari angrily while she and Hibiki were nudged forward by his staff with the weight from the ice keeping them bent over with their butts in the air.

"Shut up. This is your punishment for trying to break the rules in attacking unwinged Sekirei. To deny them a chance to find their Ashikabi. To find the one they were meant to love for as long as they live," said Naruto while making a Shadow Clone, which also had a staff in hand, and stood on the other side.

"What do you think Akitsu-chan? Does 50 whacks on the rear for each Sekirei seem like a sufficient punishment?" asked the Naruto Shadow Clone with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"50 what?! You better keep your perverted hands off our butts you God damn asshole!" exclaimed Hikari while Hibiki hoped Akitsu would influence her three eyed Ashikabi to be merciful.

"Ah...100 each sounds better Master," replied Akitsu with a small twitch on her lips.

"100 whacks it is," said the actual Naruto while ignoring the struggling bondage twins trying to break free from their icy shackles.

Throughout the entire city, the sound of a staff hitting flesh, and the cries of two women being struck echoed throughout Shinto Teito.

(100 Whacks Per Sekirei Later)

"You...are...so...dead!" exclaimed Hikari angrily at the sheer pain and humiliation that she and her sister just went through.

"I could do far worse. When we leave, the ice on your limbs will shatter, and you can go about your business. But if you hunt down any Sekirei before they can be winged, Akitsu will finish you off. Got it?!" exclaimed Naruto while looking them right in the eyes and his own were glowing menacingly at them so they understood just how lucky to get off with such a light punishment.

"We're sorry! We're sorry! Please forgive us!" pleaded the twins at the same time.

This guy was scarier then Miya! No one is suppose to be scarier then Miya!

"Good," replied Naruto before he and Akitsu left the twins to their current painful and sore state.

"Well this is interesting," remarked a man, as he walked over to the twins, and stared at them with an amused expression on his masked face.

"H-Homura?!" asked Hikari fearfully.

"Oh crap!" whispered Hibiki nervously.

"Normally, I would have intervened over what you did with Sekirei # 88, but it seems the new guy beat me to the punch," remarked Homura while melting the ice on their limbs.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Hikari angrily.

"Sis," whined Hibiki since her sister's temper was not helping here.

"In any case, I would stay away from that guy. You two actually got off easily since the Sekirei with him was the former Scrapped Number Akitsu. She was and still is a single digit. So don't do anything stupid for awhile," remarked Homura before he walked away from the two terrified twin Sekirei, who realized just how lucky they were to not be taken out of the game so soon.

(With Naruto and Akitsu)

"Ah...Master," said Akitsu with Naruto glancing at the woman he had his arm wrapped around at the waist.

"Yes Akitsu-chan? Is something wrong?" asked Naruto while seeing the woman was a bit nervous to ask her question.

"Ah...earlier you went to M.B.I. to speak to the Professor. What did you see him about?" asked Akitsu curiously.

"Simple. I needed some information about the major players in his little game. Namely the ones who would and have broken some of the rules prior to my arrival," answered Naruto with Akitsu nodding.

"And he gave you the information?" asked Akitsu since she didn't believe Minaka would just give it away when asked...even if it was her Ashikabi who did.

"Minaka had to if I'm going to enforce the rules of his game properly. From what I was able to gather from the information given, the Ashikabi of the East, and the Ashikabi of the South are the two major problems. Both have either winged Sekirei against their will or used underhanded tactics to make other Ashikabi with their own Sekirei side be used as cannon fodder when called into a fight," replied Naruto while Akitsu frowned at the idea of her Ashikabi being used by one of these two powers.

"Ah...what about the Ashikabi of the West?" asked Akitsu since he only mentioned two of the three major powers.

"From what Takami told me about him, this Sanada character is actually a good guy, and only winged Sekirei who reacted to him. He's also a bit of a nomad by going from place to place on his motorcycle, but keeps himself in the western part of Shinto Teito. My main focus will be on the other two," said Naruto knowing the last major power wasn't a threat for now.

"Ah...who will you go after first?" asked Akitsu while Naruto thought it over in his head.

"While the Ashikabi of the South has winged more Sekirei, I feel the bigger threat to the Sekirei as a whole is the Ashikabi of the East. A man named Izumi Higa. He's the owner of a rival company and Takami suspects him of foul play from Higa, but Minaka simply let's the man do what he wants. I need to infiltrate his ranks at the hospital he owns and see if what Takami suspects about him are true. If that is the case, we will have to ensure he gets the message to play by the rules...or else," explained Naruto while Akitsu simply nodded since she knew what that meant.

You either play by the rules or get crushed by those who enforced them.

"Look out!" exclaimed the familiar voice of Musubi from above.

"Oh no. Not again," mumbled Naruto before looked up and was surprised a bit to see the incoming projectile that was Musubi coming right at him and Akitsu.

With incredible strength and ease, Naruto moved slightly with Akitsu to catch the woman without hurting her, or himself in the process. He put the shocked woman down and gave her a look before she gasped and pointed at him.

"Its you! You are the one who helped saved Musubi earlier from those mean lightning twins!" exclaimed Musubi while Naruto sighed.

"Yes I am," admitted Naruto while looking behind her to see a girl with a giant hammer and a thuggish type of person who was clearly the girl's Ashikabi.

"Why do you look different? Where are your horns? And your eyes are a different color with the one on your forehead now gone," remarked Musubi while staring at his face with a scrunched up look of confusion.

"Don't worry about that right now Musubi-chan. What I want to know is why you leaped from a rooftop? And when I specifically told you not do that!" said Naruto in a scolding tone.

"Musubi didn't want to jump from the rooftop, but I was being chased by those two. He wanted to wing Musubi, but he's not Musubi's Ashikabi," explained the Sekirei while pointing to the hammer wielding girl and the thuggish looking Ashikabi.

"Hey! Get back here you stupid Sekirei! I'm going to wing you and make you my woman like I did this bitch!" exclaimed the thuggish man next to the hammer wielding Sekirei, who flinched slightly from his words.

"Ah...rule breaker," commented Akitsu while Naruto nodded.

"So it would appear," remarked Naruto while seeing the Ashikabi in front of him bring out a knife from his pocket.

"Damn it Yashima! Look at what you did?! I told you to capture this Sekirei so I could wing her. Now I have to deal with this loser and his slut!" exclaimed the angry thuggish looking Ashikabi.

"I'm sorry Junichi-sama, but she's really fast," pleaded Yashima in the hopes her Ashikabi would understand.

Only to be struck in the face by him for it.

"I don't care about your excuses bitch! I care about results! Maybe if you chased after her without the hammer, you could have caught up, and tackled her to the ground," stated an angry Junichi.

"Hey! She is your Sekirei! You don't hurt her!" protested Musubi angrily with her cheeks getting puffy from pouting.

"I will do whatever the Hell I want to her. She's my Sekirei and my property. If I want to smack my worthless bitch around, then I will!" exclaimed Junichi to Musubi before he moved to hit Yashima again just to prove his point.

Only to find his arm caught in a vice grip with Naruto the one holding it in place.

"You have no honor. You are lower then trash," commented Naruto while Junichi glared at him.

This guy was basically channeling that teme Mizuki right now. Kami how Naruto hated that guy!

"Who asked you asshole?" demanded Junichi before he stabbed Naruto in the gut with his knife and smirked when he made contact.

Only for the smirk to leave when his hand soon flared with pain and he looked down to see his hand starting to swell from breaking. The knife in his hands somehow broke when making contact with Naruto's skin, shattering in the process with pieces of the tiny blade entering Junichi's hand, and causing him further pain.

"Your worst nightmare," replied Naruto before breaking the man's arm he was holding in his hand and slammed the idiot into the nearby building.

He wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

"Junichi-sama!" exclaimed Yashima before she was blocked by Naruto's form and was locked into his eyes.

"Sleep," mumbled Naruto with his Sharingan Eye spinning and making the Sekirei fall into a deep slumber.

"What did you do?" asked Musubi in confusion over the whole thing.

"I will tell you in time. Akitsu, pick up Yashima. Musubi, if you could help pick up the hammer, and I will pick up the scum here since we need him alive to prevent his Sekirei from being deactivated," said Naruto while both women did what was asked of them and he proceeded to drag Junichi over to them.

Giving a nod to Akitsu, the ice Sekirei put a hand on the confused Musubi's shoulder while Naruto grabbed onto his Sekirei before they vanished via Kamui.

(Naruto's Hotel Suite)

Musubi didn't know what was going on. This day was one big confusing moment after another for her. First, she was chased by two lightning Sekirei twins in bondage outfits. Second, she met a strange man with horns, and three eyes with a Sekirei who was not suppose to have an Ashikabi because she was broken. She sees the three eyed Ashikabi walking around without the third eye or his horns and easily defeats the mean Ashikabi of the hammer wielding Sekirei with ease. Even though the mean Ashikabi had stabbed the nice one with a weapon and should have been injured in the process.

And now she was suddenly here. In this hotel room with the ice Sekirei Akitsu watching over her and a still sleeping Yashima (now on a bed) in a secondary bedroom of the suite.

"Um...where did your Ashikabi go?" asked Musubi with Akitsu looking from Yashima to Musubi with an impassive stare.

"Ah...dealing with her Ashikabi," replied Akitsu since she had an idea of what Naruto was doing, but wasn't sure, and it wasn't her place to make baseless assumptions without real facts.

"So...what is your Ashikabi like?" asked Musubi curiously while rocking back and forth on her heels with her hands behind her back.

"Ah...Ashikabi-sama is nice and loving. He fixed me when I was broken," replied Akitsu while Musubi smiling at her.

"I can tell. I heard about you before I was let out of the labs. They said you couldn't be winged. I'm glad you proved them wrong," remarked Musubi with Akitsu nodding.

"Ah...me too," replied Akitsu.

"I wish I could have an Ashikabi like him. He looks so strong. Part of me wants to spar with him to test my strength!" remarked Musubi with Akitsu's eyes narrowing slightly at the idea of the fist fighter punching her Ashikabi and possibly getting in a direct hit to his face.

"Ah...please refrain from fighting my Master," remarked Akitsu with Musubi smiling sheepishly.

"I won't. Besides, fighting an Ashikabi is against the rules," said Musubi with a smile on her face.

Accepting Musubi's answer, Akitsu refocused on her watch of Yashima, who was now sweating, and tossing a bit in the bed. She was mumbling about her Ashikabi and seemed to be fighting some unseen force. Only for her eyes to open wide, sit right up, and gasp at the feeling of something inside of her happening.

"Where am I? What happened to my Ashikabi?" asked Yashima while looking around to see Akitsu near her, Musubi watching in shock that she woke up, and her trusty hammer near the door.

"Ah...Naruto-sama is with him," answered Akitsu with Yashima moving to the door, but was stopped by the taller, and more imposing form of the ice Sekirei.

"Please let me through! I need to see my Ashikabi!" pleaded Yashima before the door opened and Naruto walked in with a serious look on his face.

"Akitsu, please take Musubi to the living area. I need to speak to Yashima alone," said Naruto with Akitsu nodding and taking a still confused Musubi out of the bedroom.

"Where is my Ashikabi?" asked Yashima fearfully once the door was shut and saw the blonde put his hand on the door to make weird squiggly lines cover it.

"He's dead. I killed him," replied Naruto calmly while he stared at the shocked woman.

"But he can't be dead. I would be deactivated if that were true," protested Yashima with Naruto nodding.

"Normally yes, but I am far from a normal person Yashima, and the bond you had with him was quite weak. Once I severed bond, I ended his miserable life. Not surprising since your winging wasn't even natural from the start. It was forced. You were hunting for your Ashikabi, you bump into him, he grabs you, and before anything can happen...the idiot wings you," deduced Naruto with Yashima meekly nodding her head.

"What happens now? Are you...going to wing me?" asked Yashima while not reacting to him in the slightest and didn't want to trade one false Ashikabi for another.

"No. Its against the rules. I actually work for M.B.I. in terms of enforcing those rules," said Naruto to Yashima's shock.

"Y-You work for M.B.I.?" asked Yashima with a hint of fear since Junichi had done some things in the past that might have been considered...bad.

"In a sense. Don't worry, I'm not going to bring you back to them. I've already squared things away with Sahashi Takami about what I did. Turns out your previous Ashikabi was getting on her nerves with his past actions and was planning to eventually send the Discipline Squad after the two of you. Namely the Black Sekirei," replied Naruto with Yashima going pale since she knew her power was nowhere near that murderous woman.

"So I'm free to go find a new Ashikabi? My true Ashikabi?" asked Yashima with Naruto nodding.

"Yes. In return, you keep my involvement, and my powers from being revealed. I have many secrets I don't want exposed just yet," answered Naruto with Yashima nodding.

"I will. Thank you for giving me a second chance," said Yashima bowing to the man before walking to the door and picking up her hammer.

"Be safe Yashima. And try to stay out of trouble," said Naruto with Yashima nodding and was soon out the door of the hotel suite.

With his task done, Naruto walked into the living area to find Akitsu sitting in a chair while Musubi was sitting on the couch, and looking around the room. She clearly had never been anywhere outside of the labs for very long and it showed with the naive look on her face at the many different things in the room catching the girl's interest. Though it was clear Musubi didn't want to be rude so she refrained from asking Akitsu questions and no doubt wanted to wait until Naruto could answer them for her.

"Hello Naruto-san. Is everything well with Yashima?" asked Musubi, who instantly got off the couch, and practically leaped forward to land a few feet from him.

Akitsu was by his side a second later with sharp eyes watching the fist fighter for any and all signs of her wanting to attack him.

"For the most part. I'm confident Yashima will find what she is looking for," said Naruto while deciding to say "what" instead of "who" since it might confuse Musubi or make her suspect something happened to the piece of filth Yashima had for an Ashikabi.

"I am glad. Yashima seems like a really nice Sekirei. I also want to thank you for coming to my aid again. This is the second time you've helped me. You are a really kind person Naruto-san," replied Musubi before bowing again.

"I do what I can," said Naruto waving her compliment off.

"I just wish I could find a great Ashikabi like you. One who is strong and kind and wants to protect everyone he loves from harm. Ooohhh," said Musubi while finding herself suddenly burning up and swaying all over the place.

'Seriously? She is reacting to me now?' thought Naruto while seeing Musubi's face going red and the fist fight was breathing heavily as she stared at him.

"You. You are my Ashikabi. I can feel it in my heart. Its beating loudly like a drum. You are my destined one," said Musubi while stepping closer to Naruto.

"Are you sure about this Musubi-chan? I take being an Ashikabi in this Sekirei Plan very seriously and I expect my Sekirei to give it their all in something. Right Akitsu?" said Naruto with Akitsu nodding.

"Yes Master," replied Akitsu though she felt it was best not to tell Musubi what exactly that something was in terms of sex with him.

Musubi didn't seem to have the mentality ready for that...not yet anyway.

"I want to get stronger. I want you my Ashikabi," breathed Musubi, who was so lost in the heat she was feeling, and wanted to kiss him right now.

Who was Naruto to deny her?

Akitsu watched as Musubi kissed their now shared Ashikabi. A feeling of joy and dread mixing within her heart. On one hand, Naruto now had another Sekirei to help him in his mission to keep the Sekirei Plan from going out of control. On the other though, Musubi seemed to be more energetic, and was ready to do anything Naruto would ask of her at any moment. Akitsu would too of course, but she was concerned her competition might be better, and Naruto would focus his attention on Musubi more then her. She was his first Sekirei and to be outshined by his second was not something Akitsu's still frail ego could handle at this point if that were the case.

"Fist of my contract! Break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi," said Musubi once the kiss ended and she felt energized beyond anything ever felt before today.

It was overwhelming for her.

"Welcome to the fold Musubi-chan," replied Naruto with a smile while Musubi held onto him tightly and was still burning up.

"So warm. Feel so good. My Ashikabi," said Musubi while rubbing her face against his chest and her tone getting a bit sultry.

"Ah...jealous," remarked Akitsu while wishing she was doing that with him.

"Musubi-chan, I have a question for you," said Naruto while finding it weird to see girl like this when she was entirely different when they first met.

"Yes my Ashikabi-sama," said Musubi while enjoying the feel of her face on his chest.

"Do you know what sex is?" asked Naruto since he felt the need to just get the question out there.

"Yes Naruto-sama. All Sekirei are instructed about sex when we are fully grown adults. Sex is when a Sekirei like me is naked with an Ashikabi like you, who is also naked, and your penis goes inside my vagina," replied Musubi with her voice having a surprisingly sexy tone to it.

'Okay. So she _does_ know what sex is. Damn it! I lost a bet against my inner pervert! But why is she like this when Akitsu was much calmer about it? Does my chakra bring out a different reaction depending on the Sekirei winged?' thought Naruto while glancing from Musubi to Akitsu, who was looking at him with desire in her eyes, and he realized that the woman just had better control of herself then most would in her place.

Who else was going to react to him like this?

Elsewhere throughout Shinto Teito, several women in various locations sneezed.

(A/N: YAY! Another update for you guys and this one being a little longer. Hope it was something you would enjoyed reading. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Infiltration

_He was on a rooftop. Wave after wave of cloth was around him. Hanging on racks meant to dry them after being cleaned. It reminded him of the hospital after visiting Sasuke and the teme wanted to fight him out of jealousy. But this time was different. The area was different from the chakra he sensed around him and the white cloth that seemed to move on its own._

_Add the laughter and giggling of a flirtatious woman helped too._

_Focusing on the sound of the female laughter, Naruto walked toward the center of the roof, seeing a feminine figure standing there, and masked in the shadows. As he got closer, the shadow around the woman faded, and revealed a woman wearing skin tight, hip hugging jeans, and a simple t-shirt with a star in the center where her impressive bust wanted to burst out of for all to see._

_"Hey! I'm glad you made it,"_ _said the woman while slaughtering over to Naruto while the cloth around them seemed to become more alive with each step toward him._

_"Oh? In what way?" asked Naruto while Uzume smirked at him before she motioned for the cloth to come toward her and it obeyed without question._

_Naruto watched as it wrapped around her, blinding him for a few seconds in fact, and revealed it to be the only thing she was wearing. A white veil over her the upper half of her face, a pair of white cloth pressing against her breasts, and a short white skirt that did little to mask her shapely hips. She even had a pair of long white cloths on each arm acting like an extension of them and it was clear to Naruto this woman was not human._

_She was a Sekirei._

_"This way my Ashikabi. Just think of all the fun we can have together," replied the Sekirei in a sultry tone while posing for him and touching herself while giving him a wink._

_"I can think of quite a few fun things. Tell me your name," said Naruto with the woman smirking now._

_"I'm Sekirei # 10 Uzume: The Veil Sekirei. Find me soon my Ashikabi. I don't know how long I can wait to be wrapped in this cloth without you,"_ _moaned Uzume while slowly stripping out of the cloth in front of him in her clearly aroused state._

_And then the dream ended._

Naruto awoke to the feeling of two beautiful women sleeping on either side of him on the King Size bed. Both were naked. Well...Akitsu was fully naked. He learned right away that she never did like sleeping with anything on due to her skin being extra sensitive and was it causing her body to feel irritated.

Hence why she seemed to "forget" wearing panties, though Naruto suspected Akitsu also did this in order to give him easy access to her body when in the mood for him to claim it.

Musubi was on the other side of him. Drooling slightly with a hint of red on her face and panting slightly. This of course was due to his hand being underneath her with said hand on her rear and his fingers had parted the panties she wore to touch the woman's folds. Even now, Musubi were starting to leak her feminine fluids, and was moaning in pleasure from his touch.

Part of him still couldn't believe Musubi actually knew what sex was and gave a pretty good example despite her seemingly naive nature. Of course, Musubi proved his disbelief wrong when they had sex in the living area soon after her winging those three days ago when it happened. Going from a simple kiss to make Musubi emerge to sensual kissing and hungrily groping of her body. Naruto easily recalled stripping Musubi of her clothing with the exception of the long white socks and bending the Sekirei over on the couch arm chair. How he stood behind the woman naked, pulling Musubi's now soaked pink panties down to her ankles, and thrust forward to could claim the aroused fist fighter sexually.

Who knew Musubi was such a screamer?

In any case, the following three days after that moment, Naruto had decided to _educate_ both Musubi, and Akitsu in terms of sex. Both clearly enjoying their _lessons_ very much from the way they wanted to continue _learning _shortly after recovering each time.

It was also during these three days that Naruto decided to test out the potential of his two Sekirei and what they had to offer in terms of fighting. He already knew Akitsu's power was her command over ice, which reminded Naruto of Haku, and using said power as projectiles. After turning one of the rooms in the hotel suite into a training area thanks to Uzumaki creativity and seals, he had Akitsu shoot nonmoving targets, and gauge her accuracy with the shards of ice she launched. So far, Akitsu had shown a remarkable amount of concentration, and skill in using the ice on those targets. Eventually, he would have her focus on moving targets, anticipation of moving targets, and mixing in defensive fighting when needed.

As for Musubi, the girl loved to fight almost as much as she loved having sex with him, and it showed when his Shadow Clone were dealing with training her in combat. The fist fighter's style, if you could even call it that, was currently all over the place when they started, and was considered the style of a brawler. She had power that could rival one of Tsunade's punches, but no skill in terms of hitting someone with them. She would throw punches all over the place without any refinement or skill behind her moves whatsoever. It actually reminded Naruto of how he once was ages ago when starting out as a Genin and having no style of his own.

So he decided to change that by focusing on giving her one.

First, he had to show her the simple basics of fist fighting. Simple enough. Then he had Musubi watch and mimic his movements after he showed them to her via shadow boxing. After watching her shadow boxing with the movements shown, Naruto had her spar with him, and told her to use those same movements against him. He easily countered them, but that was expected, and watched the girl progress nicely in refining her fighting skills.

And of course he always rewarded his Sekirei after a hard couple of hours training with a few hours of hot passionate sex in the hot spring.

But right now, Naruto wasn't really focused on sex at the moment, despite both his hands working their magic on his Sekirei, and focused his attention on two things.

First, the dream he had of another Sekirei, who was clearly reacting to him, and wanted him..._badly_! He wasn't sure how the Sekirei invaded his mind to create that erotic dream. Maybe it was his chakra or something else he had yet to figure out about Sekirei that was not revealed to him. In any case, he would need to find this Uzume woman soon before some asshole got to her first, and decided to forcibly wing the cloth using Sekirei for their own schemes.

The second, was the strange feeling he got from Musubi's Tama, which his Byakugan had seen during the spars would flux at certain times. Each time it did, Musubi's skills would improve noticeably, and her eyes would get a bit more serious while still keeping the lust for battle, but a lust kept in check. It didn't make any sense to Naruto and he wondered if there was more to Musubi outside of her battle craving ways.

Deciding to find out, Naruto used his third eye to do a much deeper scan of her body, and Tama to get to the heart of the matter. Of course, what he didn't suspect was feeling his own consciousness pulling him into Musubi's mind, and stare at a woman who looked like Musubi...but was _NOT_ Musubi.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I had a feeling that you would have questions about Musubi," said the woman, who looked like his Sekirei, but was wearing an outfit similar to Karasuba, and had a more mature look on her face.

The fact her breasts were not as big as Musubi's was somewhat easy to ignore.

"I do. Though something tells me those questions are also connected to you in terms of how you came to be in here," deduced Naruto with the woman nodding and smiling.

"You are correct. I am or rather _was _Sekirei # 08 Yume: The Sekirei of Fate," said Yume before bowing slightly to Naruto.

'Neji would shit his pants if he heard that,' thought Naruto since he didn't like the idea of Fate actually existing.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not a big fan of Fate, and believing something is out there is controlling my life," said Naruto with Yume surprisingly not taking offense to his words.

"I know. I can tell from the way your facial muscles twitched at my title. But what few realize is Fate is not some preordained outcome where something will happen without the power of change getting involved. Fate is merely an outer construct blueprint the cosmos created involving important events that have happened in the past and repeat themselves in the future in different yet similar ways with the outcome of each event being equally as different," explained Yume with Naruto nodding.

'That makes sense. Kaguya mumbled it during the war and even the Sage admitted it was the case with repeats in history. Everything always happened in twos. Kaguya's two sons. The old Sage's two sons. Hashirama and Madara fighting. Himself and Sasuke fighting. Fate did seem to exist in that regard when pitting two sides against each other with the outcomes being different each time. Hashirama wins his fight. Madara wins another. The same with Sasuke winning theirs, only for Naruto to win one down the line, and finally the one that mattered most.

Fate did seem to exist, but not with the influence Neji himself chose to believe it did, and found himself thinking about another repeat of history. One in connection to Naruto's own Mother Kushina and his late wife Hinata being kidnapped by Kumo when they were young for their bloodlines and how they were both saved before such kidnappings could be successful.

Funny how things worked like that.

"So people as a whole and individually do have freewill when it comes to key moments in life," remarked Naruto with Yume nodding.

"Fate only brings about the repeat of past events. The outcomes are up to those involved in them to bring about the same result or something entirely different," replied Yume.

"Makes sense. Now answer me this and excuse my bluntness but...how the Hell are you in Musubi's body?" asked Naruto while seeing Yume's smile decrease.

"To answer that, I need to start at the beginning. You see, during the infancy of M.B.I. being formed, and the discovery of the Sekirei inside of our spaceship, foreign human governments learned of us. They wanted what we had in terms of technology and as a race for themselves. To get what they wanted, these foreign powers entered into an alliance, and sent armies to the island where it was located. Minaka at the time had with several other scientists formed the Discipline Squad made up of five Sekirei, who were the most powerful of us, and were sent to defend the island from invasion. As you can imagine, they were very successful in what they did, and defeated the allied invasion force with ease," explained Yume with Naruto nodding in understanding.

"Quality over quantity. Go on," said Naruto with Yume nodding.

"After the defense of Kamikura Island was successful, time went by with M.B.I. getting stronger using the advanced technology of our people under Minaka's control. However, Minaka was not all seeing despite his genius being almost unmatched, and his actions with an item called the Jinki caused the death of the only man capable of being his rival in terms of scientific brilliance. His name was Asama Takehito. He was also the husband of Sekirei # 01 Miya and wanted to help the Sekirei with our powers rather then control us like Minaka did for his game," said Yume with Naruto frowning since Minaka and this Takehito were almost like Madara and Hashirama.

"Always in twos indeed. So this Takehito guy winged the strongest of the Sekirei and his death took her out of the fight?" questioned Naruto with Yume nodding.

"Yes, but not in the way you are no doubt thinking. Takehito was not an Ashikabi so he could not wing Miya like the two both wanted. Miya loved him regardless of that fact and when he died caused a piece of her to die too. She left the Discipline Squad soon after and shortly following her leaving, the entire squad fell apart in the process. Each going their separate ways," replied Yume with Naruto nodding since it had happened before in the past.

Naruto recalled Kakashi losing a piece of his Will of Fire after losing so many people to death growing up. His Father, teammates, sensei, and other comrades around him with their names carved on Konoha's Memorial Stone which the man visited daily to remind himself of the past. Naruto knew the man could have been Hokage one day had all those losses not weighed him down with guilt in being unable to stop those cruel events from taking place. Instead, Kakashi got lazy, only keeping his skills around high Jounin, relied on his Sharingan too much, and read porn when he could have been training his guts out like Maito Gai did.

Such a waste in potential.

"And with his first squad gone, he needed a replacement with a second, and thus you were brought into the fold," replied Naruto with Yume nodding.

"Yes. After the First Generation Discipline Squad broke apart, a second one was formed years later with just myself, and Karasuba herself being my subordinate. She didn't take it very well given her rank was twice as high as mine, but was still weaker then myself, and never beat me in a spar," said Yume while Naruto smirked.

'That explains the crazy woman's bloodthirsty mentality,' thought Naruto since he saw the woman wanted to prove herself in being the best and cutting down just about anyone that could remotely challenge it.

"After awhile, an event occurred where two of my sisters when they were children were taken by a mercenary group, and were one was cruelly experimented on for the secrets she held," explained Yume while looking down sadly at the memory.

"Musubi," concluded Naruto with Yume nodding.

"Yes. By the time I even got to poor Musubi, her Tama was destroyed. Broken into tiny fragments within her and she was going to die. So in an act of love, I gave Musubi my Tama to keep her alive in the hopes of finding her Ashikabi, and the love she rightfully deserves," stated Yume while Naruto raising an eyebrow at her.

"You do realize your actions defied the Fate meant for her right? You went against your very title as the Sekirei of Fate," remarked Naruto with Yume nodding.

"Someone's Fate can be changed in an instant depending on the actions of those around them if the opportunity presents itself. Sadly, my selfish actions also brought about the consequences of leaving Karasuba in an unstable mental state. Because of my actions, she could not fight me anymore, or prove herself to be the stronger between the two of us. Like Miya before her leaving the Discipline Squad, I was the itch she always wanted to scratch, and my death when giving Musubi my Tama denied her that chance," replied Yume with Naruto nodding.

"What else did your actions do to Musubi? Does she have any of your powers? Skills? Memories?" asked Naruto with Yume thinking it over.

"I imagine with enough time, Musubi will gain some of my powers, and skills in terms of fighting. She is in a sense just like me in almost every single way. As for my memories? I could not really say. A few perhaps, but they will most likely be faded, and be forgotten in time. My Tama is slowly being absorbed into hers. When I gave her mine, the energy put it back together, but not without quite a few cracks, which without my Tama would become increasingly unstable. The power of my Tama is being transferred into hers, and repairing the cracks entirely," explained Yume with Naruto nodding.

"I think I understand. Its like repairing a broken glass, but the signs of it being broken are still there, and can't hold water without leaking. With enough water in it, the damaged glass breaks under pressure. You basically merge your 'glass' with Musubi's to patch up the cracks and make it strong enough to hold water," said Naruto with Yume nodding.

"An interesting analogy when put like that, but correct nonetheless," replied Yume while Naruto shrugged.

"So what now?" asked Naruto with Yume thinking things over.

"Now you go back to loving your Sekirei. Both them and any others you might wing in the future," replied Yume before a small smirk appeared on her face.

"You know something don't you?" questioned Naruto with Yume shaking her head.

"Not at all. Though I should warn you that Musubi has in fact been awake for awhile now and has been trying to get you to wake up in a very..._interesting_ way," remarked Yume before she gently nudged Naruto out of Musubi's mind.

Before Naruto could question what Yume meant, he soon found out himself when the incredible sensation between his legs was felt, and felt himself cumming hard from the warm feeling there. After the sensation of the orgasm slowly died down, Naruto looked down, and pulled the blankets up to see Musubi with his cock in her mouth while those hands with the power to crush rocks to dust gently massaged his balls. He didn't know how long she had been doing this, but Naruto imagined Musubi was doing it for quite some time if the sweat on her forehead from concentrating was anything to go by.

"Enjoying yourself Musubi?" asked Naruto while Musubi looked into his eyes and took his cock out with a "pop!" sound before giving the head a lick.

"Oh yes! Naruto-sama tastes so good. Musubi could do this with Naruto-sama everyday," said Musubi before giving him another lick and caressing his cock against her face.

"I'm sure you could. Where is Akitsu?" asked Naruto curiously since the woman was not laying beside him.

"Akitsu is in the hot springs bathing. She wanted to wake you up like I did, but I told her Musubi would do it. I don't think Akitsu liked my suggestion very much. I wonder why?" said Musubi while getting into a thinking pose.

"I'll talk to her Musubi-chan. Come on. Let's go take a bath," said Naruto while managing to get out of bed with Musubi and opened the door to the bathroom.

To find a naked Akitsu wrapped in a towel about to leave.

"Ah...Ashikabi-sama," remarked Akitsu while blushing at the sight of him naked, but the glance at Musubi made her frown somewhat.

"Did you finish bathing Akitsu-chan?" asked Naruto with Akitsu nodding.

"Yes Master," replied Akitsu before Naruto got in her personal space and kissed her on the lips to make her wings emerge.

"Musubi, go inside the hot springs, and get ready to bathe. I'll be in shortly," said Naruto with Musubi nodding and walked past the two.

"Ah...Master?" asked Akitsu with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Its all right Akitsu. I'm not angry. I just want to know why you didn't join Musubi in her _actions_ in waking me up?" questioned Naruto with Akitsu looking away in shame.

"Ah...I saw you were happy," replied Akitsu since she had heard his moans of approval.

"And?" asked Naruto since there was more to it then that.

"Ah...and you were busy," replied Akitsu with Naruto frowning.

"Busy?" questioned Naruto since he didn't understand what she meant.

"Ah...I felt it. Through the bond," replied Akitsu while Naruto's eyes widened in surprise from her words.

"So you know. I didn't think it would be felt by you through the bond. Did Musubi feel it too?" said Naruto with Akitsu shaking her head.

"Ah...I don't know. She woke up from your touch and wished to pleasure you in return. I did not wish to ask while she was down there," replied Akitsu while Naruto sighed.

"You could have stayed and joined Musubi. While what she did was a pleasant thing to feel, I missed having you by my side. You missed out on a whole bunch of kissing and groping," said Naruto with Akitsu looking a bit depressed about that.

If there was one thing Akitsu loved, it was her Ashikabi's kisses, and his hands groping her body.

"Ah...I'm sorry," replied Akitsu before he kissed her again while his hand removed the ice Sekirei's towel.

"Its okay. Tell you what, we head in their with Musubi, you take another bath with us, and I will give you both a _special_ reward," said Naruto with Akitsu's eyes widening with surprise and joy.

"Ah...special reward?" asked Akitsu hopefully since rewards from her Ashikabi usually meant incredible sex of some kind.

"Yes. Will that make you feel better?" said Naruto with Akitsu nodding.

"Yes Master," replied Akitsu before she found herself being escorted back into the hot springs with Naruto's hand groping her butt.

(Izumi Hospital-Sometime Later)

Naruto didn't like the man in front of him. Not surprising since the smug little shit by the name of Kakizaki reminded him a lot of Kabuto right now. Everything from personality to the manner of speaking and even pushing up his stupid glasses up made Naruto want to punch this asshole right in the face. It didn't help that he put the image of Kabuto in front of this guy to see just how close they were in terms of comparison.

The overlap was practically perfect.

"Your resume is very impressive Dr. Namikaze. I must admit, I'm quite surprised that someone with your list of credentials isn't working for someone else," said Kakizaki while looking over red haired man's resume and references.

"I go where I feel I am needed most," replied Naruto in his disguise knowing M.B.I. had done their job in making him an identity capable of going up against any scrutiny Higa's pawns tried to find.

His henge required that he change his hair to once again look short, but was red like his Mother's hair, and had green eyes while the Sharingan hidden behind his Genjutsu in his one kept Kakizaki under his influence. All the same, Naruto kept his appearance up as a Doctor seeking employment, and was applying to the best place for him to help others. Of course, the _best _place would be a M.B.I. hospital where all the technology there put everything here to shame.

Of course, doing that would defeat the purpose of infiltrating Higa's ranks, and getting some major dirt on this asshole.

"Well this hospital could certainly use your expertise. As you may have already been made aware of before applying, Izumi Higa owns this hospital, and demands only the best from those who work for him," said Kakizaki with Naruto nodding.

"Well if you do hire me, then I will ensure Izumi Higa gets what he paid for, and with interest," replied Naruto with Kakizaki smiling in a very Kabuto like fashion.

"That is a bold statement. The sign of someone with ambition," remarked Kakizaki with Naruto smirking back.

"It maybe bold, but my words are no less true. And what's wrong with being ambitious? If you're not ambitious, you might as well be in a ditch dead or dying," said Naruto while playing off the man's concepts shared by Higa in terms of advancement.

"Very true. I think I have seen all I need to see. Welcome to our hospital Dr. Namikaze. I will need to do some paperwork on the matter and I will need to run you by Higa-sama himself. Until then, take a look around, and get to know some of the patients you will be taking care of in the future," said Kakizaki while not realizing Naruto's Sharingan was influencing him to hire the man in front of him regardless if he was qualified or not.

Naruto could have made himself appear to be a dancing monkey with a cigar in his mouth while balancing on a balloon ball and Kakizaki would _still_ hired him.

"Thank you Kakizaki-san. I will do just that," replied Naruto before shaking the man's hand while mentally reminding himself burn it later in sulfuric acid.

The man was a piece of filth.

Deciding to walk around a bit, Naruto decided to see a few of the patients in this hospital to see just how bad their lives were regardless of the medical care this place provided. While he was sure they got only the best the hospital had on hand, Higa struck Naruto as the kind of guy who cut corners, and denied things to patients if he was paying more then the patient for the treatment given.

In a way, Higa reminded Naruto of that slimy tight fisted Gato in Nami back in the days when the blonde was a fresh out of the Academy Genin. Only this time, Higa was a more refined version, honed from years of having the best education, and family upbringing money could buy in today's modern world. Gato was greedy and open about his dealings in the belief no one could touch him because of his money. Higa was indeed greedy, but he kept his more nefarious actions under the radar. Mostly likely due to the laws in place all over the world that even a businessman like Higa could not get around, and the public would not stand for such a person being among them.

Hence why Higa relied on his trusty middle man for a secretary and made sure Kakizaki was paid well for his loyal services.

So caught up on his thoughts, he almost bumped into the girl currently in a wheelchair trying to make it down the hall, and to a destination only she knew.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" squeaked the girl nervously while staring at Naruto in embarrassment at nearly running him over.

"Its okay. I was a bit distracted so we are both at fault," said Naruto while smiling at the poor innocent girl in front of him.

"I haven't seen you around here before today. Are you a new doctor?" asked the girl with Naruto nodding.

"Yes. I'm Dr. Namikaze. I just got hired today. My Boss or one of my Bosses suggested I go around to see some of the patients here. Which means because of you, I was able to do it ahead of schedule," replied Naruto with a smirk while the girl blushed a little.

"W-Well I don't know if I will be one of your patients while here. I have my own doctors for treating me. Though none of them seem very nice. I try to make them smile, but they never really do," replied the girl sadly.

"Well I wouldn't worry about them. May I ask for your name?" asked Naruto with the girl blushing again.

"I'm sorry! My name is Hidaka Chiho. It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Namikaze," said Chiho while Naruto shook her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Chiho-chan. Now where were you going in such a hurry?" asked Naruto curiously.

"I wanted to go outside. Its such a nice day out," replied Chiho since the sun was shining and it was a nice warm day that just screamed for someone who enjoyed such things to go out to...well enjoy them!

"Then I won't stop you any further. In fact, I'll help you with such a thing as a doctor of this hospital. Though I must ask before I do, are you scheduled for any treatments, or have anywhere else to be later?" questioned Naruto while wheeling her out of the hospital doors.

"No. I got my treatments earlier. I don't like them. They hurt and aren't very pleasant. Not to mention they are quite expensive," replied Chiho with Naruto frowning slightly at the idea of the hospital charging more then it should depending on the treatment used.

Especially if the treatment also hurt the patient in the process.

"Well as a new doctor of this hospital, I will see if I can make the treatments for you less painful, and possibly more effective," replied Naruto while making a mental note to find out what problem this poor girl had with her body, use his Byakugan to see it, and slowly cure (or at least find a cure) for the damn thing.

"You can do that?" asked Chiho while looking back at him.

"I'm a doctor Chiho-chan. I can do many things," replied Naruto while grinning at the girl in front of him in the wheelchair.

And ignoring the pair of eyes staring at him from above on the top floor of the hospital where he knew Kakizaki was watching with interest while getting his cell phone out.

(Izumi Pharmaceuticals-Moments Later)

"Does our newest acquisition check out?" asked Higa while staring at Kochou currently sitting in a chair and using her powers to access the necessary M.B.I. database for the information he was seeking.

Kakizaki had informed him of the new doctor applying for the job with an impeccable resume and credentials on hand. How he had even hired the new doctor on the spot since Namikaze had apparently the same mind set as Higa himself, but with a medical degree attached to it. And Higa would admit, if only in his mind anyway, that the man's resume was indeed impressive.

Perhaps a little _too_ impressive. Hence why Kochou was snooping around for anything that might raise a red flag in hiring Namikaze. At the very least, if he was an Ashikabi and winged a Sekirei already, Higa was more then willing to add a bonus to Namikaze's salary in exchange for using the Sekirei's power to advance his own. If his new employee resisted of course...then chances are things will not turn out pleasant for his newest hire.

It was amazing how people can easily disappear and no one can find them.

"Yes Higa-sama. So far my search has turned up no dangers or threats from this man. He is clean," replied Kochou calmly while accessing the M.B.I. database on all doctors in and out of Shinto Teito due to their network for them being unmatched.

"Good. For once, we have a skilled doctor that M.B.I. could want in their employ for this stupid game Minaka has created, but doesn't," remarked Higa before taking a sip of his brandy.

_"And what if M.B.I. decides to poach him from you Higa-sama?"_ asked Kakizaki through the speaker on Higa's desk.

"I don't take losing lightly. Ensure that if M.B.I. makes him an offer...he doesn't live long enough to say yes," replied Higa since he felt any employee offered a job at M.B.I. would take it and as such had to be removed before they could jump ship.

"_Yes Higa-sama. I saw our new doctor with the Chiho girl earlier. We had her targeted as a potential Ashikabi in the future. How do you want to handle this?"_ said Kakizaki while Higa frowned.

Higa was glad Kochou was his pawn's Sekirei. She had been invaluable to him with her skills in hacking and finding information others couldn't in her place. He still despised the Sekirei race as a whole, but they were a resource, and Higa intended to use her if not all the Sekirei under his command until the game was over with him on top while Minaka was on the bottom.

Then he would exterminate every single one of them. This world belonged to the human race. Not the Sekirei race. They had their planet and most likely messed it up to the point where they had to flee to survive.

"Watch her for now. If Kochou's data is indeed true from hacking the database at M.B.I. a week ago to investigate that light show surrounding the Moon, there is a chance she will possibly wing a Sekirei if one gets near her. We can use the medical condition she is in to bring said Sekirei under my control," replied Higa knowing a Sekirei would do just about anything to keep their Ashikabi safe.

A weakness he was going to exploit in this stupid game.

(Maison Izumo-Days Later)

Uzume was burning up when awakening from her most recent dream about her Ashikabi in his strange attire and his strange third eye. She didn't know why he was like that or why her destined one had horns on his head. Horns which seemed to hold the front of his long blonde hair from spilling over and his muscled body made the Veil Sekirei shiver with lust. Damn it! She was flustered, slightly disoriented, and very horny right now in a house run by Sekirei # 01.

It didn't help that said Sekirei running Maison Izumo was a prude to the extent where you couldn't even go to the bathroom to take care of any...stress relief.

'Damn it! It has been days since that first dream. How the Hell did he take control of it so easily? One minute, I have him flustered with a semi-striptease, and the next...I'm the one drooling like an idiot at the sight of his naked body. Is that thing between his legs even to scale or enhanced by the dream itself?' thought Uzume while groaning and plopping back onto her bed with frustration building.

And she wasn't the only one feeling this way either. Uzume also suspected that Sekirei # 02 Matsu, who helped her escape the labs at M.B.I. not that long ago, was also reacting to someone too. The poor red head was currently hiding out in a secret room not far from her and was looking burned out at times when someone looked in on the pervert. Uzume would not be surprised if Matsu was reacting to the same horned, three eyed man with the body of a God, and the endowment to match.

After taking a _long_ bath and focusing on keeping her sexual frustrations in check, Uzume walked downstairs, and quickly ate breakfast made by Miya. Homura was sitting across from her, eating calmly like emo jerk he was, and Miya was sitting at the head of the table eating happily with a smile on her face. Matsu was eating in the safety of her room, but Uzume was sure the red head was feeling just as frustrated as she was right now.

"Is something wrong Uzume? You seem off at the moment," remarked Miya while seeing Uzume's demeanor was not her usual perky self.

"What?! No! I'm fine! I just...slept wrong last night. Yeah! No problems here!" exclaimed Uzume while laughing nervously at Miya since the woman was very scary in her mind.

"I see. Does this have anything to do with you possibly reacting to an Ashikabi?" asked Miya with Uzume stiffening and glared at the section on the wall where Matsu's camera was located before focusing on Miya.

"Matsu told you. That perverted blabbermouth," mumbled Uzume while Miya giggled.

"Come now Uzume. Do you really think our resident peeper would tell this poor widow of Maison Izumo about something so personal?" questioned Miya while giggling at the woman's misfortune.

"In a heartbeat," mumbled Uzume since she knew Matsu had no spine to resist Miya's questions or the Hanya Mask.

"What was that?" asked Miya before bringing out her Hanya Mask.

"N-No! I meant to say no! No! She wouldn't! Of course not!" exclaimed Uzume fearfully while laughing nervously.

Poor Homura was trying not to choke on the food he had been eating and was pounding his chest in a desperate attempt to make what he ingested go down.

"That's what I thought. Now continue eating your meal before it gets cold. Its rude to let such good food go to waste after this poor widow spent so much time and effort to make it," remarked Miya while sipping her tea.

"Poor widow my thong wearing ass," whispered Uzume before the Hanya came back.

"What was that Uzume?" asked Miya with a knowing look.

"Nothing! Nothing! Great meal Miya, but I have to go!" exclaimed Uzume before she wolfed down her food, struggled with it for a few seconds (via pounding her chest), and ran out the door.

"Honestly, that girl worries me sometimes. I wonder what it could be that causes her to act this way?" questioned Miya while Homura snorted at this.

"What indeed," said Homura to himself before he got the Hanya aimed at him.

"What was that Homura?" asked Miya while her Hanya Mask moved in closer to the fire Sekirei's face now currently going pale and was finding himself unable to swallow his food properly.

It was going to be a long day for that one.

(Izumi Hospital-Hours Later)

Naruto knew he wasn't in a dream this time. First, while sky had clouds, the sky was blue, and not purple like last time. Second, the clothing on the hanging racks on the roof were different colors outside of white. Third, it was the middle of the day, and Naruto knew he was wide awake due to being up early this morning looking over Chiho's file. All thanks to the prick Kakizaki after a Sharingan induced Genjutsu when speaking to the man the previous day made the blonde her primary doctor.

"Its you," remarked Uzume, as she felt drawn to the hospital roof, and found him here of all places like in the dreams.

"Hello Uzume. I have to admit, I seeing you in person just proves the dreams I've had of you don't do you justice," replied Naruto with a grin while Uzume blushed.

"Why do you look normal? What happened to your three eyes? And the horns? Why is your hair short and red?" asked Uzume while sensing something was off about him, but knew he was her Ashikabi.

"A disguise of sorts. I will explain it to you later when time permits, but not here where there are too many eyes, and ears possibly listening in on us," replied Naruto with Uzume walking closer to him with her face increasing its blush and it was clear the woman was on the brink of physical impulse to just kiss the man without his permission.

Not that he would have cared.

"I have been reacting to you all week. It's been Hell! Of course you knew this, didn't you? You God damn sexy asshole!" accused Uzume while grabbing the man's doctor's coat and moaned when one of his hands gave her butt a squeeze.

"You're one to talk. Appearing before me like you are now. Those tight hip hugging jeans showing off your figure. Then you got into your Sekirei fighting attire, which makes you look even sexier, expect me to just stand there while you do an erotic striptease, and take it without retaliating? I think not!" countered Naruto while giving her wonderful ass a nice squeeze.

"You bastard. You wonderful glorious bastard for an Ashikabi. I need you. I want you so much right now. Kiss me. Make me emerge!" pleaded Uzume while looking up into his eyes.

"I'll do more then just make you emerge Uzume-chan," replied Naruto before kissing her passionately on the lips and making her wings manifest.

"_By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled!_" declared Uzume after the kiss ended.

"Feeling better?" asked Naruto with Uzume nodding.

"Much better. So much better. But _you_ owe me more then just a kiss for making me go through Hell this past week," answered Uzume while Naruto smirked at her.

"Oh really? And what exactly did you have in mind?" asked Naruto with Uzume smiling a sultry smile, her hands roaming his upper body, and simply motioned with her head to a quiet discreet place on the roof where they could be alone.

"Something naughty," replied Uzume in sensual tone before leading him to the intended spot.

It was good thing for Naruto he was just recently on break.

(With Akitsu and Musubi)

Akitsu stiffened on the couch when she felt another Sekirei bond to her Master. It was a natural winging of course. He had told them about the dream regarding Sekirei # 10 in the hot springs the morning after the first dream and asked if they knew what it meant. Musubi had been the first to answer him since she clearly knew about it more then Akitsu did and informed Naruto about how Sekirei can try to reach their Ashikabi in dreams if they were too far away at the time of reaction.

Looking over to her right, Akitsu saw Musubi in the kitchen area making food for their Ashikabi, and humming a tune she overheard once from the Adjustors in the process. Their Master would be home in a few more hours, now with another Sekirei to share with him, and in a sense complete the formation of their own Discipline Squad to enforce the rules the Game Master had in play. Akitsu wondered if Musubi understood her position not only as Naruto's Sekirei, but as a member of this Discipline Squad, and what it meant to occasionally enforce M.B.I. rules?

Considering the fist fighter was making curry at the moment in only her panties, Akitsu highly doubted it.

"Akitsu, can I ask you a question?" asked Musubi curiously while making the curry.

"Ah...sure," replied Akitsu while finding the sometimes airheaded girl asked some pretty good questions at times.

"What do you think of promises?" asked Musubi with an air of maturity in her.

"Ah...promises?" asked Akitsu in confusion.

"Yes. Just how important are they? And what does Naruto-sama think of them?" asked Musubi with Akitsu thinking over her question.

"Ah...promises are very important. It proves you are trustworthy. Master always tries to keep his promises no matter what. Why do you ask?" replied Akitsu while Musubi looked happy yet a bit sad at the same time.

"I just...I made a promise to someone. Someone important to me before I was released from the labs. I swore I would keep it, but...," replied Musubi while frowning in her own confusion over the matter.

"Ah...but what?" asked Akitsu seeing Musubi unsure how to answer her at first.

"I don't think I can keep it anymore and I don't know how to tell the person I made it to that I can't honor it," replied Musubi sadly with Akitsu frowning.

"Ah...you should talk to Master about this. He can help you find your answer," answered Akitsu since her Master seemed to have more experience in keeping promises.

"You're right Akitsu! I will talk to him about it when he gets home!" declared Musubi before going back to making the curry.

(With Naruto and Uzume)

Uzume was in Heaven. Pure blissful Heaven as Naruto fucked her from behind. Her star shirt had been lifted up, tits exposed to the world, and being heavily groped by Naruto's hands. Uzume's skin tight, hip hugging jeans were on the ground, pooled at her feet, and the thong panties she wore were parted along her pussy where his cock now occupied. All the while thrusting into her like a beast, fucking Uzume stupid with powerful thrusts from his impressive endowment.

And the Veil Sekirei was enjoying every second of it.

They had been going at it for awhile now. First, Uzume had wanted to see what Naruto was packing, and decided to start off first with a blowjob. The shock on her face at seeing his junk when pulling down his pants compared to the last reaction based dream she had made the man chuckle at her slight disbelief. Still, it didn't stop Uzume from pleasuring her Ashikabi orally, and the groans of approval she gained in the process only inflated her ego.

After she successfully got him to cum into her mouth, which she clearly enjoyed from trying to suck it all out, Naruto turned the tables on her, and decided to return the favor. He had her pinned against the large air conditioning unit they hid behind since the loud noise it made would muffle their sexual activities if anyone came up here. Once he lift Uzume's shirt up over her head, he kept it their so it was stuck in a position where she could not see, much less pull the garment down, and held the woman firmly at his mercy with only her mouth exposed so she could breath properly. Uzume had flailed her arms around at first before gasping in pleasure from him suddenly groping and kissing her tits while one of his hand found a means to pull her tight hip hugging jeans down. It wasn't long before his mouth went from her tits to her panties and his tongue doing some evil teasing on his part around it. She tried to thrust her crotch at him, but he held Uzume in place, and even smacked the side of her leg to make the Sekirei yelp in shock before he went on the attack again. Fortunately for Uzume's sexually frustrated sanity, Naruto seemed to know when to stop teasing her, and go right for the intended target because he parted her panties before digging right into it.

It was amazing no one heard the woman scream out in pleasure.

Following the orgasm from his own oral skills used on her pussy, a daze Uzume barely registered her being turned around, and pressed against the air conditioner system. By the time she even realized what was happening his cock was lined up with her pussy before he thrust forward with the intent of filling her up to the brim right up to the base of his shaft.

Even if the woman could see past her shirt, it would have been cross-eyed by this point, and Naruto's powerful thrusts didn't help in regards to seeing better.

"Dr. Namikaze? Dr. Namikaze are you up here?" called out Chiho while coming up to the roof using the elevator.

The poor girl had just been informed by one of the nurses that it would time for her usual painful treatment soon and she wanted the good doctor to oversee the treatment. Chiho had been relieved to find out he was now her primary doctor in treating her, much to the shock, and confusion of some of the staff assigned to assisting in her care. Chiho was checking the roof because one of the nurses, who seemed to acquire a small crush on the young man, had mentioned seeing him up here earlier, and most likely getting fresh air.

'Oh crap! I can't let anyone see me like this! Or him like this!' thought Uzume in a slight panic, but found herself unable to do anything in this situation, and felt Naruto leaning against left ear while growling hungrily.

"Does this turn you on Uzume? Being caught getting fucked by your Ashikabi in front of a complete stranger? I bet the idea of someone seeing you like this is a turn on, right?" asked Naruto into her ear while he kept pounding away at her.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean...you'll get in trouble...if you...we...caught!" gasped Uzume all the while trying to form a proper sentence despite the mental overload caused by him.

Naruto ignored Uzume's worries and fears on the issue since he had already dispatched a means to get poor innocent Chiho away from the roof without suspicion.

"I'm right here Chiho-chan! Is everything all right?" said Naruto while walking up to her with a small on his face.

Enter the Shadow Clone.

"Yes, but I have to get you for my treatment. I'ts going to start soon," replied Chiho while seeing Naruto or rather the Shadow Clone of Naruto nod in understanding.

"Okay. Let's get this show on the road. With any luck, your treatments won't be as painful this time around," remarked Naruto's Shadow Clone while wheeling the innocent girl into the elevator.

"I have been feeling better recently. Ever since you came to look in on me in fact," said Chiho with Naruto smirking.

"Well I do make you laugh and laughter is a powerful medicine in its own right," replied the Shadow Clone though laughter hardly had anything to do with Chiho getting better.

When Naruto went home for the day during his time at the hospital, he left a Shadow Clone or two behind to do some digging around, and decided one of the first things to look at was Chiho's medical file. From what he saw on paper, the disease the poor girl had was lethal in nature, but delayed through treatments performed on her, and keeping it from spreading. Unfortunately, the recent test results Naruto saw during the week showed the poor girl was slowly showing signs of weakness in the body, and the disease gaining ground. Apparently, the stupidly expensive treatment was being rejected by Chiho's own body by this point, and the disease had acted on this by riding the resistance movement through the rest of her poor body. Even if Chiho continued the treatment, it would only delay the inevitable, and become utterly pointless for her to take it. Not to mention the treatment would give Higa more of the poor girl's money that he would no doubt take without a care for Chiho's health.

He couldn't have that.

Deciding to intervene sooner then expected on Chiho's behalf, future, and health on this issue, the Shadow Clone of Naruto had gone to the girl's room at night while secretly pouring in healing chakra into the girl's body. Not too much that it would gain notice right away, but enough to have the progress of the disease be reduced somewhat until the Boss could continue to treat her himself. Naruto made sure at least one Shadow Clone was at the hospital at night to do this so Chiho would slowly be recovering and one day get out of the hospital.

And way from Izumi Higa's greedy hands.

It honestly wouldn't surprise Naruto if Higa tried to sabotage Chiho's health to keep her longer to bleed her finances dry. The poor girl had lost her parents a few years ago in an accident and was raised by her Grandparents until late last year when they too had met their end via old age. Both parents and Grandparents had made sound smart investments over the years and put it all in a massive Trust in Chiho's name. All quite a considerably massive sum that one would think she was a Heiress to some major corporation or legacy dating back to her Grandparent's Grandparents time.

With his plan in motion, Naruto estimated with proper monitoring, Chiho would be out of the hospital within the next few weeks, and get her need for treatment reduced. Meaning less need for treatment would equal less money paid by Chiho to the hospital and Higa to that extent.

Suck it Higa.

In any case, Naruto's Shadow Clone was currently handling Chiho's treatment while the actual Naruto was coming down from his orgasm he had with Uzume. The Veiled Sekirei was now officially exhausted from their first time, but he could tell from their bond that she would want more, and want it soon. Very soon!

With a grin on his face, Naruto managed to redress himself properly before helping a very dazed, and happily confused Uzume do the same. It took some effort, but the blonde eventually got his newest Sekirei to look presentable...though her hair did look a bit out of place.

"Want to get out of here and meet the others?" asked Naruto with Uzume looking at him while trying to process what just said.

"Others? What?" asked Uzume before she saw him smirk, put a hand on her shoulder, and the next thing the Veil Sekirei knew...the entire landscape had changed.

She went from hospital roof one second to a swanky hotel suite the next. What the Hell?!

"Naruto-sama! You're back early!" declared Musubi while happy to see her Ashikabi was back home so soon.

It meant they could eat sooner and have some sex before cuddling. Hooray!

"W-What was that? How did you do that?" asked Uzume while finding herself in a very luxurious hotel suite and seeing two Sekirei focusing on Naruto.

"Ah...Master, may I assist you in some way?" asked Akitsu while walking over to his side and hooking his arm into hers while keeping it pressed against her bosom.

"Who is this Naruto-sama?" asked Musubi while focusing on the woman Naruto brought home.

"Hi, I'm Sekirei # 10 Uzume: The Veil Sekirei. I see you also like walking around in your underwear too, huh?" replied Uzume with Musubi looking excited and surprised her by getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm Sekirei # 88 Musubi! I'm a Fist type. Let's have a great match!" exclaimed Musubi happily while looking silly from an outside perspective since she was now in her fighting stance wearing only in her panties.

"Huh? Wait! What? Match?!" asked Uzume in confusion before Musubi moved to throw a punch at her.

Only to get whacked in the forehead by Naruto with a paper fan with the kanji for "baka!" on it three times.

"Bad Musubi. Uzume was recently winged by me a short while ago. Meaning you were wrong to attack her," said Naruto in a scolding tone while Musubi looked at him with sad remorseful eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama. Its just Uzume told Musubi she was a Sekirei and Musubi had an urge to fight her," replied Musubi while rubbing her forehead.

"Even though I am her Ashikabi like I am yours?" asked Naruto with Musubi looking even sadder.

"Musubi said Musubi was sorry, but Uzume didn't say she was your Sekirei when she introduced herself," said Musubi while hoping her Ashikabi would see things from her perspective.

"Ah...bond," remarked Akitsu while Naruto nodding in approval.

"That's right Akitsu. You checked using the bond you have with me so you knew Uzume was my Sekirei, unlike you Musubi. If you had done that from the start, then you would feel the bond Uzume has with me, and know she is my Sekirei now too," said Naruto in a lecturing tone while Musubi dug her big toe into the carpet.

"Musubi is sorry," whispered Musubi sadly knowing she had dishonored her Ashikabi in front of another one of his Sekirei he just recently winged.

"I know you are Musubi so the punishment will be light. How long until the food is ready to eat?" said Naruto with Musubi looking back at the kitchen.

"Musubi has to add a few more things to the curry before its ready to eat Naruto-sama," explained Musubi though she was concerned about how this would effect her and the punishment she would have to take for her actions against Uzume.

"Okay. I will take care of the curry from here on out. Musubi, until the food is ready, you have to enduring a spanking, followed by standing in the corner to think about what you did. That is your punishment," declared Naruto with Musubi nodding.

"Musubi understands. Will Musubi still be allowed to eat the food she helped make?" asked Musubi with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Musubi. I won't be _that_ cruel to you," replied Naruto while Musubi smiled and was happy she got to at least eat the food they would be eating soon.

"Ah...Master, can I have a spanking later too?" asked Akitsu while Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong," said Naruto with Akitsu frowning slightly before she made a small ice cube and threw it at Musubi's head.

"Ouch! Akitsu you meanie!" exclaimed Musubi while pouting at the ice Sekirei like a child.

"Ah...can I get a spanking now?" asked Akitsu while Uzume and Naruto sweat dropped at her question.

"Sure Akitsu," replied Naruto before kissing her on the cheek.

"Ah...happy," remarked Akitsu while Naruto shook his head at how his one Sekirei acted childish and the other had submissive sexual tendencies.

And for his third Sekirei...well she was going to be something interesting.

He just knew it.

"Just what kind of Ashikabi are you?" asked Uzume curiously with a sly grin on her face and it showed she was partly interested in what he was into.

"Naruto-sama is amazing! He is very strong, fast, has super powers, and gives Musubi lots of orgasms when we have sex! Ouch!" exclaimed Musubi before she was smacked in the head three times by a paper fan again.

"Musubi, you don't go around saying things like that to people you just met," remarked Naruto with Musubi holding her forehead again.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama, but Musubi thought it was okay since Uzume is your Sekirei," replied Musubi with Naruto nodding in understanding.

"True. Uzume is my Sekirei now like you and Akitsu. But what if she wasn't my Sekirei? Or someone else I wanted you to meet? Would you tell them I had powers? How strong and fast I am?" asked Naruto while giving Musubi a scolding look.

"Ah...or about the orgasms he gives us during sex?" added Akitsu while Uzume sported another sweat drop.

"Not helping Akitsu," remarked Naruto while Musubi again look sad, but also had one of understanding.

"So I should not tell anyone about Naruto-sama's powers and abilities," said Musubi with Naruto nodding.

"Correct. The world at large is not ready and maybe never will be ready for someone like me Musubi-chan. Just like most of the world is sadly not ready to deal with Sekirei as a whole. Do you understand?" explained Naruto with Musubi nodding.

"Yes Naruto-sama. Musubi won't reveal anything unless allowed," replied Musubi now that she understood his reasons for scolding her.

And whacking her on the head with a paper fan.

"That's good to hear," replied Naruto while motioning Musubi to go over to the arm rest of the couch.

Musubi nodded though she did whimper a bit since she didn't like spankings and the last time she got one from Naruto was when he made them all ramen two days after winging her. Musubi nor Akitsu had ever tasted ramen before so Naruto was a bit surprised that the moment it touched their mouths, it resulted in Musubi eating all of her ramen in a very gluttonous manner. Akitsu was happy with the food and more civil when consuming her portion, but Musubi had the manners of a pig, and even ate Naruto's ramen before he could stop her. After he finally did get Musubi to stop, he had explained to the girl how her table manners were horrible, and the fact she ate his ramen was also very bad in itself. While Naruto loved ramen, he didn't eat anyone else's except his own served to him, and had to make Musubi understand table manner, but also to never take his food too.

Hence spanking the girl on the butt and putting her in the corner for a timeout was the only suitable thing he could do for her to get the point across. A spanking to Musubi was a severe punishment only performed on bad Sekirei, who did something that made their Ashikabi look bad. After the one and only time she was spanked by Naruto until now, Musubi had tried to prove she was indeed a good Sekirei to her Ashikabi, and so far had been successful in proving it.

"How many hits will I be taking Ashikabi-sama?" asked Musubi while bending over the arm chair of the couch.

"Last time it was ten strikes. So this time it will be...fifteen," answered Naruto before pulling Musubi's panties down to her ankles.

"Shouldn't we do something? A spanking seems a bit harsh, doesn't it?" asked Uzume to Akitsu in a whispered tone.

"Ah...I like it when Master spanks me," replied Akitsu while blushing a bit with Uzume sweat dropping.

"Right. Of course you do," remarked Uzume before refocusing on seeing Naruto was smacking Musubi on the rear one hit after another.

Until finally he reached fifteen.

"That's fifteen Musubi. Pull your panties up and stand over in the corner until I call you for dinner," commanded Naruto with Musubi nodding, but was grabbed before she could go, and given a warm hug by her Ashikabi to show he didn't do it to be cruel.

"Don't you feel a spanking is a little hard on her?" asked Uzume to Naruto with the man sighing.

"I don't do it to be mean. Far from it. But Musubi has to learn good from bad. I have been teaching her what I can, when I can given my increasingly hectic schedule. The only time I spanked her before today was when she had horrible table manners and she ate almost all the food on the table. Mine included! What she did was bad and therefore had to be punished for it. I do care about her Uzume. Don't think otherwise," said Naruto with Uzume looking at Musubi, who was facing the corner, and yet despite everything had a look of determination on her face.

"Well...I suppose it is all right," conceded Uzume though it was clear from her bond with Naruto that he didn't enjoy spanking Musubi on the butt.

"Ah...Master," whispered Akitsu with a sense of hope in her voice.

Akitsu on the other hand apparently couldn't get enough of it.

"Okay Akitsu. Hold on," said Naruto while giving Uzume a "can you believe it" look with Uzume herself smirking.

"Just how did you do what you did in getting us from the hospital to...well here?!" asked Uzume while Akitsu was bent over, the back of her kimono up, and exposing her own smooth butt for Naruto to smack.

And smack it he did much to the ice Sekirei's delight. All the while a Shadow Clone he made was working on the food in the kitchen area.

"I'll tell you after dinner," said Naruto while spanking Akitsu and his ice Sekirei moaning in pleasure from his hand on her ass.

Uzume could only sweat drop once more at what was playing out around her with a half naked Sekirei in the corner, another being spanked by her Ashikabi, and said Ashikabi apparently had powers like teleporting along with cloning himself. She now wondered just what the Hell she got herself involved in?

And how was she going to explain this to Miya?

(A/N: YAY! I updated once more for you with a super long chapter. Hope this one was a good chapter. Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Juubi Meets Hanya

Miya was worried. A rarity these days, but an occurrence all the same. Uzume had not come home the previous night. Nor had she called. At first, Miya assumed the girl was out late, partying like the young girl seemed to portray, and merely got lost on the way home. Of course the last part was what worried Miya, as she knew Uzume had yet to find her Ashikabi, and there was a possibility the spunky woman had been winged forcibly in the process.

Miya could only pray that wasn't the case.

"Worried about Uzume?" asked Homura with Miya nodding.

"Any word from Takami?" asked Miya with Homura shaking his head.

"No. I asked if she knew where Uzume was or if she had been winged. All I got out of her was that Uzume was fine and to drop the issue. Whatever Takami knows, she is too afraid to tell me. Though afraid of _what _or _who _exactly is unknown," replied Homura since he had given Takami a call about Uzume, but the SIC of M.B.I. sounded like she had just ate something foul, and told the fire Sekirei not to worry about Uzume.

It was weird. It was like saying Uzume was fine, but not in the way Homura, and Miya by extension would like. When Homura had asked if Uzume had been forcibly winged by an Ashikabi, Takami had assured him that wasn't the case, and to simply drop the issue before hanging up.

It raised a lot of red flags in Homura's mind. Matsu had tried to find out who had winged Uzume, but like Musubi, and Akitsu the Ashikabi designated to them was classified with a big fat blank for a picture. Word was quickly spreading about this "Phantom Ashikabi", which that scum Karou Seo's twin Sekirei Hikari, and Hibiki had been spreading. The trio had paid Miya a visit shortly after Uzume left, begging/mooching for food as usual, and had reluctantly told the Hanya of the North what they saw regarding this particular ghost of a man.

Honestly though, why did those two have to make up such lies in her house. An Ashikabi with three eyes, had horns, and could appear seemingly right out of thin air. Such vivid imaginations those two Sekirei had. She almost didn't give them the food they begged for when here. Of course when you are hungry and desperate for food thanks to their piece of trash for an Ashikabi, its no real surprise they would make something like that up. So she gave them the food more out of pity for their stomachs over anything else.

Maybe when they have had enough food in their stomachs they could come back and tell the truth.

A ringing of her phone brought Miya out of her thoughts and moved to answer it. All the while secretly hoping it was Uzume calling to say she was all right. If not, Miya would have Matsu put a trace on the phone call and have Homura investigate the matter even if Uzume now had an Ashikabi.

"Hello? Maison Izumo," said Miya in a sweet tone.

_"Hey Miya! Its me Uzume. Sorry for not calling you last night. I kind of...forgot,"_ replied Uzume while laughing nervously since she knew Miya was going to be worried mixed with upset.

And Miya upset meant Miya brought out her Hanya.

"Oh Uzume! I'm so glad you are okay. You had me so worried," said Miya while smiling more and bringing out her Hanya to project through the phone to Uzume to show just how much she _worried_ for the girl.

_"Come on Miya! Please don't be like that! Things just got...complicated yesterday when I was at the hospital,"_ replied Uzume nervously while clearly sensing the dreaded Hanya Mask and pleading secretly for the woman to stop.

"I heard you were winged. Was it forced?" questioned Miya while worried it had been the case and Takami had lied to Homura.

_"No. No! Nothing of the sort. Yes, I found my Ashikabi, but it wasn't a forced winging. You know I was reacting to someone,"_ said Uzume while Miya calmed down.

"I see. Where there is at least that. I trust your Ashikabi isn't a piece of trash like Seo? And he is treating you well?" asked Miya while sensing Uzume was now grinning like she had the best thing in the world since the TV was invented.

_"Yep! My Ashikabi is wonderful. I have only been his Ashikabi since late yesterday and already I feel spoiled in terms of being loved by him,"_ replied Uzume while not telling Miya the two had already had sex at the hospital and last night in his hotel suite.

And twice again this morning with one time being in the hot spring.

"Well, I suppose that is another good thing to happen. Will you be returning back with him to Maison Izumo?" questioned Miya since she would like to meet this "Phantom Ashikabi" for herself and see if he was indeed the scary man Seo's Sekirei claimed him to be.

_"Meet him? Uh...I don't know. He's kind of busy at the moment. Not to mention he's a Doctor at the hospital and busy with patients during the day,"_ replied Uzume hesitantly while looking back behind her to see Naruto was currently busy with Akitsu riding him shamelessly on the couch.

Poor Musubi was out of it on the bed with a goofy grin on her face last Uzume saw her after Naruto had his time with the fist fighter.

"Even still, it would be important to have him visit Maison Izumo soon. All of your stuff is here after all. If you are moving out of my Inn, I will need to know immediately," said Miya while hoping to get Uzume to return with her Ashikabi in tow.

_"Well, given how things are with my Ashikabi, I'll most likely move in with him. On the plus side, we are staying here in the North so the trip to Maison Izumo wouldn't take too long,"_ said Uzume since she knew staying at Maison Izumo was not an option for her, Musubi, Akitsu, or their Ashikabi.

Not to mention their libidos and loins would no doubt die a slow agonizing death!

"I see. So your Ashikabi lives in the North," remarked Miya since she was sure M.B.I. had made it a standing notice to all Ashikabi to stay away from the Northern area of Shinto Teito.

Or at the very least, as far away from Miya as humanly possible.

_"Yeah. I'll tell you more when we visit. I have to go. Bye!"_ exclaimed Uzume quickly and hung up the phone.

(With Naruto)

Uzume hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief before glaring at a naked Naruto, who was currently behind her own naked body, and had one of his hands on her butt. She had nearly squeaked in surprise when he did that and risked earning Miya's wrath with that dreaded Hanya. All for doing what the windowed woman would considered "lewd and immoral acts" while on the phone. While Miya couldn't actually enforce her rules beyond her own Inn. for such things, she could still use the damn mask, and make her presence known through the phone.

"You ass! You nearly got me in trouble with Miya!" exclaimed Uzume while slapping him on the arm when turning to him.

And saw an exhausted Akitsu lying on the couch with a sleepy yet happy look on her face.

"Oh please! You were turned on by it," remarked Naruto while giving her ass a nice squeeze and brought the woman closer to him.

"Maybe," mumbled Uzume before gasping and felt his other hand grope her breast.

"Maybe? Only a maybe? _Maybe_ I should send you to the brink and leave you without release?" questioned Naruto into her ear.

"You wouldn't dare!" protested Uzume while feeling his erection against her butt and his one hand that had been there now snaked its way to the front.

"_Maybe_," replied Naruto while Uzume growled at having her own word used against her.

"You...evil...glorious...bastard!" exclaimed Uzume while Naruto grinned since he was pushing all her buttons in just the right way.

"So I have been told," said Naruto while kissing her neck and enjoying how she was reacting to his touch.

"Miya...wants...to meet you," replied Uzume while pressing her butt back against his crotch.

"I'm sure she does. Though I doubt she will want to when I tell her a bit about myself and all the naughty things we've done together," remarked Naruto with Uzume groaning in pleasure and frustration.

"She...She will...want to...kill yoooouuuu!" said Uzume before she felt him lift her hip up enough to insert his cock into her pussy.

"I would like to see her try. Besides, Miya wouldn't be the first one to make the attempt on my life, and definitely will not be the last," replied Naruto before he began thrusting into Uzume.

Uzume would have retorted, but it was kind of difficult to do when your Ashikabi is fucking you from behind, and hitting all the right spots in the process.

(Izumi Hospital-Sometime Later)

"You're doing much better Chiho. At this rate, you will be able to walk around without any problems," said Naruto in a praising tone while Chiho was going through a walking exercise with him watching her carefully.

"I feel stronger today too! And the treatments aren't hurting anymore like they did before you became my Doctor," replied Chiho happily since this was the most progress she had made in a long time.

"Well, I found a way to refine the process so its less painful," remarked Naruto while not telling her the reason behind the treatment being less painful was because she wasn't even taking the treatment anymore.

The nurses and assistants in the room with him and Chiho when it was time for doing the procedure were under a room wide Genjutsu. The illusion itself made everyone outside of himself believe they were going through the medical procedure, same as normal as it was before his arrival, _but_ made sure Chiho didn't feel any pain in her part of the illusion. While the people in the room stood there and went through the Genjutsu he created, Naruto was busy healing Chiho with his healing chakra. He created a Shadow Clone to work the different pieces of equipment (which he thanks Kami were all labeled so he knew what to press) in the room to fool everyone when the Genjutsu was over.

No one suspected a thing.

"Thank you. When I first went through it, I told the other Doctors it hurt, but they would not listen to my pleas to stop. They just said it was normal and kept on going through the process," explained Chiho while Naruto masked the desire to scowl at the idea of those idiot Doctors abusing their power and hiding behind the usual "it is all part of the medical process" bullshit they spoke when questioned about their actions.

He would make a note to do some medical traumatizing of his own to those bastards when it was time to..._terminate_ his employment.

"Yeah well what do they know? I bet if they went through what you did, they would be pushing for a painless process," said Naruto while helping the girl back to her wheelchair.

"Dr. Namikaze, can I have a word with you?" asked Kakizaki while appearing around the corner and smiling his Kabuto like smile at Naruto.

"I don't like him. He makes me uneasy," whispered Chiho with concern since that man was rumored to be working for someone cold and cruel at the hospital.

"Smart decision," whispered Naruto while pushing Chiho toward Kakizaki.

"I would prefer we speak in private," said Kakizaki while glancing from Naruto to Chiho and then back to Naruto.

"Of course Kakizaki-san. I just need to drop Chiho off at her room. We'll speak after I do that," replied Naruto with a fake smile before wheeling the girl past the slightly scowling man.

"I will see you in my office. Don't keep me waiting Naruto-san. I am a very busy man and have no time for tardiness," ordered Kakizaki since he had wanted to talk to Naruto in private away from others.

"Aren't we all," mumbled Naruto before moving Chiho down the corridor and out of sight from the poor Kabuto substitute.

After he dropped Chiho into her room, Naruto assured her everything would be okay, and went back to Kakizaki in his office. The man was sitting in his chair, looking all prim and proper, hands folded, and interlocked together while his elbows were on the arm rests of the chair. One leg crossed over the other, a small frown was on his face like he had been waiting for Naruto to enter for an hour when it had been barely a fraction of the time.

Beside him were two women. Clearly these two were Sekirei if their attire and the one with a spear in one hand was any indication.

"Ah Naruto, how good of you to see me. Still as punctual as ever," remarked Kakizaki casually while seeing Naruto look at each Sekirei before sitting down.

"When your Boss says to see him immediately, you see him immediately, and not ask questions," replied Naruto casually while sensing the bloodlust from the two Sekirei flanking the man.

Not that it effected him. Karasuba's desire to kill was far worse.

"Smart. Perhaps too smart," replied Kakizaki with Naruto frowned.

"Pardon?" questioned Naruto with Kakizaki smirking.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted you to know my employer Izumi Higa has taken an interest in you. A rarity for a man of his brilliance," replied Kakizaki while Naruto held back the urge to vomit.

This guy really did act and sound like Kabuto. All that was needed now to complete the illusion involved Orochimaru rising from the ground or Higa appearing suddenly before ripping his face off to reveal the pale skinned asshole.

"Taken an interest in me? In what way?" asked Naruto curiously while deciding to play the role of the curious and slightly eager to please his employer type of employee.

"We have done some additional inquisitions about you since your arrival here and Higa-sama feels you are someone he wants to keep around for a long time. Your medical skills in healing patients we have here at the hospital after we had originally classified as being difficult to cure in the past is impressive to say the least. After all, being here for such a short time and helping so many patients recover during that small time frame is truly remarkable. Its only a matter of time before someone like M.B.I. takes notice and offers you a job at one of their facilities," said Kakizaki while Naruto now had "I understand!" look on his face.

"Oh, I see! You don't want them to call me up out of the blue one day and ask if I would like a job with a much better paying salary, benefits, bonuses, and all the fine trimmings one gets when working for them," replied Naruto with Kakizaki nodding despite the jab aimed at Higa's company for not supplying or matching such wonderful perks M.B.I. gave its employees.

"Higa-sama's competitor sadly has the necessary resources to poach any and all of our well skilled and competent employees. They actually have done that in the past and it has hurt the company and this hospital hard so Higa-sama doesn't want a repeat with you. Especially now since he sees you being among the rare few Higa-sama actually wants to keep in his employ," replied Kakizaki while Naruto nodded.

'I'm sure. I bet it has nothing to do with the fact my actions are making you and him quite suspicious of my skills. Maybe you even suspect I'm a Sekirei in disguise. Ha! If it wasn't for the fact I would vomit if he tried to kiss me regarding the latter to wing me, I would laugh at the implication,' thought Naruto while knowing his actions with several patients outside of Chiho had resulted in several of them feeling better almost instantly.

Some of them were ready to go home next week in fact.

"In any case, Higa-sama asked me to get some assurances that you wouldn't wish to jump ship anytime in the near, or distant foreseeable future for potentially greener pastures," said Kakizaki while gauging the man's reaction to his words to judge whether Naruto was a risk to Higa's chances at toppling M.B.I. in the future.

Naruto just laughed.

"Me? Leave here for a job at M.B.I. if they offered? That's rich man! I became a Doctor to help people. So M.B.I. has better facilities, resources, technology, and pays better then everyone else on the market. Big deal! I know where I belong and its not with M.B.I. in the slightest. Going to M.B.I. is taking the easy way out in helping others. Most of the technology they have does most of the work for you. It's a crutch! I prefer the hands on challenging approach to helping others. This hospital provides that challenge. Why do you think I applied here instead of M.B.I. in the first place?" said Naruto with Kakizaki frowning since he wasn't expecting that.

Truth be told, M.B.I. was always hiring in just about every field in the business world, and constantly wanted more with each passing day. The damn blasted company always needed Doctors and Naruto could have easily applied to them instead of this hospital. If he did, Kakizaki knew M.B.I. would have given the man the job without breaking a sweat.

"Okay. I believe that will be enough...for the moment anyway. Just keep in mind that Higa-sama wishes to keep you employed with us here at the hospital," replied Kakizaki with Naruto nodding.

"Leaving here for M.B.I. never even crossed my mind and never will," said Naruto with Kakizaki smirking at him.

"Higa-sama will hold you to that statement Dr. Namikaze," remarked Kakizaki while Naruto nodded before getting up out of his chair.

"I'm sure he will Kakizaki-san. Now if you will excuse me, I have some patients needing my undivided attention," said Naruto before heading out the door.

"Something is off about him. The entire time, I felt an almost uncontrollable impulse to fight him," said Toyotama while Ichiya nodded in agreement.

"I did too. As if there was something wrong with him just being in the room. My instincts were telling me to either fight or flee. I've never felt like that before today," added Ichiya while her anger over feeling it was rising to the surface.

"Are you certain? Is he a Sekirei?" asked Kakizaki with a frown.

"No. He is definitely _NOT_ a Sekirei. I'm certain he's not one of us. But...at the same time I don't think he is human either," said Toyotama while not understanding why this guy they saw in here moments ago brought out such a fight or flight instinct in her.

"I see. Interesting. I will have Kochou do some more digging on him to be sure. At the very least, we may have found something more valuable in Dr. Namikaze then we had originally thought," remarked Kakizaki before calling Higa to inform him of this little development.

(Maison Izumo)

"You didn't have to bring all three of us Naruto-kun," commented Uzume while walking only slightly in front of him since she knew the way to the Miya's Inn.

"Perhaps, but I think it would be an educational experience for Akitsu, and Musubi to get out to stretch their legs. Not to mention meet new people," replied Naruto while both of his Sekirei mentioned were beside him, his hands on their shapely hips, and their heads resting on their side of his shoulders.

"You just want to grope their rears you pervert," commented Uzume while giving him a playful glare.

"And you are jealous of them because _you_ want me to do that to you before we even get to Maison Izumo," countered Naruto with Uzume pouting and looking away slightly.

"Touché," replied Uzume at being found out.

"Ah...can we have sex after this?" asked Akitsu with Naruto smirking and Uzume sighing at the ice Sekirei's words.

Who knew Akitsu was a semi-sex addict?

"Patience Akitsu-chan. We just had sex earlier in the day," replied Naruto while giving her butt a firm squeeze.

"Ah...I know. Master made me scream," said Akitsu while blushing from his touch and the memory from earlier.

"Hey! Musubi screamed too! And louder then Akitsu!" proclaimed Musubi like it was a contest and wanted to prove herself in front of her Ashikabi.

"Ah...false," replied Akitsu while giving the girl a look that would be considered a glare for her to Musubi.

"Ladies, we don't discuss such things out in public where people can hear us. Don't make me spank one of you or order the other to put on panties they would have to wear for a full 24 hours," threatened Naruto with both women both nodding in understanding while Uzume smirked.

Musubi hated getting spankings while Akitsu loved them.

At the same time, Akitsu hated to wear panties because of her extra sensitive skin while Musubi had no problem with wearing them.

"Yes Master/Naruto-sama," replied Akitsu and Musubi submissively since neither wanted him to punish them with their select punishments.

"Damn Naruto. You sure know how to tame your Sekirei. Good thing too because we're here," replied Uzume before they stopped outside of the fence leading to Maison Izumo.

"Indeed. Let us go introduce myself and these two girls to your soon to be former land lady," said Naruto before walking to the front yard and was soon greeted by the woman who could only be Asama Miya.

"I'm glad you are back Uzume. And this must be the infamous Phantom Ashikabi I have heard so much about," said Miya while gauging Naruto for herself.

And surprisingly found her old instincts to draw a sword against a powerful foe suddenly twitch to life.

"Phantom Ashikabi? My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Whose dumb idea was it to name me that?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow while Miya giggled since she knew Seo and his Sekirei would act rashly if they heard his words.

"Well that would be a piece of trash I know. He's also an Ashikabi, but not a very good one. As to who I am, my name is Asama Miya. The owner of Maison Izumo Inn," replied Miya with Naruto frowning since he had never met another Ashikabi who knew about him to the point where they could give him a name.

"Ah...Master the lightning twins. The ones who were chasing down Musubi when she was unwinged," said Akitsu with Musubi nodding in agreement.

"Yeah! Those big meanies. They were chasing me before you showed up Naruto-sama. I bet they told their Ashikabi about you!" added Musubi while pounding her fist into her open palm.

"That makes sense. I'm glad I have such smart and perceptive Sekirei like you two," said Naruto before kissing them on the cheek and making them blush.

"Hey! What about me? Aren't I smart and perceptive?" asked Uzume while looking a bit hurt he didn't involve her in that.

"You are a pervert who likes to walk around naked in the morning without panties on to tease me," remarked Naruto with Uzume blushing and pouting at the same time while looking away from him.

"Jerk," mumbled Uzume before she froze and felt Miya looking at her with the Hanya out.

"Uzume, what is this about you walking around in an indecent fashion in front of others?" asked Miya while she unleashed multiple Hanya Masks at the poor girl.

"Come on Miya! Its not like I do it in public. Wait! I mean I was in a hotel suite with my Ashikabi in his room! I mean...please don't kill me!" pleaded Uzume while deciding to beg for mercy was the smarter move then constantly talking and getting her foot stuck in her mouth.

"Ah...she is scary," remarked Akitsu while pressing her head deeper into her Ashikabi's shoulders.

"So strong. Could I spar with her one day Naruto-sama?" asked Musubi while shivering in both fear and joy at seeing someone who could challenge her to a fight.

While not as strong as her Naruto-sama, Miya was still strong enough to be considered as a form of bar needed to be surpassed in order to get close to him.

"Maybe in the future Musubi. But for now, she will stop trying to intimidate my Sekirei," said Naruto before summoning his staff, spinning it around in his hand, and slamming it down with his chakra washing over the area to disperse Miya's Hanya.

Along with scaring every other Sekirei, animal, and insect in his presence who was not already bonded to him.

'Such power. I have never felt anything like that before today. Never!' thought Miya, as she wondered what Naruto really was, and if this was the reason why Takami feared to tell Homura anything.

Speaking of Homura.

"What the Hell was that?" asked Homura after appearing in his Sekirei outfit and scared out of his mind, yet ready for a fight all the same.

"What indeed," remarked Naruto while removing the Genjutsu from his eyes and body to show Miya what he looked like.

'Those three eyes. The horns. The staff. So Seo's Sekirei weren't making things up after all like I first believed,' thought Miya while sensing more of Naruto's power with each passing second.

"You! You did that?" asked Homura since he only saw Naruto from a distance when he had engaged Hibiki and Hikari with Akitsu so the fire Sekirei had assumed the former Scrapped Number was the one muscle at the time.

"Let's go inside Miya-san. We have much to talk about you and I," said Naruto calmly while ignoring Homura with Miya giving a nod and motioned them to follow.

"Please enter the living area and take a seat. I will make us all a nice pot of tea," replied Miya while they followed with Homura looking baffled by her words.

"M-Miya? What is going on?" asked Homura, as he was in his room one minute, and the next he was out here with a sudden urge to fight for his very life.

Matsu most likely hacked into several military bases right now and was readying to push the button for a nuclear strike on their current position.

"You want answers, come back inside, sit down in the living area, and shut up until we are all done talking," said Naruto with Homura sputtering and glaring at him.

"And who the Hell are you to order me around?!" demanded Homura while stopping his glare when Naruto gave one of his own.

_**"Attack me and found out!"**_ answered Naruto in a demonic tone with his chakra spiking again and making Homura begin to sweat heavily in his presence.

"Ah...shall I terminate him Master?" asked Akitsu since she perceived Homura as a threat to her Ashikabi.

"Thanks for the offer Akitsu-chan, but Takami needs him for his duties, and he is also an unwinged Sekirei. We mustn't break the rules," replied Naruto calmly and sweetly to her before giving the woman a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes Master," replied Akitsu while blushing from the kiss he gave her and was ignoring the glares/pouting from the other two.

Walking into the living area, Naruto sat down at one end of the table where he put his staff on his lap, and motioned for his Sekirei to sit down. Akitsu one side and Musubi on his other with Uzume sitting down next to Akitsu. Homura soon came in and sat down next to Musubi while glaring at Naruto despite the fact the fire Sekirei had just been put in his place a few seconds ago. Strategically speaking, this all worked out for Naruto since everyone of his Sekirei had a clear shot to attack those in near or in front of them should they have to while here. Musubi could easily punch out Homura if Uzume didn't get him with her cloth and Akitsu herself was in a league all on her own even before she became his Sekirei. While Naruto sensed another presence in the house, he could tell this Sekirei was not the fighting type, but rather preferred brains to brawn, and was more then likely Sekirei # 02 Matsu from what Uzume told him about the red head.

Uzume couldn't hide anything from him when asked. Plus he _may_ have threatened to not give her any sex for a week or until she caved. Did that make him a bastard? Maybe just a little, but considering all he needed to know about Maison Izumo, and who was inside of the Inn. was in her head...it was worth the glare he got from Uzume. To Uzume's credit, she caved within a time span of five seconds worth of resistance to him when the other two would have most likely surrendered under one.

"Here is the tea," said Miya before walking in with the tray.

"Thank you Miya-san. Uzume has told me a lot about you after I became her Ashikabi so I know a great about you from her Sekirei # 01," replied Naruto while being offered tea and felt there was no point in keeping anything from the now shocked Miya if he was to gain a possible ally in the future for his plans to work.

"I see. So Uzume told you about my title. I'm sure she also told you about my rules here in my Inn. when it comes to violence?" asked Miya with Naruto nodding.

"She did. Its funny really. Believe it or not, I have not had any good tasting tea when I am talking to someone peacefully like this since I was a very young adult. Good memories," said Naruto while sipping some tea.

"Your power is impressive for a human. Do you mind if I ask some questioned about your life?" asked Miya with Naruto shrugging.

"Go ahead. All I ask is you keep my secret from people just like I will keep yours from everyone else outside of this Inn," offered Naruto with Miya nodding since she didn't want it going around about her status as Sekirei # 01.

"Agreed," said Miya while sipping her own tea and ignoring the twitch of her other hand wanting to grab her sword to stab him through the chest.

"Then ask your questions Hanya of the North and I will answer them to the best of my ability if I can," replied Naruto with Miya focusing a great deal on him.

"You mentioned the past regarding having tea with someone in this setting. Why so long ago? And why only as a young adult?" asked Miya curiously while Naruto smiled sadly.

"Because no one wanted to be near me as a child. No one my age wanted to be my friend growing up. Well...this one girl did, but...she was so damn shy it was cute. She actually wanted to be more then friends with me. I was a dense idiot at the time and had no idea what love was growing up so I had no clue until much later right in the heat of battle for our very lives," explained Naruto before sipping his tea and sensed his Sekirei were sad from hearing that.

"But why were you without friends?" asked Miya with Naruto looking sad once more.

"Because everyone hated me. Well most of the people in my village hated me. The adults told their kids to stay away from me. I'll spare you the details, but lets just say life in my world wasn't pleasant growing up. But I endured, I proved the people around me that they were wrong to hate, and shun me for what I was to them. It felt good to make them eat their humble and crow pie. To watch them choke on it," remarked Naruto while keeping out the fact that some of the more die hard Naruto haters had at one point secretly tried to perform a coup. shortly after becoming Hokage.

They of course all died in secret and suffered slowly painful deaths by his very hands.

"Oh my! Well you sure showed them it seems," remarked Miya while giggling behind her sleeve.

"Indeed. Next couple of questions if you please," said Naruto while Homura surprisingly decided to ask a question.

"Just what the Hell are you?" asked Homura in a demanding tone, which got him a glare from Naruto's three Sekirei.

"Damn Homura. Rude much?" asked Uzume sarcastically with hint of anger in her tone.

"Yeah you big rude meanie! Where are your manners?" demanded Musubi while pouting and glaring at the same time.

"Ah...rude. Needs spanking," remarked Akitsu, which brought about sweat drops, Miya giggling, sputtering from Homura, and a chuckle from Naruto at the horrified look on the fire Sekirei's face.

"That's for his Ashikabi to one day do Akitsu, but you three are right. It was rude," said Naruto while Homura scowled at him again.

"Considering you have more power generating out of your body now then a power plant, I would like to know how that is remotely possible?!" questioned Homura before he was hit in the head with an ice cube by Akitsu.

"Ah...rude again," remarked Akitsu while Naruto smirked at her actions.

"Please refrain from throwing ice at Homura-san. And Naruto-san, if you could answer his question," said Miya while Homura rubbed his head and glared at Akitsu now.

"Very well. Akitsu show restraint in throwing things at the broody fantastic flamer. If only for me. As to the question asked by emo fire boy, I was once a human being, but now...now I am so much more," replied Naruto with Homura seething at being called those names and the vague answer.

"And what is that more be exactly?" asked Miya with Naruto smirking at her.

"I am a primordial God. A primordial God predating just about every single entity on this planet by quite a few millennia around the number of ten," replied Naruto while shocking Miya and Homura at his words.

"You? A God?! As if Minaka's ego is bad enough, we have to deal with someone like you trying to look the part too," commented Homura before he was hit hard in the head with a cinderblock size piece of ice.

"Akitsu," said Naruto giving a "please explain yourself" look while Akitsu arched her head down shyly.

"Ah...I showed restraint Master. I wanted to throw daggers, but changed my projectiles structure at the last moment," replied Akitsu while Naruto saw Homura groan in pain after being hit in the head with the now broken ice block.

"Fair enough. I'll forgive you this one time. Do it again and I'll have you wear underwear with itching powder in it for three days," said Naruto with Akitsu stiffening at the threat of punishment.

"Yes Master," replied Akitsu while moving closer to him and nuzzling closer to his body to show she wouldn't do it again.

"The action to Homura aside, must you allow your Sekirei to demean themselves for your own sexual gratification?" asked Miya with a scowl on her face.

"First, Homura was being a jerk so he got what he deserved from Akitsu-chan. Second, I don't demean my Sekirei in any shape, or form despite what you may think of me. Third, despite you being the strongest of your race, I don't really care what you think of me as an Ashikabi. Your thoughts on how I treat these three Sekirei here mean nothing to me and are none of your concern. You hold no power or authority beyond this house so do not presume you have a right to lecture me about my Sekirei," replied Naruto coldly with Miya scowling further at him.

"Tread carefully with your words Naruto-san. While what you say is _partially_ truly, we are still in _my_ house, and I will not be insulted in _my_ house by anyone. Least of all one who claims to be a God," countered Miya in a deadly tone while the miasma aura she was now generating was spiking at dangerous levels.

"And I will not be judged by a Sekirei who abandoned her birds to a psychopath, who has turned them into a means of entertainment for a near genocidal tournament," Naruto shot back and was not at all bothered by how Miya's power shooting through the roof.

"Say one. more. word," threatened Miya while her eyes became cold and cruel looking.

The eyes of Sekirei # 01 Miya of the Discipline Squad.

"I'll say more then just one word. I am fixing _your_ mess. I am helping _your _Sekirei find their destined ones where this unconscious idiot can't. I am working for M.B.I. and what you see in front of you are the Sekirei making up the secondary Discipline Squad. One which works in the shadows under my direct command," stated Naruto with Miya's eyes widening at his words in shock, followed by more anger, and fury with the miasma she had been oozing out now practically consuming the room.

With the exception being the area around Naruto and his Sekirei.

"Uh Naruto-kun, I think you should have waited to tell her that last part later on in the evening," remarked Uzume nervously while Miya narrowed her eyes at the two horned and three eyed Ashikabi.

"Why? She is _weak_. She has long since abandoned the way of the sword. Abandoned the Sekirei race. _Her race_. It is like Miya keeps telling you Uzume-chan. She is just a _weak_, _helpless_, _old window _running an Inn. here in Shinto Teito, and that is all she will ever be until the day she finally dies," replied Naruto while never looking away from Miya.

Which was a good thing too because as soon as he finished saying those words, Miya had drawn her sword from out of nowhere, and thrust it at his chest a sound barrier breaking speed.

Of course, even with the speed Miya used, it mattered little to Naruto since he had not only anticipated her reaction to his words, but also saw the motions with his eyes, and acted accordingly. He caught the blade with his finger tips, less then an inch from his chest where the heart was located, and held it there while the blade quivered from the act itself. The two stared at each other, eyes locked in their own form of silent combat, and neither one backing down.

"You are not welcome here M.B.I. trash," whispered Miya while Naruto looked unfazed by her words and actions.

"Even though I am currently under the employ of M.B.I. at the moment, I am no more a fan of Minaka then you are Miya-san. He is only a means to an end," replied Naruto in a deadly whisper of his own.

"So you say, yet here you are winging Sekirei yourself. One from my own Inn. no less," said Miya with Naruto narrowing his eyes at her.

"She reacted to me. It was a natural winging. All three of them were natural. As for the incident regarding whatever Uzume may have done, the slate for that has been wiped clean when she was winged by me," countered Naruto with Miya not budging from her position.

"And yet they do nothing to defend you from my sword," Miya shot back.

"They don't do anything because I have told them through the bond we share not to do anything. Believe me, they all wish to interfere, and don't only on my orders. Besides, you have already sacrificed sure footing for the killing stroke," said Naruto while seeing Miya's eyes flash with confusion until the pressing of a blade was felt on her long purple hair.

"What the Hell? How are there two of you? How can you wield a sword _that big_?!" asked Homura having awakened from his unconscious state and saw a second Naruto wielding a massive sword currently ready to behead Miya in an instant.

"I already told you Homura. I am a primordial God. Making a copy of myself is as easy as breathing," said the Shadow Clone of Naruto with the Kubikiribocho in his hands.

'How did he do that? I didn't even sense the second one,' thought Miya while she kept her eyes on the Naruto in front of her.

"You maybe strong Sekirei # 01, but it nothing compared to myself. However, I am not your enemy, and I don't wish us to be at each others throats from here on out foe the remainder of this stupid game. So I suggest a truce between us. One where in time we could become secret allies to one day overthrow Minaka and save the Sekirei from his perversions of your race. Your move Miya. What do you say?" said Naruto calmly, as he saw Miya look from him to his Shadow Clone to his Sekirei, and finally back to the man himself.

"Don't do it Miya. We can't trust him! He is the reason Takami is so afraid," protested Homura while seeing Miya contemplating Naruto's words.

"Takami is afraid of my power. Not of me. She fears I will one day unleash it on her for helping Minaka this far in his game, but such fears are misplaced. Funny as they are to me. I don't care if you trust me or not. What I do care about are my Sekirei. What I do care about are the Sekirei who have yet to be winged. Who have been _forcibly_ winged. Who are abused by these Ashikabi. Minaka does nothing because it amuses him for his game. He may have formed a Discipline Squad to keep the more rowdy Ashikabi in line, but all of his here know the squad is not worth the weight of their own skills and strength. I am not going to allow his sloppy actions or his poorly formed Discipline Squad to destroy what is left of the Sekirei," countered Naruto while Miya looked him right in the eyes for any deception.

And found none.

"Very well. I'll accept this truce between us. For now," said Miya before _slowly_ removing the sword from his finger tips and away from him while the Shadow Clone with the giant sword over her head vanished.

And a collective sigh of relief from all spectators was let out.

"Thank you for your time and hospitality Miya-san. It has been..._interesting_ to say the least. Sadly, we must go once all of Uzume's belongings are packed up," said Naruto before getting up from his position and headed for Uzume's room.

"How could you even agree to a truce with him Miya? He works for M.B.I. and Minaka!" protested Homura once the group was out of the room.

"Because for all of my strength and my power...I am not strong enough to defeat him in combat," replied Miya with her eyes closed and focused on restraining that dark part of her personality.

"What? But...But you are Sekirei # 01! The Pillar of all the Sekirei!" How...How can he be stronger then you?!" protested Homura while Miya took a few deep breaths.

"Because it is as he said Homura. That man is not a man. Naruto-san is indeed what he claims to be in life. A primordial God if there ever was one," answered Miya with a sense of defeat and acceptance of said defeat in her tone of voice.

(With Naruto)

"You were a little harsh on Miya back there Naruto," commented Uzume with Naruto taking out a storage scroll and helped put all of the girl's belongs into it.

"I was being honest," said Naruto calmly while putting some of the more childish things into the scroll while Uzume handled all her clothing and unmentionables.

Akitsu and Musubi were to stand by the door to guard them should Homura decide to get any ideas.

"Yeah I know that, but...but its not like she decided to up and abandoned every single Sekirei on purpose. What could she have honestly done? Minaka has us under his thumb and can turn us all off like a lamp if he wants. And without feeling any remorse on the issue I might add," replied Uzume while Naruto didn't say anything at first.

"I know. I just...I just can't stand the idea of a woman like her simply abandoning her own people despite her losses. The most powerful of all 108 Sekirei doing absolutely nothing as Minaka manipulates his stupid game to have players, who would have the Sekirei they wing fight each other. Some of which will be to the death. And all the while, Miya sits in this house, plays the humble landlady, and poor widow while her entire race slowly dies out. Miya has my sympathies to a point over the loss of her husband, but not any form of pity when it comes to the Sekirei she should be trying, and is currently _failing_ to protect right now," said Naruto while looking back at Uzume, who grimaced at his words, yet nodded nonetheless, and knew was right.

For all her power as the Pillar of the Sekirei, Miya had the mobility of a pillar sunk deep into the sand of a desert. It looked imposing from a distance depending on the design of it, but the fact remains once you get close to the structure, the pillar was just stood there, and did nothing but take whatever hits came toward it. Even if a pillar repels most things upon contact, there were others that could move _around_ it, and keep going unimpeded with its intended purpose.

Naruto and (unfortunately) Minaka were the latter.

"I see your point," said Uzume since she couldn't fault her Ashikabi for being right about this issue.

It wasn't long before they finished packing Uzume's things. Walking out of the now much emptier room, they made their way to the stairs, storage scrolls with the contents within placed at his hip. But as they got to the steps, Naruto stopped before focusing on the wall in front of him, and walked toward it.

"Ah...Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu while wondering what had made her Ashikabi go on this sudden detour.

"This wall here is not a wall Akitsu. It is a secret room," stated Naruto while knocking on it and hearing the hollow sound it made.

"Go away! No one is in here!" exclaimed a terrified female voice.

"The wall spoke!" exclaimed Musubi making Uzume sweat dropped.

"Ah...false. The Sekirei behind the wall spoke," said Akitsu while Naruto smirked.

"If there is no one in there, I shouldn't have gotten a response, correct?" commented an amused Naruto to the person behind the secret door and heard the person smacking their head against something hard.

"Stupid! Stupid! How could Matsu-tan be so stupid?!" said the Sekirei, who was clearly named Matsu now began hurting herself.

"Are you going to unlock the door Matsu? Or do I have to open the hard way?" asked Naruto while waiting for Matsu's response.

"Uh...I'm sorry. The one named Matsu is not here right now. Please leave a message at the sound of the 'beep!' and she will get back to you when possible. _Beep!_" said Matsu with Naruto sighing.

"Akitsu, freeze the door. Oh and make sure it is _only _the door," said Naruto with Akitsu nodding to his command.

"Yes Master," replied Akitsu before putting her hand on the hidden door and started to freeze it.

"Wait! You don't have to that. Matsu! Open the door right now!" exclaimed Uzume while seeing the ice Akitsu generated spread out until the hidden door fully revealed itself to them in its frozen state.

"Why did you freeze the door Naruto-sama?" asked Musubi since she knew Naruto could easily knock the door down with a single punch or have her do it.

"So I could do this Musubi," replied Naruto before motioning Akitsu to stop and he gave the door a flick if his finger.

And turned the door into little tiny pieces before entering the room.

"Stay back! Stay back! I'm warning you! I'm like a wild tiger when cornered!" exclaimed Matsu making cat like noises and claw like motions.

All the while backing up against her giant computer center with a dozen monitors active and showing they were all aimed at the living area.

Meaning she had seen and heard everything that happened in the living area.

"Seriously? From what you told Uzume one time when drunk, you only won one fight against Karasuba, and that was in a game of chess...which you secretly cheated in by the way. Honestly, taking your time so she would lose her temper, destroy the board, and storm off is not much of a win," said Naruto with Matsu pausing in her actions before slumping in defeat.

"Uzume-tan! Why did you reveal that to him?!" whined Matsu with Uzume appearing and looking sheepish.

"Sorry Matsu. But Naruto is my Ashikabi and I couldn't help myself when he asked about Maison Izumo," replied Uzume while laughing nervously.

"That and you can't resist that thing I do with my tongue, which drives you crazy when we couple," remarked Naruto mischievously and making Uzume blush.

"Naruto! Not cool!" exclaimed Uzume while Matsu was now laughing like a pervy old man.

"Uzume-tan got to do what Matsu can only read about in magazines," remarked Matsu while she laughed before pouting and looked depressed over the fact Uzume got to have hot passionate sex with the his Godly creature for an Ashikabi.

While she was here in this little dark hole, hiding from the hounds of M.B.I. for her past actions, and peeping when possible when Miya wasn't around. Even then, Miya had made sure she knew certain..._things_ were not tolerated at Maison Izumo, and Matsu was only allowed the magazines...provided they were kept in her room.

So not fair!

"From what Uzume told me, you might be reacting to someone," remarked Naruto with Matsu tensing and looking nervous.

"I was. I mean I am! I just...uh...things were and have been getting...complicated for me ever since I was on the run from M.B.I. with Uzume-tan's help," replied Matsu since she remembered him saying he worked for the company and thus Minaka by extension.

"And thus hiding from Minaka for said actions surrounding your escape. Which includes anyone working for M.B.I. and thus myself too," concluded Naruto with Matsu looking at him nervously.

"Yep! Matsu was a very bad girl and did something naughty. But Matsu had to do it for the good of the Sekirei! Please don't turn me in!" pleaded Matsu while Naruto scratched the side of his head.

"I won't ask what you did exactly to make you part of the M.B.I. Most Wanted List since I'm sure plausible deniability is best for all of us in this case. Personally, I don't care what you did since it hurt Minaka, and I say good for you. I only came to Maison Izumo to get Uzume's things and inform Miya about myself, which as you know spiraled right out of control. Even if Minaka ordered me to bring you in for questioning after finding out you were here, I'd tell him to get you himself, and leave me out of it," said Naruto with Matsu now looking floored by his words.

"Damn the consequences?" asked Matsu with Naruto nodding.

"Damn the consequence," replied Naruto firmly though he knew Minaka would definitely think twice before punishing him.

As for Matsu, she was blushing up a storm at his words. Uzume wasn't wrong about her reacting to someone, but couldn't admit that the reaction was toward Naruto himself. She never knew it was him exactly, but after thinking of the title "Phantom Ashikabi" that Seo's Sekirei had decided to give him, her pulse would quicken, and it became clear who her Ashikabi was. But the reaction had stopped like a train wreck when Naruto had told Miya that he was in fact an agent of M.B.I. and was forming his own Discipline Squad with the Sekirei he had winged.

Now, the reaction was returning with gusto. This Godly entity standing before her, who was actually _stronger_ then Miya, was telling Matsu that he was not loyal to M.B.I. like she had first assumed. Rather, he was using M.B.I. for the purpose of saving the Sekirei in this game, and didn't care what Minaka wanted in terms of the game's success. Not only that, but Naruto had practically said any Sekirei he winged would get a clean slate in terms of wiping past offenses done to M.B.I. clean off.

And she was reacting to him! Hot damn!

"Um...what if I told you that I was reacting to you?" asked Matsu with Naruto raising his eyebrow at her.

"I knew it! I knew you were reacting to him!" exclaimed Uzume while Naruto turning to look at her.

"And how do you know that?" asked Naruto with Uzume looking sheepish.

"I heard Matsu masturbating once outside her door one day when Miya was out. She was all 'Phantom Ashikabi-sama, I need your DNA. Please calm me down with it in all over my body!'" answered Uzume with Matsu's face now matching her hair in terms of color.

"UZUME-TAN!" yelled Matsu in despair since she wasn't sure how Naruto would take that and put her winging at risk.

"What? You did," replied Uzume with a grin still on her face.

"_Regardless_, do you want to be winged by me Matsu?" asked Naruto with Matsu nodding quickly.

"Yes! Matsu wanted it so badly since you came here to the house and Matsu saw you on the cameras watching over the house," replied Matsu before she was in front of him a second later and grabbing onto his trench coat.

"Then what is stopping you?" asked Naruto with a smile before Matsu realized what he just said and quickly acted by grabbing his face before planting a massive kiss on his lips.

Which brought about her wings and emergence.

"Wisdom of my pledge, bestow the teachings of the world, to my Ashikabi!" declared a happy Matsu while feeling the power from the winging made her feel better then she did in a long time.

"It is a good thing you have the stamina of a God to match your title as one Naruto-kun. Otherwise, I would be a bit concerned about you satisfying all of us in bed," commented Uzume before she squeaked when she felt a sharp sting on her butt and turned around to see a Shadow Clone of her Ashikabi standing there with a smirk before dispelling.

"I will punish you later for that comment. For now, let's pack up Matsu's things, and take her with us," said Naruto calmly with Matsu looking happy, but at the same time she was a bit sad, and Naruto had an idea on why that was the case.

"Could Matsu say goodbye to Miya-tan? She took me in and protected Matsu from the threats M.B.I. posed to my health," said Matsu with Naruto nodding.

"Sure. Take your time," replied Naruto since he could easily Kamui all of them to the hotel suite from here.

The goodbyes shared was filled with a depressing sadness since Miya was losing not only her eyes and ears around the house and Shinto Teito with Matsu's hacking skills. Miya felt like she was hearing and giving a goodbye to a dear friend she had known for all of her life while on this planet. Glancing past Matsu to Naruto and his three Sekirei, she narrowed her eyes at him with a calculating stare. The woman could easily sense all of his Sekirei loved the strange man, which was understandable giving the bond formed by it causing a sense of "instant love" regardless if it was natural or not. But Miya could tell these three, plus Matsu now, had all reacted naturally to Naruto, and he loved them back.

She still didn't trust him. Not entirely given his allegiance to M.B.I. and not taking it from Minaka by force like she knew he could. She didn't know why he chose to side with the mad man over taking over, but Miya wasn't in a position to question Naruto on it, and she highly doubted the primordial God would even give her one. Much less an honest one.

"I am trusting you will take care of Matsu while she is under your care Naruto-san. I have known her all my life and one of the few left in this world precious to me. If anything bad were to befall her because of your actions...one way or another I will find a way to kill you. God or not," said Miya firmly with her eyes showing the woman's convictions on the issue.

"Which means I have nothing to worry about because nothing bad will happen to her or Uzume, Akitsu, and Musubi on my watch," countered Naruto though he understood her reasons for the threat.

Even a pillar can hurt someone if enough force is provided when hitting one and aimed correctly.

With the goodbyes for now, Naruto informed Miya that he wanted Matsu's room to be kept open for the red hair Sekirei in case something did go wrong, and they needed to go to Maison Izumo as a fall back location. Naturally, he intended to pay the woman for said room, and ensure Miya didn't have to raise the rent of her Inn after losing two tenants in a single day. If need be, Naruto would send some people her way if the opportunity came along, and ensure the Inn stayed open for business.

Miya accepted the offer since it would be helpful if such a thing happened.

Ignoring Homura's glare at him, Naruto used his Kamui to transport everyone to his hotel suite, and smirked knowing the pretty boy fire Sekirei would simply sputter if not scowl in outrage. It was so much fun to teasing all of the brooders and emos of the world that it almost wasn't funny. Almost.

Miya sighed soon after the group left. Her Inn now feeling emptier now that Uzume and Matsu were no longer here. As loathe as she despised Matsu perversity and Uzume's own _unique_ outlook on life, Miya did care about them, and hoped their Ashikabi wasn't one of those abusive ones currently roaming around Shinto Teito. The last thing Miya wanted for either of them or the other Sekirei with Naruto were to suffer a life of being forced to do things they normally wouldn't do.

Her musing on the matter were ended when she heard a semi-girlish scream from outside, followed by a crashing sound of someone hitting the tree in the yard, and another sound of someone falling out of the tree onto the ground. Curious, Miya walked outside while Homura decided to hide his attire as the Guardian of Unwinged Sekirei and fire Sekirei by extension. When Miya walked outside, she saw the sight of three people lying in a big jumbled mess with two being Sekirei, and the one Ashikabi in the center of it.

"I told you the jump was too high and too far," commented the Sekirei with the Naginata in her hand.

"Sorry! I normally can jump easily enough on my own with my hammer. But doing it for two others threw off my internal calculations," replied the Sekirei in a semi-squeaked tone with the giant hammer in her hands.

"Well, at least the important thing is the three of us are all right," said the Ashikabi before noticing Miya staring at them and he laughed nervously.

"Hello. May I ask what you three are doing on my property and in such lewd positions?" questioned Miya while only half joking since she knew they weren't doing anything of that nature.

Though they didn't need to know that.

"Ah! Sorry Ma'am. My name is Sahashi Minato. These two friends of mine are Kaho and Yashima. We are looking for a place to stay for awhile. Do you by chance know of one around here?," introduced Minato with Miya smiling and letting out a giggle at his quick speaking mannerism.

"Actually, I do know of one place. Right here at Maison Izumo. Come right on in and I will explain things to you along with your...friends," replied Miya while fixing both Kaho and Yashima with a knowing look saying she knew they were Sekirei.

Perhaps life wouldn't be so dull for Miya after all with these three in the house...so long as they didn't break any of the rules.

(With Naruto and his Sekirei)

"Wow! How did you do that? An opening between dimensions from one point to another would take incredible power and control. I didn't think anyone could manipulate space and time in such a manner?" asked Matsu with Naruto raising an eyebrow at her.

"How are you familiar with such things?" asked Naruto curiously while Matsu puffed her cheeks at him.

"Please! Give me some credit here Naruto-tan! I'm a genius! While other Sekirei focus on their elemental powers or physical fighting, _I_ use the power of my mind. I am what you would call a Brain Sekirei. I can use my powers to hack into any computer or electronic device on the planet," explained Matsu while Naruto nodding in approval.

"Really? That's excellent news! Uzume mentioned it earlier, but it slipped my mind after everything that just happened. I am in need of a Sekirei of such skill given this new era I have found myself in. For all of my powers and abilities, I am not what you would call a technologically sound person," replied Naruto with Matsu's eyes beaming with joy that her abilities would be quite useful to her new Ashikabi.

"Yep! Not only that, but I was part of the First Generation Discipline Squad so I have a bit of experience when it comes to the tactical implications of my abilities," added Matsu while Naruto smirked at that since it just gave him an additional edge over Minaka and Higa when the time was right to crush them.

He would save Mikogami for last if possible. The Ashikabi of the South had the most Sekirei of anyone, most of which were forcibly winged sadly enough. If Naruto were to go after him now, then M.B.I. would swoop in, and claim all of the deactivated Sekirei when the brat himself was..._removed_ from the game.

The last thing Naruto wanted was for the Sekirei taken to be brought back to the company labs or some other place Minaka could work his sick experimental fantasies on them.

"I am currently infiltrating Izumi Higa's ranks as one of his new Doctors at the hospital he owns. I suspect Higa is using it as a front in some manner to find Sekirei or injured Ashikabi who have Sekirei. I believe if he can force the Ashikabi into submission by either blackmail or force, he can extend it to the Sekirei themselves. Not only that, but I suspect Higa has been forcibly winging Sekirei against their will, and possibly some other nefarious plans for them once the game is over...should he win," said Naruto with Matsu frowning since she knew the name Izumi Higa well due to the man popping up in her system a lot for having winged quite a few Sekirei.

All of which were by force.

"You are right about that Naruto-tan. Higa has done this in the past. Just like Mikogami, the Ashikabi of the South. The only difference is Mikogami has more time on his hands due to being a kid and from a wealthy family and can find them faster because of it. Higa counters this by blackmailing, forcing, and even bribing Ashikabi to fight for him when necessary. He even has an Ashikabi named Kakizaki working directly for him and has a Brain Sekirei Kochou under his command with similar abilities like mine. Of course they are not up to par with me, but one of the factors I suspect behind it is due to Kakizaki not truly caring for Kochou," said Matsu while Naruto looking surprised by this.

"How do you know that?" asked Naruto since he wasn't sure Sekirei could tell that about someone they have never even met.

"When I setup shop at Miya-tan's home to monitor the progress of the Sekirei Plan, I also made sure to create a computer program detecting if a Sekirei's winging was natural, or forced by an Ashikabi. All Sekirei winged by an Ashikabi are put into the database at M.B.I. so they know which Sekirei are winged by which Ashikabi. I then used data based on the energy wave patterns of a Sekirei's Tama when winged naturally compared to the opposite to determine which was which in the future. Sadly, many of the Sekirei winged already have been forced into having an Ashikabi," replied Matsu with Naruto frowning at this.

"Namely two out of three major Ashikabi throughout Shinto Teito being chief among them," concluded Naruto with Matsu nodding.

"Yes. With a few rogues trying to follow in their example, but with little to no success due to the lack of resources, or knowing when a Sekirei is going to be let out of the labs to find their Ashikabi," said Matsu while Naruto sighing since she had a point.

Higa basically had Kakizaki's Brain Sekirei on retainer while Mikogami could bribe any grunt at M.B.I. for information on when a Sekirei was let out into the world.

"Meaning my work ahead of me in protecting your Sekirei sisters is going to get difficult in the future and revealing myself along with my powers might happen sooner over later to my enemies," remarked Naruto with a grimace before he was instantly hugged from all sides by each of his Sekirei.

"Don't worry Naruto-sama. Musubi will help you!" exclaimed Musubi happily while she believed in her Ashikabi in doing the right thing.

"Ah...me too," added Akitsu while rubbing her face against him.

"You have my support too," said Uzume since she had a feeling Higa's goons were at the hospital scouting for her and other Sekirei that were there.

She shuddered to think what would have happened if they did.

"And Matsu will more then happily cause all sorts of chaos for you Naruto-tan. Just say the word and I can mess with Higa's personal and business financials. I can turn him from a rich successful business man into a dirt poor baka in a matter of moments!" exclaimed Matsu happily in front of him while grinning and laughing evilly.

While her hands snaked down to his butt to grope him.

"Thank you all for the support. I know we can fix this Sekirei Plan before things spiral out of control," replied Naruto while they hugged him tighter.

Until Matsu giggled like the pervert.

"Oh Naruto-tan. Matsu wants her _special experimental alone time_ with her Ashikabi. I need your hot sticky DNA to cool me down," moaned Matsu while rubbing against him in a sensual and aggressive manner.

'And there ends the happy bonding moment,' thought Naruto while sensing his other three Sekirei were not willing to let go of him right away.

"Hey! You share like everyone else," protested Uzume while hugging him tighter and the other two doing the same.

"Uzume is right! You have to share!" exclaimed Musubi while pouting childishly at the red head.

"Ah...share," remarked Akitsu while not wanting Matsu to have him all to herself right now.

"Ladies, you each had your own special alone time with me after your winging. It would be rude to deny Matsu her own," commented Naruto with the girls moaning in protest while Matsu kept laughing a like a pervert.

"I know, but its late at night now. Can't she get her alone time later?" countered Uzume while Naruto shook his head no.

"No. Besides, its not like I will leave you girls to sleep alone without me," replied Naruto before he made a Shadow Clone for each Sekirei to have or themselves.

"You can copy yourself?!" questioned Matsu in shock.

"Yep! Each Shadow Clone here has enough energy for you three and then some should any of you wish to have your own 'alone time' with them," explained Naruto with Uzume, Akitsu, and Musubi brightening up when hearing that.

"Thank you so much Naruto-sama! You are truly a loving Ashikabi!" exclaimed Musubi while clinging to the nearest Shadow Clone and smiling happily at being held by him in some form.

"Ah...I want a spanking tonight," remarked Akitsu when she walked over to the Shadow Clone she wanted and held him tightly.

"You better deliver in having lots of energy because I have needs," said Uzume while poking the chest of her chosen Shadow Clone of Naruto.

"Don't worry Uzume. Each one will deliver," replied the actual Naruto before signaling his Shadow Clones mentally to take care of each Sekirei assigned to them to a separate room.

"You. Me. Bedroom. Experimentation. NOW!" demanded Matsu hungrily now that the interruptions were over and nothing was standing her way of finally having sex with her Ashikabi.

"Such a needy Sekirei I have winged," commented Naruto while snaking his hand to her ass and lifting her up with ease while Matsu locked her legs tightly around his hips.

"You better believe it," replied Matsu before kissing him hungrily and Naruto returned it while using his map within his mind of the room to walk toward the door leading to their bedroom.

It would be a very long night for everyone.

(A/N: YAY! An update for all. Sorry this wasn't out sooner. Was delayed by personal reasons. Nothing serious, but it kept me from the computer. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Enforcing the Rules

Naruto awoke to the sound of his cell ringing on the nightstand beside his massive bed and reached for it despite a certain red haired Sekirei lying naked on top of him. The two had done a lot of 'experimenting' last night. The poor woman must have had a lot of pent up sexual frustration prior to him winging her, as she kept on wanting more, and they had basically wanted to spend every second in the bed having sex following him winging her. It didn't matter how long they went at it or the positions they went through during that night. Matsu just wanted to spend the entire night satisfied beyond anything she had ever dreamed would happen to her.

Naruto suspected it was probably because she thought being winged and free to explore sex without being punished for having sex by Miya was a dream. That there was a chance all they did would be one big massive wet dream created from the mind of the biggest female pervert in the known world. In a way, Naruto could sympathize with her since he once thought his time with Hinata when they got together, got married, and had children was all one big dream. There were times when Naruto thought he was in the Tsukuyomi made by his enemies or something else entirely before trying to break it.

It served as a reminder to himself of how lucky he was to have such a woman love him when there were few from his childhood who did.

Of course that was quite a few days ago, but each Sekirei now got their own personal alone time with him at night, and he made Shadow Clones for the others. He wanted to make sure they each got their own personal alone time with the real deal, yet he made sure that the others weren't neglected in the process, or considered shunned by giving one a majority of his affection during that time.

"This is Naruto. Speak," said Naruto after opening it.

_"Naruto, its me. Takami. We have a situation,"_ said Takami with Naruto sighing since he suspected as much would happen sooner or later.

"I'm listening," replied Naruto while waiting to hear what the woman had to say.

_"You sound like you're just waking up,"_ commented Takami on her end.

"Its morning," replied Naruto casually.

_"It's noon!"_ Takami shot back with a hint of angry irritation in her voice.

"It is?! Oh, so it is. Fancy that," remarked Naruto while glancing at the digital clock with more focused eyes.

Clearly, Naruto had drained himself with Matsu then even he first assumed.

_"I won't ask what you did recently to make you sleep in this late. I have an idea already considering you winged Matsu and I have known her since the beginning when the First Generation Discipline Squad was formed,"_ remarked Takami with Naruto smirking while looking down at the naked red haired woman currently sporting a happy smile on her face at the moment.

"I won't deny or confirm that particular statement. You mentioned that you had some kind of situation?" said Naruto while one hand rubbed Matsu's exposed back gently.

_"Yes. Earlier today, I was taking Sekirei # 108 Kusano out to the park because she had wanted to see the outside world. She wasn't scheduled to be out so soon, but I caved when the girl hit me with those puppy dog eyes only a child can make,"_ explained Takami with a sigh.

"Yeah. I'm no stranger to that move," remarked Naruto since his children had used it on him and Hinata in the past.

_"In any case, I was with her in the park, and was attacked by Hayato Mikogami's Sekirei while the little bastard tried to wing her,"_ finished Takami with anger in her voice.

"Was he successful?" asked Naruto while hoping the prick wasn't.

_"No. Kusano fought back and actually slapped him. I think he planned to slap her back himself, but Ku used her powers in fright, and well...just look outside for yourself," _ said Takami in defeat.

Frowning, Naruto gently detached himself from Matsu, who moaned at the removal of his bodily warmth, and tried to keep him in the bed. Naruto however, had to whisper it was important before she could put his body in a vice grip. Making his way over to the long line of tinted windows where he could see out, but people couldn't see in, the second Juubi of the world saw the area where the park was located, and his eyes widened at the sight of so many massive plants springing up. Many rivaled the tallest buildings Shinto Teito had to offer and no doubt gathered quite a crowd of people to stare at this strange phenomenon.

"Impressive. I haven't seen anything similar to that in a long time," remarked Naruto into the phone since the last time he saw something remotely similar it was done by a Senju brought back via Edo Tensei.

_"Kusano is only eight years old, but her powers are nothing to laugh at for one so young in the world. She's stuck in that little forest of hers and can't get out. We've been spinning the situation as a test for a new plant growth formula to accelerate food production to help combat world hunger,"_ replied Takami with Naruto nodding since it was good PR on the company's end.

"You need me to extract her from the jungle she made I take it," concluded Naruto since it made sense.

_"Yes. Minaka sees this as a great chance to bring about a fight between Sekirei and their Ashikabi. He plans to send out a city wide text to every Ashikabi about her. Basically a first come first wing type deal for any interested,"_ remarked Takami with Naruto nodding since he suspected as much.

"Minaka wants to start a fight between the different Ashikabis for her. Meaning the man is quite bored at the moment and wants his mental excitement meter stimulated," added Naruto since it made perfect sense to Minaka's actions.

_"Only the most brave and most powerful Ashikabi will make the attempt. Mikogami will most likely be there and send some of his most powerful Sekirei after her. I don't know if Higa will try anything to get her. I doubt it given he wants fighters and not little girls in his army. Still, I wouldn't put it past the bastard to find out who Kusano's Ashikabi will be later on, and then find a way to use that person to his advantage should he want to use them,"_ said Takami knowing Higa had Kochou's Ashikabi under his employ and would use her to his fullest extent.

"I'll look into it. What about Homura? Are you going to send him too?" asked Naruto with Takami letting out a sigh on her end.

_"Later. I have to go into surgery soon due to Yomi using her scythe and nearly taking out my eye. Just get over there and make sure nothing bad happens to Kusano until Homura arrives to retrieve her," _said Takami before hanging up.

"Takami is such an uptight woman. She seriously needs to get laid," remarked Naruto to himself before closing the phone.

His thoughts on the matter were soon interrupted when the door opened to reveal Uzume, Akitsu, and Musubi with food for their hungry Master.

"Here you go Naruto-sama! A big breakfast just for you!" declared Musubi while holding the tray with all the food since she had the strength for it.

"Uh Musubi, we have been over this. Its not breakfast time anymore. Its time for lunch," remarked Uzume while Akitsu chose a more direct approach and pointed to the clock on the nightstand.

"Ah...lunchtime," remarked Akitsu simply.

"Whoops! Can Naruto-sama still eat breakfast food during lunchtime?" asked Musubi while looking up in thought.

"Food is food Musubi," remarked Uzume while she took the large tray of food from the fist fighter with her cloth and moving it over to the small table nearby.

"Ah...who was on the phone Master?" asked Akitsu while noticing the cell phone in hand and had heard him talking earlier.

"That was Takami. She just wanted me to know we will be deployed soon for our first mission," replied Naruto while walking over to the food and pointed out at the city below for them to see for themselves.

"You mean that forest area?" asked Uzume with Naruto nodded.

"Isn't that where the park use to be Naruto-sama? Musubi didn't see anything last night. How did it get like that?" asked Musubi curiously.

"Ah...a Sekirei," answered Akitsu being arguably the most observant of the three.

Matsu was still out of it so she didn't count in this conversation.

"Correct Akitsu. Takami was attacked earlier by one of Mikogami's Sekirei so he could get to little Kusano. She wasn't scheduled to go out into the world yet, but the girl wanted to get a sneak peak of what it was like, and was nearly winged. Kusano used her powers at the last moment before Mikogami could get what he wanted and...well the end result speaks for themselves," said Naruto while the smell of food he was eating stirred Matsu from her slumber.

"Oh Uzume-tan its you. Matsu-tan was having the most pleasant dream. I dreamed I had been winged by a hot stud of an Ashikabi and we had hot passionate sex all night long," mumbled Matsu after she rubbed her eyes and looked around before they widened when realizing what happened last night wasn't a dream at all.

"It wasn't a dream Matsu. Far from it," remarked Uzume with a grin since they all had their own fun with their Ashikabi in a sense.

"Uzume is right! Naruto-sama made copies of himself so we could all have sex wit him last night!" declared Musubi happily.

"Ah...Master was very passionate last night," remarked Akitsu while blushing at how the clone of her Master had been very aggressive in pleasing the ice Sekirei.

The clone had even used the last of its chakra this morning to remove the red hand print he left on her butt along with the soreness behind it made from last night's activities in bed. Akitsu would have personally preferred that he did _NOT_ remove the symbol of his dominance and mastery over her body, but the Shadow Clone stated there would always be time for more spankings in the future where that one came from.

"Hence why two of you are fully naked and only one of you is wearing panties right now," remarked Naruto since he couldn't help admire their naked to near naked forms.

"Of course! Your copies tired all of us out last night. We only got up about an hour ago and took a shower before making you food," said Uzume with her hands on her hips, which did nothing to hide the sexiness of her body.

"Ah...woke up happy. Good kind of tired," added Akitsu in the hopes it would please her Master in knowing his copy did a job well done.

"That's great news for any man to hear when he wants his ego stroked," replied Naruto while eating his food and soon found Matsu beside him eating as well while one of her hands traveled south.

And yes she was giggling like a pervert.

"Speaking of _stroking_, does Naruto-tan want to go another round with Matsu-tan?" asked Matsu while she was eating, laughing, and..._stroking_ a certain part of Naruto while the other three Sekirei watched.

"Hey! You meanie. You have to share now!" exclaimed Musubi while puffing her cheeks out in a glare.

"Yeah! You had your solo time with him last night. Meaning you have to share him with all of us now," added Uzume while glaring at Matsu, who did not stop stroking Naruto.

"Ah...you must share," said Akitsu quietly, but with an edge to it that told the others she would not tolerate Matsu, or anyone else being with their Master unless she was part of it.

Akitsu maybe understanding in the whole sharing process when it comes her Master and him having to multiple Sekirei, but that didn't mean a single one of her sisters would be allowed to monopolize it. Not on her watch.

"As much as I would greatly enjoy having a massive orgy with the four of you, we have to carry out the mission given to us by Takami. According to her, if we don't recover little Kusano soon before the end of the day, several ambitious Ashikabi will try to in our place once Minaka sends out a city wide text, and forcibly wing her," said Naruto while he was to remove Matsu's hand from his crotch though it took some effort and Matsu herself let out a whine at not getting more of him.

Naruto mentally shook his head. He had indeed winged a needy Sekirei. A whole bunch of them in fact.

"Why doesn't Takami just send the Discipline Squad led by Karasuba?" asked Uzume since she knew the Black Sekirei led the group.

"Because Minaka will just override the order within seconds of her giving it with his own to let his machinations continue. Besides, sending them would be considered overkill and from what Matsu told me about Karasuba, she would sooner kill Kusano before bringing her back to the labs. I on the other hand do not answer to Minaka in the way he would no doubt want. We are going to enforce one rule in this game above all others," said Naruto before heading for the hot springs.

"What rule is that?" asked Uzume curiously.

"Ensuring each winging done on a Sekirei is natural," replied Naruto before entering his hot spring for a nice soak after his time with Matsu last night.

"Wait for me Naruto-tan! Matsu-tan needs to take a 'bath' too!" exclaimed Matsu with a perverted smile on her face.

"Ah...I will join in too," remarked Akitsu since bathing with her Ashikabi was one of her guilty pleasures in life.

(Shinto Teito Park-Later that Day)

"Well this is just wonderful," remarked Naruto while he was staring at the wreckage that was the small army of M.B.I. soldiers all messed up.

"Someone tore these guys a new asshole. That's for sure," remarked Uzume while she was in her Sekirei attire and was looking at the destruction below.

"Do you think it was a strong opponent?! I want to fight a strong opponent!" said Musubi while bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Ah...its them," commented Akitsu while simply pointing to two Sekirei she and Naruto were familiar with.

"They never listen. If they are here, chances are their Ashikabi is here too. Most likely inside the park," remarked Naruto before he leaped off the building and his Sekirei doing the same.

"Oh crap! It's you!" exclaimed Hikari while pointing dramatically at him.

"You were expecting someone else? And what are you two doing here exactly? Is your Ashikabi in there planning to wing the Sekirei who made this forest?" asked Naruto while Hikari and Hibiki were sweating heavily from his gaze.

"What?! Hell no! We would never let him wing any other Sekirei. Seo knows we would fry his ass if he tried to wing another Sekirei!" protested Hikari while Naruto glanced at Uzume, who nodded since she knew the two well since being at Maison Izumo, and made sure Seo knew his place in their relationship.

With them wearing the pants while Seo merely looked the part of having them on.

"And yet here you are," countered Naruto with his staff in hand and smirked slightly when he saw them flinch while no doubt clenching their butts in the process.

"We aren't helping our Ashikabi wing another Sekirei!" protested Hibiki while she saw Naruto still being skeptical on the issue.

"Then what is he doing here?" asked Uzume since they would at least tell them the man's intentions toward the little girl.

"We were just visiting Seo at his job at the construction sight over there when we ran into another Ashikabi also working at the same job. Someone named Minato. They saw what was going on with the park and that Minato guy mentioned a Sekirei named Kusano was trapped in there. Something about seeing her in a dream and how terrified she was while trapped in the forest," replied Hikari while leaving out the fact Seo got fired from his job in the process.

"Ah...she was reacting to him," remarked Akitsu while Naruto nodded.

"And Seo is helping this Minato guy out of the kindness of his heart?" questioned Naruto while seeing the twins sweating nervously.

"He...might be charging a small uh..._fee_ for his services," remarked Hibiki nervously.

"I see. Akitsu. Musubi. You two are with me. Uzume, stay here with the bondage twins until we get back. Make sure no one enters the park this way," commanded Naruto while ignoring the glares from the lightning twins about their outfits being used for bondage.

"Hey! We are not into bondage!" exclaimed Hikari angrily while Hibiki looked down at her attire before she slumped her head in defeat.

"Your attire says differently," remarked Uzume with a grin on her face.

"No one asked you!" exclaimed Hikari angrily.

"We need a new wardrobe," commented Hibiki in a depressing tone.

Naruto ignored them and moved to the entrance made by the unknown Sekirei who came here prior to the lightning twins, their Ashikabi, and this Minato kid. Of course he was a bit distracted by his cell phone, which was ringing, and meant it needed his attention.

"What is it Matsu?" asked Naruto since she was back at the hotel suite in her own little communication room he setup, which was a little over twice the size of the space she had back at Maison Izumo.

_"I called Miya-tan and asked her about any newly acquired tenants since our departure a few days ago. She mentioned one Sahashi Minato and two of his Sekirei appeared right after we were gone. One is Sekirei # 87 Kaho and the other is Sekirei # 84 Yashima,"_ said Matsu while Naruto's eyes widened at two of the names, but decided to keep quiet about the one for now.

"I see. So Yashima found her proper Ashikabi after I she left the hotel suite. Good for her," replied Naruto while he focused his senses on the chakra signatures in front of him.

_"Yes. She told me Yashima and Kaho left earlier to see Minato after he called Maison Izumo for them with his cell earlier in the evening. Chances are, those two are inside with him and Seo. Homura will most likely be with them too since he is still the Guardian of Unwinged Sekirei,"_ said Matsu while she typed away on her keyboard.

"Takami or Miya must have informed him of what was going on in the park to ensure Kusano is winged by her true Ashikabi. Any news on the M.B.I. network on the Primary Discipline Squad that Karasuba is leading?" questioned Naruto while heading straight for the chakra signature where he sensed Kusano was located.

And the other one getting close to her that Naruto sensed was a Sekirei.

_"No. They are on standby in case things get out of hand. As you suspected, Mikogami has also left his mansion earlier with Sekirei # 43 Yomi, and Sekirei # 05 Mutsu. The latter was part of the First Generation Discipline Squad with me, Miya, and Karasuba,"_ replied Matsu while Naruto making a noise into his phone.

"I see. Can you find out where Mutsu is positioned? I highly doubt he went into the forest here by himself and left Mikogami undefended from other potential Ashikabi with their Sekirei. Especially if Yomi is with them," said Naruto while sensing Kusano was getting increasingly nervous and afraid with each second the other Sekirei was getting closer to the girl.

_"The satellite I hacked is showing me a live feed of a limo on the East side entrance of the Park currently positioned at the ready to drive off. Fortunately, they are also positioned next to an ATM machine, and all of them have security cameras. Both windows are down and I can see Mutsu there waiting with Mikogami for Yomi's return,"_ replied Matsu while Naruto motioned for Akitsu to seek out the two lost Ashikabi, plus three Sekirei, and lead them to him.

"So Yomi is the one I am sensing. She is close to Kusano. What can you tell me about her personality and skills?" questioned Naruto while motioning Musubi to stop.

_"Volatile and short tempered best describes Yomi. She wields a scythe as her weapon of choice that can launch sharp wind based attacks with each swing. Even if she misses with the actual blade, the wind would still cut you to pieces," _answered Matsu while Naruto relayed this to Musubi so she wouldn't accidently get cut in half by Yomi should they fight.

"Thanks Matsu-chan. Let me know if anything important comes up," said Naruto before hanging up.

"Am I going to fight another Sekirei soon Naruto-sama?" asked Musubi since she was getting excited about fighting.

"Maybe. We'll try to convince Yomi to walk away and let Kusano either come with us or be winged by this Minato guy. Provided he is her Ashikabi. If it turns out to be false, we take Kusano with us to be handed back to M.B.I. so they can finish her adjustments. She was only allowed out early because of Takami wanting her to see the outside world for a bit," replied Naruto before they heard a little girl scream out in fright.

"Get over here you brat! Mikogami-sama wants you for his collection and that is what you will become whether you like it or not!" exclaimed a female voice, which Naruto deduced was Yomi, and he soon saw said Sekirei pulling a resisting little eight year old girl.

"No! You are not taking me away. I want my big brother! Let me go!" cried out Kusano while resisting Yomi with all the strength her tired eight year old body could muster.

"Listen here you ungrateful brat! Mikogami-sama has ordered me to bring you back to his limo unharmed, but if you keep resisting, I will take you back with a few bruises to your face, or possibly a lost limb to get the point across," threatened Yomi while raising her scythe in a threatening manner.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," replied Naruto while Yomi turned to glare at him and Musubi.

"Who the Hell are you?!" demanded Yomi while seeing Naruto in his strange attire and assumed he along with Musubi were Sekirei sent by their Ashikabi for the Green Girl.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I'm the rumored 'Phantom Ashikabi' you might have heard about," said Naruto while not liking his title in the slightest.

Honestly! The Juubi Ashikabi or the Ashikabi Sage would have been better.

"You?! You're the mysterious 'Phantom Ashikabi' I heard about? You look like a joke! Some weird three eyed monk wannabe," mocked Yomi while Naruto ignored her and Musubi puffed out her cheeks at the insult.

"Hey! Naruto-sama is not a joke! He's strong and noble. Unlike you and your Ashikabi!" exclaimed Musubi in an almost childish tone.

"Don't you dare insult Mikogami-sama! He's rich, handsome, and not some three eyed two horned freak!" Yomi shot back, which made Musubi very angry, but a silent order from the blonde told hr to calm down.

"I'm sure Mikogami is indeed wealthy and handsome for a boy his age all the young girls swoon over. Rich snobs usually keep their faces in pristine condition. I am also willing to bet your Ashikabi still wets the bed on occasion," commented Naruto with a smirk on his face and loved seeing Yomi getting increasingly angry.

"What did you say?!" demanded Yomi with her anger rising to the point where she let go of Kusano, who ran behind a tree, and look out behind it to see what was going on.

"You heard me. Your Ashikabi is a spoiled, vile, bed wetting piece of trash, and is not worthy of being called an Ashikabi," said Naruto knowing it would make the woman see red.

"I'm going to kill you!" exclaimed Yomi while getting ready to slice the two of them in half with her weapon of choice.

"You know what to do Musubi. Just like in training," remarked Naruto while Musubi nodded and had a surprisingly serious look on her face.

"Right!" said Musubi before she rushed forward to engage her enemy.

While this was happening, Naruto silently moved to the sidelines, and saw Yomi was quickly overwhelmed by Musubi's speed. The scythe wielder didn't even have time to swing her weapon fully because Musubi got to her before she could and grabbed the deadly thing in a firm grip. After Naruto learned of the different types of Sekirei from Matsu, he then taught Musubi how a Sekirei's strength could be their weakness if applied correctly. In this case, Yomi was a Weapon's type Sekirei, which meant she relied on her weapon to do most of the fighting for her in a battle. If the scythe were either taken away or destroyed, Yomi would be powerless, and quickly defeated soon after.

Hence why Musubi was now dominating the fight after breaking the staff portion of the scythe before throwing the broken weapon away once getting it out of Yomi's hands. It was soon followed by Musubi landing quite a few hard hits on the now weaponless and powerless Sekirei with the final hit sending Yomi right nacl into a tree. The injured girl naturally freaked at the loss of her scythe, being beaten so easily following that, and decided to beg for mercy while promising to never hunt down unwinged Sekirei ever again. How she would tell Mikogami to never do it and he would listen to her. Naruto however, knew she was lying, and only saying such things in the hope he would believe her before calling Musubi off.

"End this Musubi," commanded Naruto before he saw his Sekirei nod, rip the girl's dress clear off, and put a finger on the girl's Sekirei crest.

"Fist of my contract! Break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi!" declared Musubi while she kept her finger on Yomi's crest as the crest glowed before it vanished and making the girl slump over in defeat.

With the bitchy Sekirei of Mikogami now no longer a threat, Naruto simply sat down on a nearby rock, and looked over to a shocked Kusano. The poor girl clearly saw the fight and was no doubt feeling quite a mixture of emotions right now. She was shocked from seeing the fight, scared from seeing Musubi winning, and fearful of him in the belief he would wing her now.

"Ku-chan, come here child," said Naruto gently while motioning her to come over him.

"I don't want to. You're scary looking," said Kusano from behind the tree.

"I'm not such a bad guy. And my Sekirei saved you from that mean girl Yomi," countered Naruto while Kusano peeked out a little more to look at him and Musubi.

"But you are not my big brother. Takami said that my big brother would be my Ashikabi. I want to be winged by him," replied Kusano while Naruto smiled slightly.

"I'm sure Takami did say that. While I don't mind being your big brother of a sort, I also won't wing you either because I am not reacting to you. I simply will keep you safe until your big brother for an Ashikabi does get here," said Naruto while motioning her to sit down next to him.

"Promise?" asked Kusano while eyeing him carefully.

"Of course. I keep my promises," replied Naruto while motioning for Musubi to come over to sit on his lap.

"Okay," said Kusano while seeing the two had no intention of taking or winging her by force since it was clear they could have at any time and the man did promise not to wing her too.

Smiling at the innocent child, Naruto watched Kusano walk slowly, almost cautiously in her approach to him, and sat down near the second Juubi of the world. He of course could understand her fears regarding his presence. Kusano was told by someone she trusted that she would one day be winged by her Ashikabi, who would be her big brother, and would know him when she saw him. Only to have her friend viciously attacked and then nearly winged by someone who wasn't suppose to be her Ashikabi and/or big brother. If that wasn't enough, the very same Sekirei, who had attacked the first time around, had found the little girl, and threatened her with bodily harm if she didn't obey.

It was no wonder Kusano was terrified to trust him.

"Kusano!" called out a voice, which made the girl's eyes light up with joy.

"Its big brother!" exclaimed Kusano happily and moved to where the voice was, if not for Naruto putting a hand on her shoulder, and held her in place.

"You must have patience little one. Let us just wait for your big brother to arrive before you go running off to him," said Naruto with Kusano looking hesitant, but relented since he seemed to have a point.

Sure enough, a man or rather young teenage boy, a bit thin in Naruto's opinion, came out into the clearing with his two Sekirei, plus a scruffy man who was clearly Seo, and an aggravated masked Homura. Akitsu had decided to take to the trees above them and quickly descended to stand by Naruto's side while keeping a clear line of sight on those she was ordered to bring here. It was clear to Naruto that Akitsu, judging by the way her clothing was slightly scuffed up, had nearly been forced into a fight with one of Minato's Sekirei. Judging from the fact Yashima was one of the Sekirei, who knew Akitsu, and himself by extension...it was most likely due to the second Sekirei here with the pointy stick.

"Good job Akitsu," said Naruto with a grin and saw Akitsu blushing at his praise.

"Ah...thank you Master," whispered Akitsu at his praise knowing it meant there was a good chance they would have sex later.

"Kaho-chan!" exclaimed Musubi happily.

"Musubi?" questioned Kaho in shock at seeing her fellow sister was here.

"You know her Musubi-chan?" asked Naruto with Musubi nodding.

"Yep! Kaho-chan and I have known each other since we were little," said Musubi while thinking about something for a second like she wanted to say more, but decided against it.

"Uh...who are you?" asked Minato while wincing since he basically just started off rude to this strange guy, who could probably destroy him with a flick of his wrist, and not bat an eye...or three.

Not to mention Yashima looked a bit nervous. More so then usual.

"A friend. I take it you are the Ashikabi, who is reacting to Sekirei # 108 here?" asked Naruto with Minato nodding.

"Yeah. Her name is Kusano," replied Minato with Kusano smiling and nodding since few even knew her name before running over to him.

"Big brother!" exclaimed Kusano happily while Minato hugged the girl.

"So you're the Phantom Ashikabi I've heard about. The one who humiliated my two girls not that long ago," commented Seo with Naruto nodding while getting up off his seat and walking over to the man.

"You're two girls tried to terminate an unwinged Sekirei before I intervened. As I recall, an act such as that is against the rules. You were lucky I didn't have Akitsu deactivate them on the spot," replied Naruto with Seo looking a bit nervous.

"Yeah well, I told them not to do it in the past, but they never do listen," commented Seo while wondering if his own _unique_ ability Takehito gave him would work on this clearly not fully human looking guy.

Was he some kind of Ashikabi/Sekirei hybrid? Maybe one of Minaka's experiments fully developed and is field testing? Or dare he think it...Miya was pregnant prior to Takehito's death and this was their progeny? Oh Kami he hoped not! Miya was bad enough, but if this guy was somehow her _son_ or maybe long lost brother...?! No. Miya was many things since meeting her, but pregnant was _NOT_ one of them. His mooching off the woman had made him come around _a lot_! If Miya had been pregnant with a child, Seo would have damn well have known, and Takehito would have mentioned it in confidence to him in the off chance he knew it too before his death.

So what was this guy? Her brother? Nephew? Did more Sekirei survive the ride here to Earth. Or did break out of the labs at M.B.I. with him? What's more, if this guy was in fact an Ashikabi like he claimed, why didn't he look more human like everyone else?

"So I have been told. Do remind them that if they break the rules again...I will see to it they are deactivated. One way or another," replied Naruto in a warning tone that made Seo sweat a bit.

"Just who are you exactly?" asked Seo while hearing a lot of talk from people becoming increasingly worried about this guy.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm the Ashikabi and handler for the Secondary Discipline Squad for M.B.I.," answered Naruto with a grin and loved how Seo's face went extremely pale.

"The Discipline Squad?" asked Minato while poor Kusano shivered nervously while both Kaho and Yashima tensed since they knew of _A _Discipline Squad.

"Yes. You could say we enforce the rules of the Sekirei Plan when someone breaks them for their own purposes. Of course, I only enforce the rules Minaka setup, but refuses to actually enforce because it would take the 'fun' out of his game. He merely has them there as more of a guideline and watches from high up his perch to see who will follow those rules," explained Naruto while Minato seemed to calm down since he didn't break any of the rules M.B.I. setup.

"So as long as I don't break the rules, you don't show up," remarked Seo with a little more confidence in his voice.

"For the most part. I also may just track you down and kick your ass simply because you annoy me with your lazy without a care attitude," replied Naruto with Seo's face going pale again at the thought of this guy coming to his house and smashing shit up.

Naruto loved doing that to this guy.

"Uh...is it all right if I take Ku with me? She is reacting to me," said Minato while the girl held onto him even tighter.

"So long as you are her rightful Ashikabi I don't see a problem. Is he your Ashikabi, Ku?" asked Naruto with the girl nodding.

"Yes. I reached out to him in my dreams," replied Kusano with Naruto smiling.

"Fair enough. Off you go. Musubi. Akitsu. We need to meet up with Uzume outside," said Naruto while motioning his two Sekirei to follow him.

"Wait! You also winged Uzume? My girls were out there with her!" exclaimed Seo while hoping she didn't fight the twins.

"Yes I did. They told me you were helping Minato find Kusano here. I had to be sure you were on the level and Minato here was the genuine article. Uzume is merely ensuring no one else makes the attempt to get the girl from her rightful Ashikabi. Like say the one who sent this number after her," remarked Naruto while pointing to the downed form of Yomi, which he told Musubi through the bond to pick up to take with them.

It would be awhile before M.B.I. could get to her and thus leave the deactivated girl at the mercy of the wildlife residing in this little mini forest. Naruto didn't think there would be any carnivorous animals in here so soon, the natural energy of this place would no doubt attract them soon, and it was only a matter of time before one such species in the cycle of life decided to feast on the flesh of the downed Sekirei here.

"That is Mikogami's Sekirei," commented Seo since he knew the girl was one of the rich kid's Sekirei.

"Correction, she _was _Mikogami's Sekirei," said Naruto before he walked away with his two Sekirei, plus one deactivated in hand.

(With Uzume)

Uzume smirked at the nervous lightning twins. Both lower in rank by one to two numbers respectfully. Still, she had an awesome Ashikabi, who loved Uzume dearly, and wanted her to grow stronger. It made the bond and power she had with Naruto all the stronger, as that was the way things worked between a Sekirei and their Ashikabi.

"What's taking them so long? You're Ashikabi better not have done anything to Seo!" threatened Hikari impatiently.

"Calm down Sis. This is Seo we're talking about. He's not exactly punctual," remarked Hibiki to her angry sister.

"Besides, my Ashikabi wouldn't do anything to Seo...unless he did something stupid like grab Musubi's or Akitsu's chest," replied Uzume since she knew the man might if given the chance.

"He never got the chance," remarked Naruto having appeared behind the three via Kamui with his Sekirei, plus Yomi in Musubi's arms.

"Who is that?" asked Uzume while Naruto motioned for Musubi to put the deactivated Yomi on the ground as the sound of M.B.I. choppers filled the air.

"A deactivated Sekirei," remarked Naruto while waiting for the choppers.

"Hey, isn't she one of Hayato Mikogami's Sekirei?" asked Hibiki curiously.

"Yep! And I beat her!" declared Musubi proudly.

"Indeed you did Musubi. I'm very proud of you," said Naruto with a smile while the fist fighter beamed at his praise.

"Mikogami is going to be pissed at us," commented Uzume since she had heard about the spoiled rich kid from Matsu before when they were at Maison Izumo.

"Let him pout and complain all he wants. It won't change the simple fact the spoiled brat lost in his gamble to claim Kusano," replied Naruto while Seo, Minato, his Sekirei, and Kusano finally make it out of the park.

No one paid much attention to the sound of a nearby vehicle (a limo) speeding away.

"We better get going kid. M.B.I. is coming to claim the body of the defeated Sekirei they have here," remarked Seo to Minato while the latter nodding since he didn't want to be picked up by the company's troops for any reason.

"Come on Yashima. Kaho. We need to go," said Minato before he took off with his two Sekirei and Kusano while Seo left with the bondage twins.

"Interesting kid. A bit thin and weak willed, but his heart is in the right place from what I could gauge about him," said Naruto when the group left for the safety of the places they called homes.

"He's okay. At least he won't hurt Kaho or Yashima," said Uzume since she saw how the young man seemed to be quite nervous in regards to being involved in the Sekirei Plan.

"That's good. Now we play the waiting game," remarked Naruto while he along with his Sekirei waited for Takami to arrive in the M.B.I. chopper since she no doubt knew it was Musubi who defeated Yomi given the technology at the disposal of someone like her.

And (unfortunately) Minaka too.

"Well you certainly made your presence known Naruto. Making enemies with one of the major powers among three Ashikabis no less," said Takami while lighting a cigarette and looking at him before glancing at Yomi currently being taken away.

"You make it sound like a bad thing. Besides, its only a matter of time before a picture of me gets around, and that stupid nickname 'Phantom Ashikabi' I have won't last forever. Being a phantom kind of implies a shadow without a true shape or appearance," replied Naruto with Takami nodding and sighing.

"And your actions will no doubt make you an enemy of Higa when he learns what you did. I just hope your undercover persona doesn't get unraveled in the near future," said Takami while Naruto smirked.

"He won't know until its too late. Besides, I'm having Matsu go over everything already out there with a fine tooth comb to patch up any errors she may find," countered Naruto since he knew if Matsu couldn't find anything about him once giving it a look, chances are Higa's on loan Brain Sekirei wouldn't either.

"I take it you are heading back home now?" asked Takami with Naruto nodding.

"Yep! Going to celebrate a job well done. I enforced the rules, a Sekirei found her true Ashikabi, and my Sekirei helped stick it to one of the three major powers," replied Naruto before motioning his Sekirei to come closer so they could go.

"Just don't let this go to your head Naruto. They won't always be like this," said Takami with Naruto's smile lessening a bit.

"I know that Takami. Just be sure Minaka understands that not even he is immune to the phrase 'you can't always get what you want' since we don't always do. Not even me," replied Naruto with Takami nodding since she was sure the blonde would do something that would ruin Minaka's fun in the future and make the mad man throw a tantrum.

(Izumi Estate-Later that Night)

The Izumi Estate was roughly the same size at the Hayato Mansion. One would think the names basically meant one was bigger then the other. In a sense, those people would be right. The difference between the Hayato Mansion and Izumi Estate was roughly 200+ feet in terms of the building structure while an additional 350+ feet in terms of the area _around_ the said buildings. Of course, the significance of the Hayato Mansion and Izumi Estate were different beyond the mere structures themselves.

The Hayato Mansion was a large building both in length and width, which overall had represented the Hayato Family's widespread wealth it had accumulated over the years long before M.B.I. came into existence. The Hayato Family had long since spent their time flaunting their wealth by buying just about every single most expensive thing they could get their hands on. A statue from another country made from a time when they all used swords prior to guns. A painting from a former starving artist turned famous from Italy during the Renaissance Era. This family ate the finest foods, had some of the best chefs in the world on call 24/7, maids and servants who worked themselves to the bone, yet paid a fraction of what they should be owed.

It was their way of saying to the world "We have a lot of money! You don't! Deal with it you poor pieces of human filth!" in regards to their status as being filthy rich.

Izumi Estate was no better. The difference between them was the Izumi family did it to show off their status in terms of power. To show a powerful family lives here and is to be respected if not feared by all. Regardless if you liked them or not. Izumi Pharmaceuticals had been around since Izumi Higa's Great Grandfather opened up a small hospital clinic following World War II. From there, the clinic expanded out since the number of patients at the time was great, and the need for drugs for them being even greater. By the time Higa's Grandfather had eventually reached his late teens, the founder of the company gave him control of the business to him while the elderly of the two continued working the clinic. Soon, the clinic became a hospital, and the pharmaceutical company itself grew to become one of the leading corporations in the entire country to provide medical drugs to those in need of it. As time progressed through the years, the Izumi name grew to be one feared, and respected by every single business in the medical field. Higa's own Father had grown up to become an ambitious man, who saw his family's company rising higher, and higher with each passing year if not passing generation. He also knew that unless rivals were crushed or forced into submission, they were a risk to the future of the Izumi family, and taught Higa the lessons needed to make sure his son was ahead of the curve by miles.

As for Higa, he took his lessons to heart. And not just in finding out the weaknesses in just his business rivals, but others around him among the general populace, and exploited them to their maximum potential. You owe money at a Yakuza owned gambling den? I can pay it off for you...for a favor. Cheating on your wife with a much younger woman at a brothel? I can cover it up. I can even provide a discreet little love nest for the two of you. The catch for giving you this expensive gift? You do what I tell you to do when the time comes. No questions. If I say shake down someone, sneak and steal secrets from a rival company, or some other illegal crime...you do it or your wife and/or Boss get to see pictures of you doing a woman old enough to be your eighteen year old teenage daughter. In fact said woman may or may not be your Boss's actual eighteen year old daughter and you didn't even realize it until now!

That was the Izumi way of getting others to play ball with you. You own the ball, the bat, the umpire, the stadium, and ultimate the rules along with the overall game.

"Is this information correct?" asked Higa while looking at the information Kochou had provided regarding the latest scheme by Minaka to make the many different Ashikabi in Shinto Teito.

"Yes Higa-sama. As usual, my information gathered is always verified before bringing it to your attention on these matters," said Kochou in a monotone voice.

"The facial comparison does look like him to a degree, but the simple fact is one has long blonde spiky hair, and the other has short red spiky hair. How do you explain that?" said Higa while looking at the picture of Naruto with his three unique eyes and two horns on his head taken just a few hours ago an ATM camera Kochou hacked.

Another picture of his newest employee Dr. Menma Namikaze was also on his desk in his office right beside the first. This picture was taken two days ago by a security camera at the hospital while he was wheeling that Chiho girl down the hall.

"I cannot explain how the hair can be longer one moment and shorter the next before it can become long again in such a short time, but I assure you there is a eighty five percent match. This Uzumaki Naruto that is being called the 'Phantom Ashikabi' by M.B.I. is also Dr. Menma Namikaze. The same person you hired not that long ago to work for your company," replied Kochou, as she saw Higa look at both pictures carefully, and had to admit there was _some_ likeness between them.

Mostly in the overall facial structure. The eyes could be contacts while the third could be painted on perhaps? Or maybe it was a rare disfigurement and the man covered it up with makeup while keeping it closed? But how could the hair be short and long at the same time? Even if you could compact it into some kind of head wig, it would show no matter how good the wig was, or tied up to keep so much hair from escaping.

"How do you wish to play this Higa-sama?" asked Kakizaki while Higa looked at the two pictures carefully and assessing his options.

"We will test him. In a few days when he is on break outside of the hospital. Ichiya and Toyotama will engage him in a fight. Nothing too serious. Bruise his body, but do not damage the face or his hands. A Doctor with broken hands is no good to me and damage to his face would raise questions by the patients if not the rest of the staff who are not aware of my influential nature as its owner," ordered Higa knowing his employee could do one of two things.

Option one, his employee could reveal himself to be something possibly not human, and be blackmailed into his service to fight against Minaka.

_OR_

Option two, his Doctor was indeed just that, and attacking Dr. Namikaze would result in temporarily injuring one of his better employees working for his company.

Still, it was a calculated risk, and he would remind his two Sekirei enforcers to leave his employee alone should this investigation reveal absolutely nothing to him.

(A/N: YAY! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sure did. I bet you can't wait to see what will happen next and who else will be winged by Naruto in the future. Stay tuned true believers. Until next time...PEACE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Enter Tsukiumi

Time past relatively quickly for Naruto and his loving flock of Sekirei, as they did their daily routine of eating, sleeping, training, working (Naruto's job), and of course the love making at random points during the day. Occasionally, one or more Sekirei would be released from the labs of M.B.I. with a text getting sent out, and naturally the hunt for these wandering birds began by the eager Ashikabi wanting to increase their numbers and power in the game.

And naturally, Naruto would dispatch his Sekirei to ensure these unwinged Sekirei found their rightful Ashikabi. Soon, word got around Shinto Teito of a new Discipline Squad, which had the M.B.I. seal of approval, and was ensuring _ALL _of the rules in the game were strictly enforced. Some tried to oppose Naruto and his Sekirei. Claiming the rules he had his Sekirei enforcing was bogus and meant to be followed by losers afraid to get their hands dirty.

Naruto knew all about getting his hands dirty. His profession years ago kind of made it part of the job requirement.

Of course, this response by these Ashikabi required an immediate response to let the rest of Shinto Teito know there was more then one Discipline Squad in the city to fear. His actual response you ask? Naruto's response was having his Sekirei deactivate theirs and then proceed to tie up each Ashikabi of these defeated Sekirei upside down and leaving there...naked.

He also had the words like "Laugh at me, I'm a total asshole!" or "I have a tiny dick but I act like a big one to others!" written on their bodies for good measure.

Needless to say, these idiots never showed their face in Shinto Teito after that, and since they were out of the game because of him. It didn't really matter to M.B.I. in terms of what these people did once they were out of the Sekirei Plan. A few well placed threats from the company, a flexing of muscle to prove the point, and these losers in the game fled the city with the firm belief of keeping their mouths shut about the Sekirei Plan.

Good stuff.

Sadly, all good things come to an end sooner or later, and right now this was one of those times...or rather days.

How you may ask? Well as it turns out, Naruto was walking along the hospital's gardens where patients, and even some Doctors like to walk around. After being surrounded with so much sterile surroundings and death, the sight of life mixed with beauty was not a bad thing to see.

It was quite a shame such beauty would have to be ruined right now thanks to Higa's two prized Sekirei bloodhounds. Fortunately, they appeared after Chiho had been discharged from the hospital, and Naruto had seen her off after taking a picture in the gardens for her to keep. The poor girl was all dressed up, ready to take on the outside world, and got into a taxi to take her to the airport where her plane was waiting. She wanted to see the world and all the beauty it held now with her health restored to normal.

No sooner was Chiho and the taxi out of sight did they appear, smirking at Naruto in an arrogant fashion, and he knew playtime was over.

"Hello. How may I help you?" asked Naruto while trying to be civil despite himself.

"You had Higa-sama fooled for awhile. Not many people can do that and live to tell the tale," commented Ichiya while Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fooled? I...don't follow," commented Naruto with Toyotama scoffing at him.

"Don't you dare try lying to us. We know who you really are...Uzumaki Naruto. The all fearsome 'Phantom Ashikabi' and part of the secondary Discipline Squad," said Toyotama with Naruto deciding to play dumb a little longer.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Phantom Ashikabi? What is an Ashikabi?" asked Naruto while trying to play himself as a confused person to these two.

"So you want to play dumb huh? Fine! We were hoping you would. Higa-sama did say not to hurt you too bad, but I'm sure he won't mind if you're stabbed near the ribs," said Toyotama while smirking evilly at Naruto.

"Remember, Higa-sama doesn't want his hands or face damaged," remarked Ichiya while the two charged Naruto and expecting him to either fight and lose or take the hits like the weak little human he played himself out to be to their Master.

What did happen was not what they expected.

They were the ones taking the hit. And not just any hit. An invisible hit. They were so shocked, the two Sekirei didn't even hear Naruto whisper the words "Shinra Tensei", or notice his hand slightly outstretched when he did. The force behind the invisible attack sent Ichiya and Toyotama flying back through several trees before they rolled onto the grass and were out cold. Naruto knew he should probably deactivate them, but that would just confirm Higa's suspicions of him, and send more trouble his way.

Besides, leaving those two alive wasn't going to hurt him much. Yeah, they would report to Higa saying they were attacked by him, and no doubt the man would want proof of this from them. Asking what Naruto did? How they were attacked? So on and so forth. When they tell him they were sent back by an invisible power while he just stood there, it would make him distrustful of his Sekirei, think they were idiots, if not incompetent, and they were making up excuses. No doubt he would remind them that only a Sekirei would have the power do what they would claim Naruto had done and Naruto was not a Sekirei.

"Why is it all the evil masterminds of the world always have dumb subordinates under their command? They could have smart ones if given the chance. You would just have make sure the minions under your command have no ambition to usurp you," remarked Naruto to himself before walking back into the hospital like nothing happened.

And ignoring a shocked Kakizaki watching from above with his cell phone in hand.

(With Higa)

"What do you mean they _lost_?!" demanded Higa while frowning at what he was being told by his most trusted subordinate.

_"They lost Higa-sama. I saw it myself. They moved to engage him per your instructions and in the next second they were simply...thrown back! By some kind of power. I wouldn't believe it unless I saw it for myself. I don't know if Menma did it or if something else was involved in knocking them back,"_ replied Kakizaki while sensing Higa was frowning and would have been indeed correct in his assumption.

"The man is not a Sekirei. Kochou has been through the database at M.B.I. regarding all 108 Sekirei. None of them are named Naruto. None of them remotely resemble Naruto or Menma for that matter," said Higa in frustration.

_"Could he be protected by a third party? Maybe a Sekirei watching him in the shadows and protecting him until she is ready to be winged?"_ asked Kakizaki since it was possible a Sekirei would do that.

"Possibly. It wouldn't be the first time this has happened. Continue to watch him from a distance for now. Recover Ichiya and Toyotama. I want them healed and brought to my office to explain their failure to me," ordered Higa since he would be having words with those two and decide how to punish them depending on their answers.

Shame he didn't realize his phone was being hacked and everything said on it might be recorded by a third party.

(With Naruto)

"Did you get everything?" asked Naruto on his cell to Matsu.

_"Yep! Every word. Higa is stumped by what you did!"_ exclaimed Matsu, who unlike Higa when it came to cell phones, had modified Naruto's cell phone so it couldn't be hacked by outside third parties, and had detection software installed to shut the cell down the second it was hacked.

"As he should be since the man doesn't understand what his mind can't comprehend," said Naruto calmly since he had put himself on break for lunch and decided to head to a nice little ramen stand.

_"I'll keep an eye on things from here. Just be back home soon Naruto-tan. Matsu needs some of your hot DNA to calm her dow-OUCH!"_ exclaimed Matsu with the sound of someone hitting her on the head.

_"Bad Matsu. Talking dirty to Naruto-sama on the phone is forbidden. Not to mention improper of a lady,"_ came the voice of Musubi over the phone.

_"Since when? And why are you talking like Miya-tan?"_ asked Matsu while rubbing her head since Musubi had hit her with a ladle.

_"I visited her the other day and asked for some sparing lessons. She taught me all about being a proper woman and how I should keep you in line,"_ replied Musubi while Matsu slumped her head.

_"Even when Miya-tan is not here, Matsu still gets punished for being Matsu,"_ remarked Matsu with a sniffle while Naruto sweat dropped.

"Musubi, leave Matsu alone. Miya's way of being a proper woman should not be forced upon you no matter what. Besides, if you followed Miya's way of thinking, how would I be able to please you, Matsu, Akitsu, and Uzume when in the mood for love making," remarked Naruto while imaging Musubi thinking about his words completely stumped.

_"I think you broke her mind Naruto-tan. Ouch!"_ said Matsu while rubbing her head again.

_"He did not! Musubi will just have to try balancing out what Naruto-sama wants with Miya-sama's teachings," _said Musubi, as she walked off to take care of some cleaning that needed her attention.

_"She even hits like Miya-tan with that ladle. When did she even get it?"_ asked Matsu to herself before Naruto sighed and closed his cell so he could eat his ramen.

His Sekirei could be so weird at times.

(Shinto Teito-At the Moment)

Staring down at the city below, an imperious long blonde haired woman wearing a short white skirt, white shirt, black belt, and black coat. She also had knee high boots and black leggings going up even farther while sporting an incredible female bust most women would be envious in having. This woman in particular was scowling with both her hands on her hips, standing in a pose meant to intimidate anyone who saw it. Not that anyone could at the moment since she was so high up and no one really looked up for the Hell of it.

All in all, she was posing in an intimidating fashion for nothing.

"The fiend is here. I can feel it in my bones! When I find that foul monkey, I will drown him with my powers, and show I do not need an Ashikabi to be the strongest!" exclaimed Tsukiumi to herself while wondering where her target was located in the city.

"Talking to yourself again Tsukiumi?" asked Homura, as he was behind her, and startled the woman for a second.

"Homura! How dare thee sneak up behind me in such a dishonorable fashion!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while pointing at Homura.

"I didn't sneak up on you Tsukiumi. You were so distracted from your desire to mentally drown the city in water you didn't hear me walk up behind you. I could have deactivated you," countered Homura before he dodged a blast of water aimed at him by her.

"So thou wishes to test me in combat, even though you are unwinged. Fine! I shall show thee the difference in our power," declared Tsukiumi with Homura now panicking.

"Wait! That's not why I am here!" protested Homura, but had to dodge once more, and kept on dodging while Tsukiumi was relentless in her water attacks against him.

"Silence! You have been a constant annoyance to me. Claiming repeatedly I should have a monkey for an Ashikabi. Yet you do not have one yourself! Thou came here boasting about how you could have deactivated me, yet you dodge, and flee from my attacks like a coward! Fight me thou spineless bastard!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while flooding the roof with water and forcing Homura to leap to the next one.

Only to be pursued by the angry busty blonde woman.

'Why do I feel like this has happened before in a time long ago?' thought Homura, as he felt this event had happened before in a similar yet different event in time, and in that outcome...the man got really messed up.

Cue a certain Ero-Sennin in the afterlife sneezing before mentioning a hot angel must be talking about him and getting super punched by Tsunade for it.

In any case, Homura knew he couldn't fight Tsukiumi. The lack of an Ashikabi aside, he wasn't ready for such a fight. Or rather his body wasn't stable. It was getting increasingly unstable everyday. The more he used his power surrounding fire in a combative manner, the greater the overall chance of it getting out of control, and turning on him in a painful fashion. In fact, the only reason that didn't happen was because of Tsukiumi ironically enough, as she had stopped it once before in the past by soaking him in water to cool him off.

And now she was trying to kill him with her power. Oh joy! What fun he was having today.

"Just who is your Ashikabi anyway? I know you're reacting to someone," said Homura, as he had seen Tsukiumi around Shinto Teito, and notice the woman had been reacting to someone strongly enough to bring about such anger at him.

"That is none of thy business!" exclaimed Tsukiumi since she was launching wave after wave of water at him in a relentless manner.

"I know, but if you plan to kill your possible Ashikabi, it will only bring down the wrath of the secondary Discipline Squad led by the Phantom Ashikabi," said Homura while he saw Tsukiumi pause in her motion to launch water at him.

"The Phantom Ashikabi. How do thee know of him? Speak!" demanded Tsukiumi, as she grit her teeth, and glared at Homura.

"I don't know him per se. I only really met the guy once or twice in passing. Why are you even...asking...about...him?" asked Homura before he pieced it together and his eyes now went wide in shock.

"Such a vile and bizarre monkey will not claim me. I am the strongest of all the Sekirei in this game and do not need an Ashikabi!" declared Tsukiumi in a passionate voice.

"Yeah well, if you break the rules, it will only be matter of time until he comes looking for you," remarked Homura before creating a small wall of flame to blind Tsukiumi long enough to escape her sight and hide.

"Come back here fiend. Face me in honorable combat!" demanded Tsukiumi, but found Homura was nowhere to be found.

No matter. She would find him later once her monkey of a future Ashikabi was killed and show him the might that came from smiting fiend.

(With Naruto)

Naruto sighed knowing his lunch time was over. A shame really. The ramen here wasn't half bad. Not good like the kind he had in the past, but close enough. Paying for his meal, Naruto was walking back to the hospital, and wondered what else could happen to him today? Another probing attack by Higa? A Sekirei violates the rules on the command of the Ashikabi? Mikogami has been silent for a bit since the incident in the park though Matsu surmised Karasuba may had a hand in that due to her killing one of his Sekirei the stupid blonde girl with a whip should have run.

"Get out of my way monkey!" exclaimed a commanding female voice above Naruto and a shadow covered his form to make him realize someone was about to land on his body.

Or would have if not for acting quickly and caught the woman's body despite the fact a normal person would have collapsed onto the ground from the sheer weight of the living projectile. As things stood, the only proof Naruto had caught this person from high up was the pavement underneath him leaving a deep imprint of his feet before he yanked them out with considerable effort.

"You know it was rather fortunate that such a nice guy like me caught you despite being called a monkey," commented Naruto while the blonde beauty in front of him huffed and puffed at his words.

"I told you to move. Thou is lucky I do not smite thee for putting thy hands upon my person," countered Tsukiumi with another angry huff.

"Really? And just what exactly would have happened if I didn't catch you? You would have hurt yourself. Sekirei or not," remarked Naruto with Tsukiumi looking at him in shock.

"Thou know of the Sekirei Plan?" asked Tsukiumi in surprise and found herself feeling weird in his presence.

"I do. I also know that a Sekirei tried to do what you just did not that long ago and would have hurt herself if I wasn't around to catch her. She at least had the decency to apologize for the action of jumping on me," replied Naruto while leaving out he actually winged said Sekirei later on in the day.

"Well unlike the strumpet thou saved, I did not need to be saved by thee so I do not have to apologize," replied Tsukiumi while moving her hair back.

"Well excuse me Miss High and Mighty, but considering no sane person ever leaps off a building in the middle of the day unless they want to die, I sorely would disagree with that statement," countered Naruto with Tsukiumi blushing red with embarrassment and anger while not liking his tone.

"How dare thee speak to me in that manner! I demand thy name before I smite thee with my power!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while getting in Naruto's face.

"The name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto and his name made Tsukiumi's eyes widen in shock.

"Uzumaki Naruto? As in...the Phantom Ashikabi?!" demanded Tsukiumi while leaping back away from him.

'Damn it. Minaka must have let my name spill out to go with my stupid title the bondage twins came up with for me. That explains how Higa's Sekirei knew my name and title were connected,' thought Naruto while seeing Tsukiumi looking ready to launch an attack on him.

"Stay back fiend! I will not let thee wing me and use my body for thy perverse schemes!" exclaimed Tsukiumi with Naruto shaking his head.

"If I'm not your Ashikabi, then I have no intention of winging you. If its a fight you are looking for, I would suggest we do it elsewhere away from the public eye," said Naruto with Tsukiumi looking shocked at not only having no intention of forcibly winging her, but was also offering her a chance to fight him in honorable combat away from the other filthy monkeys in the city.

"Very well. If thou wishes to meet thy death in honorable combat, then so be it," said Tsukiumi before she moved to a place earlier that was perfect for them and cast a glance back at Naruto to see him following her while on his cell phone.

"Matsu. Its me. Inform work that a personal matter has come up and I can't make it back into today," said Naruto since he knew this was going to be troublesome.

_"Okay I will. Which number are you with right now? Sounds like she is a real pistol to me,"_ commented Matsu while focusing on his location via satellite.

"I didn't get her name. Blonde hair, fierce eyes, and speaks Ye Old style," replied Naruto while he was sure Matsu was zooming in on his location.

_"I see her now. Let. me. see. here,"_ said Matsu while she brought up Tsukiumi's face onto the screen with Akitsu, Musubi, and Uzume now behind her.

_"Hey! I know about her! Homura mentioned this one to Miya the day before I got winged by Naruto. Her name is Tsukiumi. Sekirei # 09. The Water Sekirei,"_ said Uzume since she recalled Homura coming back to the Inn. one night from his duties and told Miya about his small fight with Tsukiumi.

_"Oh dear. I just brought up her profile Naruto-tan. She is a very violent short tempered Sekirei. Apparently, she hates the idea of having an Ashikabi and if the rumors are true about her...Tsukiumi intends to kill the one she is reacting to,"_ said Matsu before her eyes widened along with Uzume's and Musubi's when they pieced it together.

_"Ah...she wants to kill Master,"_ stated Akitsu though she kept her emotions on the matter in check since she knew Naruto would not be bested by someone like Tsukiumi.

_"We should stop her!" _exclaimed Musubi since she didn't want Tsukiumi to fight their Ashikabi.

"You will do nothing Musubi. I will handle Tsukiumi myself so don't worry your pretty little heads. I won't hurt her and I will make sure she won't hurt me," replied Naruto into his phone while sensing his girls nod in understanding.

_"Be safe Naruto-tan,"_ said Matsu before hanging up much to the irritation from the others since they didn't get to say anything to him.

Tsukiumi eventually stopped in a nice little clearing within an alley with plenty of room to fight and instantly called water to her form. Naruto however, just stood there while looking at her with a sense of surprise since the only person capable of command water to that degree and been Senju Tobirama. Though from the looks of things, Tsukiumi could give the man a run for his money in terms of commanding it the way she was doing.

Not only that, but the act of calling so much water to her picked up a little bit of wind around the woman's short skirt, and Naruto could easily see Tsukiumi's panties.

"Any last words before I smite thee with my power?" asked Tsukiumi while glaring at Naruto, who revealed his true form to her, and shocked the woman for a second at seeing what he really looked like.

"I do want to ask you a question. But I doubt you want to hear it," replied Naruto with the woman in front of him scowling further.

"If thou has a question thee wishes answered before meeting thy death, then I will gladly answer it truthfully. Speak it post haste!" commanded Tsukiumi while still poised to kill him with her attack.

"Why do you hate Ashikabi? Or the idea of having an Ashikabi? Surely someone who is as beautiful and intelligent as you has seen the power a Sekirei can get from having an Ashikabi?" asked Naruto while seeing the woman blushing from his compliment about her intelligence and beauty, but was angry with him all the same.

"I have seen what thy vile monkeys do with the Sekirei once winging them. You treat us like toys and slaves to cater to your perverse desires. All to win in a game where we have to fight for you. I will fight for myself and stay unwinged to prevent my body from being defiled by the likes of you or any other monkey seeking advancement in this contest," said Tsukiumi while the water around her whipped violently around the woman's form.

'Ouch! Usually a woman turns the man down _after_ he asks her to go out on a date with him. Well at least she isn't hitting me like Sakura did when I was a kid,' thought Naruto while admiring the view Tsukiumi was unknowingly giving to him for free.

"And now that I have answered thy question about myself, I will smite thee here and now to free myself from thy filthy presence! 'Water Celebration!'" exclaimed Tsukiumi before launching her water based attack at him.

Only for Naruto to move his head to the side and let the water fly by without even hitting the tips of his blonde hair.

"Your aim isn't half bad. Not entirely good. But not bad considering you were aiming for my head," said Naruto with Tsukiumi getting angrier for not only missing her target, but the fact he had the nerve to comment about her aim.

Insulting! She would drown him with his own words and her power.

"Insolent monkey! See if thy can dodge this attack again. 'Water Celebration!'" exclaimed Tsukiumi while shooting another ball of condensed water at Naruto.

Only for him to phase out right when it hit him squarely in the chest.

"This is your last chance Tsukiumi. Fail to hit me this time and I will fight back," warned Naruto while he secretly enjoyed Tsukiumi's bafflement.

"I do not know what sorcery thy used to evade my attack this time, but I assure thee it will not happen a third. 'Water Celebration!'" exclaimed Tsukiumi before she threw yet another ball of water at Naruto, who batted the projectile away like it was nothing, and looked unimpressed.

"Not bad. Back in the day before my ascension to what I am now, such an attack would have put a hole in my arm, or body depending on where you hit," remarked Naruto while seeing Tsukiumi looking at him in shock and a hint of fear.

"Back away! I will not be defiled by the likes of you!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while taking several steps back and the water around her whipped around them both violently.

"Calm down. I don't forcibly wing Sekirei. If you don't want to be mine just say so right now and I will leave you alone," replied Naruto with Tsukiumi jerking her head back like she had been punched in the face.

"Y-You...You don't want me?" asked Tsukiumi in an almost hurt like tone.

"Its not that I don't want you. It is just I won't wing you against your will. Even if you are reacting to me like you claim. Its a matter of choice. I am giving you the choice to walk away from this here and now without any problems between us," replied Naruto since he wanted to keep this civil without hurting the woman.

"Walk away? Like a coward! I will do no such thing!" stated Tsukiumi angrily at him.

"And she has taken my words out of context," mumbled Naruto while more water flowed around the woman like a violent river.

"I am Sekirei # 09 Tsukiumi! The Water Sekirei and the strongest of all the Sekirei in this plan! I will not be talked to by the likes of you!" exclaimed Tsukiumi before moving to launch all the water she had under her command at him.

"I was being polite and she takes it as an insult. Unbelievable!" Naruto mumbled while he brought out his trusty staff yet again.

"Water Dragon!" exclaimed Tsukiumi before launching a massive wave of water shaped just like a dragon at him.

'Nostalgia much,' thought Naruto since this brought back memories before pointing his staff at the dragon and saw it fall to the ground moments prior to getting his feet wet.

"How did thee...? What did thou...? I don't...!" said Tsukiumi, who was at a loss for words when seeing him stop her attack like that.

"Enough Tsukiumi. You lost. I won. Nothing in your arsenal can stop me," said Naruto with Tsukiumi's face blushing red since not only was he right, but his power brought out a sense of longing she had tried to stamp down on, and failed miserably at doing.

"Stay away!" said Tsukiumi, who nearly yelled it this time.

"Make me," taunted Naruto while walking toward her, as he got a really great, yet really bad idea on how to knock some sense into Tsukiumi, and knew his girls were not going to like it.

"I said stay back! Stay back or I will end thee!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while her vision was blurring and her heart raced faster with each passing second.

"You say you are the strongest Tsukiumi. Then prove it. Right here. Right now. Prove it by hitting me dead center with your power. Unless of course...you don't have the strength or the stomach to do what you boasted doing to me. Maybe...you are all _talk_! All bark and no bite!" taunted Naruto with Tsukiumi now seeing red and called upon it to focus her power one more time.

"I'll show thee my strength! Die vile monkey! 'Water Celebration!'" exclaimed Tsukiumi before she hit Naruto point blank right in the chest with her attack and unlike the one time when it made contact...he didn't phase out.

A large circular hole was in his chest area leading out of his back where the spot behind him in the clearing was now a mix of blood and water.

"Well will you look at that. It appears you do indeed have the stomach to do it after all," commented Naruto while looking down at the woman's handy work like what she did was normal when it was most certainly _NOT_!

"I...I...I...," said Tsukiumi, as it was all she could say while staring at the hole she made into the man she was reacting to, and would have called Ashikabi if winged by him.

Tsukiumi had thought by ending the man, her problems would be solved, and victory in the game was assured. Word would get around that she killed her Ashikabi and all who would challenge her would flee on sight. All would tremble at the sound of her name. Sekirei # 09 Tsukiumi: The Ashikabi Killer!

So why...why did it hurt her so deeply knowing she did this to him? Why was her heart aching? Screaming at her to beg for forgiveness? Why was it hurting and not helping like she first thought?

The action and realization of what she just did must have taken a heavy toll on her mind because it seemed to shut down from the stress of it all. Upon falling unconscious, Naruto had caught her easily, his injury already healing like it was nothing, and quickly used a Water Jutsu of his own to wash away the bloody mess behind him before using Kamui to vanish back home with the busty blonde haired Sekirei in his arms.

(Naruto's Hotel Suite)

To say Naruto's Sekirei were upset was an understatement. In truth, they were pissed off! Not at Naruto. Well...maybe a little, but not entirely since he didn't want to hurt Tsukiumi for her misguided views surrounding Ashikabi. The one they were super upset with was in fact Tsukiumi, as they had been watching the hacked satellite feed, and saw the woman put a hole in their Ashikabi's chest. A fact Matsu had deleted from the satellite's memory banks and proceeded to cause the technological marvel in space to self-destruct. Which happened after giving it an overall memory wipe and virus to basically render all data still lingering to be corrupted beyond recovery.

As for Tsukiumi herself, she was in the main bedroom asleep, and lost in a dream of her own making that was neither a dream nor a nightmare. Personally, most of his Sekirei he had winged up until now felt the need to smother Tsukiumi for what she did to Naruto with one of the pillows in the bedroom, followed by throwing her dead body out of the window, and watch it go splat on the ground.

Naruto put a stop to that saying he didn't do what happened earlier just so they could get their ten pounds of flesh for his actions, which provoked the woman into acting. Like it or not, the blonde haired woman was staying, and he intended to fix her views of him so this wouldn't be an issue at all in the off chance he did decide to wing her.

Speaking of the busty blonde Sekirei...she was now waking up.

"What? Where am I?" asked Tsukiumi before she saw Naruto sitting in a chair not far from her and his Sekirei standing behind him with scowls on their faces.

"Welcome back Tsukiumi," remarked Naruto while smirking at the shocked woman.

"How did thee survive my attack? How did I get here? Where is here?" demanded the shocked and slightly angry Tsukiumi.

"Seriously? You are demanding things from him? After what you did earlier by putting a hole in his chest?" asked Uzume with her hands on her hips.

"Silence wench! I do not answer to the likes of you," said Tsukiumi with the two glaring at each other.

"Calm down Tsukiumi," said Naruto while hoping she would.

"I will not calm down! I have been taken against my will by thee in an attempt to defile my body," said Tsukiumi while finding herself hesitating in calling upon her power with so many Sekirei near their Ashikabi with power beyond her own.

"It looks like your idea of Tsukiumi putting a hole in your chest to get the anger out of her system backfired Naruto-tan," commented Matsu while adjusting her glasses slightly.

"So it would seem. So temperamental. Its actually a good thing she is reacting to me. Any other potential Ashikabi would be killed now," remarked Naruto with Tsukiumi blushing at his words and yet was seething at the same time.

"You...You...You heathen!" exclaimed Tsukiumi before shooting a ball of water at him.

Only for it to be blocked by a wall of ice.

"Ah...bad Tsukiumi. Master will need to spank you later," remarked Akitsu while Uzume sweat dropped, Matsu giggled perversely, Musubi whimpered, and Naruto sighed at her words.

Tsukiumi looked somewhere between angry and horrified with a cherry red face.

"Akitsu, I haven't winged her yet. And even if I did, I'm willing to overlook this in order to get her to come around to the idea of being my Sekirei," replied Naruto while Akitsu seemed to think it over.

"Ah...can I take her place and be spanked then Master?" asked Akitsu with Naruto now forming a sweat drop of his own.

"Akitsu-tan really loves to get spankings. But then again, so does Matsu-tan when she's been naughty," remarked Matsu while laughing and drooling perversely.

"Well talk about that later Akitsu. Right now, we need to focus on helping Tsukiumi with her issues," said Naruto while Tsukiumi looked happy yet insulted by him yet again.

"I do not have issues! I simply don't want an Ashikabi. I do not need one anyway. I am the strongest of all the Sekirei in the Sekirei Plan," remarked Tsukiumi while Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Strongest? But isn't Miya-sama the strongest since she is Sekirei # 01?" asked Musubi while Uzume and Matsu smacked their hand into their faces.

"That's not something you should be telling people off hand Musubi," remarked Uzume while Musubi was a bit confused and saw Naruto nodding in agreement with Uzume.

"We'll talk about such things later in one of your lessons Musubi-chan. Don't worry," said Naruto since he had been teaching his Sekirei different things where required.

And in Musubi's case...just about everything.

"Okay Naruto-sama!" stated Musubi in her usual cheerful fashion.

"I do not know this Miya you speak of, but I assure you all I am the strongest Sekirei here and I do not have an Ashikabi," said Tsukiumi confidently though the feeling in her heart that was longing for Naruto seemed to grow stronger.

"Prove it," remarked Naruto since a new idea came into his head to help Tsukiumi see the error of her ways and get the woman to come around to being winged by him.

"How?" asked Tsukiumi with Naruto smirking.

"Simple. You face each of my Sekirei here in honorable combat. A friendly spar if you will. No attempt at deactivation of course. You win against all four of them, you can walk out the door of the hotel suite, out of the hotel, and be on your merry way," said Naruto with Tsukiumi looking at him with suspicion.

"Not that I will, but do thee gain should I lose?" asked Tsukiumi with Naruto smirking at her.

"You acknowledge that having an Ashikabi makes you stronger and since you are already reacting to me...you will become my Sekirei," answered Naruto with Tsukiumi looking from him to the four behind him.

"Uh...Naruto-tan, I am a Brain Sekirei. I can't fight in combat situations like everyone else can!" remarked Matsu nervously while Naruto smirked.

"Which means Tsukiumi is already ahead 1-0. She just needs to win three more fights," said Naruto since he had no intention of having Matsu fight and knew the red head would bring it up.

"Fine! I will fight these three wenches and prove myself their better. Starting with this one here with the sleepy expression on her face!" exclaimed Tsukiumi before pointing to Akitsu.

"Very well. Follow me to your chosen sparring area I setup here in the suite. I made it so I could help my Sekirei in private without prying eyes," said Naruto while motioning the girls and Tsukiumi to follow.

"You're so lucky Akitsu. You get to fight a strong opponent. I wanted to fight her," said Musubi while slightly pouting.

"Ah...you will her fight next if I lose," replied Akitsu since she felt bad for Musubi.

"Really? Hooray! Thanks a lot Akitsu-chan!" exclaimed Musubi before hugging the ice Sekirei.

"Okay you two. Here are the rules. They are very simple. You can use your powers, but keep them in the nonlethal category, and make _NO_ attempts at deactivation on any level. They are not allowed. Am I understood?" said Naruto with Akitsu and Tsukiumi both nodding.

"Ready to lose harlot?" asked Tsukiumi while Akitsu frowned slightly.

"Ah...even if you do become Master's new Sekirei, you are not be worthy of his love," replied Akitsu since she didn't think Tsukiumi was worthy after the attempt at killing Naruto earlier.

"How dare you! I will teach thee a lesson thou will not soon forget!" exclaimed Tsukiumi before she launched a barrage of water at Akitsu, who raised up a thick wall of ice to block it.

"Ah...not worthy. Weak without Ashikabi," remarked Akitsu while seeing Tsukiumi's face getting angrier with her words.

"Silence! Thou knows nothing! Behold my power!" exclaimed Tsukiumi before shooting wave after wave of water at Akitsu.

Only to be blocked each time with ice.

"Ah...too easy," remarked Akitsu calmly while barely feeling this was a challenge to her at all.

'How? How can she deflect my attacks so easily?! I am a single digit Sekirei same as her! She maybe winged, but even her powers should be stronger then mine regardless. Even Homura is not this strong with his fire, yet he is stronger then myself, and hasn't been winged either,' thought Tsukiumi, as she liked to think of herself as the strongest _female_ Sekirei in all of the entire Sekirei Plan, and Homura was the strongest male.

"Ah...not winged. Without an Ashikabi, you will continue to get weaker. Not stronger. Master winged me when it shouldn't have been possible and my power has increased greatly ever since then," said Akitsu since she could see what was going on in Tsukiumi head.

"No! I refuse to believe that! I can be strong without an Ashikabi! And I will prove it!" exclaimed Tsukiumi in denial, but her heart was already crying out to stop ignoring the feelings she had, and just accept Naruto.

But damn if Tsukiumi was anything if not stubborn.

"Ah...then defeat me," challenged Akitsu with Tsukiumi preparing to fight her, but for some reason she felt herself stopping, and just looking at the ice Sekirei before glancing at Naruto.

'He's so confident in Akitsu winning. I can tell he believes in her. That she will prevail over me. I wish for that. Maybe...Maybe I...no! I will not be swayed! Not with someone with so many other Sekirei at his beck and call!' thought Tsukiumi before she renewed her attacks with vigor until the attacks kicked up so much debris that Akitsu's form was not seeable to the blonde woman's eyes.

"Ah...you lose," remarked Akitsu from behind Tsukiumi seconds later while ice now encased the blonde's shapely legs.

"No! I can still fight!" protested Tsukiumi, but saw Naruto shaking his head, and walking over to her.

"You lost Tsukiumi. Accept it," said Naruto while Tsukiumi glared at him in defiance.

"I will not! And thou cannot make me!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while Naruto sighed with a hint of frustration.

"Fine! I give up! I tried to be nice about this. I tried to be caring. I tried to help you see the error in your ways, but its clear to me your pigheadedness will be your undoing. So by all means leave. You want to walk around unwinged? Go ahead, but I guarantee you it won't be for much longer. Akitsu, release her legs from the ice," said Naruto while staring Tsukiumi right in the eyes with the woman looking shocked and hurt by his words.

"Y-You...You don't want me?" asked Tsukiumi with hurt in her voice.

"Considering you made it quite clear that you would rather be free, I see no reason to rob you of your dream of being alone in your quest to be at the top of the mountain when it comes to the Sekirei Plan. Personally, I felt standing at the top all alone with no one to share in the glory with to be rather...cold," answered Naruto while seeing Tsukiumi flinch at his words and saw the other Sekirei around him nodding.

"You had your chance Tsukiumi-san. If being without an Ashikabi means that much to you, then Naruto-sama won't wing you, and show what it is you are missing out on," said Musubi in a show of rare maturity.

Naruto assumed Yume had a bit of influence or hand in that moment.

"Ah...foolish," said Akitsu while pointing at Tsukiumi.

"Ditto," said Uzume and Matsu at the same time.

"The point is Tsukiumi, I could have winged you anytime since we met, even before I knew you were reacting to me. Yet I held back because I wanted you to be the one to make the first move. Since you won't, I have no further need, or desire to keep you here any longer," said Naruto with Tsukiumi now looking like she was ready to cry and her heart was wailing at the sheer stubbornness created by her brain.

"No! I was wrong! Please reconsider. I'm sorry!" said Tsukiumi, as she grabbed onto his arms, and held him tightly while pressing her face against his chest.

"Oh _now_ she is sorry," mumbled Uzume sarcastically.

"Not to sound mean or anything, but you had your chance Tsukiumi," commented Matsu in a rare serious tone.

Ashikabi had bent over backwards to get this woman to see the light and only _now_ when he basically was a mere moment away from breaking the connection with the blonde did she want to be his Sekirei.

"I say give her another chance Naruto-sama. Tsukiumi is sorry for how she acted toward you. I can feel it deep within my heart!" stated Musubi, as she did not want one of her fellow sisters to be denied an Ashikabi, and hoped Naruto would take her as one of his own.

"Ah...one more chance," said Akitsu, as she knew her Master was a kind man, and would most likely give Tsukiumi one more chance.

"Well Tsukiumi. It seems two of my Sekirei want you gone and the other two believe you deserve one final chance. Which means I am going to be the one who breaks this little tie since their happiness is my happiness," remarked Naruto while lifting Tsukiumi's head to have her look up at him.

"Please forgive me. I...I wish for one more chance. Let me be thy Sekirei. Let me be thy wife," whispered Tsukiumi while her eyes were now filled with tears running down her face.

'Wife? Since when did she come to that conclusion? Do the others...ah forget it. I will just wing her and work from there. And if it is some kind of marriage for them...well then I am one lucky husband,' thought Naruto before he smiled at Tsukiumi and kissed her on the lips to make the connection.

'This feeling. This warmth. My heart, which once fought this feeling...now it embraces, and yearns for more,' thought Tsukiumi while feeling the vast well of power from the man who was now her Ashikabi.

'I really need to find out why she was all resistant against having an Ashikabi. Its clear she was taught in some manner to resist the winging,' thought Naruto before ending the kiss to see the glazed look in Tsukiumi's eyes.

"This water represents my pledge, purify the evil residing in my Ashikabi!" declared Tsukiumi before she found herself looking at an amused Naruto's face.

"Feeling better?" asked Naruto with Tsukiumi going red in the face and jumping away while unable to look him in the eyes.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be better? I am truly the strongest now!" declared Tsukiumi hotly while still looking embarrassed.

'Some things never change,' thought Naruto before giving the woman a loving hug that made Tsukiumi shift nervously in his embrace.

"Husband, does thou...does thou truly love me?" asked Tsukiumi with Naruto smiling down at the nervous woman.

"Would have I gone through all that trouble to get you to see things clearly if I didn't?" asked Naruto while Tsukiumi held onto him tightly.

"I see thy point. I was a foolish woman. Thou are the strongest Ashikabi in the Sekirei Plan. Thou has the strongest heart. A caring heart. I am honored to be thy wife," said Tsukiumi before kissing him again lovingly.

"Wife? What is that?" asked Musubi curiously while Uzume smacked her hand into her face.

'Great. This will turn out well,' thought Uzume while Matsu giggles perversely.

'Oh yes. Such a soap opera. The naughty Sekirei wives,' thought Matsu while wondering how to make this even more entertaining.

"Ah...I am Master's wife," said Akitsu while blushing heavily since she knew of the term and what it represented to those bonded together.

Cue Tsukiumi's angry tsundere personality.

"No! _I_ am Naruto's one true wife. Thou are all concubines!" stated Tsukiumi angrily at hearing this and pointing at them.

"Says the only one among us yet to have her wedding night," countered Uzume while Tsukiumi growled at her.

"Silence! I have just been wed to my husband. We will have it now and without thy four strumpets here to interrupt us," stated Tsukiumi while pointing an finger at Uzume.

Only to squeak in surprise when Naruto's hand sneaked down to her ass and gave it a nice loving squeeze.

"None of that Tsukiumi. I care about you on the same level as them. They are my Sekirei. You are my Sekirei. We are all family. Show them some respect," said Naruto in a firm tone with Tsukiumi looking down slightly embarrassed.

"Very well. Thou are my husband and I am thy wife. I will comply as a true wife should," said Tsukiumi while Naruto smiled further and gave the woman's butt another squeeze to make the woman's face get redder from the intimate touching.

"What is a wife?" asked Musubi while still confused by what Tsukiumi was referring to regarding what she was calling herself.

"I'll explain it to you later Musubi. We better go and let the two have their time together," said Uzume while using her clothing to drag her and Matsu out of the room since she was sure Matsu would corrupt the fist fighter with _her _interpretation of it.

Akitsu however, merely locked eyes with Tsukiumi for a few seconds before looking at Naruto, nodded in understanding, and left the room without a word.

"It seems you are going to have quite some competition for my affection after tonight," remarked Naruto while Tsukiumi huffed kept holding him tightly.

"I have no competition. I am the strongest. No Sekirei can match me. Not anymore. Not with thee by my side," replied Tsukiumi before kissing Naruto again and moaned at the sensation caused from the connection.

"We'll see Tsukiumi. We'll see," remarked Naruto while leading a now happy Tsukiumi to the bedroom where they would soon consummate their "marriage" as the busty blonde woman had called their winging.

If winging Sekirei did represent a form of marriage like Tsukiumi thought...he was in for one Hell of a marital ride with _all _of his Sekirei.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. Hope it was a good read. I found it was a tad difficult to write how Naruto and Tsukiumi would meet. As you can tell, Higa suspects something about our hero, but without any solid proof, he can't make a move, or at least attempt to blackmail Naruto. Not that he would succeed mind you. Until next time...PEACE!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Retaliation

Naruto sighed happily at the feeling of the hot springs taking care of his aching and tired body this particular morning. He had been training his girls extensively yesterday. Not only that, but educating Musubi was not as easy as one would assume in terms of what one should, and should not do. For one, it took a while to properly explain to Musubi that she should not talk to people outside of her fellow Sekirei sisters winged by him about his abilities. Musubi thought he should share his power with the world, but Naruto explained to the naive, yet hope filled woman that the last time someone tried such an action...it did not exactly have a positive effect with the world at large.

Also, Naruto had to spend time helping Tsukiumi adjust to her new situation in being one of five Sekirei in his flock, and her instance that she be considered the "true wife" among them. After their "wedding night", which he learned Tsukiumi was a bit of screamer, it had taken a considerable bit of effort on his part to prevent an all out brawl. Something Tsukiumi, Uzume, Akitsu, and Musubi wanted to have to determine who was the most favored while Matsu was hiding behind the couch since she was not the fighting type. He had to threaten to punish each of them with something they disliked if they didn't behave and respect one another in regards to being with him.

While they all agreed to obey, it was difficult for them as a whole since they each wanted to have special intimate alone time with him. They didn't mind the Shadow Clones of the man, but each one was needy in a sense, and they secretly preferred the genuine article over the copies.

"Ah...Master," whispered Akitsu, as she entered the hot springs naked without any hint of shame regarding her body, and entered the water with a wash cloth in hand.

"Hello Akitsu. And yes you can wash my back since you were here first," replied Naruto since he knew why Akitsu was here and saw the ice Sekirei's face perking up a bit before proceeding to wash his well muscled back lovingly.

"Hey no fair! I wanted to wash Naruto-sama's back," whined Musubi while entering the hot springs and pouting at seeing Akitsu beat her here first.

"Ah...I was here first," remarked Akitsu while moving closer to Naruto to keep his entire back all to herself while washing it.

"I call front!" exclaimed Uzume before moving around Musubi and began to sit in front of Naruto with a lecherous grin on her face.

"Me too!" exclaimed Matsu, who was on the other side of Naruto's front while giggling perversely.

"Hey! I want to wash Naruto-sama's front too!" protested Musubi since she felt her being denied to wash Naruto's body because the others were taking key spots was unfair.

"Then get over here silly. Akitsu will just have to share Naruto-tan's back," replied Matsu while Akitsu glared at the red head over her Master's shoulder.

"Ah...you'll pay for that," remarked Akitsu while giving Matsu an evil eye.

'Scary,' thought Matsu while sensing a chill of foreboding at what the ice Sekirei would do to her.

"Please Akitsu! Let me wash Naruto-sama's back with you!" pleaded Musubi using her puppy dog eyes with a hint of tears moments away from escaping and running down the girl's face.

"Ah...we can share. But I get to wash Master's butt," said Akitsu with Musubi frowning a bit, but nodded since the ice Sekirei had been there first, and claimed the majority of their shared Ashikabi...she really couldn't refuse.

"All right," replied Musubi before sitting beside the ice Sekirei and the two proceeded to clean Naruto's body.

"This is nice. Nothing could ruin this moment," commented Matsu while loving the feel of her Ashikabi's abs, arms, chest, and if she were to slide her hands further south...!

"What do thou strumpets think thee are doing with my husband?!" demanded Tsukiumi after she walked into the hot springs and saw the others washing his body.

That was her job and duty as Naruto's one true wife. Not them!

"We are washing Naruto-sama's body," replied Musubi simply while not understanding the angry blonde woman's reason for looking so hostile.

"I can see that thy concubine! What I want to know is why all of thee are doing what I, his real wife should be doing right now in cleaning him?" demanded Tsukiumi while standing in one of her tsundere poses trying to intimidate the other four into removing themselves from her husband's body.

Which was hard to do since she was also naked like the rest of them.

"Hey! Lay off Tsukiumi. All of us are Naruto's wives," replied Uzume while Tsukiumi glared at her.

"I will do no such thing. I am Naruto's real wife and it is the duty of the real wife to tend to my husband's every need," stated Tsukiumi imperiously at them and walked into the water with a wet cloth in hand.

"How can you be the real wife when you were only just winged by him recently?" asked Uzume with her hands now on her hips while Tsukiumi smirked.

"Because through my husband winging me and his love for me...I am now the strongest of all of you," declared Tsukiumi with a smile and even her teeth letting out a small shine in the process.

"Wait! What are you even basing this on?" asked Matsu curiously.

"I am the strongest fighter here. I already outrank this one with the cloth ability and this battle loving loggerhead. You are no fighter Sekirei # 02 so your rank holds no authority over me," declared Tsukiumi while seeing her fellow sisters puff out their cheeks in anger at what was just said.

"That's...not entirely accurate Tsukiumi," said Naruto while Tsukiumi froze at hearing his words.

"Husband! Surely you are not saying I am not the strongest here?!" protested Tsukiumi while Naruto smiled lovingly at her.

"Not at all. I think that you are the strongest one here when it comes to your mastery over water. Same with Uzume and her cloth manipulation. Matsu with her computer hacking. Musubi in close range combat. And Akitsu for her manipulation over ice," said Naruto calmly while Tsukiumi looked confused and slightly angry.

"I know I am the strongest when it comes to my power. But thou basically decreed all of us equal in terms of being with you. Surely there is one among us who is favored above all of us. If only just a little," challenged Tsukiumi with the others now listening intently to what she said and waited for Naruto's response.

As for Naruto, he didn't want to answer that question since it meant favoritism with one Sekirei over the other four in the room. It would hurt them knowing that while he loved each of them dearly...one would be favored above all the others.

"I don't wish to answer that question," replied Naruto while Tsukiumi got in front of him and glared.

"I wish to know. Surely the answer is me?" questioned Tsukiumi hopefully with Naruto sighing since he didn't like how the woman wanted to assert her authority early on here as the "Superior Bird" among this flock.

"Do all of you wish to know?" asked Naruto with the girls nodding.

"It doesn't matter to me personally. I mean, we still love you and we know you still love us. Its Tsukiumi here who has issues on who is favored by your more," replied Uzume with Tsukiumi glaring and growling at her.

"I do not have issues! I merely wish to resolve the nagging question of who is the true wife among us and prove that I am that person due to my unmatched strength and rank!" stated Tsukiumi with a childish pout and tsundere pose to match her tone.

"Okay. First, I do love you all equally. Do not think for one second that I don't. Second, if I _did_ decide to choose between the five of you as to who is my favorite...the answer to this mystery would be...Akitsu," replied Naruto with the four Sekirei around him looking at the fifth that was Akitsu, who was blushing at his words, and felt the desire to puff out her chest with pride at his words.

She had been secretly favored by her Master above the other four here.

"Her?! The ice strumpet? The only one among us here who forgets to wear panties when dressed every single time?!" demanded Tsukiumi since she was sure her rank and power would make Naruto see she was the favored above them all.

"You're one to talk about wearing panties Tsukiumi. Considering you flash everyone in sight when the wind kicks up," remarked Uzume with a smirk and made the water Sekirei target her next.

"Silence! Thou are a harlot with no sense of shame or modesty. Your very attire when it is time for a Sekirei battle is the most revealing of us all!" countered Tsukiumi while she pointed at Uzume, who smirked at back at her.

"True, but never once did I ever flash my panties to anyone except our Ashikabi. What's your excuse?" challenged Uzume with Tsukiumi blushing and sputtering.

"Shameless whore!" exclaimed Tsukiumi angrily while making the water around her move about violently and Naruto sighing.

"All right! Enough! No more name calling. You are sisters in this family," commented Naruto with Tsukiumi glowering at Uzume before turning to him.

"Thou still hasn't explained why the ice woman is favored above all us. Including me husband," remarked Tsukiumi while trying to ignore the fact Akitsu was still washing Naruto's back.

"Because if it wasn't for Akitsu, I wouldn't have come to Shinto Teito. I wouldn't have met or winged any of you. In a way, Akitsu's actions in searching for a way to be winged helped bring us all together, and she deserves to be thanked for it," replied Naruto while Akitsu continued to blush at his praise and it increased when the others looked at her too.

"Ah...your welcome," said Akitsu while she worked on cleaning her Ashikabi's body.

"Still, it does not mean she is thy true wife," countered Tsukiumi in an act of defiance.

"Actually Tsukiumi, by your own logic...Akitsu is the true wife among us," said Matsu with Tsukiumi looking like she had been smacked right in the face.

"And what is that suppose to mean? Explain post haste?!" demanded Tsukiumi angrily while her hair moved around like it was alive.

"Well, you did mention how almost all of us earlier were either weaker then you power wise, or outranked by you via our given numbers. But you never mentioned Akitsu. She was winged by Naruto-tan first. Meaning she was 'married' to him first and is his first 'wife' in regards to all of us. Not only that, but she is no longer scrapped, and can retain her actual number, which is # 07 in terms of rank. A number which outranks yours and her power level is not only stronger then ours, but can negate your own with ease," said Matsu with Tsukiumi looking floored by her words.

"But...But that's...I...I...husband...?" questioned Tsukiumi while feeling her ego taking a major hit and feared her position among them would mean Naruto would not love her as much.

"Its all right Tsukiumi. Come here," replied Naruto with Tsukiumi being held by him much to the dislike of the others with the exception of Akitsu since she knew her place was at the top.

"Why does she get comfort and not us?" asked Uzume since she felt a little slighted by the fact Tsukiumi was being hugged.

The blonde woman had been calling them harlots, whores, and concubines for awhile now.

"Because Tsukiumi-chan is afraid. She won't admit it to anyone because of her pride, but we all know she is afraid of being considered less then everyone here in my eyes. You have to remember, up until a few days ago, Tsukiumi had this belief that all Ashikabi are perverted fiends, who use Sekirei for their own sexual pleasure, and don't care about for your well being," replied Naruto while petting Tsukiumi's hair lovingly.

"But you _ARE_ a perverted fiend. The only difference between you and the other Ashikabi out there is you actually love us," said Uzume while smirking playfully at him.

"True, but Tsukiumi is still coming to terms with being wrong. She also fears that I will throw her away because of what happened leading up to everything. Hence why my poor sweet panty flashing Sekirei has been trying to make herself the leader so her value will not decrease in my eyes. Am I correct Tsukiumi?" said Naruto with Tsukiumi reluctantly nodding since it was all true.

"Ah...Master won't discard us. Never," stated Akitsu before kissing his shoulder lovingly while loving the feel of his body.

"So does this mean Tsukiumi-tan is going to stop calling us harlots, wenches, whores, and concubines?" asked Matsu while Tsukiumi huffed.

"The ice one I will accept as my better, but not the rest of thee. As far as I am concerned, I am the second strongest here among us. But mark my words and mark them well, for one day I will prove myself worthy of being called my husband's supreme wife," said Tsukiumi with the other girls, except Akitsu, and Naruto himself sweat drop at how her tsundere like mind work.

"Well you can't say she's not ambitious," remarked Naruto with a chuckle while Akitsu narrowed her eyes challengingly at Tsukiumi.

The ice Sekirei was not giving up her position as the Master's favorite without a fight.

"Can we get back to washing your back now Naruto-sama?" asked Musubi at last with Naruto nodding before making several clones of himself.

"Yes Musubi, but now _ALL_ of you can wash me. But to keep the peace here, Tsukiumi and Akitsu will share me today," replied Naruto with the girls nodding.

"I will best thee one day for the right to be called Naruto's one true wife," said Tsukiumi to Akitsu while she cleaned the front of him.

"Ah...good luck. You will need it," replied Akitsu while accepting the challenge and was moving her hands washing Naruto's back further south.

She loved to grope her Master's buns of steel.

(With Higa-Sometime Later)

Higa was not an idiot. Far from it. He prided himself on being one of the smartest, if not _THE_ smartest people in Shinto Teito. Minaka didn't count because the man was crazy and actually tolerated the Sekirei race to live to find their Ashikabi. Absurd! If anything, Higa would have preferred to either enslave or kill the entire freakish race off, and claim all of the technology from them for his company's personal gain.

Unfortunately, Minaka found them first, and was dictating policy on how they should be managed with this insane game that was his creation.

"Are you sure you wish to do this Higa-sama? Confront Dr. Namikaze now without any solid proof is not like you," remarked Kakizaki while Higa glanced at him.

"I have more then enough evidence Kakizaki. It is no coincidence that the good Doctor doesn't come back to work after his lunch break and later that day one Uzumaki Naruto wings Sekirei # 09. Kochou has footage from various cameras show Dr. Namikaze and Sekirei # 09 talking to each other before they walk off together into an alley," replied Higa, as he could easily put all of the pieces together, and now suspected Dr. Namikaze was indeed Uzumaki Naruto.

This time Higa would make sure this man couldn't do anything when provoked and in his office when the time came.

"He is here," remarked Kochou off to the side while seeing the man enter the elevator through the security cameras of the building.

"Are the security measures in place?" asked Higa with Kakizaki nodding.

"Awaiting your signal with the touch of a button Higa-sama," replied Kakizaki while seeing Toyotama and Ichiya both eager for a second fight after they had been defeated so easily by their target.

"Good," said Higa while waiting for Menma...Naruto...whoever he was to come through that door.

Sure enough, the double doors opened up to allow Dr. Namikaze to enter the room, and for the (currently) red haired man to sit down in the chair across from Higa. It was clear to Higa that his employee in front of him was far from normal despite the man hiding it supremely well. Toyotama and Ichiya were indeed tense from the mere sight of the man with their memory of how easily he bested them the last time they were all together. Even Kochou was squirming discreetly while she looked at the man and it was clear the Brain Sekirei could see something the others did not.

"Higa-san, I am surprised to hear that you wanted to meet with me in person. I am quite honored by this," said Naruto politely while ignoring Ichiya and Toyotama standing on either side of the man.

"Dr. Namikaze, thank you for seeing me on such short notice. Kakizaki has told me much about you since becoming a member of the staff at the hospital I own. I just had to meet the man behind the Doctor's coat," replied Higa with a fake smile that Naruto easily saw through for the hollow welcome it truly was.

"He's too kind. You really give me too much credit Kakizaki-san," replied Naruto while glancing at Kakizaki, who was standing beside a sitting Kochou.

"I only tell Higa-sama the truth Dr. Namikaze," said Kakizaki while keeping himself civil in the presence of this strange man.

"Judging from the three additional people in this room, you clearly suspect me of being more then I truly am," said Naruto while sensing the emotional state of the three Sekirei around him currently a mix of nervousness from one and anger from the other two.

"Its really nothing to be worried about Dr. Namikaze. Its just...I don't think you are being entirely _honest_ with me about yourself. I want you to be honest with me. To _share_ things with me. After all, I am your Boss here at my company, and I find it is always _healthy_ for my employees if they share _everything_ with me," replied Higa with the man in front of him glancing at his Sekirei again and then finally at Kakizaki with a brief flicker to the more nervous Kochou.

"Something tells me you already know everything. Or most of everything there is to know about me thanks to the lady sitting in that chair beside Kakizaki-san. A Brain Sekirei in her own right. Not as strong as say Sekirei # 02 Matsu, but still pretty good in her own right. Though from the way Kakizaki and you treat her...the potential the woman has locked away will continue to stay locked away long before this game ends," replied Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"So I was right. You do know about the Sekirei Plan. Meaning you also know all about M.B.I. and what they are capable of with such advanced technology," commented Higa while his one hand currently under the desk was ready to hit a certain red button there and activate certain security measures.

"I know many things Higa-san. I know how you bribe, blackmail, and force Ashikabi to do your bidding when called upon to do a service. I know you forcibly wing Sekirei and treat them like filth unless they have some teeth to them to be used for chewing out your rivals. Even then, the two flanking your position are only treated _marginally_ better then all the others you have in your possession due to their own...aggressive form of combat," replied Naruto calmly while Higa's eyes widened before they narrowed.

"Careful Dr. Namikaze. You are treading dangerously close to being sued for slander," said Kakizaki with Naruto smirking.

"How is it slander if it's true? Oh sure, deny it all you want, but we all know the truth, and the fact you would go to great lengths to lie just proves how right I am. So go ahead and sue me Higa-san. Unlike the others you threaten, I am not scared of lawyers, and courts with judges deciding whether or not I am in the wrong. Besides, doing so would only put your company at risk, and with the dirt I have on you since being under your employ will only make the public eye hate you even more," replied Naruto with Higa frowning and Kakizaki looking unsure if he was bluffing.

"You have nothing," replied Higa while his finger on the red button twitched and he had to fight back the urge to press down on it.

"I have everything. You really think I would spend all my time healing patients at your hospital and not have the means to dig around when possible? Hardly. I don't mind the task of healing all those poor people you have been secretly bleeding dry financially to cover your own financial losses to M.B.I. every single year. What I do mind is a pompous asshole like yourself acting like he is the best in the world at everything when in sad truth of the matter is...you aren't even a contender," said Naruto with Higa frowning further at the insults.

"If I'm not even a contender, then that means you aren't even worth M.B.I. sending any form of backup, or support to protect you from harm. Meaning...they won't shed a tear when I break you for your insults against me and my company _Uzumaki_ _Naruto_," replied Higa before he hit the red button under his desk.

The doors to the room instantly locked, the windows doing the same while metal bands came out of the chair to bind Naruto's hands at the wrists, and legs at the ankles.

"Well now...this is certainly interesting. Is this the part where I become scared or angry? Where I either beg for my life so you don't torture me? Or maybe I should get so angry that I curse you out for this? Would you like that? Have you ever been cursed out by someone in multiple languages? I have always wanted to do that to someone I hated and I never get the opportunity in the past," commented Naruto while Higa narrowed his eyes before giving Kakizaki a nod with the man holding a syringe needle in his hand.

"This little serum here will knock you out for a good 48 hours. During that time, Higa-sama is going to have some of he best doctors paid under the table here at his company to dissect your body from top to bottom. They will make sure you are alive in a vegetative state where you can still keep your Sekirei alive, but will force them to serve Higa-sama in your place," said Kakizaki while moving over to Naruto and aimed for injecting him in the neck.

"If you know who I am, then you know this is a big mistake on your part. The moment you try to inject me with that needle...you are going to suffer dearly," remarked Naruto while Higa raised an eyebrow at him.

"I find that scenario to be highly unlikely given your current situation of being made helpless in my trap. Kakizaki, proceed as planned," ordered Higa while his Sekirei got into fighting stances should Naruto try something.

Kakizaki nodded and moved the needle to Naruto's neck to inject him with the pointy tip into his flesh. But when he tried, Naruto surprised them all by phasing out of existence, and freeing himself from the chair's bindings. Before Higa or Kakizaki could order the only two Sekirei in the room who could fight to do anything, Naruto was already doing something in the form of spin kicking the latter Ashikabi into a wall with enough force to leave a body imprint.

"How about now?" asked Naruto before decided to remove the Genjutsu from his body and show his true (humanized) form.

'Three eyes? Horns? What is he?' thought Higa while trying to mask his shock, awe, and the hint of curiosity of how Naruto was able to do what he did.

"You won't stop us this time!" said Toyotama, who moved on one side to flank him, and had bloodlust overflowing from her eyes.

"You took us out when we were both in front of you. Let's see how you handle the two o us attacking on either side!" exclaimed Ichiya with her own bloodlust being generated just from his presence alone.

While the two moved faster then the average human eye could track, Naruto was not some average human, and his eyes plus horns proved it. He could _see_ them easily with his eyes. He could _hear_ the air whisper their movements while they cut through it. He could _feel_ their emotions while they moved to engage him in combat.

They were as good as beat and they didn't even know it yet.

Higa watched with continued awe and horror as his two strongest Sekirei, who acted as his enforcers on others he wished to bring under his thumb were defeated. Somehow Naruto summoned some kind of monk staff out of thin air and blocked Toyotama's own staff weapon with ease. At the same time, Ichiya's currently extended leg was caught by his bare hand, and held in place while the shocked Sekirei didn't expect Naruto to grab the limb much less hold onto it while she struggled to get free.

"You are far too young, inexperience, and overall _weak_ to fight someone like me. Not surprising really. You have such a weak bond with Higa here that a naturally winged high number would best either of you with ease," said Naruto before kicking Ichiya in the face and sending her flying into the Plexiglas windows, which barely held from the impact of the Sekirei's body, and was now badly cracked to show just how close the woman was to being a splat on the sidewalk had it not held.

"Bastard!" exclaimed Toyotama while using her staff now offensively to fight Naruto, who blocked her every strike with his staff.

"Sorry. You have me confused with your Ashikabi over there," commented Naruto before disarming the woman of her weapon and struck Ichiya multiple times with his staff until one blow to the head knocked her out cold.

'Unbelievable. He defeated each Sekirei as if a Master of combat would defeat his first year students,' thought Kochou while seeing this from her seat with calculating eyes and analyzing every single action the man made.

"Care to reassess your findings about me Higa-san?" asked Naruto calmly while seeing the businessman in front of him now shifting uneasily in his chair.

"What do you want from me exactly? Money? A job promotion? Stock options from my company?" asked Higa while Naruto smirked at him.

"Nothing. I want absolutely nothing from you Higa. I wouldn't even use the slim piece of paper signifying how many shares of stock I owned of your company to wipe my ass with after a bad case of diarrhea," said Naruto before walking over to Higa with only a simple yet expensive desk separating the two of them.

"So you are going to kill me," surmised Higa while Naruto laughed at him.

"Kill you? Yes I will kill you. Not now, but eventually I will. As long as you still amuse me to some degree and as long as you don't try anything stupid...I won't kill you, Also, in case you are wondering on how I would do it, picture me rearranging your internal organs to explode one after another shortly after performing the surgery," replied Naruto with Higa scowling at the massive blow to his pride, yet was fearful all the same, and knew he was beaten by this..._thing_ standing before him.

"Fine. Now get out of my office," replied Higa before he was viciously struck in the face by Naruto's staff and the force of it sent his chair back against the window.

"Still trying to give orders like you are the one in control. That's just sad and pathetic. Its no wonder Minaka, as crazy and psychotic as he is, has been able to run enormous, and stupidly simple circles around you," said Naruto while seeing Higa wipe the blood from the side of his mouth and glaring at him.

"Get out now! And for the record...you're fired!" exclaimed Higa angrily at Naruto, who simply smirked at him.

"Actually I'm not. I figured you would pull this when asking for a personal sit down with me here. I already quit working for you officially before I even entered the front door of this building," replied Naruto before walking to the double doors still locked and kicked them right off their hinges.

'Only a Sekirei should have the strength to do that!' thought Higa while seeing Naruto look back and smirk.

"For the record, I did that to simply make a point," replied Naruto before he was gone via Kamui and was gone from Higa's sight.

Leaving a fuming Higa, a stunned Kochou, and a barely conscious Kakizaki to assess just what exactly happened.

'Damn him! If that _freak_ thinks I'm going to let this pass, then he is greatly mistaken, and will regret ever sparing my life. Mercy is for the weak and pathetic. I am neither of those things,' thought Higa before he went to his office phone and went to make a call to one of his many contacts within the mercenary world.

(With Naruto-Sometime Later)

The blonde stared at the city below him. His girls were either training, relaxing, or eating right now while waiting for his return. Part of him still couldn't believe he was part of this Sekirei Plan. That he was an Ashikabi. He also didn't like the idea of serving M.B.I. and helping Minaka go through with this stupid plan of his for the Sekirei. The only reason he didn't march up to the man, rip his guts out, and let out a primal roar to scare the shit out of any future enemies from attacking was due to the Sekirei as a whole. So many of them lost and forced to serve Ashikabi who were not meant to be their Ashikabi. There was also the risk of Minaka going so far as to collapse M.B.I. all together upon his death so the foreign powers of the world would be able to move in to claim the Sekirei for their own nefarious schemes.

He would have to correct that mistake eventually.

"You know that filthy human will retaliate soon. Why let him live to try and make the attempt?" commented Karasuba after she eventually had the resources of M.B.I. track down Naruto and had her sword drawn for battle.

"Hello Karasuba. Ready for another fight? Is that even allowed by Minaka? Or are you finally winged to an Ashikabi owned by M.B.I. to be your leash?" asked Naruto with the woman growling at him though it changed into a smirk.

"I was just winged. Thank you for saying as much. Natsuo was kind of enough to be my Ashikabi because his hatred for the world at large matches my own," replied Karasuba while Naruto nodded while his Byakugan Eye pulsed before inspecting the power of her Tama.

"I see. Is that why your bond with him is barely acknowledgeable? Is that why you have yet to reach your true potential as a Sekirei through the bond?" asked Naruto while he saw Karasuba was indeed powerful before the winging and in theory from what Matsu had explained should have become even stronger.

Alas, her choice in Ashikabi, who he suspected was not the one she was meant for, did not strengthen Karasuba, or make the woman more powerful. Not only that, but the man in question was not a lover of women, and from what Matsu told him about Natsuo when she did an investigation on him...he was filled with hate. A hatred for everything in the world that Natsuo felt should burn simply because his lover was not in it anymore. The bond between a Sekirei and their Ashikabi is one of love for one another regardless. But this man hated _everything_, including his Sekirei that was Karasuba, and was only doing this because Minaka paid him a stupid amount of money.

That and Naruto suspected Minaka might have hinted about a way to bring Natsuo's lover back from the dead. Which was totally absurd! That Jutsu, much less the ability to find an alternative to the Edo Tensei was taken away from the world when Naruto took chakra away from humanity.

"I see that third eye of yours is just more then just for show. It has the ability to see into me and my Tama," commented Karasuba while ignoring the fact he could tell so much about it using that eye.

"It sees many things Karasuba. All three of my eyes do. Though I doubt you want to hear about them if your sword being drawn is any indication," remarked Naruto while seeing Karasuba smirking at him further with an increase in bloodlust.

"You're right. I don't want to talk. I want to fight. You bested me twice already because I underestimated you the first time and was exhausted from training prior to our second encounter," replied Karasuba while she got ready to attack him with all her might.

"Let me make an educated guess here by saying you are physically minty fresh today and want to test me at your best," surmised Naruto with Karasuba's grin becoming more feral.

"Miya and Yume were the only two capable of besting me in combat before you came along. One has retired and become a widow running an Inn. while the other gave her life foolishly for an airheaded girl stupid enough to make an equally stupid promise to me," said Karasuba before charging him with her sword ready to cut him in half down the middle if it made contact.

Which it didn't.

Naruto didn't phase out like he normally would, but rather used his superior speed, and was behind Karasuba. Spinning around, Karasuba tensed her legs, moving forward with a sword thrust, which Naruto side stepped with easy, and easily jumped straight up when the crazy woman performed a spin thrust to try stabbing him again. Landing on her sword with a mocking smirk on his face, Naruto leaped over Karasuba, and was now standing on the edge of the building.

"For the record, I know all about your promise to Musubi. She has actually told me about it and has been conflicted as of late in terms of wanting to keep the promise, but at the same time knows it is not possible. I told her promises made on lies, deception, or other various situations where the promise had no intention of being fulfilled does not have to be honored," said Naruto while Karasuba frowned at him.

"You convinced her to break the promise she made with me," accused Karasuba with Naruto smirking at her.

"Please! We both know that promise was not reachable. You had no intention of letting the promise become reality," replied Naruto while the Black Sekirei frowned since that was true.

Musubi didn't need to know that.

"It gave her drive and purpose," remarked Karasuba while Naruto scoffed.

"It gave her a distraction which only you benefit. Nothing more. Not that it matters since Musubi is getting her head on straight thanks to me and Yume," replied Naruto while the Black Sekirei's eyes widened.

"Yume is dead! She gave her Tama to that weak idiot Musubi!" exclaimed Karasuba angrily.

"That she did, but what is left of Yume through her Tama still exists in Musubi, and is fixing up the girl's Tama along with some other perks too. Whatever Yume doesn't do, I have been doing in her place, and helping Musubi become a pretty strong fighter. It won't be long until she can move and fight like Yume in many aspects," replied Naruto with Karasuba seething in rage.

"She will never be Yume's equal or better!" exclaimed Karasuba while Naruto just kept on smirking at her.

"Why are you so afraid? Is it because you fear the thought of being left behind again in terms of strength and power? Then you shouldn't have allowed yourself to be winged by some hate filled Ashikabi like Natsuo, who only loves men," replied Naruto while he saw Karasuba seething at his words since she had not gotten the power boost expected from the winging given to Sekirei by their Ashikabi.

Instead, she felt her potential was being blocked. Restrained by the very things Naruto had mentioned just now. A barrier that fed off such things the more Karasuba tried to push past them, feeding it every time, making her feel like she was moving through quicksand, or possibly thick sludge.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Karasuba with Naruto dodging her with ease despite being on the edge of the building the sword strikes aimed at taking off his legs.

"Why? Because I'm right? Or is it because you realized too late there is no going back?" asked Naruto in a mocking tone while he continued to dodge the angry Sekirei.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" exclaimed Karasuba while getting angrier with each passing second.

"Its actually a shame you weren't reacting to me at all. I would have gladly accepted you as my Sekirei. I would have taken away all that hatred in your heart. Not to mention that I would have fucked you so stupid, the mere thought of hating the world, and wanting it to burn would seem pointless in your eyes," replied Naruto while Karasuba looked like she was getting ready to explode.

"DIE!" yelled Karasuba before unleashing a powerful wave of energy from her sword that cut into the building rooftop all the way to Naruto.

"Shinra Tensei!" exclaimed Naruto with his hand stretched out and sent the attack flying backward toward Karasuba, who leaped out of the way before it could hit.

"What do you know of hatred?! What do you know of pain?!" demanded Karasuba, as she rushed toward him with her sword drawn.

Only to be punched in the gut with the force sending her straight back in the opposite direction right off the rooftop to one next to it. She hit an air conditioning unit, the metal dented upon impact, and the sword Karasuba used was now clattering on the ground five feet in front of her downed form. Struggling to stand, she didn't see Naruto appear in front of her, grab the front of the Black Sekirei's trench coat, and land another punch to her gut. Karasuba would have cried out in pain if the air wasn't knocked out of her, but even if it wasn't the case, Naruto wasn't going to let her have the chance, and was hit again and again and again repeatedly with such force that it knocked the bloodthirsty woman right off the ground.

"You want to talk about hatred? About pain? I tolerated a place that hated me since the day I was born. I came from _nothing_! I had _nothing_, but the clothing on my back, and second rate hand-me-downs people threw away in their trash. I had to work hundreds of times harder then anyone else around me and was mocked for my efforts. My convictions in what I wanted to do with my life were laughed at by those who thought I was lower then the crap underneath their sandals. My various teachers were either very late, lazy in their training, were perverted, peeped on women, or entertained themselves at the brothel houses when they were suppose to be training me. Instead, they dumped me off to others to do the work, or gave me complex material and said 'Here you go Naruto. Figure it out on your own!' before running off to do whatever they wanted in terms of guilty pleasures. When the time came to ascend to my position of greatness, they tried to take the credit until I made it clear they did _nothing_, and made sure their legacy was one of shame while I became a God amongst men. I took the hatred of my enemies and turned it into crow and humble pie, which I shoved down their throats, and made them choke on until the day they died! said Naruto before throwing her onto the ground.

"I...I wo-wou-would have...killed them...all sooner," said Karasuba before looking up to see Naruto standing over her.

"As expected from someone with no restraint on their hatred. I am no stranger to hatred Karasuba. Neither are you. The only difference is I took what they gave me and turned it into something they couldn't comprehend or stop when it gained momentum. And they tried. Believe me when I say they tried. It blew up in their faces. Beating Yume in terms of beliefs will never happen. She will always better then you in terms of convictions and beliefs. I've seen enough of what she stands for to know you will never beat someone like that. But you can still challenge Miya. You want to best Miya in terms of being better? You want to best the woman who left her Sekirei to Minaka's machinations all because she lost her husband and let the grief push her to watch things from the sidelines?" asked Naruto with Karasuba nodding if just barely.

"Yes. I want to beat Miya. I have wanted to outshine her for years. To show how pathetic she has become in staying out of the fight. I always hated how she left us to the mercy of that lunatic all because of her 'husband' died. How she changed from taking up the sword to sweeping with a broom. Miya could have stayed at M.B.I. to watch over us. Hell, she _should_ have stayed!" replied Karasuba angrily while trying to get up off the ground.

"I know Karasuba. I have seen it before in other people too. I'm not excusing Miya for her actions regarding the other Sekirei currently under Minaka's thumb, but at the same time I won't condemn her for it either," said Naruto before extending his hand toward her and watched the woman slowly take it despite the fact the Black Sekirei's pride screamed to shove the appendage away.

"You implied I could one day be stronger then Miya? So how I do it? How do I get to be stronger then Miya? How can I make the prude woman eat my own version of crow and humble pie?" asked Karasuba with Naruto smirking before walking over to the woman's sword and kicking it up into his hand.

"Simple. Abandon your hatred. Embrace the love of others. Embrace the love people have for you and return for them. Fight for that special person in your life...and you will wield the strength and power of ten Miya's in her prime," answered Naruto with Karasuba scowling at him before taking the sword.

"It sounds like Yume's preachy 'love conquerors all' garbage," commented Karasuba with Naruto letting out a chuckle while putting a hand on the woman's shoulder and used his healing chakra to take away the pain her body was feeling.

"Well I wouldn't call it that, but close enough. Besides, she not really wrong about that. I knew someone long ago, who came from nothing, and lived a cold wintery place for most of her life as a child. This girl's Mother was dead, the Father killed her Mother, and tried to kill the girl because of the powers she wielded. Inherited from her Mother, hence why the girl's Father killed her Mother. In any case, she was found by someone, who saw the potential in her to be great, and trained her to be as such. He gave her purpose. He gave her the ability to do something great with these skills taught to this girl. She was totally devoted to him. I fought her and barely won. When the time came to truly beat her or rather kill her in battle...I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it because I knew this girl from earlier on in my travels and knew deep down her heart was pure. When the person she held close to her, the person who had trained her to be the warrior I fought in battle was in danger, the girl had no strength left, no power left, and shouldn't be able to move in the slightest. But just when it seemed that the person she cared about was going die in battle, she called upon reserves deep within herself I don't think anyone knew was there, and she moved at a speed one so tired from fighting should have to give her life. She gave her life for that special person and even upon her death...she whispered his name with pride and love," explained Naruto while Karasuba looked away.

"Sounds like a waste of a purpose. What's your point?" demanded Karasuba impatiently before caught by surprise in being backhanded violently by Naruto.

"If you disrespect the person I care about again, I will rip your Tama out from your chest, and crush the damn thing in my hand with you still alive long enough to watch it happen. Got it?" threatened Naruto coldly with Karasuba rubbing her mouth before spitting out some blood.

"Fine! Now what is your point of the damn story anyway?" replied Karasuba with Naruto sighing at her attitude.

"My point is, the girl I cared about tapped into a power deep within, and all because she was protecting someone precious to her. She even told me once that when we fight for someone precious to us...we become truly strong. You want to beat Miya? You want to outclass Sekirei # 01? Then find someone precious to you and will return such feelings to you. Miya doesn't have that anymore and look at her now. Sweeping the front of her Inn. instead of wielding her sword. Instead of slicing through bodies, tanks, boats, buildings, and anything else with a weapon like a true warrior, she is acting like a humble landlady widow. Is that the level of pathetic you want to be in with all that hate in you? With all the hate Natsuo has been sending your way?" said Naruto with Karasuba glaring at him.

"Okay! Okay! I get the point! Unfortunately, I am now stuck with Natsuo, and like you said earlier he hates everything. Including me!" stated Karasuba while poking him in the chest.

"Simple. I unwing you. Truth be told, your power was stronger without him," remarked Naruto before summoning his staff into his hands.

'I thought as much. I was so angry at losing to this guy the first two times, I didn't give two shits who I had for an Ashikabi. I thought Natsuo's hate for the world would give us ground to stand on, but all I got was sludge from his bullshit,' thought Karasuba before feeling the top of Naruto's monk staff touch her head and his chakra traveling into her mind.

"The key to breaking your bond with your Ashikabi is to target your mind before moving to the Tama where your power resides. Mentally, you think of Natsuo as your Ashikabi and recall everything about him that you love. This in turn, helps increase the power of the Tama accordingly, depending on the love you feel from Natsuo, and what he feels for you in a reciprocating fashion. Because of particular..._choice_ in an Ashikabi, you have in fact received _less_ from the winging then what you had _before_ the winging, and thus the bond is so frail...well let's just say a sickly near death child could break it," replied Naruto with the man focusing on the bond Karasuba had with Natsuo and destroyed it and used his chakra as a buffer system so the woman's Tama wouldn't shut down in the process.

She was made of sterner stuff after all.

"That was weird," remarked Karasuba while Naruto shrugged.

"You were the first Sekirei to have that done to them while awake," commented Naruto with Karasuba now feeling unsure of what to do next.

What could she do next?

On one hand, Karasuba was now free to find a new Ashikabi. One, who could try to love her, and hopefully wasn't a weak sack of crap. Let Benitsubasa and Haihane have Natsuo for an Ashikabi. For one, he wouldn't touch them like the pink haired flat chest moans about everyday in wanting, and Haihane didn't really care in the first place. Those two drank from the 'my Ashikabi is wonderful' Kool-Aid thanks to M.B.I. and the Adjustors feeding them that crap. Karasuba had never been that way even before being winged by Natsuo and didn't think highly of anyone regardless if they were potential Ashikabi or not.

But the real question for Karasuba now was...who in Shinto Teito had the strength to be worthy of the Black Sekirei? Who was worthy of being Karasuba's Ashikabi? Who could put up with her and live through the first day and every other day without being cut into tiny pieces?

Turning to look at Naruto, the answer it seemed to appear quite literally in front of her face, and a smile formed while staring at the blonde haired primordial God.

"You'll do," remarked Karasuba before she suddenly was in front of him and kissed the shocked man before her wings exploded out of her back once more.

'Oh boy. The others will not like this,' thought Naruto knowing at least two women in his life who would not approve of Karasuba being part of the flock.

"This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my Ashikabi!" were the words coming out of Karasuba's mouth once the kiss ended.

'Oh yeah. I'm screwed,' thought Naruto knowing he was going to get Hell from the others like Tsukiumi, Matsu, Uzume, and maybe even the cold shoulder from Akitsu though he was sure that wouldn't happen.

Musubi would be the only one ecstatic about this, but it would be hard to tell with Yume popping up in terms of influencing the girl. Since Yume and Karasuba were part of the same squad for awhile, it may just draw out the spirit of Sekirei # 08 out for a time.

"Yeeeessssss. This is it! The power you spoke of earlier. The love Yume said existed within an Ashikabi. Deep down I thought you were the one when we first met, but was unsure. The anger I felt the second time around masked my feelings for a reaction. You are and always _were_ meant to be my Ashikabi," stated Karasuba before kissing him again and was actually crying at the sensation of it all.

Winging Natsuo and being winged by Naruto was a huge difference in her mind in terms of feelings. It was like comparing night and day. It was like she had gone from walking in sludge to being bathed in warm purified water. It took away all the cracks, the aches, the pains, and the torment her mind had faced since being unleashed on the world when defending the Sekirei spaceship from those foreign governments.

It was like being reborn. Free from the past. Ready to make a new future for herself with the primordial God who was the only person in the world worthy of her love.

"Come on. Let's go home Karasuba. Knowing Takami, she will be calling me any second now, and demanding an answer to why I suddenly pouched you from Natsuo along with the primary Discipline Squad," remarked Naruto while the woman purred into his now and held him close while kissing the side of his face.

"I don't care what she says. I don't care what Minaka threatens to do. I will kill them all for you. Just give the word and I will lay every scientist and soldier at your feet dead. I just want to spend the rest of my life now with you...my Ashikabi," breathed Karasuba while happy for the first time about something not surrounded by killing people in...well forever!

It actually felt...nice!

Cue vibrating cell phone to ruin the moment.

'And there we go with the ruined romantic feeling moment. Its either Matsu or Takami for the win and yell,' thought Naruto before flipping the phone open and put it at a arm length distance from his ear.

_"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING UZUMAKI NARUTO?!"_ yelled Takami with all the anger she could muster.

'And its Takami for the yell. The Grand Prize? Yelling at me like I pissed in her coffee or gave her an ancient STD not even M.B.I. can cure,' thought Naruto sarcastically.

_"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME NARUTO?! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE SOME SORT OF GOD! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE TO NOT ONLY UNWING KARASUBA, BUT THEN HAVE THE BALLS TO WING HER SOON AFTER?! ANSWER ME!"_ yelled Takami with Naruto sighing.

"If you are going to yell at me like the angry bitch you sound like right now, I'm going to hang up after telling you to fuck off. Now either talk normally into the phone or I hang up and crush the cell phone in my hands. I don't want or have to deal with your angry pissed off woman tirade until tomorrow so please do continue to yell before I end the one sided conversation," replied Naruto while meeting silence on the other end and was sure the woman there was fuming heavily at his answer.

Not surprising really since most people would tremble, wet, or shit their pants in fear at the sight if not sound of Takami being pissed off. But since Naruto had seen worse from other women in his life...Takami was barely a one second blip on his "women to be afraid of" mental radar.

_"Why...did you...__**unwing**__...and then...__**wing**__...Karasuba?"_ demanded Takami in a lower toned voice through gritted teeth and the sound of her breathing getting heavy echoed into the cell phone.

"Better. Though you should really cut back on the smoking. Your heavy breathing shows signs of those cigs being unhealthy for your lungs," commented Naruto calmly while he heard the woman growling at the feel of her temper being a few moments away from being let loose.

_"Naruto!"_ exclaimed Takami into the phone.

"Fine! If you must know, I unwinged Karasuba because Natsuo was making her weaker. Not stronger. As for winging her to my side, Karasuba did that herself after determining I was her Ashikabi from the start," replied Naruto with Takami groaning at him.

_"I thought as much shortly after your previous two encounters with her. Now you have a small army of single digit Sekirei under your command with two double numbered ones. Minaka is going crazy about. And not the 'I'm angry!' crazy like I thought he would be, but the 'I'm loving every second of this!' crazy that doesn't bode well for anyone,"_ said Takami knowing Minaka had something planned here and it wasn't going to be good.

"I figured as much. Did you at least look at my report on Higa's activities and his illegal actions surrounding the game?" asked Naruto since he needed to switch topics.

_"Yes I did. Though why you spared him when everyone else would have crushed the fool if in your position surprises me,"_ replied Takami with Naruto smirking.

"I want to see the man squirm. Higa acts like he is untouchable. That his wealth and the power of his company along with any Sekirei he wings will protect him from harm. I put a dent in his armor of superiority. Next time, I'm going to shatter that armor, and then I'm going to shatter him before breaking his company into little tiny pieces," said Naruto, as he planned to make the idiots of today his playthings like a cat does with its prey from time to time.

_"Just be on your guard. You may have drawn first blood and given Higa a black eye he won't soon forget, but the man won't take it lightly. He will make you pay for it. Or at least try to make you pay for it. Damn the rules of the Sekirei Plan,"_ warned Takami with Naruto nodding.

"I know. Which is why if Higa does try anything, Karasuba will be the one to make him regret it before the end of his life leaves the fool," replied Naruto while Karasuba smiled at him since she would really like to run her blade through quite a few fools in Shinto Teito who called themselves Ashikabi.

_"Don't forget about Mikogami. While you haven't been bothering him lately, he lost his chance to grab Sekirei # 107 Shiina, and will no doubt blame that on you,"_ remarked Takami since she knew the other major players in this game would soon focus on him over each other.

'Poor Takami. She doesn't realize I did sabotage Mikogami's attempts at nabbing the bird in his clutches. I had Matsu monitor the brat's cell phone calls and track him when in his limo before having her use that technological interfacing ability of hers to make the limo breakdown. Damn brat was lucky his driver managed to stop the car before it crashed into something,' thought Naruto with a smirk on his face.

_"Also, I would ask you stay away from my children. I don't need them getting involved in our work,"_ added Takami with Naruto nodding.

"Children? As in more than one?" asked Naruto with Takami sighing and muttering what sounded like "damn it!" into the speaker.

_"Yes. You already met Minato. My daughter Yukari is also in Shinto Teito. She was the one who winged Shiina oddly enough. A natural winging it seems. Still, I worry about the two of them since they both have very powerful Sekirei, and I fear for what someone will do if they learn of the parental connection I have with either of my children,"_ said Takami while Naruto nodding since it wouldn't be the first time people preyed on the children of their enemies to get to the parents.

"I get it Takami. Trust me I do. It is one of the oldest tricks in the book in terms of getting to the enemy. Don't worry. I will keep my involvement with your children to a minimum. If either or both them get into any trouble, I will help if need be, and ensure nothing bad happens to them. Your son is actually an okay guy. A bit spineless, but still an okay guy," said Naruto with Takami muttering "Sounds about right." into the phone, and sighing yet again.

_"I may have...put the fear of women and other things into him,"_ remarked Takami with Naruto chuckling and noticed Karasuba giving him a hungry look.

It didn't help she had one of her hands in his pants and slowly stroking his cock.

"Really? Wow! Imagine that. Who would have thought you would do that to your son? Not me!" replied Naruto in a teasing tone.

_"Naruto,"_ threatened Takami in an angry tone.

"Well, as much as I would love to keep talking about this family issue Takami, I have an important matter to attend to, and it would be rude of me to keep Karasuba waiting any longer. Talk to you tomorrow," replied Naruto before hanging up and focusing fully on the woman hungry for him.

"No more interruptions. I'm going crazy right now. Claim me!" demanded Karasuba in a hungry lustful tone.

"As you wish Kara-chan. Hold on," replied Naruto, as he used Kamui, and brought them to his hotel suite while holding Karasuba tightly so she wouldn't stumble from the sudden transition.

"Wow! That was intense," remarked Karasuba while Naruto smirked.

"If you thought that was intense, just wait until we get to the bedroom," replied Naruto with a knowing smirked and kissed the woman passionately on the lips.

"Na-ru-to!" exclaimed the angry tone of Tsukiumi at the sight of her husband kissing the silver haired woman.

"Hello Tsukiumi-chan. How are you doing my beautiful water nymph?" asked Naruto with Tsukiumi's face going from angry red to embarrassed red while tsundere protocols activating in terms of emotional responses.

"I-I am fine! W-W-Why wouldn't I be fine? I am the strongest and...and I...WHY IS SHE HERE!" demanded Tsukiumi while pointing an angry finger at Karasuba once she made eye contact with the smiling woman.

"Because I'm his Sekirei and he is my Ashikabi silly. Meaning what is yours is now mine to enjoy," commented Karasuba in a teasing tone while Tsukiumi looked irate.

"No! He is not yours, you harlot! I will not accept another concubine moving in to claim my husband!" exclaimed Tsukiumi angrily at the idea of sharing Naruto with yet _another_ woman.

"Tsukiumi stop it. You know the rules. Besides, do you really think so lowly of me, your own husband, of being unloving to you?" asked Naruto with Tsukiumi going from angry to embarrassed and began pressing her fingers together.

And channeling the cuteness of his late wife Hinata. Damn he missed that look!

"I-I would never accuse you of that husband. B-But you have so many of us already to handle your every need. Why did you get another Sekirei?" asked Tsukiumi shyly while Naruto took one of her hands and kissed it to make the woman get even more flustered.

"Because it was the right thing to do. Don't worry my Tsukiumi-chan. I will always care about you no matter what. You are and always will be my darling wife. Okay?" replied Naruto with Tsukiumi nodding quickly and blushing further.

"Y-Yes husband," replied Tsukiumi before seeing Naruto make a small army of clones.

"Good. Now be a good wife and go with my Shadow Clones to inform the others of what has happened so they can all have a piece of me to spend quality time with tonight," said Naruto with Tsukiumi nodding before grabbing the one Shadow Clone she wanted and quickly marched to where the others were located with the group of Shadow Clones following her.

"You sure know which buttons to push Naruto-kun," remarked Karasuba with a knowing smile.

"As you yourself will soon find out Kara-chan," replied Naruto before he led her to the Master Bedroom where the two would cement their bond.

And for the first time in a long time...Karasuba, the Black Sekirei herself found out what it was like to not wish for the world to burn. She found out what it was like to be loved by another. One who accepted her for her. All of her. All of the fire. All of the wrath. All of the fury. All of the rage. _Everything_! His power had consumed it all! Snuffing out all of the hatred that fueled the dark fire which had made her so feared. Taking what had made the fire so corrupt and _purified_ it with his love for her! She now possessed a brand new fire that would no longer burn everyone around her like it did before when around others.

No. She would use this power to destroy her Ashikabi's enemies and just his enemies. No longer would Karasuba simply lash out and kill everyone with her sword just for being weak. No longer would she give into the bloodlust when in battle.

Just those who truly deserved it. Just those who would wrong her Ashikabi.

(With Matsu and the Others)

"How can he wing her? She's part of the Discipline Squad!" exclaimed Matsu fearfully at this news of Karasuba joining their group while cuddling up with her Ashikabi's Shadow Clone and was only slightly calm due to the massage she was getting on her shoulders by him while sitting on his lap...naked.

"Ah...Master wanted to help," commented Akitsu while she was in the lap of the Shadow Clone of her choosing and snuggled up to him happily while one of his hands one on her breasts to grope them.

"Easy for you to say. You are considered the 'Head wife' among us. But Karasuba is also a very dangerous Sekirei for a reason. She might just try to usurp that position from you if you're not careful Akitsu," said Uzume, who was in a similar position like Akitsu, but had her Shadow Clone groping her butt too.

"Ah...so long as I have Master's love I am happy," replied Akitsu while the Naruto she was with placed a kiss on her neck.

"I'm so happy for Karasuba-sama. She was really angry most of the time. She would try to hide it from me when I was around her. But now Naruto-sama has shown her love and can see what I see," replied Musubi happily since she knew Karasuba was always filled with hatred and anger until now.

And yes she was only wearing a pair of pink panties while her Shadow Clone groping both breasts.

"Silence thy chattering scatterbrain! This new concubine Naruto has acquired is most fortunate that _I_, his loving wife am willing to listen to my husband regarding his desire to bring about the happiness of the Black Sekirei. If it were up to me, the harlot would be cast down by my power!" declared Tsukiumi while glaring at the others, but was stopped when the Naruto she was with told her to stop via leg he was sensually rubbing a small slap.

"Hey! Don't call me names Tsukiumi. I'm only telling the truth. Right Naruto-sama?" said Musubi while looking at her Naruto for support.

"That's right Musubi-chan. Karasuba has been tormented most of her life. She may not look it given the madness in her eyes, but the signs are there if you know where the find them. Remember, when the First Discipline Squad was formed, the only true adult among the Sekirei was Miya, and the rest had yet to be fully born. The following four Sekirei who joined her were infants, but were forced to grow at an accelerated rate into adulthood by Minaka, had countless amounts of information shoved into their heads, and then told to go out into the world to kill all invaders on the island. In truth, Sekirei # 02 through # 05 were all basically child soldiers at the time, and killed a lot of people in defending the island from foreign powers," explained Naruto with Matsu nodding since that was exactly what happened.

"It wasn't easy coming to terms with what we did when it was over. We shrugged it off when fighting with our conviction that defending the island justified killing so many. I actually came out moderately okay because I killed the least. Sure I caused the crashes of assault choppers, fighter jets, troop transports, and other vehicles I could hack into. But they crashed into the ocean or onto the island without any real death toll. Out of all the others in the squad who killed the most the rank went Miya, Karasuba, Kazehana, and Mutsu in that very order. Miya didn't care who she killed because she knew what it was we signed up for in defending the island. Karasuba was easily consumed by bloodlust and hatred for humanity when Minaka basically told us what these foreign powers wanted to do with us if they won. Kazehana-tan became an alcoholic, which got worse when she was rejected by Minaka after she asked him to wing her, and left following his refusal to become her Ashikabi. Mutsu was always an oddity so I don't know what was going on in his head at the time," added Matsu since she was there and knew everything that went on during those times.

And since Miya wasn't here to stop her from talking about the old days, it didn't seem like a bad thing to air out for the others to understand.

"All in all, Karasuba's mind is the worst one off, and she really needs someone in her life to help heal it. So please just give her a chance. All of you would want the chance if roles were reversed," said the Naruto holding Uzume lovingly.

"Fine! You have a point," conceded Uzume since she couldn't argue with that logic.

"You can count on me Naruto-sama!" exclaimed Musubi happily.

"As an honorable woman and loyal wife to her husband, I Tsukiumi will obey thy wish, and assist in helping the new concubine gain her footing with us. But know this! I will not allow her to usurp my position and be lower then the ice woman!" replied Tsukiumi while pointing at Akitsu.

"Ah...I will help Master," added Akitsu.

"I will help too Naruto-tan. Though a little incentive via _experimentation_ might also go a long way to motivate us better," remarked Matsu while giggling perversely and made all the Naruto's in the room smirk since he knew they would all like that very much right now.

Not surprising really since the girls were mostly naked and being groped by their Shadow Clones of the man they called Ashikabi.

"I see. Well, I do like motivating you girls to do better when asked," replied the Shadow Clone of Naruto holding Tsukiumi giving the blonde girl's rump a firm squeeze to make the woman squeak out in surprise.

"Husband!" exclaimed Tsukiumi in surprise at the sudden act, but was quickly silenced from protesting further when she was kissed on the lips, and was gone moments later with him to their assigned bedroom

An act that was repeated by the other Narutos with their Sekirei. The only exception here being Matsu since they had all been in the red haired woman's room at the time meeting to discuss the addition of the Black Sekirei into their flock.

"Now that they are gone...let's experiment in extracting your hot cream DNA!" exclaimed Matsu before she focused her efforts on unleashing her perverted desires on the Shadow Clone of Naruto knowing its memories would transfer to him when dispelled.

Not that it mattered overall since this would be a long night of wonderful memories for all of them.

(A/N: YAY! A nice update for all of you. Yes I know it seems I'm speeding things up a bit, but this is how it went. Plus, I felt the need for Naruto spy on Higa was coming to an end now that Chiho is free, and out of the bastard's reach. So there you have it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Sending a Message

Something was about to happen tonight. Naruto could sense it. He could feel it. He could smell it in the air. Not easy when you were asleep in a room where the smell of sex still lingered with the recently winged Black Sekirei and former member of the Discipline Squad Karasuba currently sleeping on top of your body. The bed sheet covered the two of them, the moonlight shining right outside, but the dimmed light resistant windows of the hotel suite kept it from being troublesome to the occupants sleeping.

Well...only one of them was sleeping. The other was semi-awake. His senses did not fully shut down for the night due to instincts saying not to and Naruto never ignored them no matter what. Those instincts had helped him fight countless enemies, win again tyrants, high ranked ninja, and defeated Kaguya in a final epic battle to the death.

The faint sound of a ripcord holding something or rather someone climbing down caught his ears with the sound of boots lightly hitting the glass soon following. More sounds in that matter getting closer with each passing second. Exactly one minute later, there was a pause, the sound of clicking was heard, another pause lasting three seconds, and was then followed by five dark figured descending hard through the glass of the Master Bedroom.

The glass itself shattered upon contact with the five individuals, followed by the spray of silencer based gun fire that destroyed everything in sight. Walls had bullet holes, the bed was shot up, the nightstand collapsed, and remains of everything else was all over the place.

_"Did we get him,"_ said the muffled voice of one of the shooters while looking around for the body or bodies they were told to expect.

_"Negative. The bed is empty. But that shouldn't be possible. Thermal scans of the room showed two people on the bed mere seconds ago," _said the second soldier while they all had night vision goggles to see the in dark.

_"We were told to expect this from our employer. This guy is suppose to be something not human. Don't let your guard down for a second,"_ said the team leader while he walked around the room carefully while changing out the gun magazine while his comrades did too.

A slight fluttering on the far side corner of the bed where the bed sheet was dangling put all of them on high alert. The team leader of this operation nodded to one of the others four men behind him, who took out a grenade, and threw it over the far side of the bed before the explosion came five seconds later.

_"Anything?"_ asked the third solider responsible for throwing the grenade.

_"Nothing. Damn it! Where the Hell is this guy? How did he evade us so easily? There is no data on this guy doing something like this. Our employer either kept it from us or he didn't have it to begin with,"_ stated the forth soldier while looking around the room.

(Matsu's Room)

Matsu was not happy. She could deal with the fact her Ashikabi was a Shadow Clone during her experimentation time with him. She could deal with the fact he had quite a number of Sekirei to please. She could even deal with the fact her Ashikabi winged Karasuba of all Sekirei to his flock. At least Matsu didn't have to worry about the Black Sekirei killing her anytime soon either here or outside of the hotel.

What Matsu couldn't deal with at the moment was the other Sekirei in Naruto's flock were in the same room as hers right now. What she couldn't deal with was the red head herself was currently tied up, gagged, and naked from her "experimentation time" with Naruto while everyone else was now wondering what was going on. They had all been suddenly awakened and somehow brought here of all places without any explanation. It didn't help that no one was trying to _free_ _her_ from the bindings or remove the ball gag!

She wanted to move and talk damn it!

"What's wrong Naruto-sama? Why are we here? How did we get here?" asked Musubi in a sleepy tone while looking around to see the others.

"This is the safest room in the hotel suite right now. I used my bond with you from your Sekirei Crest to do what I would call a 'reverse summons' to bring you all to me. As to what is going on...someone apparently sent a strike team of soldiers to attack me in the bedroom with Karasuba," said Naruto while Karasuba was very much awake and very much pissed off.

Not surprising since her first night of loving passionate sex, followed by the best sleep she had in _forever_ was ruined! So yeah! She was pissed and hungry for blood. It was even worse someone had tried to kill her Ashikabi. Had it still been Natsuo, then she wouldn't give a shit, but Naruto was different in every way possible, and _no one_ took a shot at her man like that without paying a heavy debt.

"What?! How dare some vile monkeys break into the sanctity of my husband's home and try to kill thee! I will not stand for this!" exclaimed Tsukiumi angrily, as she rose from her current sitting position, and moved to show these fools what it meant to cross her.

"Bastards!" exclaimed Uzume angrily while having an idea of who sent these guys after her Ashikabi.

"Ah...they must be punished," remarked Akitsu coldly while her mind went deep into the realm of pain and how to inflict it upon those who would hurt her Master.

"Afkhfhf dhfkhfkh sdkhsfkhf!" exclaimed the muffled voice of Matsu through her gag.

"And they will be Akitsu. But by me and Karasuba. The rest of you will stay here," said Naruto much to the protest of the others.

"What? Husband! As thy wife, it is my duty to stand, and fight by your side!" exclaimed Tsukiumi angrily while an aura of fire seemed to rise all around her.

"Tsukiumi is right! We must show these meanies the power of our love through our very fists!" exclaimed Musubi with the same aura of fire as Tsukiumi.

"Not this time you two and I'll explain why real quick," replied Naruto while ordering the two of them with his hand to sit.

"Very well. Explain!" ordered Tsukiumi while scowling almost like a child being denied the gift she wanted for her birthday.

"While I appreciate your desire to fight these guys on my behalf, you are not equipped to do it. Neither is Uzume or Matsu. Besides, these guys are not Ashikabi. They do not have any Sekirei. They have guns and bullets. Bullets that would tear through cloth, water, and above all...flesh. Not only that, this is not a battle where you knock them down, and the fight is over. These men have come here with the purpose of _killing _us. Not just me, but all of us. Meaning you would have to not just fight for me if allowed to fight them, but you would have to _kill_ for me. I will not have your hands stained in blood. Understand?" explained Naruto with the Sekirei in the room nodding.

"What about Akitsu? You didn't mention her," commented Uzume while the ice Sekirei was now the center of attention.

"Akitsu's has the power over ice Uzume. She can create thick walls of ice to block bullets or make projectile shards from a distance with pinpoint precision. I am going to handle these goons with Karasuba and be the offensive approach to repelling them. Akitsu is the defense guarding Matsu's room while watching for any of the attackers deciding to run. If one or more do, she can freeze the ground to make them trip, or bind their limbs in ice to keep them from escaping," explained Naruto with his Sekirei nodding.

"I still do not like the idea of hiding in here like a frightened and powerless wench. I am the wife of the strongest person in Shinto Teito. It dishonors not only myself, but thee as well by keeping most of us here to hide from these foul monkeys!" remarked Tsukiumi before Naruto kissed her on the lips and silenced all further protest.

"I'll make it up to you later Tsukiumi. To all of you. I promise. Just be patient. Okay?" said Naruto with Tsukiumi nodding while blushing.

"Yes. I will be patient husband," replied Tsukiumi shyly while Naruto gave a kisses to Uzume, Musubi, and Matsu though the latter got a kiss on the forehead due to the ball gag.

And of course the red head protested through the gag at not getting a kiss on the lips like the others.

"Karasuba. Akitsu. Come on. We have uninvited guests to expel from our home," said Naruto while Akitsu and Karasuba rose from their sitting position with the sword the Black Sekirei used when fighting had somehow magically appeared in her hand.

It was a shame in Karasuba's mind that she wasn't dressed right now for combat, but you go with what you have, and deal with it. Besides, the idea of walking around naked with the blood of her Ashikabi's enemies covering her naked form actually felt appealing, and was looking forward to the bath the two of them would share following this massacre.

Akitsu was on the other side of her Ashikabi in an instant ready to carry out her orders to the letter. The ice Sekirei didn't care about her own nakedness. She never did. What she did care about was someone had tried to _kill_ her Master. Her Ashikabi. The one who gave her wings when all things to the contrary said it would never happen. These soldiers tried to take away her destined one. Akitsu's primordial God of a man, who heard the pleas of a broken bird, and was able to fix what was broken before giving the poor ice Sekirei her desired wings.

Akitsu would see to it that these fools suffered a slow, cold, and agonizing death if they were caught in her crosshairs!

"ShfkhD khfkdhfkh fkhfkhsfkh skhggdjjk!" exclaimed Matsu angrily at not being freed from her kinky sex prison she was in from earlier after the trio had left the room.

"I don't know Matsu. This seems like a good look for you," commented Uzume with a small smirk on her face while Matsu glowered and ranted behind the gag.

"Asfkhsfsk sdkhsfhksf skhkshfshmfn!" exclaimed Matsu while being unable to get free and kept glaring at Uzume.

"Why is Matsu bound like this? Is she being punished? Was Matsu being bad earlier in some way?" asked Musubi while now wondering why the red head was bound this way due to having no real knowledge of bondage.

"Yes Musubi she was. And I think you should help continue the punishment by spanking her on the butt until Naruto gets back," commented Uzume while Matsu shook her head rapidly while Musubi nodded since in the naive fist fighter's mind it was the right thing to do in order to help out their Ashikabi discipline his Sekirei.

As Musubi moved to discipline Matsu, the red head vowed she would make Uzume pay for this! Matsu would have her revenge! REVENGE!

(Back with the Soldiers)

_"We'll deal with this freak when the time presents itself. Come on! We have to kill the others on this floor. No witnesses,"_ said the fifth soldier.

_"Shame. I hear a bunch of big breasted women live with this guy. I would love to go balls deep in at least one of these sluts before putting a bullet in their heads,"_ commented one of the soldiers.

_"Knock it off! We have orders. You want to get paid? Then kill them all and let the guys at M.B.I. sort it out afterwards. Our employers wants to make an example of them and this guy we were hired to kill,"_ said the team leader.

_"Fine! Let's get this over with,"_ said the third soldier while they moved down the corridor of the hotel suite.

"Attacking in the shadows. How Foolish," whispered Naruto while pressing up against the ceiling like a ninja of old holding his weapon of choice that would be the instrument of his enemies deaths.

The Kubikiribocho.

_"Something is wrong. Very wrong. I feel like we are being watched,"_ remarked one of the soldiers while looking around for their target.

_"And what is with these strange lines of writing on the walls? It looks like gibberish. Are these some form of Egyptian hieroglyphs? Where are they coming from?"_ asked one of the soldiers while seeing the lines of seals on the wall.

"Well isn't this interesting. Vermin in my Ashikabi's home," said Karasuba while walking through the shadows of the corridor toward the soldiers now focusing on her form and it gave them pause.

_"What the fuck? Am I hallucinating or are you guys seeing this too?"_ said one of the five soldiers, as he like the others were seeing Karasuba walking naked toward them, and with her trusty sword in hand.

_"I'm seeing it too, but I still don't believe it,"_ said another soldier while seeing Karasuba's smirk becoming downright evil.

"Enjoy the sight while you can scum. It will be the last thing you ever see after tonight," remarked Karasuba with her sword now drawn and the smile she was sporting just kept getting more sinister.

_"Shit! She's one of those alien women we were warned about. Open fire!"_ commanded the squad leader with the men readying their weapons to fire.

Only for one of them to be sliced in half from head to crotch by Naruto when he dropped down from the ceiling and sprayed blood everywhere. The act distracted the other four soldiers long enough for Karasuba to move at super human speed and slice through three of the remaining four soldiers while kicking the leader in the ribs to send the man flying back to the bedroom. Karasuba knew her Ashikabi would want the squad leader of this group alive. If these guys were indeed professional mercenaries like their gear suggested them to be, it meant the leader would be the one to handle the dealings with the group's employer. Who the client was? How much money was offered? And any other things the employer offered in terms of bonuses for a job well done.

Speaking of the squad leader...he was making a break for it.

"Akitsu. Block his escape," ordered Naruto in a deadly whisper while walking toward the running scared man.

"Yes Master," replied Akitsu before a thick wall of ice appeared in front of the open door to the Master Bedroom, which the soldier found himself smacking into, and falling back onto his ass from the impact.

_"Stay back! I mean it. Stay back or else I blow us all up!" _demanded the leader of the now dead squad while holding a grenade in his hands and ready to pull the pin.

"Akitsu," remarked Naruto while walking casually toward the scared soldier.

Akitsu herself didn't reply since she knew what he wanted and her acknowledgement of his command would only make the soldier pull the pin sooner. Something she would not allow and used her power to freeze the man's hands along with the grenade in a thick case of ice with enough weight to make his arms hit the ground.

"Someone went to great lengths to hire you to kill my precious Ashikabi. Someone who is in possession of money and lots of it," commented Karasuba while turning on the lights and heard the man cry out in pain from the sudden intrusion of light on his night vision goggles before shutting his eyes tightly.

"Care to tell us who it was willingly? Or do I have to use force?" asked Naruto before he ripped the night vision goggles and mask off as he stared at the cameo painted face.

"I won't tell you anything freak!" replied the soldier while Naruto grinned.

"Oh you will. Bigger, better, and stronger people from my past have said they would not talk. But you know what? In the end...they did talk. They confessed everything I wanted to know right to me. You will be no exception," whispered Naruto while lifting the man up and slamming the man into the wall.

"Do your worst!" exclaimed the soldier while Naruto just kept grinning.

"Poor choice of words my friend. Let the pain begin," remarked Naruto before he began to "question" the man.

The screams the solider made thanks to Naruto's actions were music to Karasuba's ears and it was making extremely horny the more she watched him tear the fool apart.

(Higa's Office-Later that Morning)

Izumi Higa was a man who expected results from those working for him. It didn't matter who they were or what they did in life. You work for him? You give him results. Fast! No exceptions. You couldn't do something for him in a given timeframe? He would find someone who could and would do it. Just like at the moment, where Higa was expecting the results his retaliation against Uzumaki Naruto sometime this particular morning. He planned to walk into his office, settle down, have some tea, get comfortable in his super expensive leathery chair, and await a physically sore yet happy Kakizaki to come into his office with Kochou. They would proceed to inform him of Uzumaki Naruto's "shocking" and "tragic" death along with the deactivation of his Sekirei. He would of course send some cheap flowers with a cheap card stating his condolences to Naruto's next of kin, if there were any though Higa doubted it, and proceeded to go about his scheming way of controlling the majority of the Ashikabi in this game. A plan which would result in him turning them on each other and leaving him with the majority of everything M.B.I. had to offer when the game was over.

After waging his own war against the Ashikabi of the South and eventually crushing the spoiled child hiding behind his family's money.

So it was a big surprise to Higa when he walked into his office and saw Uzumaki Naruto standing there alive with a serious look on his face. What was even more shocking was one of the soldiers from the team he hired was bound in chains coming out of the three eyed menace.

"I thought you were beyond the childish displays of a temper tantrum by throwing trash at my window. It appears I was mistaken if this piece of human garbage you sent to my home is any indication of your intentions. The other four pieces that were with him are dead by the way," said Naruto before throwing the broken bloody body at Higa's feet.

"Even if he told you I was involved in the attack on your hotel suite, there is no real proof of my involvement with this...person," remarked Higa while knowing perfectly well how Kochou had covered his tracks financially so payment to the mercenaries would never be traced back to him.

"I am well aware of that. You must be very proud of your Secretary's Brain Sekirei and her ability to manipulate digital data with a flick of the wrist," remarked Naruto while he took out a smoking pipe the Sandaime Hokage use to have and lit it before taking a nice soothing inhale of its contents.

"Yes. Now get out before I file charges for trespassing," ordered Higa calmly while he moved to his desk to sit down in his chair.

"Sadly for you, my Brain Sekirei # 02 Matsu can do the same without even blinking an eye. She found the transactions you made through the thirty two dummy corporation and three banks used to transfer to the money to the little ban of mercenaries who attacked me," commented Naruto with a smirk, which made Higa freeze for a second when he heard that.

"It still proves nothing. I could argue your Sekirei planted such information just as you could argue Kochou made it," replied Higa with the man in front of him smirking.

"True, but we both know the truth. To do otherwise would insult our intelligence on the matter. Yours more then mine," countered Naruto with Higa scowling further.

"You insulted me in my office within my own company. Attacked my Secretary," argued Higa like he was the one who was slighted.

"Excuse me? Who exactly was it in this room, who had tried to keep me strapped to a harmless looking chair, and wanted to drug my body before dissecting it? Who wanted to keep me in a state of limbo between life and death so you could simply use my Sekirei while holding my body hostage? It was one of the people in the room at the time and I will give you a hint. I'm staring at him," replied Naruto with Higa frowning at his words because they were true.

"It was still my office," countered Higa like the excuse was enough.

"You invited me here at the time, remember? Also, I notice you didn't seem to take any offense at the defeat your Sekirei suffered. Healing nicely I take it?" questioned Naruto with Higa's scowl deepening.

"They will eventually recover. It is of no importance to me how they feel or if their health improves. My contract with them is a business contract. They work for me. They fight for me. They win for me. In return, I provide a roof over their heads. Nothing more," replied Higa while Naruto just shook his head in displeasure.

"And you wonder why your Sekirei are so weak," remarked Naruto before he began to walk out of Higa's office.

"Take that corpse with you!" commanded Higa while Naruto looked back and laughed.

"Why should I? Legally, he's yours. You're a strong looking young man. Clean up your own damn mess for once," replied Naruto before walking out of the room.

And leaving an angry Izumi Higa with a mentally empty shell of a human body on his carpeted floor.

(Naruto's Hotel Suite)

The destruction the Master Bedroom was easily fixable. A tragic thing to see following the failed attack by the soldiers who attacked last night. The bodies themselves were removed by Akitsu, who seeing no way to hide, or dispose of the bodies outside of the eyes of city authorities had come up with a great idea to do it.

The idea being she dumped the four of them out of the broken window and let them fall to the ground floor of the hotel where three hit pavement and the other smashed into a car of a rich stuck up guy secretly cheating on his wife.

As for removing the blood, Tsukiumi easily supplied the water to wash the remains out of the window, and Musubi helped do the rest using a rag mixed with her super strength. It was actually part of Musubi's punishment for unknowingly believing Uzume that she had to punish Matsu and giving the red head a spanking while he was taking care of soldiers with Karasuba. He didn't spank Musubi for this action, which she was ready to accept when Naruto explained certain things to the naive Fist fighting Sekirei. It wasn't Musubi's fault that Uzume had used the poor girl to play a devious kinky prank on Matsu and turn the perversity of the red haired Sekirei against her.

Speaking of Uzume and Matsu...

"So Uzume-tan. The roles are now reversed. You are now at _MY_ mercy! How does it feel to be the one tied up and gagged? WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" exclaimed Matsu while wearing a skimpy dominatrix outfit with a nice little horse whip, which she cracked once for good measure.

"Cdghfk Meudfh. Skdhdh msrhg. Ih wkhd odfjkh jsuhd!" pleaded Uzume now in the same position Matsu was in earlier prior to Musubi spanking her.

"You thought it was soooo funny seeing me bound and helpless like that. Well now the bindings are on the other body. You thought it was funny seeing me getting spanked by Musubi-tan, didn't you Uzume-tan? Well I think its only fair I return the favor for the prank you pulled on me. REVENGE!" replied Matsu with an evil perverted grin on her face while Uzume continued to plead through the gag.

With her muffled screams soon echoing throughout Matsu's room.

"Judging from the sound I'm hearing, Matsu is enjoying herself," remarked Naruto after he appeared via Kamui and saw his Sekirei in the main area doing something.

Tsukiumi had been focused on manipulating her control over water with more finesse to use in her attacks against other Sekirei. Naruto felt she had incredible potential in that area by manipulating the water in different ways over simply using brute force to defeat her enemies. She had the raw power when it came to using it, as shown by calling upon the water via moisture in the air in an instant, but the woman's tsundere temper made the water difficult to control. It moved around violently and it took time to gather into what Tsukiumi wanted because her anger would cloud her judgment before she could perform an attack.

Musubi was still cleaning up the floor around her. His three eyes strayed to the short skirt hiding that enticing butt of hers.

Karasuba was polishing her sword, humming a tune to herself happily while she worked on making the blade of her weapon sport a nice shine. It was clear the woman's current mood was a good one since she got to have sex the previous day, found love, killed three people, and saw her Ashikabi torture someone for information.

"Ah...yes Master," replied Akitsu before walking over to him and hugging the man who was her Ashikabi while relishing the contact along with being his favorite among the others.

"Have you been a good girl?" asked Naruto while groping the woman's butt gently since the woman loved when he did it and helped keep Akitsu's confidence up.

"Ah...yes Master," replied Akitsu while she blushed at the feel of his hand on her butt and wanted him badly.

"That's my girl," whispered Naruto into Akitsu's ear before nibbling on the woman's ear and soon traveled down to the neck area to give it a loving suck to form a hickey there.

The ice Sekirei practically had an orgasm from the act.

"Ah...Master!" pleaded Akitsu desperately while holding onto him like a lifeline.

"Okay Akitsu. My needy Akitsu," replied Naruto with a smirk on his face and went with Akitsu to her private bedroom.

All the while, Tsukiumi was glowering at the two with fuming eyes, and did not like the idea of her husband with the ice wench. Akitsu may have been considered the favorite, even by a small margin among them, but Tsukiumi believed the ice woman was not fit to be Naruto's true wife. Not with her given mentality regarding the duties involved in being the true wife among them. Tsukiumi knew what such duties entailed in being a wife from what she had been taught by the various Adjustors despite her own bad experience with her main Adjustor. To her, this was just like a Shogun's harem where as Naruto's one true wife among these concubines, Tsukiumi would have to attend to her husband's every need at home, and run things when he was away on business.

Yet here she was, basically a concubine while the one who should be called a concubine in this harem was considered the true wife among them. Granted, the ice Sekirei's claim was somewhat valid, as she was the first one winged, was already incredibly strong even before Naruto claimed her, and even outranked Tsukiumi by two numbers! But Akitsu was a bit absent minded when it came to wearing panties, she would say "Ah" in almost every sentence, and then pause in her responses before saying anything unless it was an order. The ice Sekirei had no intention of giving commands to the others like a true wife should be ready to at any given time.

"I cannot stand this farce!" exclaimed Tsukiumi angrily while standing in a tsundere like pose.

"Hmm? Did you say something panty flasher?" asked Karasuba while seeing Tsukiumi was angry and redder in the face because she was being called that.

"Thou knows what I was saying wench! It is bad enough I have to share my husband with five other concubines, but I draw the line at not being called the one true wife, and not able to perform my wifely duties!" exclaimed Tsukiumi angrily while she now glared at the door where Naruto and Akitsu were behind.

"Well, if you _truly_ wish to prove yourself worthy of such a ridiculous concept, I think the best way to handle this would be to do something about it," remarked Karasuba casually while she never stopped in the polishing of her sword.

"What does thou mean? Speak plainly!" commanded Tsukiumi while Karasuba just kept on grinning while Musubi looked between the two now with confusion on her face.

"You love Naruto-kun, correct?" asked Karasuba with Tsukiumi nodding.

"Yes. Of course! Why wouldn't I?" challenged Tsukiumi hotly while Karasuba ignored her answer to the question.

"Good. Because if you truly love Naruto-kun like myself and Musubi-chan here do, you would go into that room to stake your claim as his wife," replied Karasuba while she saw Tsukiumi was confused.

"Stake my claim?" asked Tsukiumi while Karasuba nodded.

"Yep! A true wife wouldn't allow a concubine to pleasure her husband. A true wife would march into that room, pry the concubine off, kick her out of the room, and give Naruto the ride of his life. Now which one are you Tsukiumi-chan? Are you the true wife who pleasures her husband first when he is in the mood? Or are you the concubine who waits her turn or hopes he will notice you over the others in the house?" asked Karasuba while seeing Tsukiumi closing her eyes and clenching her fists tightly as her hair waved around in a violent fashion.

"Um...Karasuba...," warned Musubi since she had a feeling this was a bad idea.

"Hush Musubi-chan. Can't you see I'm helping poor Tsukiumi decide what to do?" said Karasuba with her grin increasing.

"Thou are right! I _AM_ the wife in this harem! I will not allow the ice woman to get all of the attention when I, Naruto's real wife should be the one in there fulfilling my wifely duty in pleasuring him. I will show the ice strumpet who runs this house when Naruto is not here!" declared Tsukiumi before she marched to the bedroom door where Akitsu and Naruto were currently being intimate in.

"That was mean Karasuba," commented Musubi with a pout while Karasuba just grinned back at her.

"None sense Mu-chan. I'm just giving Tsukiumi the incentive to show her worth to our Ashikabi," commented Karasuba while Tsukiumi entered the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"Husband! I demand that...thee...thee...uh...I...," said Tsukiumi before she stopped at the sight before her and made the woman blush a heavily in the face.

Not surprising since the water Sekirei saw Naruto was naked, lying on his back in the middle of the bed, and had an equally naked Akitsu riding him. The woman was in a state of bliss, as she rocked her hips against Naruto's, and loved how his hands groped her ever impressive bust.

"Tsukiumi, why are you here? You know this is Akitsu's time with me," replied Naruto while he glanced at the blonde haired woman before refocusing on Akitsu.

"I...I...I wished to...to...uh...I...," sputtered Tsukiumi while seeing the two like that.

"You wish to what Tsukiumi-chan. Hurry up and explain why you are here," commanded Naruto while the blonde woman just watched him have sex with Akitsu.

"I...wanted...I wish...I...I...," sputtered Tsukiumi while she was picturing herself being in Akitsu's place right now.

"Damn it Tsukiumi! Say what you want to say now!" commanded Naruto while trying to focus on pleasuring Akitsu.

"I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU NOW!" yelled Tsukiumi before she clamped her hands over her mouth and looked very embarrassed.

"Give me a second Tsukiumi. I will make you a Shadow Clone in a second," said Naruto while focusing on making one while keeping his eyes on Akitsu.

"N-No! I do not wish to be with a clone of thyself. I wish to be with the real thee when we couple!" demanded Tsukiumi angrily while seeing the now semi-surprised look on Naruto's face.

"Ah...wait...turn!" exclaimed Akitsu while she was not about to surrender her spot with Naruto to anyone.

"I will not wait! I am the real wife. Thou are just a concubine! It is the duty of the real wife to pleasure her husband when he needs his desires to be satisfied and that duty falls to me!" exclaimed Tsukiumi angrily at Akitsu.

"Damn it Tsukiumi," whispered Naruto with a sigh before focusing and making a clone of himself before giving it a nod to focus on Tsukiumi.

"Husband! Did thy not hear me clearly? I said I am...!" exclaimed Tsukiumi, but a single finger pressed to her lips by the Shadow Clone silenced the angry woman.

"Let's talk somewhere more private. All right?" said the Shadow Clone with Tsukiumi scowling, but still reluctantly nodded.

A moment later, they were gone via Kamui.

"Ah...Master is mine again," remarked Akitsu while she doubled her efforts to get Naruto to refocus on her again.

"Such a needy and horny Sekirei you are Akitsu. No one would have the means to keep up with you," replied Naruto before rolling them over so he was on top and she was on the bottom.

"Ah...except you Master," said Akitsu while Naruto sucked on her neck again and the ice Sekirei wrapped her legs around his waist to press his erection deeper into her pussy.

"Damn right. Now let's _really_ turn things up," replied Naruto before his mouth attacked her lips, her jaw, and breasts while his hips thrusts into the woman without mercy.

And Akitsu loved every second of it.

(With Tsukiumi)

The woman looked down at Shinto Teito. The feeling of history repeating itself playing out in her mind once more. She had been like this before. Staring down at the city, angry like she was now, and disliking everything her eyes saw. The only difference between the past and present was the fact she now had an Ashikabi. A loving Ashikabi, who wanted her to be happy, and the other Sekirei he winged to be happy.

But she wanted to be _THE_ Sekirei he kept happy above all others. Was that so wrong?

"You're angry with me. Or rather angry with the Boss," deduced the Shadow Clone while crossing his arms lazily in front of him.

"I am not...angry. I am just..._frustrated_ by this situation I now find myself in with thee regarding the others," replied Tsukiumi stiffly while refusing to look at Naruto's Shadow Clone.

"Because I was spending time with Akitsu over you?" asked Naruto while Tsukiumi's body went more ridged.

"Would thou punish me for admitting thy words are indeed true?" asked Tsukiumi while Naruto's Shadow Clone wrapped his arms around her and held the woman close.

"No. I prefer your honesty in this matter. I love you Tsukiumi. I love you, Akitsu, Matsu, Uzume, Musubi, and even Karasuba despite her bloodthirsty tendencies," replied Naruto while Tsukiumi calmed down a bit at his words.

"Then why will thee not refer to me as thy real wife. Why can I not be considered the one who runs the house why thou are away? Why am I considered lower in importance then the ice woman?" asked Tsukiumi sadly while Naruto just chuckled.

"You aren't lower in importance in any way Tsukiumi. But in theory, Akitsu is the main wife among all of you in my little harem of mine. She was the first among all of you to be winged by me. She shouldn't have been winged by anyone from the start. Yet a way was found. That takes courage. That takes heart. Desire. She wanted what many Sekirei take for granted in terms of having their destined one. Can you honestly say I should deny Akitsu her right to be my Sekirei? To let her walk around Shinto Teito alone? Broken? Never knowing the bond of love you and the others feel from me everyday?" questioned Naruto while kissing the woman's neck lovingly and enjoying the sound of her letting out a cute squeak from the act.

"I see your point husband. But still...I...I wish...," said Tsukiumi while she found herself unable to voice her complaint on the issue.

"You wish for me to declare you the true wife so when I am not around, your orders will be followed when given," finished Naruto with Tsukiumi nodding and blushed when she felt one of his hand on her chest.

"Yes. My poor heart aches for such a thing. Even if it feels selfish," replied Tsukiumi while Naruto hummed into her ear.

"Your various Adjustors have messed up your mind my poor Tsukiumi-chan. My poor and needy Tsukiumi-chan," remarked Naruto while Tsukiumi blushed at his words.

"Do not say such things husband. They are embarrassing," replied Tsukiumi while Naruto just holding her tight and even groping one of the woman's breasts simply because he could grope them.

"Do not let your heart be filled with worry. Akitsu is in a sense the one true wife among you, but that doesn't mean the rest of you are concubines to me. You are all my wives in my heart, my mind, and soul. Do not let the idea of one ruling over the others exist any longer my Tsukiumi-chan. You are all equal in my eyes," said Naruto lovingly while he continued to kiss Tsukiumi on the neck.

"But what if you are not around? Who will lead us as a whole?" asked Tsukiumi while Naruto paused in his kissing to consider his answer.

"That would depend Tsukiumi-chan," answered Naruto while Tsukiumi felt confused.

"Depends? Depends on what?" asked Tsukiumi while Naruto smirked.

"On all of you. On whether or not you trust the one giving the order and are willing to do what is asked of you. Not because they are stronger, faster, or even smarter. But because they want all of you to come out of it alive or trust you to do the task simply because they would do it if roles were reversed," answered Naruto with Tsukiumi now frowning at the words he used.

"Thou are saying I should listen to one of them if given an order simply because they also would do the same if I asked it of them," surmised Tsukiumi with Naruto nodding.

"Exactly! The trick about this family is trust. You must trust in your Sekirei sisters as I trust you will watch out for them. To watch out for each other no matter what. No matter the danger. No matter the threat," said Naruto while Tsukiumi sighed since she knew he was right.

"I understand. Forgive me husband. I let my jealousy of the others being with thee cloud my mind," said Tsukiumi while Naruto kissed her on the lips this time.

"I forgive you Tsukiumi. Don't worry. Now, let's go back home. The others are no doubt waiting for us," replied Naruto before he sensed someone behind them and turned to see three different Sekirei standing there ready for a fight.

"Your time is up Phantom Ashikabi," said one of the Sekirei with blonde hair while she had special metal strings in her hand.

"Mikogami-sama was not happy you are enforcing rules that put a cramp on his ability to win the game. So we are going to send you a little message about trying to stop him from winning!" added another blonde girl that looked almost identical to the first one, but had a whip in hand.

"Normally, I would suggest against this course of action, but Mikogami-sama has given us the order, and we have to obey," said the only guy of the trio with a sword in hand.

"How dare you three wretches interrupt a loving moment with my husband! Have you no shame?!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while she looked extremely upset that these three ruined this tender moment with her husband.

"Like we care," remarked the blonde with the whip in hand.

"You two will restrain the Ashikabi. Be careful. He is rumored to be strong for a human. Sekirei # 09 will fight me," commanded the Sekirei with the sword.

"Right! It will be fun seeing this bastard become helpless and watch his big boob bitch of a Sekirei fall at your hands Mutsu," remarked the one blonde with the wires.

"Come one Mitsuki! Let's show this Ashikabi what it means to cross Mikogami-sama," said the blonde with the whip to her near identical twin.

"Right behind you Mitsuha!" exclaimed Mitsuki while the two advanced on Naruto while Mutsu moved to engage Tsukiumi.

"Dishonorable fiends! Attacking a Sekirei's Ashikabi is against the rules of the game! Are thee without honor like thy Ashikabi?" declared Tsukiumi angrily while she found herself worried for her husband and thus couldn't focus fully on Mutsu.

"Mikogami-sama only cares about wining the game regardless of the rules. Besides, it is well known M.B.I. has never enforced most the rules they setup, and it only happened just recently when your Ashikabi made himself known. With him gone, no one is going to stop our Ashikabi from winning the game," replied Mitsuha confidently.

_'Don't worry about me Tsukiumi-chan. Remember, I am a Shadow Clone. The real me is getting the others up to speed and will be here any moment,' _thought Shadow Clone of Naruto through the bond with Tsukiumi, who nodded in understanding, and redoubled her efforts to fight Sekirei # 05.

'Something is wrong. One moment, Sekirei # 09 is fearful of her Ashikabi getting hurt. Now she is more focused in repelling me,' thought Mutsu while finding his sword and earth based attacks were being repelled by Tsukiumi's water based attacks.

"Water Dragon!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while a large dragon shape like stream of water manifested itself and charged toward Mutsu.

Cursing silently, Mutsu knew he couldn't use Smashing Point on the roof. The building's overall structure they were on would most likely collapse and Mutsu had no intention of putting the health of the other two Sekirei with him at risk. His sword wouldn't be able to cut through the water dragon since the force and velocity of it was too powerful to fight attack head on.

So he dodged.

As for Naruto's Shadow Clone, he spent his own time dodging the two blonde, and nearly identical Sekirei trying to capture him with their weapons of choice. One would try to use her whip to keep him being too mobile while the other tried to use her strings to trap him so they could force Tsukiumi to stop fighting Mutsu.

"This is getting old. Try something new this time," mocked Naruto's Shadow Clone while he saw the two Sekirei were slowly getting pissed off since they clearly thought capturing him was the easier assignment.

"Hold still!" exclaimed Mitsuha while she tried to whip the three eyed man in the face.

"How about no," remarked the Shadow Clone before he found himself bound by wires.

"Ha! We got you! Now you're going to command your Sekirei to stop fighting Mutsu. Or else I put the squeeze on you until your entire body starts dripping blood from my wires," threatened Mitsuki with her wires wrapped around the Shadow Clone tightened.

"Yeah uh...about that. Not going to happen," remarked the Shadow Clone with a smirk.

"And why is that?" asked Mitsuha angrily.

"One, because I'm not the actual Uzumaki Naruto. And reason number two? Well...just look behind you," replied the Shadow Clone before he went "poof!" in front of them.

"What the Hell?!" exclaimed Mitsuki while her wires fell to the ground.

"I'm Sekirei # 88 Musubi! Let's fight!" exclaimed Musubi from above happily while she descended down on the shocked Mitsuha with a fist cocked back and the blonde barely dodged the attack with the roof now sporting one huge hole.

"Where the Hell did she come from?!" asked Mitsuki, who was about to use her wires to capture Musubi, but found herself wrapped up ironically in white cloth.

"Now who is all tied up?!" remarked Uzume with a smirk and found the blonde was now wrapped up almost like a mummy.

"Damn it Mitsuki! I don't have time to free you. Mutsu! Mitsuki is in trouble. Forget the water witch!" exclaimed Mitsuha while trying to repel Musubi back with her whip.

Only for Musubi to grab it with her fighter glove covered hand.

"You tried to hurt Naruto-sama with this weapon. Even though the one you attacked was clone, it was still a piece of him. You big meanie!" exclaimed Musubi with a serious tone in her voice since a Sekirei attacking an Ashikabi had always been against the rules that M.B.I. had setup and this blonde broke a major one.

"Hey! Let go!" demanded Mitsuha while trying to pull against the stronger Sekirei.

"No! You tried to hurt Naruto-sama with your whip. That's against the rules! Now I am going to teach you a lesson!" replied Musubi before using more of her superior strength and pulled a surprised Mitsuha toward her.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Mitsuha in a panicky tone while seeing Musubi getting ready to deliver a very powerful punch.

"Kuma-ken!" exclaimed Musubi, as she unleashed her power on the blonde, and sent her flying back while a visage of an angry bear manifested above the fist fighter.

'Damn it! I need to retreat with Mitsuki while I have the chance,' thought Mutsu, who had abandoned his fight with Tsukiumi to freeze his fellow Sekirei from Uzume's cloth, and ran off with the metal wire using Sekirei in hand.

"Coward! Come back and fight me in honorable combat!" demanded Tsukiumi angrily at the fact she was unable to defeat Mutsu while Musubi defeated her own opponent.

How could she prove herself worthy of him now?!

"Well done Musubi. Uzume. And of course you too Tsukiumi," replied Naruto while he had been watching in the shadows.

"Thanks Naruto-sama. Your training along with Miya-sama's when I visit her really paid off!" stated Musubi while beaming with pride at winning a match against her opponent.

"No argument there," remarked Uzume since seeing the angry bear visage reminded her of Miya's Hanya Mask.

What was Miya teaching Musubi exactly? How to be just as scary?!

Tsukiumi said nothing despite wanting to protest and simply looked away while huffing at the fact one of her rivals for Naruto's affections won a match. It made Tsukiumi quite upset, but she held it in, and decided not to say anything on the issue. Naruto had made it perfectly clear pouting, whining, and overall complaining about the issue would not help in this situation.

"Why the angry and sad face Tsukiumi?" asked Naruto while Tsukiumi refused to look him in the eye.

"I am not angry or sad husband!" declared Tsukiumi while Naruto smirked and wrapped his arms around her again.

"You're lying Tsukiumi. Please don't lie to me. A loving wife tells her husband the truth no matter what," replied Naruto while Tsukiumi bit her lip and tears started to form while she struggled to give an appropriate response.

"I didn't win my match. My opponent fled. Out of all of us, I was unsuccessful in fighting my enemy. Even Uzume was more victorious in her fight," answered Tsukiumi while she felt like her strength would never be good enough for her husband.

Her strength was a reflection of Naruto. Her inability to win a fight made him look weak to other Ashikabi and Sekirei out there.

"First off, Uzume was 'more victorious' due to getting the jump on her opponent being distracted by Musubi attacking from above. Second, you were facing off against Sekirei # 05 Mutsu. He was part of the First Generation Discipline Squad. Few can hold their own against someone like him. Most of them are from the same squad he was once apart of years ago. Even Akitsu would have trouble fighting Mutsu if she were here. The only one who could truly fight Mutsu and win at this point is Karasuba due to her own skill with a blade. There is no shame in not defeating Mutsu in combat. If anything, you holding your own as long as you did was impressive Tsukiumi. It means you are getting stronger. Not weaker," replied Naruto with Tsukiumi thinking things over.

"Naruto-sama is right Tsukiumi. Mutsu is a single number just like you. Your strength is really incredible to hold your own against him. I'm so jealous!" exclaimed Musubi while Tsukiumi smirked since it was nice to know one of her rivals wished to be as strong as herself.

"She's not wrong Tsukiumi. I couldn't hold my own against Mutsu in a fight and I'm only one number higher then you," remarked Uzume since she knew the number power system was more of a standard guideline for Sekirei.

The power a Sekirei got from an Ashikabi would increase or decrease depending on the bond shared between them. Uzume knew she was stronger then ever before, but so was Tsukiumi too. Mutsu was also no pushover when it came to a fight. The man's experience and bond he had with Mikogami despite the fact such a winging was natural had helped make one of the rare few male Sekirei out there to be tough fighters to beat. Sure in a few more months of intense training, bonding, and hot intense sex with her Ashikabi, Uzume was sure she could defeat Mutsu in combat. But not now.

Fortunately, she along with the others had plenty of time to get stronger, and Naruto was going to help them all in that regard.

"I suppose your words have merit. Not many Sekirei can say they fought Sekirei # 05 and force him to retreat," replied Tsukiumi with a hint of smugness in her tone while Naruto's grip on her waist tightened.

"That's my girl. Now I want no more pouting and no more worries about who is the one true wife. Okay?" said Naruto with Tsukiumi smiling slightly.

"Yes. I understand my husband," replied Tsukiumi before she let out a squeak of surprise when one of his hands had moved from her waist, up her short skirt, and squeezed her butt lovingly.

"Good. Because when we get home, I intend to show you all the love a husband should have for his sexy wife," whispered Naruto while he continued to grope her butt.

"Husband! Not out in public!" protested Tsukiumi while red in the face and fidgeting slightly from his ministrations.

"But I am the husband, right Tsukiumi-chan? Shouldn't the husband be allowed to show his wife such _loving affection_ in public?" asked Naruto knowing the woman for all her prim and proper attitude was loving his touch.

"Y-Yes! I-I mean no! I mean...I mean I...I...," replied Tsukiumi, but found her brain was overloading.

"No fair! Musubi wants Naruto-sama's loving affection too!" protested Musubi in a child like tone.

"You and me both," commented Uzume.

"Well you should have thought about that before winning your match Musubi. Seeing as how you have to wait for M.B.I. to come to collect your defeated foe. As for you Uzume, you are still in trouble for pranking Matsu earlier while using Musubi to do it," remarked Naruto while Musubi pouted and Uzume blushed with embarrassment.

"Will Naruto-sama reward Musubi later for her victory?" asked Musubi with a sense of child like hopefulness.

"Of course Musubi. You know I do," replied Naruto with Musubi smiling again.

"Hey! What about me? I won too you know. Well...sort of," said Uzume while Naruto smirked at her.

"I know and if you behave yourself the rest of the day, I might just squeeze you into my schedule. I do have quite a few women in this harem to please," replied Naruto with the veiled Sekirei pouting and crossed her arms under her impressive chest.

"Jerk," mumbled Uzume while Naruto chuckled.

"Uzume, you stay here with Musubi to make sure the transition of the defeated Sekirei with M.B.I. goes smoothly. I have a needy Sekirei to please," commanded Naruto before he used Kamui and was gone in an instant while Tsukiumi looked ready to protest.

"He abuses that move way too much," commented Uzume with a sigh.

"Musubi thinks its cool. Moving so fast from place to place. Musubi wishes she could it too," replied Musubi with Uzume chuckling.

"Of course you do," remarked Uzume since she knew Musubi would use it to go from place to place to fight opponents all over the world.

(Hotel Suite)

"Did Tsukiumi-tan finally get over her tantrum?" asked Matsu while Tsukiumi glared at the red haired pervert.

"I did not have a tantrum! You take that back you red haired harlot!" exclaimed Tsukiumi angrily, but was slightly calmed by Naruto's presence.

"That's enough Matsu. You can mercilessly tease Tsukiumi later on today at another time. Right now, she needs the comfort of her husband," said Naruto while leading Tsukiumi to her bedroom.

"What about Matsu? Matsu has needs too you know!" called out Matsu with a pout.

"Do you want me to order Akitsu to freeze you in place while Karasuba smacks your butt with the flat side of her sword?" warned Naruto with Matsu letting out an "eep!" and hid behind the nearest piece of furniture she could find.

"Matsu will be a good girl. No need to punish Matsu for her teasing and joking," replied Matsu in a scared submissive tone since being spanked by Musubi earlier on the butt was bad enough.

But get Karasuba involved? Noooo thank you!

"Serves thee right Matsu. Maybe next time thou will think twice before teasing me," said Tsukiumi before she squeaked in surprise and shock when Naruto gave her butt a nice little slap.

"None of that Tsukiumi. Now let's go inside so I can treat you the way a loving husband should to their wife," said Naruto with Tsukiumi's face getting red like it did every time he wanted to be intimate with her.

Damn he loved this tsundere woman.

When the two went inside Tsukiumi's personal bedroom, Matsu walked away from her hiding place with a huff, and a pout at seeing them together. She even stuck her tongue out at the door and began to make faces simply because the Brain Sekirei could. It would have continued if not for the ice cube thrown at her by Akitsu, who had been sitting in a nice leather chair reading a book Naruto felt would grab her personal interest, and didn't take kindly to the red haired woman's face making.

"Ah...bad Matsu," remarked Akitsu while her eyes stayed on the book in question.

"Ouch! So mean Akitsu-tan," said Matsu before she noticed the book Akitsu was reading and sweat dropped.

_Icha Icha Paradise: Sekirei Series Edition_

When did Naruto have time to write and publish that?

(With Naruto)

"Husband, thou doesn't have to do this. I have bothered thee enough for one day," said Tsukiumi while Naruto just smiled gently at the woman as he removed each article of clothing she wore one piece at a time.

"I'm doing this because I _want_ to be with you Tsukiumi. Not because I _have_ to be with you under some secret obligation. I know you can feel it in the bond Tsukiumi. I do this not because I _have_ to make you happy. I do this because I _want_ to make you happy. I _want_ you Tsukiumi and I want you now!" replied Naruto hungrily before he kissed her passionately while his hands tugged the front of her shirt to free those impressive breasts of hers.

"My Naruto-kun. My husband," whispered Tsukiumi lovingly before she found herself on the bed naked with Naruto equally naked on top of her.

"My Tsukiumi-chan. My wife," Naruto whispered back before he moved to show the water Sekirei underneath him just how loving a man like him could be to a woman like her.

It would be quite a while before his other Sekirei saw them again.

(Maison Izumo)

"I see. So another Sekirei was successfully defeated by one of Uzumaki Naruto's own," remarked Miya while she sat down in front of Seo and his twin Sekirei currently bowing their heads in thanks and apologizes for the food.

"Yeah. Word has it around Shinto Teito that the defeated Sekirei belonged to Mikogami. One of the blondes. There names sound alike, but it was the one with the whip. Anyway, she along with her twin lookalike, and Mutsu apparently decided to interrupt the romantic moment Naruto was having with Sekirei # 09 Tsukiumi," replied Seo while Miya knew of the busty blonde by reputation and her previous dislike for Ashikabi in general before she was winged by Naruto.

"I see. Well, its no real surprise that Mikogami would want to show some force against Uzumaki Naruto. From my understanding, a wing done by force has been reduced down to zero, and many Ashikabi involved in such things have been soundly defeated," said Miya since she trusted Seo to keep his ear to the ground and provide honest information due to Matsu no longer being at Maison Izumo to do it for her.

"Personally, I think Mikogami, and Higa are playing with fire regarding this guy. Word also has it that Higa tried to kill off Naruto not that long ago by hiring a mercenary Black Ops Squad to kill him," added Seo while Miya stopped in drinking her tea.

"Any casualties?" asked Miya while concern for her little birds was clear since they could easily be put down by a bullet to the brain.

"Not on Naruto's side. From what I can gather, four out of the five mercenaries were all sliced to pieces either by Naruto himself or...by Karasuba. She apparently is his Sekirei now," answered Seo with Miya's face forming a very deep scowl.

"Karasuba?! But...But that isn't possible. Takami told me she was winged by some guy named Natsuo at M.B.I. so he could run the Discipline Squad for Minaka!" exclaimed Homura, who had been here for this little meeting to either confirm or deny what Seo had told Miya.

"Well apparently something changed because she's now Naruto's Sekirei and contrary to popular belief or assumption none of the Sekirei around her from the rest of Naruto's little flock have been killed yet. If anything...I think he might be taming her," replied Seo with Homura scoffing and Miya looking indifferent on the issue.

"Karasuba? Tamed?! That's like me taming the Sun with a wave of my hand! It can't be done! Karasuba is not a woman who can be tamed, controlled, or anything else fitting those words," countered Homura with Seo shrugging.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?! What I do know is, most of the Sekirei this Naruto guy winged are almost all single numbers with the exception of two, and they make it abundantly clear none of them are pushovers in a fight," Seo shot back while Homura sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I need to get in touch with Takami. Find out what the Hell is going on with this Naruto guy and what she plans to do about him," remarked Homura while Seo raised an eyebrow at him.

"You think he's some kind of threat?" asked Seo while not convinced this three eyed self-proclaimed primordial God was the big bad monster the fire Sekirei seemed to make him out to be when they spoke here last.

"If Uzumaki Naruto can unwing Sekirei and rewing them, there is no telling what he can truly do, and there is no telling how far Minaka will go to acquire such power. Imagine him switching out Ashikabi with their Sekirei at a push of a button. Playing with the bond in some sick twisted fashion I can't even begin to fathom!" exclaimed Homura with fear in his voice.

"Naruto doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who does that sort of thing. Right Miya?" said Seo while Miya was deep in thought about the blonde man.

It was true what Seo just mentioned. Naruto wasn't the kind of person with such power to simply unwing a Sekirei and then take them for himself. No. Every Sekirei he has winged so far have all been natural from the sound of things. Even Karasuba of all Sekirei despite that piece of filth being unworthy of being winged in the first place. Still, Homura did have a point regarding Naruto's power, and what Minaka could do with it if given the chance to replicate using the advanced technology of the Sekirei. Playing roulette with the bonds of Sekirei and their Ashikabi was not something that sit well with the Sekirei Pillar.

"While I do not believe Naruto-san would do such a thing, Homura's fears about what Minaka might try to do with such power if accessible to him are not unwarranted. At the very least, we should hear what Takami-san has to say on the issue before any form of action is set into motion," replied Miya with Seo nodding since he could understand her reasoning about that.

"What does your new tenant and his three Sekirei think of Naruto? Surely the boy is not that naive about things going on with the Sekirei Plan and Shinto Teito in general?" asked Seo while Miya giggled now.

"Minato is such a nice boy. A bit shy, but a good heart all the same. Still, I do believe he has no intention of getting on Naruto's bad side. In fact, I believe the two have the same mind set of letting Sekirei find their destined ones, and be winged naturally by those who are mean to be their Ashikabi," replied Miya since she had been keeping a sharp eye on Minato when at Maison Izumo and was pleased to see the shy, yet somewhat spineless young man treating his Sekirei with love, and gentle care they rightfully deserved.

"I thought as much when I helped him find his latest Sekirei in that Kusano girl. Where is she anyway?" asked Seo while looking around and didn't see the girl anywhere.

"The little thing got tired out playing with her Ashikabi and I had Yashima put to the girl to bed in my room. While I trust Minato to keep his beastly urges in check with Kaho and Yashima, I have no intention of risking poor Ku's innocence being tainted by a moment of weakness," remarked Miya while putting a hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Oh yeah. Sure. I can _sooo_ see something bad happening to her under that Minato kid's watch. I would be more worried about Kusano being around you," remarked Seo in a highly sarcastic tone, which got him hit in the face with a rock, and made him fall down with blood running down his face.

"Don't be rude scum. After all, it would be difficult for you to survive into next week if I suddenly decided not to feed you the next time you come to mooch off of me," remarked Miya with Hibiki and Hikari begging her not to do that.

"Ow! Okay you made your point," grumbled Seo while sighing since he knew Miya was not someone you crossed in her own house and got away with it.

Case in point with himself being used as Miya's stress relief outlet when something upset or annoy her like he did when visiting.

(With Naruto-That Evening)

The Master Bedroom had been repaired in record time. Where there had been destruction was now a refinished, refurbished, and redone bedroom where Naruto would be the main bed he slept in with the Sekirei of his choosing. At the moment, the Sekirei he had been sleeping with earlier (after sex of course) had been Matsu, who was looking pretty happy in her sleep at the moment, and mumbled "experimentation" or "hot white DNA" in her sleep.

Such a needy perverted woman. She actually reminded him a bit of Karin and the fellow Uzumaki having a fixation of Sasuke. He was so glad his cousin got over that obsession for the Uchiha. Naruto _really_ didn't want Sasuke to marry into his clan's family if the emo had decided to return Karin's feelings.

Of course, Naruto himself wasn't in the bed at this time. Well...his actual body was, but the man had made a Shadow Clone, and transferred his consciousness temporarily to the clone so he could walk to the repaired window to gaze out into the city below. He only did this because his mind was deep in thought and sleep would not come to him naturally even if the body wanted it after spending the past couple of hours with Matsu.

Another reason for him being deep in thought was because he could feel another Sekirei out there was reacting to him. No noticeably at first, but it was there, in the back of his skull. Like a subtle scratch or light poke you wouldn't feel or know about until they actual finger responsible for the sensation was seen with his own three eyes.

But there was more to it then simply the subtle scratch or poke in the back of his head that was causing him to be this way. It was the fact there had been something or maybe someone who was impeding the sensation from getting stronger. Like a damn of some sort blocking the river flow that was the bond between himself and this Sekirei out there in Shinto Teito. He wondered what could have caused it? Was it another Sekirei like Akitsu, but not fully "broken" like she had been? Or was it something else? Did Minaka do something stupid to a recently released Sekirei? As some cruel, yet subtle way of punishing Naruto in secret for taking Karasuba into his flock?

No. Minaka didn't have the means or knowhow on how to do such a thing. Even if the crazy asshole did, Naruto was confident his power could override whatever was done to the Sekirei.

Fortunately, this block surrounding his connection to this Sekirei was weakening like a dam holding water with small tiny holes in it. The "water", which was the bond forming between them, was leaking out of those holes at various spots, and it wouldn't be long before the barrier broke to allow the Sekirei from fully reacting to his presence. The only real question now though was...would this newest Sekirei cause problems for his flock? Each new Sekirei added to his little harem had slowly caused more headaches then he would like to admit for himself. Naruto didn't mind his loving Sekirei and or their own unique personalities. Far from it. The problem lay in them sharing him. Each of them had their own desire to be the number one spot or have him all to themselves without the others getting in the way. The only reason they didn't kill each other was because of the bond they shared with him and also because he wouldn't allow it even if it was possible.

Sighing slightly in silent frustration, Naruto transferred his consciousness back into his actual body, and let the Shadow Clone dispel.

He would just have to figure things out as they came along. It's what he usually did in the past and it served him well back in the day.

(A/N: YAY! A nice little update and long chapter for all of you. Yes I know I know. You want Higa and Mikogami dead. I do to. But I'm not going to rush into it. Rushing into it is bad. Until next time...PEACE!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Chasing the Wind

Sahashi Minato was a nervous boy. Always had been when growing up. His Mother and sister kind of made that happen on a daily basis with him as a child. One was scary when angry and the other was wild as well as scary when provoked. Though with everything going on in his life now, he had every right to be nervous. First, because he was living at Maison Izumo with a nice, yet scary landlady named Asama Miya. Second, Seo of all people had come to visit not that long ago, and told the nervous teen how one Uzumaki Naruto: The Phantom Ashikabi was also residing in the Northern area of Shinto Teito. While Miya had told the nervous boy he was safe at Maison Izumo, her reason behind this belief, which she did not share, did not help relieve Minato of that nervousness.

It didn't help that another Ashikabi similar to him in almost every single way in terms of living in Shinto Teito was here at Maison Izumo, with a Sekirei of his own, and asking for his help in escaping the city. The only difference between Minato and this other guy, one Haruka Shigi, who was the mentioned other guy, had only one Sekirei named Kuno. Another noticeable thing was Minato had three Sekirei while the one Sekirei Shigi had was a shy weak little thing. In fact, Kuno nearly fainted in fright from seeing her own shadow, and even now was shaking like a leaf.

"You have to help me here Minato. You know the Sekirei Plan is wrong!" stated Shigi while Minato was unsure if he should agree or not with him.

"I don't like it anymore then you do Shigi. I really don't. But...there is really nothing we can do against M.B.I. or its army of soldiers," replied Minato nervously while glancing at Miya sitting there watching the whole thing and drinking her tea.

"Not if we work together!" protested Shigi since he and Kuno had been on the run since the two had gotten together.

They would have gotten a nice place to stay, but Kuno had lost her card shortly after her winging when they were running from the lightning twins. Next, they tried to escape the city all together, but the troops deployed around the entrance/exits of the city made the idea of leaving incognito with everyone else impossible. M.B.I. had a special scanning system setup to detect if you were an Ashikabi with a Sekirei while making sure all the soldiers did a very heavy detailed search of every vehicle leaving the city.

They almost made it across the bridge recently due to the heavy traffic during the day along that point, but were caught by a rather sharp M.B.I. soldier, and made a run for it. Shigi and Kuno had nearly made it out of Shinto Teito if not for the appearance of the Discipline Squad.

Fortunately for Shigi, this particular Discipline Squad sent out to watch the bridges for potential Ashikabi and their Sekirei escapees was the one run by Natsuo. His own squad without Karasuba now consisted Sekirei # 104 Haihane and Sekirei #105 Benitsubasa. Both of them while triple digit Sekirei, had been enhanced more then the other Sekirei when at M.B.I. specifically for the purpose of being part of the squad, and to go toe to toe with some of the stronger double digit Sekirei. Karasuba was suppose to be the teeth of the group and would fight should the two fail in successfully defeating a Sekirei in battle. Fortunately, for Shigi anyway, Karasuba was now winged to Naruto, and at the moment the Black Sekirei was currently preoccupied with other things.

Namely, having her long silvery hair pulled hard while Naruto claimed the woman from behind in a show of sexual dominance the moment.

"Even if you did team up with our Ashikabi, you are asking him to risk himself, and us in the process with nothing gained in the attempt. Why should Minato-sama risk so much for you?" questioned Kaho while glaring at Shigi and Kuno with the latter a second away from fainting.

"Because he could escape with us. We could all escape together and be free of the Sekirei Plan!" offered Shigi with Miya frowning slightly at his words.

"You are forgetting that M.B.I. is the most powerful company in the world. Its resources are global!" protested Yashima since she had a feeling such an attempt at freedom would risk the entire might of the company down on their heads.

"Not to mention the Discipline Squad run by Uzumaki Naruto," commented Kaho while Shigi and Minato stiffened slightly in fear at the mention of the man.

Shigi of course had never met the infamous Uzumaki in person during his own brief time being an Ashikabi. He had of course heard the rumors about Naruto and how the man possessed nearly every single numbered Sekirei with the exception currently being 1, 3, 5, 6, and 8. Not only that, but the two Sekirei under Naruto's command were nothing to laugh at in terms of strength either. One was Sekirei # 10 and the other was Sekirei # 88 with the latter having two victories against Hayato Mikogami's Sekirei under her belt.

To challenge Naruto or his Sekirei...was to court defeat in the Sekirei Plan.

"Would he really stop me from escaping with Kuno?" asked Shigi while Kuno shook even more at the thought of facing the Sekirei of such a person.

"I honestly don't know. He might. It would be against the rules of the game. Still, Naruto-san doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who would. Its...complicated," replied Minato, as his own experience with the man was limited, and was quite awhile ago.

Kusano could only nod despite the fact she had little to no understanding of what was going on regarding the conversation between the two Ashikabi.

"We should still risk it. There must be a least one spot in Shinto Teito we can try that isn't heavily guarded by M.B.I. during the day or even at night," said Shigi in the hopes of his fellow Ashikabi backing him on this matter.

"I'll think about it Shigi," said Minato while seeing the boy in front of him slump in slight defeat.

"In the mean time, I suggest the two of you get to work around my Inn. to cover your rent for the week here. Since neither of you have jobs at the moment," remarked Miya while glancing at the shy and bashful Minato.

The poor boy's Boss had not been pleased with ditching work with Seo the day they went after Kusano and fired the two Ashikabi the very next day.

"You always were quite good a bossing people around Miya," commented a smooth yet slightly drunk female voice on the veranda after the two Ashikabi left with their Sekirei.

"So you've returned yet again Kazehana," commented Miya while Kazehana smirked from her position and laughed a little.

"Oh you know me better then most Miya. I follow the wind wherever it blows," replied Kazehana before she took a swig of the sake bottle in her hand.

"And what does the wind tell you Kazehana? It certainly isn't telling you to come here to find an Ashikabi, right?" asked Miya with Kazehana's smile lessening slightly.

"No. Not yet anyway. Besides, my heart doesn't feel the need for one right now. Not after what _HE_ did," remarked Kazehana while walking into the Inn. and sat down lazily across from Miya.

"Still dressing as lewdly as I remember. Be sure to keep it under control while here. I do not need you bringing out the beastly urges of my male tenants or possibly corrupting little Kusano's mind at the sight of you. I don't need them getting any ideas," replied Miya while seeing Kazehana was wearing a very tight fitting purple dress that stopped just past the hips and showed off a lot of leg for her liking.

It also didn't help the dress made Kazehana's incredibly large breasts more pronounce and noticeable with every bodily motion performed by the wind Sekirei.

"I'm not staying for long Miya. I just came to visit. Getting the latest gossip from you and Matsu. Where is the red haired pervert? Still in her little room peeping on people?" asked Kazehana while Miya sighed sadly at the mention of Matsu.

"Sadly no. Matsu was winged awhile ago by her Ashikabi. She is living with him now," answered Miya while Kazehana looked surprised.

"And you let her go? Wow Miya. This Ashikabi must have made quite the impression on you to let Matsu go out into the world," commented Kazehana with Miya grimacing since Naruto had done just that.

"In a manner of speaking he did. This Ashikabi just happens to work for M.B.I. and...he is also the Ashikabi of..._Karasuba_," answered Miya while Kazehana shot up from her lazy position and stared at the woman in horror.

"W-What?! Karasuba?! This guy is working for M.B.I. and you _still_ let poor Matsu leave with him? Why did you do that?!" demanded Kazehana, as she was all for Sekirei finding their destined ones, but the wind Sekirei felt Matsu sharing an Ashikabi with Karasuba was like a chicken sharing a house with a hungry rabid wolf.

The assumed outcome never did end well for the chicken.

"Because I couldn't stop him. Their Ashikabi is...Uzumaki Naruto," replied Miya with Kazehana freezing further at the mention of the name.

The wind Sekirei had heard the name shortly after arriving in Shinto Teito. Appearing out of the heavens it was said. Winged the "Scrapped Number" it was said. So many rumors about him without any real confirmation on whether they were true or not. In fact, she even had planned to observe the Ashikabi from a distance to see what he was like when her free time drinking sake ended.

"The Phantom Ashikabi?" asked Kazehana with Miya nodding.

"The very same. He apparently, according to him, joined Minaka only to help enforce the rules that were not being enforced from the start. He's gained quite a number of Sekirei with most being single numbers and become their own Discipline Squad. From what Seo had managed to learn of his actions, several Ashikabi were defeated by his squad, and the Sekirei forcibly winged were free to find their actual Ashikabi once he undid the false bond," replied Miya while the wind Sekirei looked shocked and in awe at hearing this.

"So he only goes after the Ashikabi, who forcibly wing Sekirei?" asked Kazehana while Miya nodded.

"Yes. Yashima-chan, who is Minato's Sekirei was a prime example of one such Sekirei forcibly winged until Naruto-san intervened," answered Miya while happy the Sekirei mentioned found her true destined one.

"And yet, I sense you dislike him for his actions outside of winging Karasuba," remarked Kazehana while Miya's frown deepened.

"He made some rather..._bold_ comments to my face when I first met him after he winged another one of former tenants," replied Miya with a hardened look that Kazehana knew all too well.

"And he's still alive?" asked Kazehana with Miya letting out a slow almost suffering sigh at her words.

"Its not that I let him live because I couldn't kill him Kazehana. But the truth is, I let him live simply because I _can't_ kill him. His power...its beyond mine," remarked Miya while Kazehana looked at her like she just said Minaka was hot, sexy, and wished she married him instead of Takehito.

"What did you just say?" asked Kazehana while hoping her ears had heard wrong due to the sake she drank earlier.

Miya grimace again before telling Kazehana what happened when encountering Uzumaki Naruto when he arrived at her Inn. to collect Uzume's things.

(With Naruto)

"So Minaka has tightened security around the city," commented Naruto while in Matsu's room and looking at the computer screen in front of him.

"That's right. Security is everywhere. Troops at all points of exiting, entering, and have orders to detain anyone even remotely suspicious. M.B.I. even has special scanners setup to detect Sekirei and has the Discipline Squad under Natsuo finally deployed and out in force. Five different escape attempts in the last two days in one sector alone. All failures and twice a Sekirei was nearly deactivated during a fight," said Matsu while she showed Naruto the footage of things progressing throughout the city.

"These Ashikabi, who know they are going to get picked off are getting nervous. Scared. It won't be long before they get even bolder. Not to mention stupider," remarked Naruto, as he knew how people acted when desperate, and wanted to escape the darkness that was to come in their lives.

"I wouldn't be surprised if some of them went to Higa or Mikogami for help," replied Matsu before glancing over at her Ashikabi.

"Desperate people do desperate _and stupid_ things Matsu. Namely going to people, who _claim _they can help, but in fact only make things worse," said Naruto while sighing at this new development.

"My money is on Higa. He wants an army of Sekirei under his command by the time this game hits the point of picking others off," said Matsu knowing the man wanted to take what M.B.I. had and destroy anything resembling the Sekirei way.

"Agreed. Once Higa has enough Sekirei and Ashikabi with Sekirei under his command, he will move against one of the other two major powers. My guess is Mikogami since the brat is the closest in terms of territorial threats and overall number of Sekirei. Once that boy falls, Higa will move onto consumed the West, and finally the North when any of the remaining Ashikabi still not under his thumb flee here," replied Naruto with Matsu now grimacing.

"And possibly provoke Miya in the process. There is a standing truce between her and Minaka in terms of her not getting involved with the Sekirei Plan. If Ashikabi come into the Northern area of Shinto Teito to escape Higa or any of the other powers pressing their advancement...," said Matsu while Naruto nodding.

"It will break the truce Minaka has with Miya. Not only that, but I suspect by that point, Higa, or one of the other powers will get bold in trying to take her out. While I dislike how Miya folded against Minaka, I can see _why_ she did it. I also need to know everything there is to know about your Sekirei Crests and what they do outside of giving a Sekirei their wings," said Naruto with Matsu nodding.

"I can already tell you plenty Naruto-tan. First, there is a tracking chip of sorts imbedded into the crest. More like hundreds of thousands of nanomachines. All centered around the literal 'heart' of the Sekirei Crest. Minaka did this so when another Sekirei touches the crest, they are able to connect with them, and use their power to shut us down. Its a little deactivation of our bodies," replied Matsu while Naruto frowned.

"So you can be tracked anywhere at any time by M.B.I. no matter the location," remarked Naruto with a frown on his face.

"Yes. The troop deployments, the scanner detection systems, and everything else Minaka has setup to keep Sekirei from escaping are merely various forms of nets. The real means to keep tabs on us is the crests themselves. Even after we are deactivated, they stay active well up to 48 hours, which is why Minaka had troops pick us up immediately once one of us loses. It is also one of the reasons why Minaka keeps the Sekirei Plan confined to the city rather then some other place or on have it on a larger scale," added Matsu while she had done a bit of snooping on the crest before fleeing M.B.I. with Uzume's help.

"I will deal with that issue when the time comes," replied Naruto knowing he had to wait until the time was right to deal with Minaka before focusing on helping the Sekirei as a whole.

"At the moment, most of the Sekirei currently walking around in Shinto Teito have been winged by an Ashikabi. There are still a few hold outs, but that could change soon with Higa, and Mikogami hunting them down," said Matsu while Naruto nodded.

"They still think themselves beyond the rules of the game and the laws of the land. Such arrogance," remarked Naruto while frowning in thought.

"Naruto-tan? What are you thinking?" asked Matsu while seeing the look on his face.

"Only that this hotel is too easy a target to attack. Higa and Mikogami don't care about the rules. Not to mention Minaka is insane and doesn't care if people live or die from the fighting," answered Naruto while walking out of her room with Matsu right behind him.

"What are you saying Naruto-tan?" asked Matsu while she quickly followed him to the living area where the others were located.

"I'm saying we are too easy to attack while living here in this hotel. Higa's weak attempt already proved it. I did not give the idiot enough credit in the belief he wouldn't attack soon after my warning to him not to break the rules. Not only that, but Mikogami tried to attack my clone in the belief it was me not that long ago. Who is to say they won't team up temporarily against me? Who is to say they won't attack here again or do something to destroy the building with all of you in it? I can survive such a thing if it happened with my powers, but none of you can," replied Naruto with his Sekirei focusing on him now.

"What are thou suggesting husband?" asked Tsukiumi curiously while glancing at Matsu and wondered if the red haired woman had upset him in some manner.

"Simple my Tsukiumi-chan. We are moving to our own home and out in this hotel where we can properly defend ourselves from outside threats," replied Naruto while the others were shocked by this.

"Where will we live Naruto-sama?" asked Musubi while Uzume and Matsu were silently praying he wouldn't say Maison Izumo.

"Somewhere here in the North. To be honest, I was actually thinking about this for some time even before attempts made by Higa, and Mikogami due to the growing number of Sekirei I seem to be getting," replied Naruto while feeling Akitsu sneak up behind him and wrap her arms around his waist.

And feeling her impressive bust against his back.

"Ah...location?" asked Akitsu curiously.

"A nice little plot of land I bought using the money from your M.B.I. card a week after I winged Matsu and Uzume," replied Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Naruto-tan..._where_ _exactly_ is this plot of land you bought?" asked Matsu nervously since she didn't like that mischievous smile.

"Ooooohhhh. I...I may have...purchased a house right...next to...Maison Izumo," replied Naruto with Matsu, Uzume, and even Karasuba looking shocked by this while the others were either stumped, happy, or indifferent to the idea.

"YOU WHAT?!" yelled Matsu and Uzume while grabbing him by the shoulders and they shook him violently and made his head move all over the place.

"Cease your assault on my husband this instant and let him explain!" demanded Tsukiumi before soaking them all (Naruto and Akitsu included) in water to get them to stop shaking him.

"Yes Naruto-kun. Please explain yourself," remarked Karasuba with a smile, but unlike her usual predatory smiles, it was a happy one this time, and for good reason too.

She would be happily living next door to her nemesis/rival and said nemesis/rival could do nothing about it. Hell, Karasuba may just have sex with Naruto outside of their new house where Miya would be able to see and hear them clear as day, and make her former teammate in the Discipline Squad go completely insane.

"I just felt it would be better for everyone if we lived near Miya-san. Every Ashikabi in the Sekirei Plan already knows to keep a safe distance from Miya in terms of fighting in the Northern part of Shinto Teito. If anyone does, she will no doubt smite them before you can say 'Matsu is a pervert', and send the rest a message to tread lightly when here in the North," explained Naruto like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Does this mean I can visit Miya-sama and train with her more often?" asked Musubi since Miya was very strong and had been her sparring partner every so often.

"Yes Musubi-chan," answered Naruto while Musubi jumped up and down, which made a wonderful sight for Naruto in terms of seeing the fist fighter's breasts.

"Perhaps I too shall receive training from this woman as well. After all, it would be most foolish to let such a means to get stronger slip my me," remarked Tsukiumi, as she did train with Naruto just like the others, but seeing Musubi making great strides with Miya's support made the busty blonde think of joining in.

"In any case, I have made up my mind on this issue, and the decision is final," replied Naruto with Uzume and Matsu slumping their heads in defeat.

It didn't take long for them to pack up their belongings. Most of it was their clothes, a few books, and Matsu's computer system. Afterwards, Naruto put the hotel suite back the way it was before he changed certain designs of various rooms back to normal. Even the pink bathroom was restored and as much as Naruto wanted to destroy or recolor it...he just figured the room could be someone else's problem.

Poor Akitsu actually seemed to whine when she found out he had to turn the hot spring back into that smaller pink monstrosity for a bathroom. Not surprising since they had spent many days and hours being intimately passionate while in that hot spring. Her first time in general and with Naruto was in that hot spring.

Of course she instantly perked up when Naruto told Akitsu that he was going to properly rebuild it once they settled into their new house.

Once they were all set for moving, Naruto called the Main Desk, checked them all out, used his M.B.I. card to pay the hefty hotel bill, and then used Kamui to transport them to chakra marker he set at their new house with a Shadow Clone earlier that day. When they arrived, Naruto smirked at the reaction his Sekirei had at the sight of the house since it was _nothing_ like when they first saw, or imagine it to be when they saw the home.

Mainly because it looked like a large five story compound with high walls, a gate, and equally large yard to match.

"Uh...I'm pretty sure this part of the neighborhood didn't look like _this_ when we were here last," remarked Uzume while Matsu nodded dumbly.

Musubi looked at the house in awe like a kid seeing a large selection of candy and told it was all for free.

"Ah...big," commented Akitsu while internally happy to know she had a home with her Ashikabi to call their own.

"Does it really need high walls?" asked Karasuba since she had hoped to give Miya a real show on what the prude woman was missing out on in life, but couldn't now.

"I do not recall a building as tall as this one here in this area," remarked Tsukiumi since she had been in the Northern part and never saw a building this big in the residential area of Shinto Teito.

"Yeaaah. About that. I may have...made extensive modifications to three homes that were here and bought from the previous owners," remarked Naruto while Uzume, Matsu, and Tsukiumi looked at him in shock.

"How the Hell did you do all of that? And with what money? Surely it didn't come from Akitsu's M.B.I. card?" asked Uzume since she thought her Ashikabi's financial resources were limited to the M.B.I. card he had on him.

"Ah...his book," remarked Akitsu while pulling out an orange book from her cleavage.

"Yes Akitsu. My book was published and within the time since it was published, I have gained a small fortune in the process. I also took a nice chunk of the money and had a Shadow Clone break the bank at three different casinos. All of which I am banned from ever entering again under certain names and appearances. I think one casino even issued a 'shoot him immediately once he sets foot on the property' order too if I recall correctly," replied Naruto while using his stupidly incredible luck and amassed an impressive if not stupidly huge fortune within a matter of an entire day with his Shadow Clone gambling on his behalf.

"And easily bought out the land no matter the price tag offered," remarked Karasuba with a grin on her face.

"Exactly. It wasn't that hard. Not when I merely paid all of the owners of the homes _triple_ what they offered," replied Naruto with Matsu looking at him with shock.

"_Triple_?! The value of real estate has been through the roof since Minaka started taking over Shinto Teito. The amount you must have given must have been..._HUGE_! Even with the help of Akitsu-tan's card!" exclaimed Matsu while Naruto shrugged.

"Would you also believe the renovations, which came out of my own pocket, surprisingly didn't make a dent in my wallet when I did this?" asked Naruto with Matsu moving to speak, but shut her mouth since she wasn't sure if such a purchase did or not.

"No comment," replied Matsu at last.

"Okay. Enough with the showboating. I want to see the inside of our new home and break in the bed," commented Karasuba while dragging Naruto through the gate and into the house.

"Hey! Wait for me!" protested Matsu while rushing after.

"And me!" added Uzume while following Matsu.

"Hey! No fair! Musubi wants to have sex with Naruto-sama too!" exclaimed Musubi with a childish pout and ran after them.

"Silence thou words you loggerhead! If anyone is going to be intimate with my husband in our new home first, it will be me!" declared Tsukiumi angrily while she chased after Musubi.

"Ah...and they say I'm the needy one," remarked Akitsu while taking her time after them since rushing would do little, except waste energy trying to be with their shared Ashikabi.

And Akitsu had far better ideas of using that energy over running after the others to gain what she wanted simply by being slow, quiet, and played it smart.

(Just Across the Street at Maison Izumo-At the Moment)

Miya was not happy. Not in the slightest. Oh she could overlook the fact her neighbors, whom had visited from time to time had left. She could easily overlook the fact they left without so much as a goodbye. She could even overlook the big monstrosity of a home that was casting a shadow over her Inn. like a mountain does over a small village setup at the base.

What Miya could _NOT_ overlook was the fact Uzumaki Naruto had taken up residents in that big monstrosity of a home that was casting a shadow over her Inn. like a mountain. She could _NOT_ overlook the simple fact that Karasuba living next door to her and was about to have _relations_ with Uzumaki Naruto. Just the idea of Karasuba mating with the primordial God of an entity and being happy made Miya's blood come to a slow boil with the Hanya Mask coming out behind her to the size of a large horse.

She was tempted to just pick up her trusty sword and slice the building across from the Inn. into tiny pieces with Karasuba in it.

"Miya! Stop it! I'm not even drinking sake right now!" protested Kazehana while she saw and felt Miya's angry manifestation take shape.

"Ara? Stop what?" asked Miya while going into her landlady persona with her Hanya Mask vanishing.

"You know fully well what I'm talking about Miya. So what exactly has you so angry?" asked Kazehana while walking out of the house to see Miya staring at the massive house looming over the Inn. to her surprise.

She _really_ needed to cut back on the drinking if such a thing was missed by her.

"_That_ horrible eyesore and its new occupants," remarked Miya now in serious "I am your superior officer" mode she used when leading the Discipline Squad.

"And who would these occupants be to get the infamous Hanya of the North so angry?" asked Kazehana curiously while Miya's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Karasuba for one," replied Miya with her hand twitching in desire to use a sword right now.

"Karasuba? Next door?!" questioned Kazehana in alarm.

"And her Ashikabi...Uzumaki Naruto," added Miya while her hand twitched again for a sword.

"The Phantom Ashikabi?" questioned Kazehana with Miya nodding.

"The very same. That insufferable man not only challenged me in my own home, but proved he was indeed my better in terms of skill, and power that eclipses my own," said Miya while Kazehana looked from her to the house.

"And now he's right next door in a large house that dwarfs Maison Izumo with Karasuba of all Sekirei with him. That must really sting your pride Miya," commented Kazehana with Miya now looking at her with evil eyes.

"That it does and if a certain drunk doesn't wish me to take my aggression out on her over my pride being stung, I would suggest said drunk stay quiet on the issue," replied Miya while she saw Kazehana sweat a bit and bring her hands up in surrender.

'Miya must really be angry to threaten me like that. Still, this Uzumaki Naruto character sounds quite interesting. The wind has picked up a bit too. What does that mean?' thought Kazehana while Miya kept staring at the huge house for a bit before walking back inside.

At least it would be slightly amusing when the others came back to see the huge home and see their reactions to it.

(The Next Day-Naruto's Home)

"What is this?!" demanded Tsukiumi, who was no longer wearing her usual clothing, but rather a blue maid outfit that did little to hide her body's sex appeal.

"Uzume said it was a French maid outfit," commented Musubi while not bothering to ask _how_ Uzume convinced the tsundere blonde to wear the outfit.

"I know what it is thou simpleton. What I am asking is why _I_ must wear this garment in the first place?" asked Tsukiumi while grabbing Musubi by her shirt and shaking her.

"Because you don't want to get your nice clothes all dirty while shopping at the market," answered Musubi while Tsukiumi stopped shaking her and looked shocked at hearing the given answer.

"Shopping? And why must I do such a menial task?!" demanded Tsukiumi angrily while shaking Musubi again with more force this time.

"Because your husband said so," replied Naruto behind Tsukiumi, who upon hearing his words stopped shaking Musubi, and looked back at him.

"Husband?" asked Tsukiumi while Musubi was slumped backwards.

"You won't be the only one going to the store Tsukiumi. Akitsu, Uzume, and Musubi will too. We need to have the fridge and cabinets stocked with different kinds of food. I don't want you girls to starve," replied Naruto while Matsu and Karasuba were on either side of him.

"Then why aren't _they_ participating in such an event?!" demanded Tsukiumi while letting go of Musubi and pointing at the two Sekirei behind Naruto.

"I have to stay here and monitor all M.B.I. related activity," replied Matsu while leaving out the fact if Higa found out she was walking around Shinto Teito, he would no doubt dispatch quite a few Sekirei to capture, or possibly deactivate her to spite Naruto.

"I don't do shopping. I do fighting. Besides, I have to go on patrol now that Minaka has been tightening the borders around Shinto Teito. Quite a few Ashikabi have been trying to leave the city recently and Minaka wants Naruto to send one of us out to hunt down any runners who make the attempt. While Naruto doesn't want to listen to Minaka, he also doesn't want to give the mad man an excuse to create problems for all of us," said Karasuba while knowing Minaka would do something crazy and stupid to make Naruto's life miserable.

And while Naruto could no doubt reverse it, the second Juubi of the world would prefer not to have his hand forced by drawing attention to himself further. Minaka did not care if his actions surrounding the Sekirei were brought to light. The crazy genius had nearly unlimited financial resources to bribe any country and the technology from the Sekirei spaceship to do just about anything he wanted to keep outside forces at bay.

Naruto could do the same, but he preferred to keep his action under the radar as much as possible since he still didn't have enough solid ground to repel the rest of the world. He also didn't know what Minaka's various contingency plans were in the event someone did kill him. Naruto imagined one of them was the deactivation of every Sekirei sans Miya and thus ending the Sekirei Plan all together while leaving Takami with clean up duty. A task she would no doubt hate, but at the same time try, yet fail to complete since Minaka's death meant exposure of all downed Sekirei, and foreign powers would swoop in like vultures to pick the bodies of the Sekirei for their secrets while they still could. And not just foreign powers either, but those like Higa would use his company to dissect them, and Mikogami would no doubt sell his own share of the Sekirei bodies for a nice sum of money.

Naruto couldn't risk that happening to the Sekirei. Even if he reactivated them all in time before any of those mentioned parties tried something, people like Higa would simply kill the Sekirei near him, and proceed with the plan to harvest what could be gained from the bodies.

"Karasuba and Matsu are right Tsukiumi. They aren't going to be lounging here doing absolutely nothing while the rest of you are doing this errand," replied Naruto while Tsukiumi huffed in annoyance and glanced at Musubi with the girl's soul lingering out of her body.

"It is a chore I shouldn't have to do. This is a job for a low level concubine. I am no such woman among the rest of them," countered Tsukiumi with Naruto smirking since he had an idea on how to convince the tsundere blonde to agree to this.

"Oh I see. You need some motivation to do this. Very well. There are currently two open seats at the table where we will be eating. One of those spots will be reserved for both Matsu and Karasuba on rotation between them due to their own tasks preventing them from joining in on this one. As such, this leaves only one true opening to sit next to me available to the rest of you. Meaning, the one who gets that spot will be the one to win the race of going to the store with their list of groceries, and back here will sit next to me when we eat for the rest for the week until the next shopping race," replied Naruto with the women in this "race" stiffening, Musubi's soul went back into her body, and she sat up while each of them looked at each other with lightning shooting from their eyes.

Each of them sending the other a silent message to the challenge presented in this major (for them) competition. There could only be one victor and that victor would be one of them.

The race for the seat beside their Ashikabi was on and all four Sekirei rushed out of the house to the stores with their assigned grocery list.

"That was almost mean Naruto-tan," commented Matsu with a grin.

"Oh really? I thought it would help create the spirit of healthy competition between them and help them get along. Do you want to join in on the racing too?" questioned Naruto with Matsu waving her hands frantically.

"No! No! Matsu-tan is happy being here at home helping Naruto-tan!" exclaimed Matsu since she knew her speed when running was the equivalent to a snail's pace.

She also left her motorcycle at Maison Izumo and Miya would certainly chain the red haired woman to the Inn. if given the chance.

"That is what I thought," remarked Naruto while Matsu grumbled.

"I have to go. Work and all of that stuff," said Karasuba while she walked out the door with her sword sheathed at the hip.

"Say hi to Miya for us," commented Naruto while Matsu started to panic.

"Don't worry. I will," replied Karasuba with a grin on her face.

"No! Please don't do that Kara-tan! Miya-tan will get very angry and violent! I want to continue living!" protested Matsu frantically while Naruto just smirked in amusement.

It was so fun to tease Matsu.

(M.B.I. HQ-Sometime Later)

"Hello Takami-chan. How has your day been so far?" asked Karasuba while watching the white haired woman take a drag of her cig and glare at her.

"Your Ashikabi is becoming a pain in my ass," grumbled Takami with Karasuba grinning at her.

"Oh? I thought Minaka would be quite happy with Naruto-kun being added to the Sekirei Plan?" questioned Karasuba while Takami glowered at her.

"He is happy and _that_ is the problem. The happier Minaka gets thanks to Naruto's actions, the crazier his scheme become, and _I_ have to run around like some crazy person in order to help buffer them so they don't spiral out of control!" exclaimed Takami while she got in Karasuba's face.

"Maybe you wouldn't look so angry and crazy at the moment if you actually got laid once in awhile Takami-chan," said Karasuba while Takami looked shocked and angry at being told such a thing.

"Karasuba," threatened Takami while wishing she could smack the Black Sekirei over the head with her clipboard, but held back knowing what would happen if she did.

"What? I was the same way until my Ashikabi screwed me silly after I was winged. Now I sleep better, feel better, and fight better then ever," replied Karasuba, as she had been in quite a few fights against certain rule breakers, and crushed her enemies easily.

All small fries of course, but it didn't matter to Karasuba in the slightest. Why would it? Karasuba had something to look to when her day was over fighting someone. Before, all that kept her going was fighting, and killing others with an empty feeling growing bigger by the end of the day. When she is with Naruto, her life is complete because he is there to hold, and cherish the woman without fear of him rejecting her for being what a hunter on the hunt for prey.

He made the world tolerable. She wouldn't mind if some parts of the world still burned down to the ground, but they were only just the bad places everyone knew needed to be destroyed.

"That's not the point Karasuba. Besides, after raising two unique kids, and dealing with Minaka's machinations, my days of going out to fornicate are over," replied Takami with Karasuba's grin increasing.

"Really? A pity. Your body doesn't look _that _old," replied Karasuba while Takami sighed and the two began to walk through the vastness of M.B.I. and focusing on business.

"Your former squad encountered some activity on all of the bridges earlier today. Several escape attempts by several different Ashikabi and their Sekirei to get out of Shinto Teito. This one in particular was tracked to the Northern part of Shinto Teito. Since Haihane and Benitsubasa are dealing with the others running about in these points, I need you to handle the Sekirei who have begun hiding out in the Northern part of the city," replied Takami while Karasuba looked at her with a hint of disbelief.

"You do realize Miya will not like the idea of M.B.I. encroaching on the North, right?" asked Karasuba with Takami nodding.

"Normally, I would agree, but these two will no doubt make another escape attempt in the future, and if they haven't already taken refuge at Maison Izumo...they soon will," replied Takami while Karasuba smirked.

"Well its a good thing my Ashikabi moved us all into a house right across from Miya," remarked Karasuba, which made Takami stop walking, and look at her in surprise.

"HE DID WHAT?!" yelled Takami while not liking this one bit.

If Miya felt threatened by this, she would raise all sorts of Hell, and Takami knew such a thing would be bad for _everyone_!

(Naruto's Home)

Naruto was practicing some of his moves when he heard the rumbling stampede of his four Sekirei running back to the house. Judging from the sound of noise made, they were neck and neck with each other, and was trying to win for the spot of sitting beside him at the dinner table. It only made them all the more desperate to win the shopping race when you consider there was only one open spot between the four of them.

_SMASH!_

_BANG!_

"We're home!" declared Musubi happily while opening up the gate and the door to the house cheerfully.

"Ah...home," commented Akitsu while standing beside Musubi.

"Me too! Damn I'm tired!" declared Uzume while panting slightly and made a tiny mental note to do a lot more running exercises to keep up.

"As...am...I," replied Tsukiumi upon entering and collapsing on the ground.

"Welcome back girls. Who won?" said Naruto moments later while Akitsu and Musubi now looked at each other.

"I don't know. It was pretty close," replied Musubi sheepishly.

"Ah...unknown," added Akitsu with Naruto nodding.

"Let's find out," replied Naruto before they went to Matsu's room with Matsu waiting for them.

"I take it you need to know who won the first of what will no doubt be many shopping races in the future?" asked Matsu with Naruto nodding.

"At the moment, we have a possible tie. We need a decisive tie breaker," replied Naruto with Matsu nodding before bringing up the hidden security cameras setup throughout the outside of the compound.

While watching the footage, Naruto felt a sweat drop forming in the back of his head at the sight of his Sekirei racing through the neighborhood to get home. Musubi left craters with her footprints with the amount of strength she was putting into her legs. Uzume was using her cloth to hold the groceries to lighten her load to run faster. Akitsu had thought up the idea of using her ice powers to slide on the ground and the act kicking up her skirt to show a lot of skin if not everything below the waist.

Kami knows how many accidents were caused from people staring at Akitsu's exposed lower body considering she didn't wear panties.

Perhaps he shouldn't have let her play Mortal Kombat and as the character Sub-Zero that one time to give Akitsu ideas for manipulating her ice powers.

As for Tsukiumi, she was the only one among them racing like Musubi san the footprint sized craters in the ground, and was trying to win the race honorable. Knowing what the water Sekirei could do, she could easily use her element to gain the lead by riding the water all the way home, and leave the others in the dust.

Or in the water. Take your pick.

At the moment, Naruto was focusing on the _end_ of the race. Akitsu had clearly gained a small lead over Musubi near the finish line, but had to stop a pivotal moment to make a sharp turn just when Musubi arrived, and opened the gate before the two reach the front door. Watching the Musubi shove open the door, Naruto watched the fist fight rush into the house with Akitsu right beside her, and with the very noticeable means of claiming victory over the other.

Their difference in breasts sizes.

Apparently, Akitsu did a small jump at the last moment, puffing out her larger breasts at the last minute, and won the race by a pair of thin fabric covered nipples.

"No fair! Akitsu can't use her breasts to win!" protested Musubi while pouting at seeing Akitsu's larger chest outdid Musubi's to claim being the winner.

"Ah...its not cheating if they are a natural part of me," countered Akitsu with a hint of a smile on her face while Naruto nodding in agreement.

Like it or not, Akitsu had the larger chest, and used it accordingly to win the race.

"She's got you there Musubi-chan. _However_, I cannot in good conscious give either of you, or even Uzume the win based on what I just saw," replied Naruto to the shock of the girls in Matsu's room.

"Why not Naruto-sama?" asked Musubi looking confused and Akitsu wondering what she did to warrant the loss.

"Because _you_ _three_ all used your powers to try winning the race. Musubi, you were using the super strength your body possesses to run faster, and it shows clearly in the massive footprints left behind on the road. Uzume, you used your cloth to hold the groceries while you were running to make yourself go faster knowing it would lighten the load. And Akitsu...my innovative and clever Akitsu. You used your ice powers to slide through the city rather then do any of the actual running, knowing it would make you go faster. Now using your powers in a Sekirei battle is one thing, but also using them to win a shopping race?" explained Naruto with Musubi looking sad, Uzume looked sheepish, and Akitsu looked like she wanted to cry.

"So who wins the race?" asked Uzume before Naruto turned to Tsukiumi.

"Out of the four of you, only Tsukiumi raced from the house to the store, and back to the house without using her powers. Out of the four of you, she raced honorably the entire time, and thus earned the right to sit beside me for the rest of the week when eating," said Naruto while Tsukiumi was shocked, yet happy to hear such news.

"Ah...but I am Master's favorite," replied Akitsu while Naruto smiled at her and kissed the worried Sekirei's forehead gently.

"Yes Akitsu. And you still are my favorite. That will never change so don't worry your pretty head over it. However, you like the others, raced unfairly, and while you did win the race, it was done using your powers. Being my favorite doesn't mean I will let you win the shopping race unfairly. If anything, you are set to a higher standard, and must race accordingly in an honorable fashion. One of the secret reasons I wanted to do this shopping race was to see if you four could race without using your powers to win. A test of control. Of restraint. Tsukiumi was the only one who passed the test," replied Naruto with the four racers and Matsu looking stunned by this.

"Why didn't you tell us this before we raced?" asked Uzume while Naruto smirked.

"Because I wanted to see if you would do it of your own. Tsukiumi wanted to win the race honorably. To prove she could win without using her powers. In that regard, she succeeded since without the three of you using your powers while racing beside her, I think Tsukiumi would have won, or at the very least been close to winning the race," replied Naruto knowing he had a point.

"I'm sorry I used my powers Naruto-sama," said Musubi with her head down in shame of racing that displeased him before she looked up with determination and vowing to win the next race without using her super strength.

"Yeah. When you explain it like that, using your powers to win a shopping race is kind of sad," added Uzume while making a note to up her training to focus on running faster.

"Ah...I'm sorry to Ashikabi-sama," said Akitsu while hugging him and hoping he would forgive her for winning the race in such a dishonorable manner.

His hand snaking around to her butt and giving it a nice firm squeeze helped calm the ice Sekirei's fears on the matter.

"Cease thy holding of my husband! Thou lost the race! As victor, only I may hold Naruto in my arms!" demanded Tsukiumi while going into a tsundere pose and pointing a finger at Akitsu.

"Ah...you may have won the race, but you are still a concubine," remarked Akitsu while Tsukiumi fumed in anger at being told that.

"I dare thee to say that again!" demanded Tsukiumi while her hair moved around like it was alive.

Naruto sighed and would have said something to keep the two from fighting over him yet again, if not for the simple fact he sensed a presence entering the outside of his home. A bit curious, Naruto snuck away from his group of Sekirei, and walked outside to the front yard. Looking up, he saw the sight of a woman, clearly a Sekirei by the looks of things, looking down at him, and one thought came to the primordial God's mind.

This woman looked almost like Hinata! All she needed was the Byakugan and a slightly different shade of hair color.

"Can I help you?" asked Naruto curiously while Kazehana just smiled gently at him.

Again, the smile reminded Naruto of Hinata when she smiled at him all those years ago.

"My name is Kazehana. Miya told me all about you," replied Kazehana while Naruto smirked.

"I'm sure she did," remarked Naruto with Kazehana smirked before she moved with the wind at her command to land a few feet in front of him.

"Don't worry. I'm well aware of Miya's biased tendencies surrounding men. To her, the only male worth loving was her late husband Takehito," replied Kazehana while Naruto nodded.

"And what about you? Where do you exactly stand on the issue of love?" asked Naruto with Kazehana practically swirling around him using her natural affinity for the wind.

"I adore the concept of love! Finding that special someone who you can spend the rest of your life with! Finding that special someone who you can wake up in the morning to see everyday feel only joy in the moment that comes with the rising sun! Oh just love the power of love! Love! Its love! Yeah!" exclaimed Kazehana while acting very emotional right now.

'And I thought Gai and Lee acted weird when they talked about the Spring Time of Youth all day long with their damn hugs,' thought Naruto while watching Kazehana spin around in circles with the wind at her command.

Any more thoughts the matter stopped when Kazehana finally stopped spinning and was now face to face with Naruto to the point where their noses nearly touched. Her face was a bit red and she was giggling like a joke was told, though Naruto clearly didn't get the joke. There was also the distinct smell of alcohol on her breath so this meant Kazehana had been drinking quite a lot earlier.

"You fascinate me Uzumaki Naruto. The wind moves around you like a tempest. Coiled around your form waiting to be unleashed, yet remains calm until the moment it frees itself," whispered Kazehana while placing a hand on Naruto's face and caressing it in a loving manner.

'Is she simply reacting to me? Or is it this woman is just drunk?' thought Naruto since he felt..._something_ from Kazehana, but it was vague, and felt some kind of strange barrier preventing him from making a connection on his end.

Was she the one he felt the other day? Was she the one who was reacting to him, but was unable to properly make a connection due to a previous Ashikabi rejecting her? Who for that matter _would_ reject her? What stupid, insane, full of himself moron would reject this hot woman as their Sekirei? Who I ask you? Who?!

(With Minaka)

"ACHOO!" yelled Minaka before wiping his nose.

"What brought that on?" asked Takami since she wasn't expecting him to sneeze.

"Someone was obviously talking about me Takami-chan. Maybe it was Naruto-kun and his acceptance that my game is the greatest game of all when ascending to the heavens!" declared Minaka before laughing in his usual stupid way.

Takami only sighed and wondered if Kazehana actually got the better end of things in being rejected by Minaka in the past.

(With Naruto and Kazehana)

The tender moment between the two was ruined when a large amount of water descended on them and soaked both individuals to the bone. Sighing, Naruto looked behind him to see an infuriated Tsukiumi glaring daggers in their direction, but more at Kazehana then at himself, and behind the tsundere woman were his other Sekirei sans Karasuba. They had finally realized Naruto was not around for the growing argument between Akitsu and Tsukiumi so they went looking for him.

Only to see their Ashikabi with Kazehana with the woman so close to his person and of course Tsukiumi did not liking how the woman was touching him. She was just overly protective like that.

"How dare thee touch my husband! What business do thou have for being so close to him in such a manner?" demanded Tsukiumi while marching up to the wind Sekirei.

'That was close. I...I was reacting to him. I almost...I almost emerged,' thought Kazehana while wiping some of the water out of her hair.

"I demand an answer to thy actions. Speak!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while getting in the woman's face.

"Sorry about that. I was...simply caught in the moment there. I will see you around Shinto Teito Naruto-kun. Maybe you'll do what no one else has in a long time and finally catch the wild wind," replied Kazehana before she took a few steps backward and was suddenly gone moments later using the wind to vanish from their sight.

"That was...interesting," commented Naruto with a raised eyebrow before Tsukiumi was now in front of him with an angry face.

"Who was that vile wench that placed her hand upon thy face?" demanded Tsukiumi, as she looked ready to explode with rage, and jealousy over another woman touching her husband.

"That would be Kazehana. She's a Sekirei. Sekirei # 03 to be exact," answered Matsu for everyone since she knew Kazehana from their Discipline Squad days.

"Ah...she was reacting to Ashikabi-sama," remarked Akitsu while finding there was quite a sense of enjoyment in seeing Tsukiumi getting angry by this.

"Or she could just be drunk. I did smell alcohol on her breath," added Naruto while the blonde in front of him was not happy in the slightest.

"Why did thee allow that wench to touch your face?" demanded Tsukiumi angrily.

"It was spur of the moment thing Tsukiumi-chan. Besides, do you really think of me as a sleazy womanizer? Someone who would be unfaithful to you and the others here?" asked Naruto with Tsukiumi's face going from red with anger to red in embarrassment.

"I-I...of course not! I just...I was...," sputtered Tsukiumi before she was held tightly in a hug by Naruto that made her face get even redder.

"My Tsukiumi. My poor possessive and loving Tsukiumi," whispered Naruto into her ear and made the poor woman's face go atomic red.

"Husband?" asked Tsukiumi while he let out a long shush.

"Let's all go inside. Its almost lunch time. Don't you want to sit by your husband when its time to eat?" asked Naruto with a smile while Tsukiumi nodded since she was able to speak for a second.

"Y-Yes! Of course! I am thy wife and should sit beside thee at the head of the table!" stated Tsukiumi firmly while she was now standing beside Naruto his arm in the valley of her breasts and followed him back into the house and he motioned the others to follow.

Akitsu on the other side, casting a small glare at the others for trying to take her own spot regarding his remaining limb away.

"And with Kara-tan away working, Matsu-tan gets to sit next to Naruto-tan," commented Matsu while laughing her pervy laugh.

"What's this about you sitting beside Naruto-kun when eating?" asked Karasuba behind Matsu, who shrieked in fright, and ran into the house.

"You still got the magic touch Karasuba," commented Naruto with Karasuba grinning at him with her usual smile.

"I like to think my presence helps keep Matsu on her toes. Just because she's not living under Miya's roof anymore doesn't mean the girl can relax," remarked Karasuba while she enjoyed making the red haired pervert scream in fear.

It brought back some good memories.

"Speaking of Miya, I take it you are back early to give me some interesting news about the widow, or something closely related to her that comes from the M.B.I. higher-ups," surmised Naruto with Karasuba nodding.

"Yep! Though we can talk about that over lunch. No point in talking about business over an empty stomach," answered Karasuba with Naruto nodding since he was the same way.

(Maison Izumo-Sometime Later that Evening)

Seo was nervous. Very nervous. He almost didn't come inside simply because of who the neighbors to Miya now were. But his poor stomach and his natural habit of mooching of Miya had won out, if just barely. As for his two Sekirei, they were out by the veranda, gawking at the massive house, pointing, mumbling "Big. Very big." repeatedly, and were also weeping over the fact they didn't have a house like their neighbors.

What was he? Chopped liver? Sure he didn't have a steady job, or a lot of money from those jobs, and what money they had was usually spent on booze, but...well...where was he going with this?

"I can't believe it! The Discipline Squad led by Uzumaki Naruto is now living right next door. We are so screwed!" exclaimed Shigi while his Sekirei shook in fear to the point where the vibrating Sekirei looked like she might actually split into three people.

Across from him, Minato was also looking frightened too given how Naruto basically had quality and quantity in terms of winged Sekirei under his command. Poor Yashima was nervous since she knew Naruto was not one, who could be bested even by a well Sekirei of her substantial number. Kaho had her trusty Naginata ready, squeezing the weapon every so often to assure herself it was there, and glancing at the front door at the same time. Kusano was sitting on Minato's lap and holding onto him in an attempt to calm her Ashikabi and big brother since she felt how scared he was through the Sekirei bond.

"Calm down Shigi-kun. While what you say is true, Uzumaki Naruto does not go after other Ashikabi, and their Sekirei unless they break the rules. Also, I have a long standing agreement with M.B.I. regarding the Northern part of Shinto Teito. You are safe in my Inn. for a little while longer," replied Miya while sipping some tea calmly or what was the appearance calm.

But deep down she was anything _but_ calm right now.

"Yeah. I guess you are right. But we can't stay in Shinto Teito. Kuno and I won't last long in this game. Even less with the Phantom Ashikabi living right next door!" replied Shigi while Kuno proceeded to faint at the mention of Naruto's given title.

"Miya-sama, could I ask you a hypothetical question?" asked Minato while Miya was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That depends on the question. Provided it has nothing to do with your beastly desires for your Sekirei of course," replied Miya while giggling and saw how her words left the poor boy flustered with his two adult Sekirei blushing.

"No! Nothing like that! What I wanted to ask you was...do you think we could convince Uzumaki Naruto to...possibly help Shigi leave Shinto Teito? Or at the very least...ask him to look the other way while we try?" asked Minato with Miya becoming serious.

"Highly unlikely if you ask me," commented Homura, as he was also in the room with them lounging in the shadows, and brooding in secret since Takami had been unable to help the fire Sekirei in the slightest regarding the threat Naruto possessed.

"Now Homura you don't know that," commented Miya while Homura scoffed at the idea of someone at M.B.I. outside of Takami actually helping them thwart Minaka's plans for the Sekirei.

"Excuse me if my optimism isn't as high as everyone else's here due to the fact Uzumaki Naruto works for M.B.I. and winged the Black Sekirei to his side," replied Homura while his words made the Sekirei in the room outside of Miya and himself shiver.

"Not to mention he has a vast majority of the single numbers under his command too!" added Shigi nervously since he had seen them around in passing when out with Kuno and always ducked away with her out of fear of the possible battle.

"Still, I want to believe that Uzumaki Naruto's position at M.B.I. isn't one that hurts the Sekirei, but actually helps them. I just...I want to ask him for his advice. If he were really a bad guy, Kusano wouldn't have become my Sekirei, and she would have been winged by Mikogami," replied Minato with Kusano nodding in agreement.

"The kid does have a point. My two Sekirei could have been decimated by him from the start, but he let them off with a warning. Not only that, but he could have definitely taken Miya's head off, and removed the only obstacle preventing Minaka's Sekirei Plan from going into high gear," commented Seo while Miya nodded since what the piece of trash said was indeed true.

"Where is Kazehana? Shouldn't she be back by now?" asked Homura since it was getting late and the woman had already made it known she would be visiting more often.

"If I know Kazehana, she is out on the town like always. Drinking sake and mourning over past pain from a rejection done by her destined one," replied Miya while wondering if Kazehana's recent interaction with Naruto had made thing better or worse for the wind Sekirei.

"So she isn't reacting to anyone? Even now?" asked Kaho since she knew rejections for a Sekirei wanting to be winged were rare, but did happen, and they did mess with the Tama of the Sekirei because of the emotional pain delivered in the backlash of being rejected.

"Not that I know of. Not that she would even tell me of course. It is probably for the best though. Kazehana is a single number and very powerful despite being rejected by her at the time destined one," replied Miya since she knew that Minaka's rejection of Kazehana had made the poor wind Sekirei's pride as a strong beautiful woman go down quite a bit when the crazy man chose Takami to be his wife.

Though in retrospect, Kazehana was probably better off _not_ being Minaka's Sekirei. But that was Miya's opinion on the matter.

"Well I think we need to speak to him. At the very least, I can go over there to see him, and find out where he stands regarding the Sekirei Plan as a whole," replied Minato with a determined look in his eyes.

He needed answers and Naruto seemed the best bet in getting them.

(Construction Sight-With Kazehana)

She was drinking sake. She always loved drinking sake. But for some reason, the evening drinking Kazehana did just wasn't appeal at the moment, and it made the woman sigh in a depressing manner. She had been rejected for how long now? Ten years? Maybe more? It seemed like a lifetime ago, but still Kazehana remembered the rejection by Minaka as if it was yesterday.

She was officially eight years old at the time, but her body's growth, and development had been accelerated greatly beyond that to a full grown adult. Minaka had done it as a means to aid Miya in defending the island from invasion by foreign powers. Instead of learning how to walk, talk, read, write, and do math like a normal eight year old should be doing...she became a child soldier with the body of a full grown adult.

And yes she killed people. Soldiers. All with a simple wave of her hand and command over the wind itself. The attack choppers crashed. Exploding. Killing humans, who died either from the crashes themselves, or were thrown all over the place on the jagged rocks of the entire island.

She still remembered their bodies becoming bloody smears all over the place. Hence why she started drinking to make the memories of those days go away.

Kazehana's intake of sake only increased that very day when approaching Minaka to be her Ashikabi and he said no. All because he wanted Takami. Kazehana never understood why he rejected her. Kazehana by that point knew she had a body most women, if not all women would be jealous of having, and had the sex appeal a horny succubus would feel envious seeing up close.

And yet Minaka still chose plain old Takami. Granted, the woman was not ugly by any means, but compared to Kazehana, the SIC of M.B.I. might as well be an old maid, and it hurt the wind Sekirei deeply.

After the painful rejection by Minaka, Kazehana left the Discipline Squad. She went on a world wide sake tasting tour, got smashed drunk at every turn, and tried to drown all of her sorrows away. Eventually, she came back to Shinto Teito, at the command of the man who rejected her because the Sekirei Plan was starting, and the Game Master needed all the game pieces on the board. Her included.

'Is that what I am to you Minaka? Just another game piece on the board? Is this Sekirei Plan more important then loving someone. Of someone loving you like I wanted to all those years ago? Is that why you chose Takami over me? Because she wouldn't smother you with love?' thought Kazehana while she drank some sake and stared up at the night sky.

The Moon was glowing nicely tonight.

"I never found drinking alone to be nice way to pass the time," commented Naruto while appearing beside Kazehana and somewhat shocked her in seeing him here.

"The voice of experience?" asked Kazehana with Naruto smiling.

"Actually yes. When you have lived as long as I have, the idea of drinking sake without a friend, or loved one gets old real fast," replied Naruto with Kazehana smirking slightly.

"I see. Where are the others? I doubt they let you leave the house without one of them around?" asked Kazehana while glancing around for Naruto's flock of Sekirei.

She was half expecting the blonde haired water Sekirei here ready to drench them just for having this conversation.

"I told them I needed to speak with you in private. They understand. Well..._most_ of them understand," remarked Naruto since he had to spend time "taking care" of Tsukiumi in order to come here.

The exhausted woman would probably be angry later, but Naruto was certain his actions had bought him a get out of Tsukiumi's angry tsundere crosshairs free card.

Akitsu was the same way since she had been denied her victory during the shopping race and required he give the ice Sekirei his attention to show she was indeed still his favorite.

"Are you here to wing me?" asked Kazehana while Naruto sat down beside the woman.

"That depends. Are you having a reaction to me? You seemed like it for a second when we last spoke. Though it could have been the sake talking," remarked Naruto while he leaned back and sighed while glancing up at the Moon.

"I don't know. My heart aches from the past, yet yearns for something here in the present. To feel something for the future," whispered Kazehana while the wind picked up a bit and danced around her form.

"Minaka's rejection of you. Matsu told me all about it. Its bad enough the Adjustors went through a trial and error period with some of you, but for the guy at the top to say no to you is just...stupid on so many levels," replied Naruto while glancing at Kazehana.

"Would you have accepted me? If I was reacting to you?" asked Kazehana with a small hint of hope in her voice.

"If I were in Minaka's position when you asked him? Probably not. Or at least not at that particular moment in time. You were technically eight years old when you approached Minaka to be your Ashikabi, even if the body you possessed, and still do possess says otherwise. Don't get me wrong, I would have accepted you, but I also would have said to wait until you were of the right age annually before we bonded," answered Naruto with Kazehana smiling slightly.

"At least your answer is better then Minaka's when I was rejected. He chose Takami over me," remarked Kazehana with a sense of bitterness in her voice.

"And to add insult to injury, Takami had two children from his bloodline. Sahashi Minato for a son and Sahashi Yukari for a daughter. I already met one already. Nice boy. A bit spineless when in the face of adversity. But his heart is in the right place when it comes to taking care of his three Sekirei. I don't know much about the girl. She has a Sekirei herself, but I doubt either one knows of the other being part of the game," commented Naruto with Kazehana frowning slightly.

"Did you ever feel rejected by someone you loved?" asked Kazehana curiously.

"The story of my life. Or rather my childhood. I had this crush on a girl when I was kid. I thought the world of her. I asked her out so many times in a single day, you would think I was broken record, or damn parrot repeating the same thing over and over again," replied Naruto sadly at the memories of his childhood.

"What happened?" asked Kazehana while Naruto smirked.

"She rejected me each time. And she gave each rejection the same way when I asked her out in the form of her fist to my face. I wasn't well liked as a child growing up so I kind of yearned for the attention regardless of how it was packaged and sent my way. Even if it was the rejection by this girl each time I asked her out. Only one girl liked me growing up and I was too damn dense, if not dumb to see it until much later in life. In the end, I was actually kind of glad the first girl I had a crush on rejected me. It allowed my eyes to be eventually opened and find the one girl who would love me for me regardless of my personal flaws," replied Naruto with Kazehana looking surprised by this.

"So you're saying you were better off being rejected by your first crush if not first love?" asked Kazehana while Naruto smirked.

"Yeah. I know you are a believer in finding love from what Matsu told me. But you have to understand not all first crushes and loves we meet don't turn out the way we want them to be in life. Minaka rejected you and your love for him. He was an idiot for doing that to you. The same way the first girl I crushed and loved was an idiot for rejecting me for the emo brooding jerk she eventually married. The guy she loved always wondered about, barely spending time with her, or the kid they had together. I was more of Father figure to their daughter then the broody jerk ever was when around. In the end, this girl's loss was my gain. I eventually found love with someone who loved me back. Minaka's loss at not having you for a Sekirei is your personal gain because now you can find an Ashikabi who will love and appreciate you no matter what," answered Naruto in a sagely manner.

"Perhaps. But who would want me? A rejected Sekirei? If Minaka could reject me for someone like Takami so easily, who is to say my next potential destined one will do the same for someone else? Another Sekirei? Or even another human? I couldn't take another rejection like that. Could you?" asked Kazehana with Naruto smiling sadly.

"No. I suppose not. Which is why I spent all the time I could with my wife. Every time she needed me for something, I was there no matter how busy I was at work. When she was pregnant? I was there. When she was sick? I was there. Giving birth to our children? I was there. I made sure my wife knew how much I loved her and appreciated the fact she didn't look elsewhere for a boyfriend or husband. Especially when there were plenty of other male candidates to be in relationship with that at the time were considered superior to me," replied Naruto while sighing in remembrance of his late wife.

"She must have been really special," commented Kazehana while Naruto looked up at the Moon.

"Yes. She was special. After my wife died, I mourned her for years. I didn't date any of the women around me following her death and I had many offers. In fact, I haven't been in a relationship since Akitsu used her Tama to reach out for her Ashikabi, and got me of all people in the process," remarked Naruto while Kazehana looked surprised by this.

"And does Akitsu feel threatened by her memory? Being a former 'Scrapped Number' and all?" asked Kazehana while Naruto shook his head.

"No. I made peace with my wife's death a long time ago. She will always be in my heart, but Akitsu nor the others in my flock have anything to fear from my late wife's memory," said Naruto while Kazehana smiled now.

"I believe you. Which is why I propose a means to test whether you are worthy of being my Ashikabi," remarked Kazehana while standing up and stretching her limbs out.

And showing off her enticing breasts.

"A test? As long as its not a written one, I'm game for it," remarked Naruto while getting off the steel beam.

"A race. From here to Maison Izumo. If you can catch me before I get there, I'm yours," replied Kazehana while the wind picked up around her.

"Now _that _is a challenge I can get behind," remarked Naruto with a grin on his face.

Without another word spoken between them, the two were racing through Shinto Teito, and heading for Maison Izumo. Kazehana moved quickly, using her natural connection to the wind to move at incredible speeds. Naruto being a natural in terms of his affinity for wind himself used his own connection to the element and was hot on her trail. They made a game of it to be sure, as they raced throughout the city, deliberately avoiding the North simply because somewhere along the way...they were having way too much fun!

Kazehana was actually laughing happily at being chased by Naruto. It had been so long since she had fun with someone. The last time had been with Matsu when they got drunk together and the red head had accidently used her powers to access the Internet to look at many different kinds of porn stored there.

Hence why Matsu was the pervert she was today.

But this was different for Kazehana. Her heart didn't ache right now with pain. There was only joy in her heart. She was happy. For the first time since leaving the Discipline Squad all those years ago following Minaka's rejection, Kazehana was truly happy.

The happy feeling only increased when Naruto got close and tackled her onto the roof of a nearby building with him rolling their bodies until his was on top.

"Looks like I win Kaze-hime," remarked Naruto with Kazehana blushing heavily at his words.

"Flatterer. Even if you didn't win the race, I would have gladly become your Sekirei. I could feel it when we first met. It was faint, but the connection was there, and I wanted it so much," whispered Kazehana while Naruto smirked at her and was now nose to nose with the woman.

"Yes, that I am. But I'm _your_ flatterer. I'm _your_ Ashikabi now," replied Naruto before he kissed the woman and winged her right on the spot.

"Wind of my pledge, blow away the dark clouds that befall my Ashikabi!" Kazehana had openly declared for the whole city to hear.

And for the first time in a very long time...Kazehana was truly happy to know love from her destined one. No more heartache. No more pain. She finally felt complete inside.

"Let's go home Kaze-hime. I have to properly introduce you to the others before we can consummate our marriage," whispered Naruto in a hungry tone and it made Kazehana shiver.

"What about the angry one? Won't she object to our marriage?" asked Kazehana with a smirk on her face knowing Tsukiumi would be throwing a temper tantrum.

"She's currently asleep. I spent a good portion of the afternoon into the evening with her after our encounter. The poor woman won't know anything until the next morning," said Naruto while Kazehana smirk grew.

"Such a sneaky husband I've gained. What will I do?" questioned Kazehana in a "tragic" tone of voice.

"What indeed?" asked Naruto with a sly grin on his face.

"Miya was right. You are a perverted beast," commented Kazehana while Naruto's grin just got even wider.

"Damn right I am," whispered Naruto before he kissed her again.

'I could get use to this,' thought Kazehana before she felt herself and Naruto moving via Kamui back to his house.

And onto an empty bed with Naruto grinning down at her.

Oh yes. She could get use to this.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. Hope you enjoyed this since I made it a super long chapter for you guys. Until next time...PEACE!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Escape

Naruto watched with amusing interest how Tsukiumi was taking the appearance of his newest Sekirei in the form of Kazehana. The water Sekirei was not happy. That much was a given. Her hair was moving like it was alive and Tsukiumi has this almost cute little eyebrow tick she had when around another attractive female who was near him.

It didn't help Kazehana was currently in the kitchen _naked_ and wearing _only_ an apron.

"Do you like it? I thought I would wear this as a way to show my husband how much I appreciate him!" stated Kazehana while she was in sexy pose that showed off a whole lot of skin and sex appeal.

It was Hinata all over again like when they were married. Hot damn!

"Whoa! Look at that outfit! Its so hot!" exclaimed Matsu while drooling.

"What outfit?! She is practically naked!" declared Tsukiumi in a mix of both anger and hysterics at what Kazehana was wearing.

"No fair! Musubi wanted to do something like this for Naruto-sama too!" protested a still slightly childish Musubi while pouting a bit since she could tell Naruto liked what he was seeing.

Akitsu was quiet the whole time, but was also considering the idea of doing something like this for Naruto to further enforce her position as the favorite among the flock.

"Well if Naruto-kun doesn't like it, I could always..._take_..._it_..._off_!" offered Kazehana in a seductive tone while walking up to Naruto and giving him a knowing look.

"On or off. You still look sexy Kazehana," whispered Naruto while sneaking his hand behind her and groped the woman's ass.

Something she enjoyed if the sultry throaty noise was any indication.

"Glad you approve Naruto-kun because I intend to do _a lot_ of things that will drive you _wild_ inside," remarked Kazehana while smiling at Naruto and giving him a sexy wink.

And making Tsukiumi grind her teeth..._loudly_.

"Looking forward to it," replied Naruto before he kissed the woman passionately.

"As much as I find Tsukiumi's rising anger slightly amusing, we have a couple of guests currently standing nervously outside of the door Naruto-kun," replied Karasuba while she was polishing her sword on the sofa.

Sure enough, the doorbell went off with Naruto having to break off the kiss slowly with Kazehana before walking over to the door and leaving the woman whine at having her kiss ended. When Naruto did open the door, the three eyed horned primordial God was greeted to the sight of Sahashi Minato, and two out of his three Sekirei. Naruto suspected Miya wouldn't allow Kusano be around him due several reasons with Karasuba being the chief reason among many.

The fact he had no real shame when it came to groping, kissing, and screwing his Sekirei silly was no doubt the next closest reason. Karasuba had made it perfectly clear to him that she _really_ wanted to make one of the walls of the fence see-through when Miya was sweeping. The Black Sekirei wanted the landlady could see the two of them having sex. Naruto didn't really mind the idea behind it, giving he would be sticking it to Miya as a form of a prank, _BUT_ the fact remained little Kusano was there and could possibly have her oh so innocent mind destroyed by what she might possibly see in the process.

So Karasuba would just have to wait. Much to her secret ire.

"Uh...Naruto?" asked Minato nervously while his two Sekirei fidgeted with their chosen weapons tightly in hand.

And it made Naruto get an evil pranking idea. Just a quick one.

_**"Naruto? NO! He is no more. I have consumed his body and power to make my own!"**_ declared Naruto while flaring his chakra making a dark ethereal demonic image.

"W-What?!" asked Minato while his Sekirei trembled in fear from his growing power.

_**"Yes fallen one! I am in fact **__**Satan**__**. And **__**I**__** am your **__**God**__** now!"**_ declared Naruto/Satan before he let out an evil laughter that echoed throughout his home with thunder and the lightning flashing miraculously behind him.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Minato in a not so manly fashion while his Sekirei fainted in fear.

Before Naruto also collapsed onto the ground and was rolling around while laughing at the poor boy's reaction to his prank.

"You should see your face! You were so terrified of me!" exclaimed Naruto while rolling on the floor and slapping the ground while laughing.

"That's not funny at all!" protested Minato while weeping and Naruto just kept laughing.

"Sure it is. Namely because I was the one who pulled the prank on you," replied Naruto with a cheesy grin on his face before helping Minato, who had been on his knees since his girly scream was let out, up to his feet, and patted the poor nearly spineless boy on the shoulder playfully.

"Please don't do that again Naruto-san. I don't think my poor heart can take it a second time," remarked Minato while clutching his chest.

"If your heart can't take one of my pranks, then you won't be able to satisfy your adult Sekirei when you finally get your 'alone time' with them," replied Naruto with Minato blushing and his two Sekirei shooting up from the downed position they were in when hearing about their "alone time" with their Ashikabi.

"Can we come in please? I need to talk to you about something important," said Minato nervously.

"By all means. Matsu, could you call Miya. She no doubt thinks I've killed our guests, if not severely maimed them," remarked Naruto while Matsu seemed fearful.

"Does it have to be me Naruto-tan? Why not have Akitsu-tan do it? Or maybe Musubi-tan?" asked Matsu while Naruto smiled at her.

"I suppose I could have one of them do it, _but_ then I would have to reassign you to being Karasuba-chan's _sparring partner_, and for the _whole day _too! Up to the task?" countered Naruto with Matsu going pale and glancing at a happily smiling Karasuba.

"By all means spar with me Matsu. I want to see if you can still run just as fast as you did back on the island," added Karasuba while letting her sword's polished blade shine with a deadly gleam to match her eyes.

"I will go an call Miya-tan now! Excuse me!" replied Matsu before vanishing instantly from sight over to the next room and began to pound her fingers quickly into the phone to call Miya.

"And that Minato is what I like to call strong motivation to get things done," commented Naruto with a chuckle with Minato and his two Sekirei on either side of him now sweat dropping.

'That's not motivation,' thought Minato to himself before he followed Naruto to the living area and they all sat down.

Akitsu had claimed one side of the couch on his left and Tsukiumi had claimed the other side on his right while giving her others "sisters" in the room a glare so they would back off from challenging the water Sekirei. Musubi pouted at first since she wanted to be in either position with her Ashikabi, but decided to move behind the couch and lean over so Naruto's head was pressed against her impressive bust.

"Oh drat! Musubi did what I wanted to do," remarked Kazehana while coming down the steps in her short purple dress that hid little to the imagination and got a smirk from her Ashikabi.

"Well Minato, what is it you want to talk to me about?" asked Naruto while all his Sekirei were watching Minato and his Sekirei for any signs of an attack.

"W-Well, I uh...the thing is...I was talking to a friend of mine the other day. He's actually another Ashikabi like me," began Minato nervously.

"You mean Haruka Shigi and his shy Sekirei that is Kuno?" asked Naruto though it was not really a question, but rather a knowing statement.

"I won't ask how you know that. But yeah. It is him. Anyway, he came to see me in the hopes helping him, and Kuno escape Shinto Teito. They don't want to fight in the Sekirei Plan since Kuno isn't what you would call a uh...natural fighter," replied Minato while he looked at Naruto nervously and saw the man nod while mentally asking Matsu for a drink through their bond.

"Yes I know. I read all about Kuno, her powers, and of course her Ashikabi. The two of them were both mentioned in a report from M.B.I. that Matsu brought to my attention since Shigi and Kuno tried to escape Shinto Teito not that long ago. Kuno is not what you would call..._strong_. Even by Sekirei standards in terms of her powers. She's clearly not a Sekirei who either enjoys fighting or the idea of battling against others," remarked Naruto while Matsu brought him his drink and took a small swig.

"If they don't leave the city for a new life, Kuno will most likely be deactivated, or die when the fighting picks up," added Minato while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Of course they would. Kuno's overall power surrounds her voice projecting sound waves and using them to stun her enemies. Of course, her own adjustments done before being released from the labs resulted in the poor girl puking up blood if she uses said power for too long. Even Izumi Higa's two bloodhounds at their weakest could take on Kuno at her best and win," finished Naruto while hinting in his tone of voice to cut to the chase of this conversation.

"What I was wondering is...could you help them escape? Or at least turn a blind eye from them escaping if they did make another attempt?" asked Minato while Naruto smirked at the boy.

"You have some pair of balls kid. I will give you that. I assume you recall I have my own Discipline Squad and each of them is in this room with me? That what you are asking of me is a violation of the rules and my purpose is to enforce the rules M.B.I. has firmly set in place?" asked Naruto with Minato gulping nervously before nodding.

"I do," replied Minato with Naruto's smirk growing.

"And yet you still ask me? Even knowing that it might be your death sentence or that of your friend living next door with you?" asked Naruto while Kaho and Yashima tensed and glanced at the Sekirei around them.

"You don't really strike me as someone who would enforce _all_ the rules of the game. I saw as much when I went to get Kusano and you were ensuring she was winged by me because I was her Ashikabi. The Sekirei need to survive and grow on their own with their Ashikabi to give them love and support. Something that Shigi and Kuno can't do while in Shinto Teito with this game Minaka has setup," replied Minato with Naruto nodding once again in agreement.

"Point taken kid. Your assumptions about me are indeed correct. If I really wanted to be a dick about it, I could have allowed Yomi to take Kusano to Mikogami, or even dare I say it? Winged the girl myself! I chose neither of those options because I didn't believe they were the right choices to make. I don't like the Sekirei Plan. I don't like Minaka. I don't like how he enforces some rules in the game, but disregards the others because it makes the game 'more fun' in his mind," remarked Naruto while taking another gulp from his drink.

"So you'll help Shigi escape with Kuno?" asked Minato hopefully.

"He will certainly not! My husband will _never _aid someone as weak and pathetic as your monkey friend or his equally weak Sekirei!" stated Tsukiumi before Naruto could even respond to the question.

"Hey!" protested Kaho since she liked her Ashikabi's friend and Kuno too...even if the girl needed to grow some form of a spine.

"That's not very nice Tsukiumi," remarked Musubi with a pout.

"I call it as I see it concubine," countered Tsukiumi confidently while glaring at Musubi before directing it toward her husband's guests.

"Even still, Naruto didn't give an answer to my Ashikabi's question about helping Shigi and Kuno," countered Kaho while Tsukiumi's glare increased.

"Why would my husband give you an answer when I already answered thy question for him? Does thou have issues in terms of hearing?" asked Tsukiumi in a finalized tone.

"Because my Ashikabi asked _him_. Not _you_!" Kaho shot back and it made Tsukiumi growl angrily at her.

"How dare thee presume I cannot speak on my husband's behalf about such an important issue!" exclaimed Tsukiumi with her hair moving around like it was alive.

"Considering he's sitting on the couch next to you and can speak for himself...we kind of do," added Yashima while Tsukiumi looked ready to explode.

"That's enough Tsukiumi. They are right on this," said Naruto with Tsukiumi looking at him with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Husband?!" questioned Tsukiumi.

"That's right. I am the husband here. I have been asked a question by our guests and I can answer the question on my own," commented Naruto in a scolding tone.

"But...they are asking you for help when they do not deserve it!" protested Tsukiumi with Naruto smiling at her.

"The help they are asking for is nothing serious. Besides, I get the feeling you don't want me to help them simply because I would be helping an Ashikabi escape with his Sekirei. You don't believe a Sekirei should flee from the Sekirei Plan," concluded Naruto with Tsukiumi looking away angrily.

"A Sekirei's duty is to fight to the end. Only one may stand at the top of the mountain and bring glory to their Ashikabi. Any Sekirei who can't do that isn't one worth respecting!" stated Tsukiumi while Naruto sighed in disappointment at her words.

"No its doesn't Tsukiumi," countered Naruto with a sudden seriousness that shocked her.

"W-What?" asked Tsukiumi while Naruto handed his cup to Akitsu to hold and turned to further face Tsukiumi.

"A Sekirei's purpose is to find their Ashikabi to they can know love and live a life of love and happiness. Minaka has warped your mind into believing otherwise," replied Naruto with Tsukiumi looking uncertain.

"I do not like it husband. Not one bit! Why should we asked to help those who are too weak to even help themselves?" asked Tsukiumi while Naruto just smiled and kissed her head.

She always could wear a lovely shade of red on her face when blushing.

"Because my dear Tsukiumi-chan, there are just some people out there who need our help in order to survive. Shigi and Kuno may not be strong enough to fight in the plan, but that doesn't mean they don't have the right to live. They could have a chance to grow if they weren't in a situation where someone was gunning for them," explained Naruto while he placed Tsukiumi closer to his position and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Does this mean you will help Shigi and Kuno?" asked Minato with hope in his voice again.

"Possibly. It won't be easy of course. One doesn't just escape Shinto Teito with a Sekirei and expect it to be a walk in the park," replied Naruto before taking his drink from Akitsu to have another sip.

"But Naruto-sama, you can...," offered Musubi before his hand's index finger was raised and he silenced the girl through the bond.

"Musubi, what did I tell you before about my secrets?" asked Naruto with Musubi's eyes widening in realization.

"That I shouldn't tell anyone about them!" replied Musubi firmly.

"And what were you about to do?" asked Naruto in a lecturing tone.

"I was about to...oh! I'm sorry Naruto-sama. I almost told Minato-san something I wasn't suppose to say in front of him," answered Musubi while looking ashamed of herself for doing that.

"That's right. Normally, I would punish you for that with a spanking, but I think such a method for you has been used too many times, and you have built up an immunity to it. Which means I need to think up another punishment to further enforce things with you," remarked Naruto while Musubi let out a small whine.

"Please don't give Musubi a worse punishment then a spanking Naruto-sama," pleaded Musubi while the three guests across from her were blushing.

"No promises. I'm still going to think of a punishment for you regardless," replied Naruto with Musubi nodding and whining a bit.

"Musubi understands," whispered Musubi while knowing she was either going to have a sore backside later or something else far worse.

"Pervert!" exclaimed Kaho while rushing forward to smack him in the head with butt end of her Naginata.

Only to be blocked by a small yet strong pillar of ice and Karasuba putting a sword to the Sekirei's throat.

"Now don't be like that Kaho-chan. Everyone of us likes our Ashikabi just the way he is. Perversity and all. Isn't that right Akitsu?" said Karasuba while Akitsu nodding.

"Ah...Master is a wonderful pervert. Makes me scream," replied Akitsu while snuggling against him while keeping an eye on Kaho.

Yashima wouldn't do anything. Even if the other Sekirei that Minato had did try, Akitsu was confident one of the others would step in.

"Thank you Akitsu-chan. Now if we could all get back to being civil...," remarked Naruto while sending a silent command to Karasuba to remove her sword from Kaho's throat so the conversation could continue.

"Sorry about that. Um...if its not too much trouble, could you go back to planning the escape?" asked Minato with Naruto smiling.

"Something like this cannot be thrown together one moment and executed the next. This requires careful planning on our end. Not only that, but even if this little plan of yours to get Shigi and Kuno out of Shinto Teito works...the aftermath may not be pleasant," said Naruto knowing Minaka would have something up his sleeve should a Sekirei and the Ashikabi of that Sekirei escaped.

Naruto assumed the more power and authority would go to him. And the people of course would accept it. Any Sekirei escaping from Shinto Teito with their Ashikabi would be using a lot of force to succeed in doing it. Destruction of city property and broadcasting it through the news would give Minaka a means to tighten his grip on the city without any of the citizens not caring so long as they feel protected.

Secret tyranny allowed via shadowy deception. Danzo would have loved Minaka's way of doing things if not for the crazy man's..._emotional expressions_ when around people.

"He's not wrong Minato-tan. Minaka no doubt has a plan for just such an event. Since he is in control of all of Shinto Teito, anything the public sees can be manipulated by him at any time. The media and communication broadcasting systems of the city are under his direct control," added Matsu while she thought about how Minaka could use things to his advantage if an Ashikabi and a Sekirei escaped.

"Not to mention the crests all Sekirei have on the back of their necks. You may not know this, but the crests have a tracking system to monitor all the Sekirei in this 'game', and as such Minaka can keep an eye on any bird that makes the attempt to fly out of their cage. I also know that the crests also have a kill switch built into them so at a few strokes upon a very complex set of buttons...Minaka can shut any Sekirei he wants down without even batting an eyelash," replied Naruto, which made Minato, and his Sekirei sweat in fear at the idea of that happening.

"H-He can do that?!" asked Minato in horror at the prospect.

"Without a care in the world," replied Naruto while he glanced at Tsukiumi and Akitsu, who were now moving closer to him.

"And yet you work for him," accused Kaho while Naruto scoffed.

"To a point. Minaka knows as well as I do that his machinations have no effect on me. I can easily bring my Sekirei back to life as easily as he could deactivate them. I only work for him because it allows me to help your race survive the Sekirei Plan by working within M.B.I. instead of without. Minaka also knows I will crush him if he tries to challenge me in terms of what I do in this game and won't dare deactivate any of my Sekirei. The man maybe crazy, but he is hardly stupid. Which is a shame because I have no problem killing stupid people," replied Naruto while feeling Akitsu rubbing his arm gently with one of her hands.

"But what about Shigi and Kuno? They aren't safe with Minaka's finger on the button to terminate her and M.B.I. has an army capable of snatching up Shigi before he can blink," questioned Minato with Naruto nodding.

"Which is why you can't rush this escape plan Minato. Say you did go through with this quest to help him. Say the best case scenario happens and you get him out of the city. What then? Would the two actually escape and be truly free? The answer is no. Minaka would shut Kuno down and M.B.I. troops would detain Shigi faster then Karasuba can draw her sword," replied Naruto while glancing at the mentioned Sekirei grinning from ear to ear.

"Because Minaka will know their movements before they do and can act accordingly in trapping them," concluded Minato with Naruto nodding.

"Exactly! Now for this plan of yours to work, you need someone on the inside to make it successful. Or rather _more_ successful than it would be without my help. Someone who can deactivate the tracking system on Kuno's crest or at the very least just the kill switch so Minaka doesn't shut her down. I don't mind the tracking system so much because I do not feel Sekirei are ready to be part of the world as a whole given their powers. At least for the moment anyway. Kuno is an exception because she is not as..._exotic_ as the other Sekirei of her race and she can easily blend in with society outside of the city," replied Naruto while Minato nodded since Kuno was considered to be among the least...sexually attractive female so far (Kusano aside for obvious reasons) he had seen among the Sekirei race.

"Who can do that? You may work for M.B.I. officially, but I doubt even you have access to such a complex system," said Minato while the blonde nodded.

"True, but I just so happen to know one person outside of Minaka who does," replied Naruto with Minato frowning.

"Really? Who?" asked Minato curiously.

"Your Mother. She is Minaka's # 2 person working at M.B.I. and knows every little thing that goes on. Probably more then she should ever know, but that's besides the point," said Naruto while Minato's jaw dropped.

"M-My Mom works for M.B.I. and is second only to Minaka?" asked Minato in shock.

"Yeah. She really should have told you after winging Kaho and Yashima here. Not to mention the incident with Kusano and you heading for her despite the thick vegetation she made," commented Naruto while the boy looked ready to faint.

"Is there anything else I should know?" asked Minato while hoping there wasn't.

"Yeah. Your sister is an Ashikabi too. She nabbed the last Sekirei to come out of the M.B.I. labs. Some pretty boy Sekirei named Shiina. His power is surprisingly the exact opposite of Kusano's ability to create life. Meaning he can actually cause things to die on command using his energy to make things die. Fortunately, from what I have had Akitsu observe of him in secret, the boy doesn't have any bloodthirsty tendencies to use it on anyone unless in self-defense," replied Naruto and watched Minato proceed to faint at these words.

Only for Tsukiumi to nearly drown him in amount of water used after Naruto sent her a silent look to wake the boy up. Though the amount of water used could be considered overkill.

"Why didn't Yukari tell me she was in the Sekirei Plan?" asked Minato to himself.

"For one, the Sekirei Plan is _suppose_ to be 'a secret' according to the Game Master. Two, she didn't exactly know how to break something like this to you. Three, from my own understanding, you never told her where you relocated in terms of Maison Izumo, and visiting you was not possible. And finally four, she has been busy helping Shiina find his 'little sister' in the form of Kusano. They grew up together in the labs before that nasty business with Mikogami in the park screwed things up. If I were you, I would give your sister a call soon, and let her know what you know regarding this game. Your Mom too!" replied Naruto with Minato slouching his shoulders and lowering his head in defeat.

"I really don't want to talk to Mom about this. The last time we did have a conversation with her on the phone, she docked my allowance for not getting into the University when I failed the Exams. Not to mention my sister Yukari will see two of my Sekirei and think I'm some kind of perverted freak! Even more when she sees Kusano!" exclaimed Minato while crying anime tears.

"Don't take this the wrong way kid, but your sister has _NOOOO_ room to talk if she calls you a perverted freak. The girl has some wicked perverted things in her head and they are all centered around pretty boys, which her Sekirei just so happens to be, and fits quite nicely into her fantasies for him. Right Akitsu?" said Naruto with Akitsu nodding.

"Ah...the girl is a pervert like Matsu," replied Akitsu while Matsu blushed a nice shade of red and looked away when everyone looked at her.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with being a pervert," said Matsu in a defensive tone.

"No one said it was wrong Matsu. Akitsu was just comparing Yukari to you regarding perverted ideas and from what I've been told about this girl...I think the comparison is indeed quite accurate," replied Naruto with Matsu's face now getting very red from the embarrassment of this situation at being put on the spot in front of guests.

"Please stop! I don't need to hear about my sister being a pervert," pleaded Minato while Naruto shrugged.

"All right. But only because you said please," replied Naruto with an amused grin on his face.

"Thank you. Now back to my Mom working at M.B.I. and having access to what you need. Can you convince her to do it?" asked Minato with Naruto thinking it over in his head.

"Probably not. Don't get me wrong Minato, your Mother is a strong hard ass woman, who doesn't take crap from anybody. Human or Sekirei. My guess is she would most likely do it willingly if given the chance, _BUT_ you forget Minaka is the one person who will stay her hand. Like I said, he has no problem deactivating Sekirei whether it is one or all of them just to make his point about his superiority get across. My guess is, if your Mother openly did this, the crazy asshole would shut down some random Ashikabi's Sekirei, and keep doing it until he was absolutely sure Takami got the point across to never betray him like that ever again," said Naruto while Minato nodded since he knew his Mother wasn't one to back down from anybody, but even she had her limits.

And Minaka knew exactly where they were. Not to mention get to them quickly to break the woman's resolve in opposing him.

"So you its impossible for Mom to help," surmised Minato in defeat.

"Not impossible per se. There is a way for your Mom to help, but she can't be a..._willing_ participant when required to do what is necessary," replied Naruto while Minato looked at him with an unsure look on his face.

"Can't be willing? Are you suggest that she be..._forced_ to do it? Against her will?" asked Minato while Naruto nodding.

"Sadly yes. I can use the power behind my eyes to influence her for a short time. Given the strong mentality and willpower of your Mother, I say I can make her do something for about...15-20 minutes tops," replied Naruto with Minato looking a bit uncertain by this tidbit of information.

"But that's wrong! You can't just make a person do something they would normally do," protested Minato with Naruto frowning slightly at the kid's nativity.

"Perhaps on some level and in different situations, you would be right. But this way, your Mother has plausible deniability in this case because she won't remember doing what we need her to do. Even if Minaka's security shows Takami deactivating the various systems within Kuno's Sekirei crest for this instance, she can explain how she doesn't remember a thing, and the asshole would have to accept it. The man probably has some advanced lie detector system that can tell when a person is lying before they even speak the lie itself. Your Mother would be telling the truth when confront by Minaka on how she didn't do it and would still deny it after being shown the footage showing to the contrary. If a person is told something that is a lie, but they believe it to be the truth because there is nothing to disprove it as a lie, then the person will believe they are telling the truth, and will be able to deceive any detection system searching for a lie," explained Naruto while Minato still looking unsure.

"But won't Minaka quickly conclude that you had a hand in it given your powers?" asked Minato with Naruto smirking.

"Probably. But there isn't anything he can do to me. Sure Minaka _could_ target someone else to prove a point in terms of letting me know such actions against M.B.I. will not be tolerated, but...I can pull some pretty mean punches of my own. Literally and figuratively of course. The last time someone tried to hurt me or those around me just to make such a point...it didn't end well for them," answered Naruto with his face showing he was deadly serious about what happened to the last asshole who tried that.

"Great! I mean, sure I'm not comfortable about you using my Mother like a puppet, even if only for a short time, but...at least its a plan. I...don't suppose you want to come over to Miya's house and talk to the others about this?" said Minato hopefully.

"Me? Over a Miya's house? Even for a short time? The last time I was there, she got very angry with me despite the truce, and the secret alliance made with her. Do you think she would even allow it?" asked Naruto while thinking it over.

"Come on Naruto-kun. I can go with you. In fact, Kazehana, and Matsu could come along with us. Mutsu aside, it would be one big Discipline Squad reunion," remarked Karasuba with Matsu sweating nervously while Kazehana didn't exactly looked thrilled at the idea of Miya getting pissed off at the Black Sekirei for stepping into the Inn. with Naruto.

Miya's policy at Maison Izumo for never turning away anyone in need of help did _NOT_ qualify for Karasuba or Minaka.

And maybe Naruto himself depending on the situation or how much he offended Miya.

"Nice try Karasuba. I think we'll leave _that _reunion for a later date," remarked Naruto while he smirked at the pouting woman.

It was so fun to see her pout. It was actually kind of sexy.

"Ah...Master it is time for training," reminded Akitsu since this was the time they spent training to hone their powers and abilities.

"Already? Wow look at the time. Thanks Akitsu!" stated Naruto before giving her a kiss on the cheeks and making the woman blush a full red face.

"How dare thee do that! That kiss belonged to me!" protested Tsukiumi before Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek and moved her head down to his shoulder.

"None of that my Tsukiumi-chan. Its unbefitting of a wife such as yourself to be angry over such a trivial issue," said Naruto while Tsukiumi sputtered something, but didn't make it loud enough to be translated.

"I'll let Miya know you're coming over. You are coming over later...right?" asked Minato while Naruto thought about it for a second.

"Sure. I'll even bring some of the girls along. Don't worry, Karasuba will _NOT_ be joining us. I know how Miya feels about her so I won't cause the end of the world anytime soon," replied Naruto with a smile and saw Minato laughing sheepishly.

"Yeah. That would be pretty bad and bring an abrupt end to the Sekirei Plan," remarked Minato before he bowed respectfully to Naruto and left with his two Sekirei.

"Okay ladies. Time for training. You know the drill," remarked Naruto after a moment before getting off the couch with his two Sekirei beside him doing the same a second later.

"Ah...and later?" asked Akitsu with a hint of eagerness in her tone with a subtle glance to his crotch.

Naruto just smirked at the most needy of his flock before motioning them to follow him to the backyard.

(Maison Izumo-Sometime Later)

Naruto sat across from Miya. A sense of another moment in time between them repeating itself. Except this time, Homura was near Miya so he wouldn't get stuck down by her in the crossfire should there be a fight. Also, Naruto had brought Akitsu, Kazehana, Uzume, and Matsu with him since the red head needed to be their for tactical purposes.

Musubi and Tsukiumi wanted to come, but Naruto wouldn't let the former go on account of her being punished (he figured denying Musubi a means to visit the landlady outside of sparing was a good enough punishment as any at the moment), and Tsukiumi because of her hostility to Homura. Not that Tsukiumi knew her "rival" was actually in fact living at Maison Izumo, but all it took was for the woman to say or do something that, and cause the fire Sekirei to produce flames. Not surprising given how his Byakugan could see Homura's core getting increasingly unstable each time he used his power. If the man didn't find an Ashikabi soon...well then the fire Sekirei and Guardian of Unwinged Sekirei would soon be on fire quite literally.

So Tsukiumi stayed behind after Naruto basically used her "belief" that she didn't want any part of the plan to help Shigi and Kuno escape Shinto Teito.

Karasuba couldn't come to Maison Izumo simply because it would be the end of Shinto Teito as everyone knew it.

"So you want to help Shigi-kun and Kuno-chan escape Shinto Teito. I must admit, I did not expect you to take their side on this. Being an employee of M.B.I. and an enforcer of their rules," remarked Miya while making sure to hit him with a backhanded compliment.

"Would you prefer I do nothing to help them in their time of need? Like you? Or maybe hunt the two down before they even make it to the end of the block?" asked Naruto with a shot of his own.

"I'm providing room and board. Not to mention protection from other Ashikabi and their Sekirei," Miya shot back with sharp and dangerous eyes.

"Perhaps, but that only goes so far as the property line of the house. That can only last for so long. They are on borrowed time," replied Naruto while Miya frowned slightly.

"He's not wrong Miya-tan," added Matsu before she let out an "eep!" when Miya's Hanya Mask came out.

"I'm sorry. What was that? I thought I heard a comment from the pervert in the room?" questioned Miya while glancing at Matsu.

"Knock it off Miya. You want Shigi and Kuno to get help? Cancel the mask," said Naruto with his power rising to match Miya's to make things more manageable for his Sekirei.

"Very well. Proceed with your plan," replied Miya while Naruto nodded before glancing at Matsu, who pulled out a scroll from her bosom (much to Miya's ire), and unrolled it onto the table.

"Naruto-tan made this using his Master over what he calls Fuinjutsu. Apparently he got the skill from his Mother's side of the family and has long since perfected the art during him time alive in this world," explained Matsu while the seal on the large scroll projected a 3D model of Shinto Teito in all its glory.

"Wow!" exclaimed Shigi while Kuno wanted to reach out and touch it if not for the fact she was afraid it would shatter upon doing so.

"Indeed. Now pay attention. As things stand, you are royally screwed without my help. Even if you got through the posting of guards, the patrols, the vehicles, and every other human based thing under the Sun...you still have to deal with a Discipline Squad," said Naruto with Shigi and Kuno looking confused.

"But..._you are_ the Discipline Squad," commented Shigi with Naruto smirking.

"Well, you're not wrong, but still are at the same time. What I mean to say is you will be facing a Discipline Squad that is not _mine_! This one is loyal to M.B.I. due to the Ashikabi with these two members being loyal to Minaka. You ran into one of them before on the bridge, didn't you? The one with claws?" replied Naruto with Shigi nodding and Kuno looking a tad more afraid.

"Yeah. She could slice through just about anything with those claws," commented Shigi nervously.

"Indeed. The other one, named Benitsubasa is a lot like Musubi in terms of Sekirei type when it comes to fighting. The only difference between them here is Musubi has big boobs, a nice ass, is still pure of heart, and doesn't want to kill your Sekirei in a battle," replied Naruto while knowing all these things were true in every sense of the word.

"Not to mention both members of the Discipline Squad under Natsuo have an advantage over Minato's Sekirei if they decided to fight them," added Matsu while the scroll had shown the stats of both Sekirei in the Discipline Squad.

"What do you mean? I've seen Minato's Sekirei and they are strong. Even that plant girl!" protested Shigi while Kuno deflated at hearing that since she took it as an insult to herself in the inability to fight.

"True, but their skills are meant for mid-range fighting, long range fighting, and Kusano can only fight if there are plants or something nature based nearby. Personally, I would not bring Kusano into this. She is a child and using a child in such a manner is nothing short of barbaric," stated Naruto while Shigi looked defeated in that regard.

"But that still doesn't explain exactly how Minato's Sekirei couldn't help out in a fight," countered Homura while Naruto sighed.

"Ah...the enemy is close range. They can easily dodge and disable when close enough to strike," offered Akitsu, which gained her a smile, and kiss from Naruto.

"Such an observant Sekirei you are Akitsu. You're getting a _special_ reward tonight," said Naruto with Akitsu's face going atomic red due to knowing what the reward was that he had in mind for her.

"Thank you Master," replied Akitsu immediately while leaning against his shoulder.

"As it stands, Minato's help while considerable, his Sekirei are not meant to handle these two particular Sekirei. These two were _enhanced_ by M.B.I. _specifically_ to go toe to toe with the double digit numbered Sekirei and win. The only Sekirei capable of lasting long or winning against them are my Sekirei. Each of them is either a single digit or has been getting strong enough to fight a single digit since becoming my Sekirei," said Naruto, as he felt his Sekirei move closer to his body to snuggle up against him.

"So all of your Sekirei would fight them off. Discipline Squad VS Discipline Squad in a sense. Hardly seems fair," commented Miya while seeing each Sekirei present sans three of them presently not here, could each throw down with the other Sekirei in the game, and win multiple fights.

"You want fair? Enforce the rules yourself," Naruto countered while looking Miya dead in the eyes.

"When do you wish to assist Shigi and Kuno in this escape plan?" asked Miya while she ignored the shot aimed at her as the Pillar of the Sekirei and overall pride.

"Not for another week. This takes time and proper coordination is required or everything will blow up in our faces. Not only that, but I need to make sure I or someone I know can gain access to the security network at M.B.I. to ensure these two can escape Shinto Teito without company troops descending on them once they take two steps outside the city," said Naruto while seeing the potential escapees look nervous at the prospect of getting caught.

"And will _that woman_ be part of your plan?" asked Miya with Naruto smirking.

"Maybe. You have a problem with that? Or with her?" asked Naruto while Miya's eyes became cold as ice.

"You know I do," replied Miya icily.

"Well whether or not you like Karasuba, I expect you to be civil if she comes over for something important," said Naruto with Miya not liking that one bit.

"And if I refuse?" challenged Miya while glaring at Naruto hatefully and making quite a few people in the room very nervous.

"Then we are going to have a problem. And by problem, I mean your home is going to become a crater with anyone siding with you buried in the rubble," replied Naruto while he saw Miya reach for her sword.

"She is filth. She deserves to die!" stated Miya while Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and shot three senbon needles from his hand that was under the table in order to block Miya's hand from reaching the sword.

"Why? Because she tried to have intimate relations with your husband? Need I remind you, the woman didn't know any better at the time? That she was a child in an adult body and thrown into fighting and killing to protect an island from greedy humans? That her mind was forced to accept things at a speed that would have destroyed a weaker person?" replied Naruto while Miya frowned at having the object she was reaching for being denied by well placed needles sticking into her floor matting.

"She told you," surmised Miya while many in the room were shocked by the reason behind her distaste for Karasuba.

"She did. The woman saw how you were with him. Karasuba thought that was how it was when a man and woman interacted with each other. She saw you, a warrior woman of the sword, swooning like a love sick school girl when around Takehito, and thought it was okay to have what you did with him. So she went for it, but Takehito was fighting her off mere seconds before you came into the room to see her advances. In some crude way...it was a rejection for her. And we all know what rejection does to a Sekirei," said Naruto while many in the room grimaced since some of them did know first hand.

Kazehana had became emotionally scarred by Minaka when he outright rejected her all those years ago. Finding solace by turning to booze. At the time of her being a 'Scrapped Number', Akitsu couldn't be accepted by anyone, and was rejected by just about every single person in her life before meeting Naruto. Hence her constant fear of being thrown away by any person she met.

"I am aware of what rejection does to a Sekirei. The fact it was an accident is the only reason why Karasuba is even alive. Takehito told me to let it go, but make no mistake I did not forget what she tried to do. Nor shall I," replied Miya with Naruto nodding.

"And if I could possibly one day in the future give you back your husband? Would you let it go?" asked Naruto with Miya's eyes widening in shock before they narrowed at him dangerously.

There was a very long and frightening pause following his statement.

"Do not joke with me about that!" exclaimed Miya venomously.

"Who said I was joking? I can do it. I just need some of his genetic makeup. Hair, blood, or anything else you have on hand that is in good quantity," replied Naruto with Miya now having a moment of indecision in wanting to know more out of curiosity and slicing the blonde man's head off for an offer that was clearly a lie.

"Why?" asked Miya with Naruto not looking away from the piercing eyes in front of him.

"His soul has left the body. And the body itself is no doubt either in the ground rotting or maybe you had it cremated. I need the genetic material left, if there is any, to get him a new body to anchor the soul back into it. Of course, there is more to it then that, but I will spare you the advanced mechanics behind the possibility to bring someone back to life. The point is Miya, it can be done with the proper..._ingredients_," replied Naruto while Miya somewhere between the emotional feeling of being surprised, cautious, overjoyed, and pissed off.

"Why can't you bring him back now? I can easily get what you seek to make Takehito a new body," said Miya with some hint of eagerness in her voice while Naruto sighed.

"Because one, the genetic material needed to make Takehito's body is only part of the equation. Not only that, but if Minaka learned I could do such a thing, he would no doubt try to stop me in some shape or form from doing it. He would probably even go so far as to kill Takehito right after I did it. Provided of course Minaka is even still alive at the given time, which I can sure you will not happen if all goes according to plan," replied Naruto while Miya felt her entire being was struggling from within.

"And you can do honestly do this?" asked Miya with Naruto nodding.

"Yes. _IF_ you let go of your anger and distaste for Karasuba. You don't? No Takehito returning from the dead," stated Naruto while setting the terms for Miya in getting her husband back.

"That's blackmail!" exclaimed Homura angrily at last while glaring at Naruto.

"Its called shut up and deal with it. Miya is going to get her husband back and if all goes according to plan...Minaka will die too as an added bonus," replied Naruto while Miya looked at him with suspicion.

"Takehito's return and Minaka's death. They are connected in some manner," remarked Miya with Naruto nodding.

"Yes. A piece of a much larger equation. You can feel free to figure it out on your own how the two are linked together, but the fact remains that it will happen. Not right now mind you, but in the future when I know the time is right," replied Naruto knowing he had to deal with quite a few obstacles before bringing back Miya's husband and ending Minaka in the process.

The sad truth of it all was M.B.I. as a whole was needed to keep the Sekirei safe from the rest of the world. For the moment anyway. Minaka was a psycho, but he was a smart one. His genius was rivaled only by Takehito, who could have done so much for the Sekirei had he not died. Something Naruto suspected Minaka had a hand in doing if Matsu and Karasuba mentioning some top secret work the Game Master did not approve of was any indication. Most likely, Takehito was planning to refine the winging process so only the actual destined one could wing a Sekirei, and cut out the threat of forcible wingings from Ashikabi who they were not reacting to when near. Probably one of the reasons why there was no real rule about forcible wingings being forbidden in this game Minaka wanted to make out of the Sekirei population.

No doubt testing just how far a Sekirei will go in the name of love for their Ashikabi, even if the bond generating such feelings are hollow, and false in every sense of the words to describe it.

"I need time...to think it over," said Miya while Naruto nodded and motioned for his Sekirei to stand after he did.

"Good. I will let you know when things are ready on my end regarding the escape plan. Just do us all a favor Shigi. Kuno. Try not to get yourselves killed or deactivated before the week is out," said Naruto while walking out of Maison Izumo with his flock right beside or behind him.

"You can't honestly believe he has the power to bring back someone who has been dead for years? That would make Takehito a zombie or something!" exclaimed Homura with a tone in voice that said he was both angry and nervous regarding what Naruto had told the landlady.

"It sounded more complex then that Homura-san. Didn't Naruto say he was going to use samples of the man's DNA to recreate Takehito's body from the ground up?" questioned Minato, who had been silent until now, and sitting in the background to see how things played out.

"And who is to say it will be Takehito who lives in that body. There is no guarantee that such an act will bring back Miya's husband. For all we know, it will bring back an empty shell of a person with drool coming down the side of his face!" exclaimed Homura, as he really needed to talk to Takami soon about this and fast!

"You don't that for sure," commented Kaho stubbornly, but even she was a bit nervous at the idea of seeing someone brought back from the dead.

"I would rather not find out if it was or not!" countered Homura while Miya sat their with a contemplative look on her face.

She too was wondering if what Naruto told her was true? Could he use his power to bring her husband back from the dead? As she remembered him? Or would it just be an empty body with an equally empty mind with no memory of Miya? Was it some grand joke on his part? To keep her distracted? Or would Takehito be returned to the land of the living? For her to hold, kiss, and love once more like she had done before his death?

"Leave it alone for now Homura. And do not tell Takami about this," ordered Miya in a firm tone.

"W-What? But why not?!" demanded Homura before seeing Miya's icy glare sent in his direction.

"Because she might tell Minaka about it in a moment of panic. Do you really want that man to setup countermeasures against Naruto in bringing Takehito back?" asked Miya while Homura looked hesitant to answer.

"You don't deserve to have your hopes brought up, only to be shattered Miya. You don't know if what Naruto is offering you is some cruel joke or punishment for being inactive this whole time against Minaka's machinations," answered Homura with Miya nodding since Naruto could do just that.

"Perhaps, but I would rather see the end result of Naruto's actions then have Minaka ruin them, and question myself everyday about what could have been had he succeeded," said Miya while Homura sighed.

"Okay. I will back off for now. But if I find out that Naruto is messing with you, I am telling Takami and having her do something to control him," replied Homura with Miya nodding.

(Matsu's Room)

"So this is the safest and least guarded route out of Shinto Teito?" asked Naruto while Matsu brought up the city's overall design.

"Yep! Its the only place not being guarded. Not surprising since this is an old bridge. It is rusty and a bit unstable for any vehicle trying to go across it. But two people should be able to walk across no problem," replied Matsu confidently.

"Provided a fight between Sekirei doesn't happen or get out of hand," added Naruto, as he knew someone with similar punching strength as Musubi could destroy the bridge if they wanted to stop them.

"Not to mention M.B.I. has quite a number of satellites hovering over Shinto Teito with over half of them being military and capable of shooting just about anything they target with pinpoint precision. Not to mention that the devastation each one can cause enough damage to put a huge hole in the Earth," replied Matsu with Naruto frowning.

"Can you hack them? The military ones anyway?" asked Naruto with Matsu frowning.

"With my Norito active? Yes. Though holding onto all of them at once will be draining and the amount of time holding them won't be long," answered Matsu with Naruto now smirking.

"I don't need you to hold them for long. Just enough time to destroy almost if not all of them soon after taking control," replied Naruto with Matsu frowning.

"What? Why?" asked Matsu with Naruto's smirk increasing.

"You know the coordinates where the hidden island that your ship crashed into all those years ago, right?" asked Naruto with Matsu nodding while confused.

"Yes. It may not be on any official map, but I know the coordinates by heart. Why?" said Matsu curiously.

"Because those satellites are going to be programmed to target said island before you order them to explode or crash into the ocean," replied Naruto while Matsu grinned evilly at the idea.

"That is ingenious! In fact, the island was abandoned after Minaka moved everything off of it. All that's left is island itself, which I suspect he planned to use in the future for one of the next stages of the Sekirei Plan when things heat up. Without the island around to be used as an arena or whatever it is he has planned, Minaka will have a major monkey wrench thrown into the Sekirei Plan!" exclaimed Matsu before typing away furiously at the keyboard.

"That's the plan. We cause a great deal of commotion at M.B.I. while our little runaways make it across the bridge. The loss of the island will distract Minaka long enough for them to get out of Shinto Teito while we deal with the goon squads sent our way," replied Naruto since it was the only way this would work.

"There is still the issue of the tracking system M.B.I. has built into our crests. You are going to need Takami to help us with that part," remarked Matsu with Naruto nodding.

"And I highly she'll meet with me without raising suspicion. Which is _why_, we aren't going to call Takami to talk," replied Naruto with Matsu looking confused.

"We're not? Then who?" asked Matsu with Naruto smirking.

"Homura," answered Naruto with Matsu looking skeptical.

"Homura? Why would he help us?" asked Matsu since Naruto wasn't the fire Sekirei's biggest fan right now.

"Because as much as Homura dislikes me right now...he hates Minaka even more and I doubt the fantastic flamer will pass up a chance to stick it to the madman," said Naruto with Matsu shrugging since he wasn't wrong.

"Good point," remarked Matsu before she felt a hand rub her shoulder and move down to grope her breasts while sensing Naruto's desire for her through the bond.

"That's enough work for one day. Time for the _fun_!" stated Naruto hungrily while kissing Matsu's neck and making the woman get wet instantly.

He had been neglecting her a bit out of all of his Sekirei recently. Having Matsu use her brain based powers and thanking the woman only with a kiss every so often. Naruto knew she needed more and wanted more from what he could tell from the bond. She only held back in giving into her perverted nature due to the fact he had spoiled Matsu silly with lots of sex already. So her libido had been calmed somewhat compared to being starved if she were still living over at Maison Izumo with Miya denying all forms of sexual release.

"Oh yes. Fun time sounds _soooo_ good right about now," moaned Matsu while feeling one of his hands leave her breasts and travel further south between her legs.

The chair would have to eventually be thrown out and replaced.

(Shinto Teito Park-Days Later)

"I can't believe Homura got you to call me like this. I feel like part of a cheesy retro spy movie sitting here on a bench talking to you in such a manner," remarked Takami while Naruto grinned with an eye smile on his face while he was under his henge to look like Jiraiya.

"Yeah well it was either this or I visit you at your home at night while you slept," replied Naruto/Jiraiya with Takami glaring at him.

"Don't even think about it!" stated Takami while Naruto gave her an imitation of Jiraiya's cheesy grin.

"What? And risk your female fury over seeing you in a lovely black nightgown that hugs your figure nicely?" asked Naruto/Jiraiya with Takami getting angrier.

"And just _how_ do you know what nightgown I wear at night?" demanded Takami with a red angry face that would make Tsunade proud.

Seriously, this woman beside him was channeling the female Senju's spirit, and anger against perverts something fierce!

"I didn't. I just assumed. And thanks to you I now know its true," remarked Naruto/Jiraiya with Takami about ready to go postal on him.

"You will _NOT_ speak of it to _anyone_. Understood?!" demanded Takami while getting in his face and glaring him right in the eyes.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It all depends on how cooperative you plan to be with the topic of conversation we are really here to discus," replied Naruto/Jiraiya with Takami calming down _slowly_ before plopping back down on the bench.

"And the topic in question?" asked Takami through semi-gritting teeth.

"Sekirei Crests. Mainly the kill switches and the tracking system built into them," replied Naruto seriously while watching the people around them walking through the park.

"What about them?" asked Takami while being serious without the anger.

"I need you to turn one if not both off in a Sekirei named Kuno," replied Naruto/Jiraiya while Takami grimaced.

"You know I can't," remarked Takami.

"Can't? Or _won't_?" questioned Naruto/Jiraiya while glancing at her.

"Both," replied Takami while the serious look on the man next to her grew.

"Why?" asked Naruto/Jiraiya with Takami sighing.

"For one, Minaka would not take it well. The man is crazy, but I prefer him to be crazy happy to crazy angry," replied Takami while Naruto/Jiraiya snorted.

"Translation: You are a coward with no spine," remarked Naruto/Jiraiya with Takami glaring at him.

"What did you say?" demanded Takami.

"That you are a coward. You are in a position to do something for someone and you don't because you're afraid the big bad psycho for a Boss is going to be angry. You remind me of this woman I use to know from my past when I was a kid," replied Naruto/Jiraiya, as he ignored the glare, and saw the woman was getting a bit curious at the mention of his past.

"Oh really?" questioned Takami.

"Yes really. She was my Godmother in fact. Her name was Senju Tsunade. When I first met her, it was to bring the woman back to my village in order to run it as the new leader. Tsunade was the Granddaughter of the founder of my village so you could say it was in her blood to run the place. Her Granduncle had done it too so such an idea was further enforced. The problem was, my Godmother had lost that spark in her eyes due to losing her little brother during a war, and then her lover she met later on near the end of it. After that happened with the war ending, Tsunade left the village to drink, and gamble to her hearts content. When offered the position to lead our village, she laughed at the prospect of being the village leader, and said it was for fools. But I could tell despite being drunk, Tsunade wasn't saying those things and meaning it like she wanted me to believe. No. She was saying it because deep down...my Godmother was afraid. Afraid of going back to our village, running it, and trying to protect the people of our village from its enemies. She had come to the belief that anyone, who got close to her heart would perish just like everyone else that did. The concept of losing so much on a grander scale frightened the woman to no end," explained Naruto/Jiraiya while Takami frowned further.

"And how does this relate to me?" asked Takami while Naruto/Jiraiya shrugged.

"You have that same fear in your eyes. You want to help the Sekirei. You truly do. But your Boss and his actions against them makes you afraid. The fact you won't help me with just _one_ Sekirei escape means you fear what he will do from losing just that one," explained Naruto/Jiraiya while Takami looked away.

"I play by Minaka's rules so the Sekirei as a whole don't suffer," replied Takami with Naruto/Jiraiya giving her a glare now.

"Bullshit! They are already suffering and you know it. I just lightened the load of their suffering. If you were really trying to help them, you would have made sure the Sekirei Plan didn't get this far, or they weren't used in a tournament where only one survives to stand on top of the mountain of bodies made up of their entire race. Honestly, one Sekirei above all others. What happens to all the Sekirei who share one Ashikabi? I'll tell you. They would have no choice, but to turn on each other. They would have no choice, but to break the bonds they already have with their fellow sisters, and that would emotionally scar the victor to no end," explained Naruto/Jiraiya while Takami frowned at the truth.

"My hands were tied. Without Takehito...things went to shit," answered Takami with Naruto/Jiraiya shaking his head and sighing.

"Yeah well that won't last much longer if I have anything to say about it," mumbled Naruto/Jiraiya with Takami giving him a questioning look.

"What?" asked Takami with Naruto/Jiraiya smirking.

"Forget it. What I want to know is will you help me get Kuno and her Ashikabi out of Shinto Teito?" asked Naruto/Jiraiya with Takami shaking her head.

"I want to Naruto. Believe me I do. But in truth...I just can't help you. Not with Minaka's finger on the trigger to make an example out of the other Sekirei," replied Takami while Naruto/Jiraiya sighed at her continued refusal.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come this. Your son was hoping you would help, but it seems Minato will be disappointed," remarked Naruto/Jiraiya while his one eye became the Sharingan and stared at a now shocked Takami.

"Minato? What did...you...tell...him?" asked Takami while seeing the Sharingan Eye spinning and trapped in the Genjutsu now influencing her mind.

"Sorry Takami, but this is for the good of everyone. When the time comes, you _will_ help Shigi, and Kuno escape Shinto Teito. You _will_ deactivate the kill switch and tracking system in Kuno's crest. You _will_ also forget having this conversation with me or what you are going to do when the time comes," commanded Naruto while he watched how Takami's eyes continued to be glazed over and waited for the Genjutsu to take root into her brain.

When it was over, Takami found herself shaking her head, and looking around to find herself in the park. Alone. Confused on why she was here and not at M.B.I. ensuring that Minaka didn't do something crazy stupid, the woman got off the park bench, stretched her back, and quickly headed back to M.B.I. HQ.

And ignoring the small, but potent headache now pulsing in the back of her head that was secretly compelling her to do something when a certain event made itself known.

(Shinto Teito-City Streets-Nightfall)

"Are you sure I can't convince you to help us escort Shigi and Kuno to the bridge my ever beautiful Tsukiumi-chan? You do realize your help in this mission would be appreciated by everyone, right?" asked Naruto while Tsukiumi looked away with blushing cheeks.

He loved to make her blush and fluster.

"I have decided not to help them husband. Though I do appreciate thee offering me this chance one more time, the idea of helping these two does not feel right. I shall stay here to watch over the house with Matsu and ensure no one causes problems here on this end," replied Tsukiumi while she crossed her arms under her breasts and refused to look at Naruto knowing it would make her resolve crumble.

"All right. I understand. I won't judge you for it," replied Naruto before walking up to Tsukiumi and kissing her on the forehead to make the blush cover the woman's entire face.

"Don't worry Naruto-tan. I'm sure if you need Tsukiumi-tan's help, she'll gladly come to your aid," commented Matsu while Tsukiumi growled at her.

"Of course I would! I am his wife! And it is my duty as the wife to assist my husband in his time of great need!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while pointing at Matsu grinning a perverted grin.

"And would that 'great need' involve pleasuring Naruto-tan in bed or in the hot springs?" asked Matsu with a perverted laugh.

"Of course...it...means...I-I mean it is to say I would...I am the only one who...THIS NOT SOMETHIGN TO TALK ABOUT IN FRONT OF OTHERS!" exclaimed Tsukiumi now going into full angry tsundere mode and chasing Matsu around the house while the red head was screaming for someone to help her.

Sadly, it was only Tsukiumi, and Matsu in the house at the moment.

"Should we go back to save Matsu from Tsukiumi's anger Naruto-sama?" asked Musubi while hearing the rampage while they walked with Shigi and Kuno.

"No need Musubi. Tsukiumi knows not to hurt Matsu _too much_. Besides, all the running will be good for Matsu," replied Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure we can't have Minato and his Sekirei help us?" asked Shigi while eyeing the army of beautiful and very strong women surrounding Naruto.

Damn it the kid was envious.

"He's done enough. Besides, his Sekirei are not equipped to fight the Discipline Squad you two already met. Mine are. In fact, Karasuba here was once their Boss when they weren't ordered around by their Ashikabi," replied Naruto while pointing at Karasuba, who was smiling, and let out a giggle.

"I'm a bit curious to see how those two have improved since I saw them last. They have been so busy running around Shinto Teito since Minaka tightened his control over the city limits. Hopefully, they have gotten stronger despite having an Ashikabi, who...well let's just say is not fit to be one given his...lifestyle," remarked Karasuba while she was smiling at the confused pair near her Ashikabi.

"Lifestyle?" questioned Shigi.

"Let's just say he's not really into women and love. Think the opposite," remarked Naruto since it was best way to describe Natsuo.

"I see," replied Shigi before whispering the answer to Kuno since she didn't understand.

"Matsu, are you ready?" asked Naruto into his earpiece, which Matsu had ordered, and explained to him the wonders of the technology that surpassed the ninja headset from his time.

_"All set over here Naruto-tan. Tsukiumi-tan finally stopped chasing me. I had to do some groveling, but I'm okay now. Still soaking wet, but alive, and okay!"_ declared Matsu into his earpiece and made Naruto sweat drop.

"Good. Standby for when the fireworks start. When they do, send Takami a text on her phone before working on the satellites," said Naruto while motioning for his group to stop.

_"Will do! Any message you want to give Tsukiumi? She's kind of been sulking in her room the last time I saw her,"_ said Matsu with a hint of concern for her fellow sister.

"Just tell her to be safe and keep watch in case of intruders. If I know Minaka, he's on high alert for an escape attempt, and will soon send a text out to any daring Ashikabi to make this more entertaining for himself," commanded Naruto knowing Tsukiumi was no doubt conflicted in being by his side and standing by her own convictions on this matter.

"Its a shame Tsukiumi didn't join us. Her powers could be really useful here," commented Musubi while Uzume nodded.

"True, but Tsukiumi had made her choice. Like I told her earlier before we left the house, I won't judge her for it. Musubi. Uzume. You two will go with Karasuba and make sure Shigi and Kuno get to the bridge. Keep an eye out for everything and anything. Shigi, I need you to take this," replied Naruto while handing Shigi a black briefcase he had been holding.

"What's in here?" asked Shigi curiously while taking it.

"Documents. Lots of documents I had Matsu create a new life for you, but I made sure everything in here was all legitimate just in case it went under any form of governmental scrutiny. Identification papers. Passports. Everything for the two of you need to start a new life together outside of Shinto Teito. Money in both domestic and foreign currency. Also, I had Matsu hack the accounts of some well known criminal organizations, pilfered their accounts, rewired the money into multiple offshore accounts, and finally put the total amount of money into three different bank accounts with the information on them in the briefcase. I even have some contacts in there, who can give you a job. Nothing major of course in terms of pay, but the money I already gave you isn't meant to be financially self sustaining. So for all intensive purposes...don't lose it or I will be extremely pissed off," replied Naruto while seeing the shocked expression on Shigi's face.

"I won't! I promise!" exclaimed Shigi happily while Kuno was crying tears of joy.

"Good, because I can't make another 'make someone disappear' package like that for a good long while," commented Naruto while motioning the two along with his assigned Sekirei to go to the bridge.

"What about us Naruto-kun?" asked Kazehana in a sensual tone.

"Simple Kaze-hime. _WE_ are going to play a little game," replied Naruto with a grin.

"Ah...a game Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu with Naruto's grin getting bigger.

"Yes Akitsu-chan. A game. A game called...Cause the most amount of damage in the city before M.B.I. knows what is _really_ going on," answered Naruto while motioning them to follow him.

(Uzumaki Compound)

"You should really stopped being angry over this Tsukiumi-tan. You did wish to take no part in the operation," remarked Matsu while Tsukiumi paced back and forth with a look of angry uncertainty on her face.

"Silence thy perverted fiend. I do not need a lecture from the likes of thee! I am merely concerned for the safety of my husband," stated Tsukiumi while Matsu was waiting for the signal from their Ashikabi.

"That and you can't stand the idea of a weak Sekirei being allowed out of the Sekirei Plan to find happiness with her Ashikabi," added Matsu while Tsukiumi glared at her.

"She is a weak thing. Like a flower in winter. It would be more merciful for her to perish in battle. With dignity," said Tsukiumi while Matsu sighed.

"And if the roles were somehow reversed? You being weak and her being strong?" asked Matsu with Tsukiumi looking away.

"I would face my end gracefully and with honor!" declared Tsukiumi while Matsu just sighing at the woman's attitude.

"Do you even understand _why_ Naruto-tan is helping Shigi and Kuno?" asked Matsu in a semi-lecturing tone.

"Yes. My husband wishes to see them be happy. To live a life filled with love and joy. Something they are not earning like the rest of us," said Tsukiumi while Matsu shook her head.

"There is more to it then that. Can't you feel it through the bond we share with him? The pain from the past? From his memories?" questioned Matsu while Tsukiumi stiffened for a second and slowly nodded.

"I have felt it. Like an echo of something that once was," replied Tsukiumi with Matsu nodding.

"He's seen people around him, who can't fight mind you, get consumed in battles they had no business being apart of, and yet did because they couldn't escape them. Kuno is one of those Sekirei who can't fight. She's not the fighting type. Personality or otherwise. Not only that, but there is no way true guarantee we can stop Minaka from ending our entire race with a simple push of a button or prevent him from reducing our numbers to a handful. Naruto-tan wants to ensure at least one Sekirei makes it out of Shinto Teito in order to live a life of love that many of us are being forced to fight over," said Matsu, as she saw Tsukiumi huffing angrily, and looking away.

"Why must _she_ be allowed to escape? Why not all of us?" demanded Tsukiumi though it was more to herself then Matsu.

"Is that why you are so angry? Because Naruto-tan doesn't use his powers to help us, his Sekirei, live beyond the realm of Shinto Teito? Are you actually..._jealous_ of Kuno and her Ashikabi?" questioned Matsu with Tsukiumi looking increasingly angry.

"I am not! Silence thy mouth before I drown thee in water!" demanded Tsukiumi with a red face.

"You are! You are jealous! You can't stand the idea of Naruto helping Kuno and Shigi because you want what she is about have!" declared Matsu while Tsukiumi becoming increasingly angry and fearful about being found out.

"Fine! If thou must know, I am jealous of that girl. Why can't it be me or us as a group who leaves Shinto Teito? Why can't it be us who get to live a life outside of the Sekirei Plan? We all have earned it and yet this frail thing my husband is helping is the one who gets to have such a life! How is that fair?!" demanded Tsukiumi angrily with tears now threatening to appear from her eyes.

"Life is never fair Tsukiumi-tan. You know that. Sometimes, we just have to role with the punches. Besides, its not like our Ashikabi isn't going to find a way for us to live a happy life. He is just making sure someone else has it first before we do," replied Matsu while Tsukiumi looked down.

"Does thou...Does thou believe I should have gone with my husband? To assist in his plan to aid the Kuno girl?" asked Tsukiumi nervously.

"Well...it wouldn't have hurt if you did. Though, I feel safer knowing you are here to help defend this place from an attack. I think Naruto-tan feels the same way too. Its probably why he's not angry with you over your decision to refuse being part of the overall group. While he doubts anyone could get into the compound without sheer numbers and extreme force, not to mention Miya-tan next door, it never hurts to have someone as strong as you here to defend it from harm," explained Matsu with Tsukiumi feeling slightly better.

"When our dear husband returns, I will humbly apologize for my behavior, and for not helping him like I should have from the start" said Tsukiumi while Matsu smiled and nod her head since it was the correct path to take.

She would have said more on the subject, if not for the beeping sound indicating several places within Shinto Teito were being destroyed. Satellite images showed Akitsu using ice projectiles the size of basketballs to destroy every building, car, and piece of road within her line of sight. Kazehana was using the wind to make tornados and twisters to sent everything and anything caught in their path everywhere.

And Naruto?

Naruto had caused the ground to crumble and collapse all around him. He had brought out his chakra chains and had them ripping anything and everything they grabbed out of the ground. Cars exploded. Buildings now had holes in them. The ground itself looked like it had been torn up by construction workers with the finesse of a drunken butcher.

"Showtime!" declared Matsu before going crazy on the keyboard, having been kissed earlier by her Ashikabi, and had the Norito on standby this whole time to use on the satellites.

She also used that time to send a text to Takami.

(M.B.I. HQ-At the Moment)

"How are you even allowing this?" demanded Takami at the sight of so much destruction caused by Naruto and two of his many Sekirei.

"Because its amusing Takami-chan. Look at that power! That skill! It is the sight of a true God! One who has truly ascended to the Heavens and now showing us what he can do as a result of such an ascension," replied Minaka before an alert came in and told him that the M.B.I. satellites were being hacked.

All of them!

And _all_ of the military ones were now moving to fire on a location where an island only a handful of people knew existed.

"Now what?!" demanded Takami before she heard the sound of her cell getting a text and angrily opened her phone to read it.

Only for the woman's mind to go blank and a command from within the back of her brain left by Naruto made it to the forefront of Takami's mind. Compelled to obey, even if she didn't know it was a compulsion, Takami moved quietly with a purpose to the elevator, and left an actually surprised Minaka to deal with the loss of his secret island along with his satellites.

So much for enjoying how things play out. Am I right?

(With the Escort Team-Sometime Later)

"So far so good from the looks of it," remarked Uzume while looking around and didn't see any threats to them so far.

"It seems Naruto-kun is causing quite a lot of damage to the city. Exquisite!" remarked Karasuba, who was now feeling slightly aroused from the sight of the destruction off in the distance.

"But I want to fight a strong opponent," whined Musubi since she was itching for a fight against the other Discipline Squad that Karasuba had been apart of before Naruto came along.

"Don't worry Mu-chan. Something tells me that you will get your wish soon enough," remarked Karasuba before they finally reached the bridge without any problems.

"Well look what we have here. A bunch of big breasted bitches, a traitor, and a weak little thing with her weakling of an Ashikabi," came the arrogant voice of Benitsubasa.

"Hey! Kuno is fine just the way she is...when she's not crying...or whining...or fainting," replied Shigi with Kuno crying harder and slumping forward with each invisible arrow stabbing the girl in the back.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" asked Kuno while Shigi panicked and tried to make her happy.

And sucking at it.

"I don't believe it," remarked Haihane.

"What?" asked Benitsubasa curiously.

"That Kuno girl's breasts are bigger then yours," replied Haihane before laughing and making the pink haired Sekirei angry.

"SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" yelled Benitsubasa since she had an issue with other girls having bigger breasts then her.

"Sure it is. Because now I know you have the smallest breasts around," replied Haihane before she laughed some more.

"IT IS NOT FUNNY HAIHANE!" yelled Benitsubasa angrily while Haihane just kept on laughing.

"I see some things never change," remarked Karasuba while walking forward and giving the two a once over.

It was clear to her that neither had changed much either in terms of skill or power. The only reason these two were ahead of the curve as much as they were right now, was most likely due to M.B.I. making adjustments to them. In fact, Karasuba suspected these two were still getting adjustments on the side due to the lack of a power increase from Natsuo being their Ashikabi. If anything, Natsuo made these two weak just like he did her, and these two didn't know it because of their blind devotion to the gay hate filled man. It was clear Haihane wasn't all "gushy" over Natsuo. She knew her Ashikabi's preferences long before Benitsubasa did and even now the pink haired girl was clearly in denial. Hoping to make the gay man go straight by showing off her speed, strength, and skill in the coming battle.

A battle Musubi clearly wanted if the jumping up and down excitedly was any indication.

"Oh! Oh! Can I fight her?!" asked Musubi excitedly to Karasuba.

"I don't see why not. Naruto-kun does want you to get stronger. And so do I. So don't hold back in fighting the flat chested girl on my account," replied Karasuba with her words making Haihane laugh harder and Benitsubasa see red.

"You fucking traitor! When I'm done with this bitch, I'm coming after you and bringing your head to your fucking Ashikabi!" declared Benitsubasa before she charged forward with the intent of crushing Musubi before going after Karasuba.

She never did, nor could she ever, forgive Karasuba for just up and leaving Natsuo for her new Ashikabi. They were suppose to be the elite fighting force of M.B.I. that put the fear of Kami into all the other Sekirei. The fearsome Discipline Squad that would one day be out of the shadows of the previous two incarnations. They would wipe the floor with every Sekirei in Shinto Teito and be the ones to help their Ashikabi get what his scarred heart desires.

Then Uzumaki Naruto came along and everything changed.

Karasuba somehow left Natsuo and bonded with that baka. How that happened, no one really knew, and if they did know it was one of the few secrets kept that way. Natsuo did not care if Karasuba left, he didn't care about her, or the other two anyway. Him being an Ashikabi was a job, a highly paying job at that, and nothing more. Of course Benitsubasa had tried to seduce the man with her "charm", but the fact he was gay put a major cramp in the plan, and she didn't like how Haihane along with several others teased her over it.

Benitsubasa had first thought of Karasuba jumping ship had been a good thing. One less obstacle in the Sekirei's path to getting Natsuo to notice her and love the girl like she had always wanted. Something that Natsuo kept doing even after the Black Sekirei left and had no intention of stopping in terms of just being civil with the remaining two. Sadly for Benitsubasa, as the days went by, Natsuo only visited to give orders, check to see if they were still training, and left without so much as a goodbye.

It was becoming a depressing rerun on a daily level.

"Oh I highly doubt that little girl. Not with the motivation I have in mind. Mu-chan, if you can defeat this one in the next...10 minutes, I'll talk to Naruto-kun about rewarding you with a nice _tongue bath_ in your _special place_," offered Karasuba knowing Musubi loved sex with Naruto even more then fighting and given how the erotic shrine maiden loved to fight...that was saying something.

"Really? Thank you Karasuba! I just love when Naruto licks my special area. He makes me so warm and tingly and the orgasms I feel are so wonderful!" exclaimed Musubi while Uzume, Shigi, Kuno, Benitsubasa, and Haihane all blushed red from her words.

"Amen sister. Amen," remarked Uzume while she knew from her own experience just how good the man's mouth was on her intimate female body parts.

"Remember, you have 10 minutes to win or else none of the special love from Naruto-kun tonight," said Karasuba with a smile on her face and saw Musubi get serious and charge toward Benitsubasa.

"You really have a way with words. You know that right?" remarked Uzume with a smirk on her face while Musubi tangled with her fist fighting opponent after loudly declaring her number.

"What can I say? I love to motivate Musubi. Such a lovely girl. She has so much potential and Naruto-kun wants it brought to the surface," replied Karasuba before glancing over at Haihane.

"I will take her on," declared Haihane while pointing at Uzume.

"No problem. I've been itching for a fight and a win," said Uzume while walking toward Haihane and prepared to fight the deadly claws using Sekirei.

"Come on you two. No time to gawk," said Karasuba to Shigi and Kuno.

With the opposition being distracted, Karasuba casually walked across the bridge with Shigi and Kuno while humming a little tune. The nervous Ashikabi and Sekirei hurried after her and glanced back every so often to ensure they weren't being pursued by the two Sekirei from the Discipline Squad. When they finally got to the end, it was clear neither of them could believe this was happening, or that they actually made it outside of Shinto Teito.

"Thank you! Thank you for helping us! Thank you so much! Please tell Uzumaki Naruto we are eternally grateful!" said Shigi while bowing in front of Karasuba and Kuno doing the same.

"Oh stop. You're making me blush. Now hurry up and run along. I have to destroy this bridge soon and I can't do it with the two of you still here," said Karasuba while waving them off.

The two bowed once more in thanks before running off. Hand in hand. The fear of being hunted left them and they smiled at finally being free.

As for Karasuba, she was actually happy for the two. A strange thing to be sure when considering how the woman found happiness in bringing about the death of others who were weaker then herself. Funny how things played out when you have an Ashikabi who gives you love, respect, and lots of sex to leave you bowlegged for a week.

Sensing someone or rather multiple Sekirei near her, Karasuba drew her sword with one hand, and blocked the staff aimed at her head. Sensing movement to the right, Karasuba caught the leg aimed her exposed side with her other hand, and saw just who it was that attacked her.

It was Higa's bloodhounds.

"So Higa sent the two of you after me. How cute," remarked Karasuba while staring at Ichiya and Toyotama while they glared at her.

"Our Master sent us to send your Ashikabi a message through your corpse," remarked Toyotama while her staff tried to press Karasuba's sword back.

"Really? Well he should have known better to provoke my Ashikabi and considering he sent you two...his intelligence is even lower then I thought," remarked Karasuba before pushing Toyotama back and threw Ichiya away.

"You really think we are the only ones out there? Higa-sama sent others to deal with your Sekirei in the city. Sent them to your home. Within moments, your Ashikabi along with all the other Sekirei he loves will be crushed!" declared Ichiya while Karasuba just let out an amused chuckle before it became all out laughter.

"What's so funny?" demanded Toyotama angrily.

"What's so funny is that you actually think you two can challenge me together. That your Ashikabi can challenge mine. That you can challenge my fellow Sekirei sisters," replied Karasuba while she smiled an evil smile at them.

"Shut up! Your Ashikabi is nothing compared to Higa-sama!" exclaimed Ichiya while she got ready to strike out against the Black Sekirei.

"On the contrary fool. _MY_ Ashikabi is a God. Figuratively and literally when compared to yours. He is a God physically, mentally, and of course..._sexually_. Oh is he a God when it comes to sex. Does your Ashikabi ever have sex with you two? Does he last for hours on end? Mine does. Mine ruts with me for hours. He can screw me an entire day straight and has on several occasions," replied Karasuba while humming in delight at the memory.

"Shut up! You're exaggerating!" exclaimed Toyotama since the most her Ashikabi had done was last a solid 20 minutes and even then it took some effort on his part.

Something he rarely did when it came to his Sekirei.

"Oh I don't exaggerate about that. Not about my Ashikabi. And certainly not about the sex. _Especially_ the sex," remarked Karasuba while her grin grew and dashed at Ichiya before the leg type Ashikabi could prepare herself for it.

She was instantly sliced in two.

"You...You killed her!" exclaimed Toyotama in shock at the sight of her dead sister and while she knew being killed was a possibility with a level 5 deactivation...it was frowned upon to do such a thing.

Considering their race's overall number just above a hundred.

"Your point?" asked Karasuba while flicking the blood off her sword.

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to deactivate her in such a manner!" demanded Toyotama while taking a step back every time Karasuba took a step forward.

"Why not? She would have done the same thing to me if given the chance for a level 5 deactivation. So would you. What makes your attempt any different from mine? Aside from being successful," questioned Karasuba while Toyotama growled.

"You are a monster. Some said you went soft after being winged by your new Ashikabi, but I know better, and your actions just proved it!" exclaimed Toyotama angrily before she charged Karasuba with the fight or flight instinct kicking in with the former option taking charge instead of the latter.

Given the gap in power and skill between them...the latter instinct would have been the wiser choice for Toyotama.

"Is this it? Is this all you have? I gain a better work out from by spars with my Ashikabi. Though its not really surprising given how the bond with your Ashikabi is so weak and basic. Not like mine. Had you faced me when I was winged to Natsuo, you _MAY_ have proven a worthy adversary. But now? I don't even feel any sweat on my face," replied Karasuba while she blocked or dodged the attacks by Toyotama and loved how angry the woman got when Higa was insulted.

"Shut up! I am strong. Strong enough to handle anything thrown at me. Even a monster like you!" exclaimed Toyotama while she kept trying to hit Karasuba, but was failing miserably with each strike.

"If that were true, I would be hit by now. Or maybe even defeated and deactivated. But at your current level, I don't even have to use both hands," taunted Karasuba while blocking the staff of her enemy getting in close and punching Toyotama in the face.

"You...are...DEAD!" yelled out Toyotama after wiping the blood off her face and running down the side of her mouth.

"Big words little girl. Please do try to back them up," remarked Karasuba while her usual sword stance and said sword was now pointing at Toyotama.

Rather then say anything to the Black Sekirei in response, Toyotama charged forward, letting out a war cry, fully intent of smashing Karasuba's brains into mush. Sadly for her, the speed needed for that was something she did not have, and even if it was possible for Toyotama to move that fast...Karasuba herself was much faster. The Black Sekirei had always preferred to spar against those who were her equal if not better in terms of speed.

Toyotama wasn't even a threat with her given speed.

When the staff using Sekirei tried to hit Karasuba, all she got was air, and saw the only thing the weapon hit was an afterimage of the Black Sekirei. The Sekirei of Izumi Higa realized with horrified wide eyes she had taken the bait in being taunted, let her anger get the better of her mind, and left herself _exposed_ to an attack.

With Karasuba smiling evilly right behind her.

"Just so you know, my Ashikabi also frowns upon the killing of other Sekirei. He feels the Sekirei should flourish and grow instead of fighting each other with the risk of some of us being killed off. Of course, I'm sure he will make an exception regarding you, and Ichiya given how your Ashikabi is or rather _was_ Izumi Higa. We'll be sure to send him a rather clear message back after tonight's events are over," remarked Karasuba before stabbing Toyotama through the back and out the front with her sword.

As for Musubi, she was doing exceedingly well against Benitsubasa, who was getting angrier with each passing second. Musubi was not only moving faster then the pink haired Discipline Squad member, the shrine maiden was stronger too! Not to mention more skilled. Naruto had worked with Musubi day and night when training her to the ground in terms of fighting in the ways of Taijutsu. He first taught her the stances by doing them and then have her use them after watching him. Then had her fight him in a spar. All of which he won of course. Even now. Still, Musubi had come a long way from the naive shrine maiden who fought like a brawler, and relied on her power to dominate a fight. Naruto had shown technical skills can outmatch the strongest of opponents if you could outmaneuver them with speed, agility, and a sharp eye to go with just the right timing.

In short, Naruto was making sure Musubi was a Taijutsu machine, and become a very skilled Taijutsu Master when the time was right.

Something Benitsubasa was not prepared for in the slightest.

"I can't lose to you. No. I _won't_ lose to some big breasted bitch!" exclaimed Benitsubasa angrily while wiping the blood off her face and refused to flinch when feeling a bruise there from when Musubi punched the woman in that spot.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with my breasts and their overall size you big meanie. I will have you know Naruto-sama loves them very much! He loves to grab them, to kiss them, lick them, and sometimes put his penis in-between them," replied Musubi with a small pout on her face.

As for Benitsubasa, she was getting angrier at not only at being talked back to like this by Musubi, but the fact this big breasted Sekirei was able to have sexual relations. The pink haired Sekirei would have literally killed just about anyone, even it was Minaka himself to have such sexual relations with her Ashikabi. It was bad enough that Natsuo was gay and therefore _clearly_ not interested in sexual relations with his Sekirei, but the fact this big breasted cow of a Sekirei got to have sex, and lots of it apparently just steamed the red Sekirei to no end.

So she was going to do something about it.

"Oh yeah?! Well lets see your Ashikabi do all that stuff to your boobs when your body is gets turned into a corpse! 'EXTREME QUAKE!'" exclaimed Benitsubasa with her fist hitting the bridge with all her might.

And caused everything around her to explode in a blast of pure destruction.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was not happy right now. According to Matsu, who had contacted him during his time messing with the city's overall décor, quite a few Ashikabi with their own Sekirei on hand had come out to fight him. From what the red head had gathered, each Ashikabi was under the employ of Izumi Higa, and they had been sent by the corporate jerk to ambush him. Higa had hoped to take Uzumaki Naruto out using several of the Ashikabi under his employ and remove the bane that had been in his life since the blonde primordial God arrived in Shinto Teito.

At the very least, Higa was hoping to take out a few of Naruto's Sekirei.

Naruto made a small mental note to pay Higa a visit and put him in his own hospital on permanent life support.

"Akitsu. Kazehana. How are you two holding up?" asked Naruto into his earpiece with each of his Sekirei having one.

_"No problems here Naruto-kun. The wind will not falter against these Sekirei,"_ remarked Kazehana before spinning around in such a way that it caused a massive tornado to send everything around her flying.

_"Ah...I have won several times against my opponents Master,"_ replied Akitsu in her usual monotone voice while defeating quite a few Sekirei of her own.

"As have I. Apparently, several Ashikabi thought they could make a name for themselves by having their Sekirei attack me," remarked Naruto before using the Shinra Tensei two seconds later to send a Sekirei with sais in hand flying into a building.

_"Ah...rule breakers,"_ commented Akitsu though her tone was noticeably colder due to the fact some of the Sekirei winged by these Ashikabi tried to attack hers.

"Indeed. Don't worry though. I defeated them easily. Some were even deactivated. Matsu, how is the house?" said Naruto since Matsu had also reported the house being attacked by multiple sides.

_"Well those that Miya-tan didn't destroy underfoot with her presence were basically sent away and nearly drowned in the tidal wave Tsukiumi-tan unleashed on them. You should have seen it Naruto-tan! I have never seen Tsukiumi-tan so angry!"_ replied Matsu while she recalled how Tsukiumi marched out of the house and basically called upon all the water in the entire neighborhood before unleashing it on some very scared Sekirei.

"That's my girl," remarked Naruto with pride.

_"I will not allow such vile wenches invade the sanctity of our home. It is the wife's noble duty to protect the sanctity of the house while the husband is away!" _declared Tsukiumi, who had been behind Matsu, and ultimately scared the crap out of the red head.

_"Tsukiumi-tan! You frightened me!"_ exclaimed Matsu while pouting at the blonde woman standing in a tsundere pose behind her.

"All that aside, I am very proud of you two just like I am of the others. Though I think we have done enough here. Akitsu. Kazehana. We're heading toward the bridge to get the others. An explosion happened there and I don't think it was caused by anyone on our side," replied Naruto since he suspected it was Benitsubasa and her "Extreme Quake", which from what Karasuba had warned him about was very powerful.

In fact, Naruto had it on good authority from Karasuba that the pink haired girl with no tits was always told to use it as a last resort. Apparently, Musubi had forced the girl to use it, and cause the bridge to be destroyed.

Naruto only hoped he got there in time to assess the damage and save his Sekirei from the attack.

(At the Bridge)

"What the Hell? Doesn't she realize you are here?" asked Uzume to Haihane with both Sekirei able to escape the attack and were now on the higher part of the bridge currently _NOT_ destroyed by the punch.

"Yeah. But she's never been one to care about that. Benitsubasa probably feels justified since it would 'remove me as competition for Natsu's heart' or some crap like that," said Haihane while seeing the destructive force behind the punch.

"Do you still want to fight? Or do you want to flee? My Ashikabi is coming and will be here soon so you better make a choice real soon," replied Uzume with Haihane going pale since she knew facing Karasuba's Ashikabi was not a wise thing to do right now.

"Thanks, but I want to live. See ya around!" exclaimed Haihane before leaping away to a place where she knew it was safe to relax.

"Smart girl," remarked Uzume before descending down and assessing the damage done to the bridge.

"Ow!" remarked Musubi while pushing aside some rubble and rubbed her head before looking up to see Uzume there with an extended hand.

"Need a hand?" asked Uzume with a smile.

"Why yes thank you!" exclaimed Musubi before taking the hand and got to her feet.

"No problem. Though your clothing attire might be a problem," replied Uzume with a smirk.

"My...attire?" asked Musubi before looking down and gasped.

The attack done by Benitsubasa had destroyed almost all of her clothing and left the poor shrine maiden in just her panties.

"When Naruto sees you like that, he might just take you right here on the spot," joked Uzume while Musubi looked happy with stars in her eyes.

"You really think so?" asked Musubi happily while Uzume sweat dropped at the girl taking the joke seriously.

"Speaking of Karasuba, I think we should find her," said Uzume while trying to avoid the question.

"You're right! She was fighting two on one against those big meanies in an unfair fight!" declared Musubi with a sense of seriousness to it.

'Yeah. Those two bloodhounds against Karasuba in a straight up fight. It was unfair all right, but not in the way you're no doubt thinking Musubi,' thought Uzume while looking for Karasuba.

And found Benitsubasa instead.

"So you survived my attack. Not bad. For a big boobed bimbo. Let's see if you can take another one and survive _that_!" exclaimed a tired Benitsubasa and was about to unleash another attack.

"How about you don't," remarked Naruto while using chakra chains from his back to wrap the girl up and used them to throw the pink haired Sekirei away.

"Naruto-sama! You came!" exclaimed Musubi, as she ran up to him, and gave the man a big loving hug.

"Of course I would Musubi-chan. Now let's go find Karasuba-chan and go home," replied Naruto before he sensed the woman in question walk out of the dust cloud nearby and currently patting the dust off her shoulders.

"Karasuba-sama is so cool! She walked away from that attack by the mean girl without a scratch!" exclaimed Musubi while Karasuba let out a chuckle.

"Well I wouldn't say without a scratch. A nice hot bath would be nice given all the dirt and stuff currently staining my clothing. Speaking of clothing...," remarked Karasuba while seeing the state Musubi was in.

"Ah...she doesn't have any," remarked Akitsu while filling what Karasuba was saying.

"Sorry Naruto-sama. The attack destroyed my clothing," replied Musubi while hoping her Ashikabi wouldn't be upset.

"Its all right Musubi-chan. The clothing of my Sekirei is not important. Your lives on the other hand are important," said Naruto before kissing her on the forehead.

"How was your fun?" asked Uzume while Naruto smirked.

"As fun as can be. What about yours?" asked Naruto with Uzume shrugged.

"My opponent ran off and you threw Musubi's away. Karasuba took care of Higa's two bloodhounds. Their bodies are probably floating in the water right now," replied Uzume with Naruto nodding and made two Shadow Clones to find the two downed Sekirei.

"Does that mean Naruto won't lick my special place now?" asked Musubi with Naruto raising an eyebrow and glanced at Uzume, who nudged her head toward Karasuba.

"What? I was providing incentive!" defended Karasuba with her smile never leaving.

"Ah...I want to be licked in my special place too," said Akitsu while her cheeks were turning red at the thought of Naruto doing that.

_"Me too! Me too!"_ exclaimed Matsu into the earpiece.

_"Silence wench! Thy had thou time with my husband earlier today. If anyone is going to be pleasured by him, it shall be me!"_ declared Tsukiumi while Naruto sweat drop.

"Matsu. Tsukiumi. Have you two been eavesdropping this whole time?" asked Naruto with Matsu letting out a nervous chuckle.

_"Oops! Matsu-tan has been discovered,"_ whispered Matsu before laughing sheepishly.

_"Incompetent wench! This the last time I trust a perverted concubine such a thee with watching over my husband!"_ declared Tsukiumi before the two got into a small verbal argument.

Well...Tsukiumi argued and Matsu tried to calm her down. With little success.

"At this rate Naruto-kun, you're tongue is going to be pretty sore," commented Uzume with a blush on her face while Naruto laughed.

"True, but such soreness will be worth it," remarked Naruto while M.B.I. choppers came into view just when Naruto's Shadow Clones brought Karasuba's kills back to the bridge.

(M.B.I. HQ-At the Moment)

Minaka was conflicted. Not something he felt in awhile or quite possible ever until now. It was hard to say. He honestly couldn't remember when was the last time such a feeling had made its way into his body or mind. On one hand, Naruto was making the Sekirei Plan very interesting. Making sure Sekirei were being winged by their rightful Ashikabi. Making sure everyone played by the rules Minaka himself setup so Ashikabi wouldn't get to full of themselves and ruin the game before it could truly start. That was good in his crazy and psychotic mind.

The problem Minaka was having right now, was the fact Uzumaki Naruto had caused a lot of chaos he couldn't fully control. First, Naruto actually _helped_ an Ashikabi and his Sekirei escape Shinto Teito. No big deal. The various safe guards in place should have made sure they were caught, detained, and depending on their response to this...released back into the city.

Unfortunately, the various safe guards he had in place were shut down, or destroyed by Naruto one way or another. Granted it was only one Ashikabi and one Sekirei. Out of an entire race numbering just above the triple digits was barely a torn in his side. Besides, the Sekirei in question was weak, and wouldn't survive long enough for the next stage of the Sekirei Plan get officially underway. So it wasn't a problem. What _was_ and still _is_ a problem in his side was the fact all and he meant _ALL_ of his military satellites had been destroyed. While the satellites were easily replaceable, they had been used prior to their destruction to destroy a certain island that officially did _NOT_ exist. He couldn't even bitch over the use of the satellites on the island because it would cause him a whole lot of problems with the other governments.

During the failed invasion, Minaka had made sure there were no survivors to tell the tale of where they had invaded, and the rare few ultimately died trying to get onto the rocky shores. _After _failed invasion, Minaka removed the Kamikura Island right off the map, digital or otherwise, and lied to every nation stating there was no island. Basically, every soldier, land, air, and water based vehicle had been lost at sea for reasons unknown. Of course, each nation allied together to take the island had no choice but to go along with this. If these countries fully admitted to banning together to invade an island for rumored alien technology, but were beaten back by _five_ of the aliens in question...well it would lead to a big embarrassing cluster fuck they would rather not get into with the citizens of the government they ruled due to the fact such an invasion violated several rules and laws written into the Geneva Convention.

Of course, the deal went both ways, as Minaka had basically told the United Nations that there was no island, there were no aliens, and there was no alien technology on the island. If Minaka revealed what happened with his satellites blasting an unofficial island out of existence, he would be facing the entire wrath of the UN for lying under Oath about what _really _occurred on Kamikura Island. He would essentially lose everything! His company, the wealth, the alien technology, and anything M.B.I. had created soon after acquiring the hidden island.

And Minaka's mood didn't improve since the island itself was going to be used later on in the Sekirei Plan in a future stage of it.

He _could_ retaliate against Naruto. Or at least make the attempt. Press a few buttons, input voice command with a retinal, facial, brainwave, and heartbeat recognition verification system. Within mere moments, Minaka could have all of Naruto's Sekirei drop like flies, and they would stay shut down until he could take away all of the blonde's Sekirei.

There was just one problem. Naruto could bring them back with his powers. Naruto could come into M.B.I. within mere _seconds_ of Minaka deactivating the blonde's large flock of Sekirei. Naruto could kill Minaka, take control of M.B.I. with Takami's help, and end the Sekirei Plan if he so chose to do.

Minaka was forced to come to one simple conclusion. One he did not like in the slightest since he was the Game Master in the Sekirei Plan. But what could he do against a God of the ancient world? Nothing!

So Minaka stayed his hand. The Game Master had to yield to the God participating in his game.

For now anyway.

(A/N: YAY! an update. Here is my gift to you guys. A super long (longest chapter for this fic EVER!) chapter for you all to love and enjoy. Sorry this took so long. I just kept on writing and writing without a means to stop and end the chapter sooner. Plus I felt the need to get this all out of my system now in one chapter while I had the chance. I just did not want to go through all the hassle of dividing the chapter into two of them. Until next time...PEACE!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-A Small Vacation

Naruto sighed happily. He felt happy. He should feel happy. And why shouldn't he feel happy? The man helped two Sekirei out. Stuck it to Minaka. Stuck it to Higa. And got lots and lots of sex with his Sekirei following these things upon his return home. His Sekirei certainly weren't complaining. Scattered as they were on his bed around him asleep. Exhausted. Yet happy all the same.

The only question now was...where did he go from here?

In truth, Naruto did not know where to go from here. Minaka had always been making the moves in this game and Naruto himself had acted accordingly to them. Of course, it was mostly due to the fact Naruto had been a stranger to this world, and needed to see how others did things. In the olden days of his youth, Naruto would have been the first to jump into the heart of the chaos, and improvise as things went on.

It's amazing how so many thousands of years can cause a hyperactive person like himself to calm down and mellow out.

A vibrating sound from his cell phone got his attention and reached for the object before opening it.

"Speak to me," said Naruto while having a feeling it was Takami on the line.

_"Do you have ANY idea how much shit you put me through?!"_ demanded Takami with her tone of voice making the woman like she wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"If you mean sticking it to Minaka and the Sekirei Plan he created? Then yes. Yes I do," replied Naruto with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

_"Minaka wasn't happy with what you did. I wasn't happy with what you did. I know it was you who somehow used me against my Will,"_ accused Takami with Naruto having a small smirk on his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Takami-chan. What exactly did you do?" said Naruto though his tone clearly told Takami he knew what she did.

_"Don't give me that crap! You know what you did. Your weird powers surrounding your eyes made me do something. My son helped fill in the blanks when I finally got around to speaking to him,"_ hissed Takami while Naruto chuckled.

"Oh so Minato told you about our talk, did he? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Did you by chance reveal to him your current job occupation at M.B.I. in terms of rank?" replied Naruto with Takami growling into the phone.

_"I didn't have to tell him. He already knew!"_ stated Takami while Naruto sighing.

"You should have told him from the start after he winged Yashima or Kaho. Depending on who was winged first. The fact you didn't tell him even after he got Kusano was just bad parenting on your part," said Naruto knowing that his words while a bit harsh were no less true.

_"I don't need any kind parenting advice regarding my son. Especially from you of all people!"_ remarked Takami while Naruto just shrugged.

"Really? Because I do have experience being a parent. Are you sure I can't give you a few tips? Pointers? Advice? Maybe make sure your daughter doesn't get knocked up too soon with her own Sekirei?" asked Naruto with Takami's growling tone getting louder.

_"Leave my children alone. I mean it Naruto!"_ replied Takami angrily with her tone of voice leaving no room for joking.

Before she hung the phone.

"Rude much? Seriously, you _really_ need to get laid woman. All that pent up anger and frustration must be killing you deep inside. I almost feel sorry for your vibrator. Or is the correct term being vibrators? You've probably killed quite a few of them from the years of growing stress," commented Naruto to himself before putting the phone away.

"Who was that Naruto-tan?" asked Matsu in a sleepy voice.

"Just an angry woman who needs to get laid," replied Naruto with Matsu mumbling to herself.

"That poor woman," whispered Matsu before going back to sleep.

'Agreed,' thought Naruto before going back to sleep himself.

Satisfying so many needy Sekirei was really draining.

(Days Later)

"Sekirei Diagnosis Day?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow while seeing his Sekirei all getting ready to leave.

"Yes. Its a day when all remaining Sekirei are to meet as a whole for assessment by the M.B.I. Adjustors. They are to see how much progress our bodies have made since we were let out of the labs and were winged by our Ashikabi. The meeting place is in neutral territory so fighting there is strictly forbidden," explained Musubi while Naruto nodded since this event was merely a physical.

Meaning his girls were going to be down to their bras and panties.

"I can come with you right? At least until you go inside?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Of course husband. I would prefer nothing less!" stated Tsukiumi since she wanted to be with her husband as much as possible today despite the command of the Game Master to report in for this event.

"Good to know. Though before we leave, is Akitsu wearing panties?" asked Naruto with everyone looking at Akitsu.

"Ah...yes Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu though not everyone was convinced.

"Prove it," said Uzume while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Ah...Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu while Naruto sighed.

"She has a point Akitsu-chan. Given how you don't wear them, I need you to prove that they are being worn right now before we head out," replied Naruto in a gentle tone while Akitsu nodded and moved the front of her skirt to reveal she was in fact wearing panties meant specifically for this day.

"Well damn! I owe Matsu money now," remarked Uzume while seeing Matsu had in fact one their bet.

"Ah...they are uncomfortable," said Akitsu since she knew that her powers made her skin extra sensitive and the panties worn did not bring about comfort.

"I know they are Akitsu. And its only for today. When this is over, you don't have to wear them again," replied Naruto with Akitsu looking happy about that.

"Ah...thank you Ashikabi-sama," said Akitsu while she covered her front again.

"No problem Akitsu-chan. Just don't get rid of them until _after_ the exam is over. If you can go the whole time wearing them, I'll give you a _special reward_ later," said Naruto, which made Akitsu's eyes widen, and she nearly bite her lip.

"Ah...promise?" asked Akitsu hopefully.

"I promise. Just make sure they stay on until the end. Okay?" said Naruto with Akitsu nodding.

"Yes Master," replied Akitsu happily.

"All right. Lead the way!" exclaimed Naruto happily while the group headed out the door with his Sekirei all grabbing a piece of him.

Akitsu claimed an arm. Tsukiumi took the other. Kazehana, Uzume, and Musubi were on each of his shoulders and back while their arms were wrapped around his neck. Karasuba along with Matsu had an arm wrapped around his waist while being somewhat in front of him. It was an interesting sight to behold one man being held so closely and intimately by so many beautiful women. Many men muttered how he was a lucky bastard while many women looked at him with disgust at being a playboy and most likely a man whore. If it weren't for the fact crazy things were happening in Shinto Teito all the time on a daily basis, people would have complained to the police.

Not that it mattered since the police were on the payroll of M.B.I. anyway and were told by Minaka to let any and all weird things the company did be ignored on their end. They didn't really object to the Game Master's orders since the man's company now owned the entire city.

Added to the fact the police were now getting a paycheck six times the average rate you would find anywhere else didn't hurt either.

The large group consisting of one Ashikabi and seven Sekirei eventually made it to the center where M.B.I. was hosting the Sekirei Diagnosis Day event. Naruto watched as his Sekirei, one by one, let go of him, and went to get registered for their examination by the assigned Adjustor.

"I will truly miss thee while in there," said Tsukiumi while looking back at Naruto with love in her eyes.

"But we'll miss you more!" exclaimed Musubi, Kazehana, Uzume, and Matsu to the ire of Tsukiumi at being shown up.

"Ah...will you wait here Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu while seeing Naruto chuckle.

"Afraid I'll abandon you Akitsu?" asked Naruto while Akitsu looked away for a second and moved back to hug him.

"Ah...afraid this is a dream," whispered Akitsu while Naruto held her.

"I understand. I've been there. But don't worry Akitsu. Its not a dream. And yes, I will be here waiting for you. All of you," replied Naruto while giving Akitsu a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Ah...thank you Ashikabi-sama," said Akitsu while the ice Sekirei before walking toward the center.

'I wonder how the other Sekirei will react to the sight of mine?' thought Naruto while he could only imagine how every other Sekirei would react.

(Inside the Building)

Sure enough, the presence of Naruto's seven Sekirei did turn heads once they entered the gymnasium. Not only because they were all Naruto's Sekirei, though _that_ _was_ the main reason, they were also very beautiful women among all the others in the room. Many of the Sekirei in the room whispered about how Akitsu was once broken and Naruto had done the impossible in giving the ice Sekirei her wings. Others whispered to each other about how Karasuba had become Naruto's Sekirei and had killed two Sekirei not that long ago. Kazehana got whispers over the fact she was Sekirei # 03 and was one of the strongest single digit Sekirei around. Even Tsukiumi got a few whispers about how she fought Sekirei # 05 Mutsu to a standstill and made the swordsman retreat.

"These wenches are right to fear me. For I am the strongest," remarked Tsukiumi while she glared at the other Sekirei around her.

"Not this again," remarked Uzume with a sigh.

"What was that?" asked/demanded Tsukiumi in a tsundere pose despite only being in her bra and panties.

"Please calm down Tsukiumi. We don't want to make a scene. What would Naruto-tan say if he saw you act like this?" said Matsu in the hopes it would calm the blonde woman down.

"Leave my husband out of this! I highly doubt Naruto would mind if I staked my claim in being the strongest here," replied Tsukiumi with anger and a hint of worry that Naruto would frown upon her words and actions.

"At least show some sympathy for poor Akitsu. She looks so uncomfortable right now," remarked Musubi while seeing Akitsu struggling with the desire to remove her panties due to the irritation she felt from them.

"Ah...uncomfortable," remarked Akitsu while she felt this was some kind of punishment she did not deserve.

"Don't worry Akitsu-chan. The discomfort will be over soon and then we can go back to our Ashikabi," replied Kazehana while Akitsu blushed slightly a bit at the mention of her Ashikabi and the promise of a _special reward_ for keeping her panties on.

"Okay ladies! Form a single line in an orderly fashion for the assigned Adjustor you were given to examine you. Keep things civil!" exclaimed Takami into a megaphone and saw the Sekirei line up to get their measurements taken.

Not far from Naruto's Sekirei, two others were in another line waiting to get measured, and one had a mean temper.

"Can you believe those big boob bimbos? Walking around like they are so superior! And the fact their Ashikabi turned Karasuba against us...!" stated Benitsubasa before she let out a frustrated groan.

"Not to mention said Ashikabi they have threw you half way across the city," remarked Haihane with a snicker.

"Shut up Haihane! If I could, I would smash my fist against that guy's face!" exclaimed Benitsubasa while shaking her fist angrily.

"Calm down. You know the rules. Fighting here is forbidden. Meaning no using your powers," said Haihane while Benitsubasa growled angrily.

"Impressive Tsukiumi. Your already impressive bust has increased by one centimeter," commented Takami after she finished measuring Tsukiumi.

"Ha! Did thou hear that Musubi?! Akitsu?! How does my bust now compare to thee?!" demanded Tsukiumi while turning around to face her "rivals" for Naruto's affection.

Only to see Musubi had been tied up in measuring tape by Karasuba, who had decided to "help" in giving the girl her measurements before reporting them to Takami.

Well well. It seems Musubi's bust has increased quite nicely too," commented Takami while writing them down.

And making Tsukiumi freaking out over her "loss" to Musubi.

It also didn't help Tsukiumi's frail ego when she heard that Akitsu's bust had increased by three centimeters. Even if Tsukiumi's was the second largest among the three, it was still depressing to know her bust increase had not improved as much as the others.

And she wasn't the only one.

"What? 97? 92? 94?! Those things are huge!" exclaimed Benitsubasa angrily over the fact these girls had breasts that made _watermelons_ look small.

And her own breasts were practically nonexistent.

"Compared to yours, even mosquito bites have bigger bumps," remarked Haihane while Benitsubasa growled at her.

"Hey! Don't declare a winner until you hear my measurements," called out Kazehana while appearing with the group and ignoring the angry pink haired girl glaring at them.

"No way! You're measurements are bigger then mine?" asked Musubi while they walked out of the gymnasium.

"Of course dear! Don't worry though. Naruto-kun loves all of us no matter what bust size we may have," replied Kazehana while glancing over at Tsukiumi, who currently had a defeated look on her face.

"Well he does have a big heart," commented Uzume before Matsu and Karasuba came over to join them in the locker room to get dressed.

"That's not the only _big thing_ Naruto-tan possesses," remarked Matsu before letting out a perverted laugh while the others blushed since they knew what she was referring to about their Ashikabi.

"Ah...you mean Ashikabi-sama's big penis being big, right Matsu?" added Akitsu since she wanted to confirm that was indeed what the red haired woman was referring to about Naruto.

"Yes Akitsu-tan. I was," replied Matsu while sweat dropping at the bluntness of the ice Sekirei.

"Silence! It is not proper for us to be discussing my husband's manliness in such a place where others can hear. Even if what thy say is true about his manliness being big," said Tsukiumi while her face was slowly getting redder the more she talked.

"Says the woman thinking about it being inside of her," commented Uzume while she smirked at Tsukiumi's atomic blush.

"Silence wench! Thou will not speak such...such _slander_ about me like this!" exclaimed Tsukiumi angrily while shaking her fist at Uzume.

"You say slander, but Matsu-tan sees your face saying she was thinking naughty thoughts about Naruto-tan," commented Matsu with her usual perverted laughter following.

"Ah...naughty thoughts," added Akitsu while pointing at Tsukiumi despite the fact she was also having them too.

"Does that mean Naruto-sama will have to punish Tsukiumi? Do you think he will punish her with a spanking? Or something else?" asked Musubi while Tsukiumi was shaking her fist in anger while the woman's face red from humiliation and embarrassment.

"Thou are all fortunate the rules state we cannot fight here or I would smite thee for this!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while she glared at her "rivals" with her hair moving around wildly.

They would have talked more after finished getting dressed if not for the explosion of power from an angry Benitsubasa. She had overheard them talking in the changing area and was getting jealous of them having such a loving Ashikabi. Natsuo was affectionate at all to her or Haihane and it hurt the pink haired Sekirei that he just came by just to give orders before leaving. These damn big breasted bitches had everything a Sekirei could want in an Ashikabi and she had nothing! No loving Ashikabi. No love. No sex life. And not TITS!

Hence why she had used Extreme Quake in a fit of anger and destroyed the building.

Fortunately, no one was hurt. They were stupefied as to what happened, but surprisingly no Sekirei was deactivated, and no human was harmed in the act.

"Well that takes care of that," commented Homura while in his Sekirei outfit and looking unsure of which side to go on in terms of gender.

He had been reacting to someone a short time ago and already his body was acting just as Takehito had warned him about. How it would should he have a reaction in terms of his body changing to meet the standards of the Ashikabi reacting to him.

Damn his future Ashikabi! He didn't want to possibly turn into a woman. He was a man! A MAN!

(Shinto Teito-Beach Area)

After Naruto's Sekirei caught up with him following the center M.B.I. used for their physical of all the Sekirei, the three eyed, two horned Ashikabi for a primordial God decided they should go somewhere nice. Somewhere that could allow them to relax and just enjoy the rest of the day. Fortunately, Karasuba knew of such a place, which just so happened to be a nice beach resort like area, and was in what was label neutral territory.

Meaning fighting here was also strictly forbidden.

The group made their way to the beach, the Sun in their face, and warm beach weather being felt the moment they arrived. Not that far away, Sahashi Minato had also arrived with his three Sekirei, and Seo bringing his bondage twins with him too. Apparently, Kaho was told about this place in passing by Karasuba, who told Minato, and in turn told Seo about it too. Though Naruto suspected Seo already knew about it, but just accepted the information anyway just for the Hell of it.

"Feeling better Akitsu?" asked Naruto since he knew the woman was now panty free at the waist.

Instead, she was wearing a long skirt with a slit near the top to show off a lot of leg, and was currently topless so everyone could see the ice Sekirei's breasts.

"Yes Master," replied Akitsu happily to feel such..._freedom_ from the irritation she had to endure earlier.

"Come on. Let's setup on the beach," said Naruto while taking the woman's hand and the group got unpacked at the beach.

And most of his Sekirei instantly removing their clothes to reveal they had their bathing suits on underneath.

"That is not proper. Come Musubi. We shall change clothes in the changing area like true ladies should," commanded Tsukiumi while walking toward the locker room area with Musubi nodding before following Tsukiumi.

"Kazehana isn't going to join us?" asked Naruto since he saw Kazehana was the only one who wasn't here.

"She said something about how the sunlight would ruin her creamy skin color. I think she went inside to relax," replied Uzume while Naruto nodded since that made sense.

"That's okay. I'll check on her later," replied Naruto while sitting shirtless in his beach chair with an umbrella providing him shade in orange swim trunks.

"So you are just going to lounge here in the shade?" asked Uzume while Naruto smirked.

"For now. I might join you girls a little later. Besides, its fun to watch the entertainment heading our way," commented Naruto while glancing to his right.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled Tsukiumi while she was chasing a laughing Musubi.

"No way!" exclaimed Musubi while laughing at Tsukiumi's flustered face.

"Come back here thy perverted bear!" called out Tsukiumi.

"A bear?" questioned Musubi while looking back.

"That's right! And thou shall pay dearly for putting thy perverted paws upon my bosom!" declared Tsukiumi while Musubi laughed.

"Only if you can catch me Tsukiumi!" Musubi called back in a teasing tone.

"Come back here! Take thy punishment like an adult!" called out Tsukiumi while still trying to capture the Fist Type Sekirei.

"No way!" replied Musubi while staying well ahead of her angry chaser.

"See? Entertainment!" stated Naruto with a big grin on his face at seeing his busty Sekirei running around chasing each other, splashing each other in the water, and basically doing stuff he could easily use for inspiration in his Icha Icha Paradise books.

"Ah...Master," whispered Akitsu while sitting down next to him and leaning in close.

"Yes Akitsu?" asked Naruto while the woman had a very sensual look about her now.

"Ah...you said I would get a special reward for wearing panties today," replied Akitsu while Naruto nodded.

"That I did. I take it you want your reward now?" surmised Naruto with Akitsu nodding.

"Ah...yes," answered Akitsu while looking hungrily at him.

"Okay. If that is what you want. What special reward does my Akitsu-hime want?" asked Naruto while deciding to make it lady's choice.

Akitsu's answer was to move on top of him, straddle his waist, and moved his swim trunks down enough to free his growing erection. Raising an eyebrow at her boldness, Naruto quickly glanced at his Sekirei, and the others who joined them on the beach. Seo was laying back, drinking a cold beer, and not caring about the fact he would no doubt be getting fired from his place of work...again! Minato was also sitting in a beach chair right beside him, though the boy had a cold soda instead of a beer, and was just relaxing for once without having to worry about something bad happening to him. The bondage twins were topless, but on their stomachs, sleeping most likely, or just sun bathing. It was hard to tell with their eyes closed and being far enough away. Yashima, Kusano, and Kaho were playing with the others in the water with a beach ball or splashing others with water.

Musubi had outrun Tsukiumi, who swore revenge against the fist fighter at a later time, and decided to have some fun in the water.

"Ah...I want to be on top of Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu while parting her skirt easily enough so she could descend on his erection.

"And in a public place no less. Are you absolutely sure about this Akitsu?" asked Naruto though he had no problem doing it.

He just wanted to be sure she this was what the woman wanted.

"Ah...yes. Ashikabi-sama promised," replied Akitsu with Naruto smirking while letting his monster enter her slowly at first.

"That I did. I just wasn't expecting my needy Sekirei to want this in an opening setting and risk getting caught. Though I suppose you wouldn't mind people seeing us like this, am I right?" questioned Naruto with a grin while feeling the woman on top of him move and shift with him inside of her.

"Ah...I want to be seen. I want to be seen having sex with my Ashikabi-sama. I want to let everyone know I am with you now and forever!" replied Akitsu while she began to ride him and it felt wonderful in her mind.

"Such a naughty Sekirei you are Akitsu-chan. Maybe I should risk the others seeing us like this and spank you," remarked Naruto while Akitsu seemed to clench him tighter at the idea.

"Ah...please spank me Ashikabi-sama," pleaded Akitsu, as she was having her fantasy of having sex with her Ashikabi in public and being spanked by him at the same time.

"As you wish my dear hime," replied Naruto before he did just that, but at the same time the man had secretly cast a Genjutsu over them to hide their activities from the others.

He didn't need Kusano to see what was going on. Or for one of his other Sekirei (namely Tsukiumi) to get angry at the sight of him having sex with Akitsu and doing something drastic. As far as everyone knew, Akitsu was sleeping while lying halfway on top of him, and simply enjoyed being near her Ashikabi.

He did promise Akitsu a special reward after all. It would be wrong to allow someone to ruin this moment for her.

(Uzumaki Compound-That Evening)

The day soon went by pretty fast. Naruto and his happy group of Sekirei decided to return home after playing on the beach and using the bathing area. It was almost a perfect day turned evening, if not for Benitsubasa showing up with Haihane and in an act of anger (thanks to being hit by a ball of water via an angry Tsukiumi chasing Musubi around the bathing area) used her power yet again to destroy the beach resort. Fortunately, no one was actually hurt from the act, but Naruto still made it his business to jump kick the girl in the face with enough force to send her through two buildings simply because he could. Giving a stern warning look to Haihane made the Blue Sekirei raise both her hands in a show of surrender, which was fine by Naruto before he grabbed all his Sekirei, and used Kamui to return home.

"That was so much fun. We really need to do that again some time," said Musubi with a smile on her face while Tsukiumi glared slightly at the woman.

"Thou should be locked away for thy perverted actions," remarked Tsukiumi while she crossed her arms under her bosom and made them more..._pronounce_ in the process.

"But Naruto-sama does it to us all the time. Don't you enjoy it when Naruto-sama grabs your breasts?" questioned Musubi while Tsukiumi's face went atomic red.

"Have thee no shame?! Asking a woman such a thing is not proper. Especially in front of her husband no less!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while Naruto smirked.

"Translation: Tsukiumi does love when I do it, but won't admit such a thing because that would make her appear to be a lewd, and improper woman," said Naruto while Uzume and Matsu giggled.

"Husband!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while Naruto smiled at her and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek to further enhance the red already on her face.

"Don't try to deny it Tsukiumi-chan. Besides, I know you like it when I grab your large wonderful breasts," remarked Naruto was his hand gave one of those said breasts a nice loving squeeze.

"I-I...that is to say...w-we...you...you are my husband and I...I am...WHAT ARE THOU LOOKING AT?!" exclaimed Tsukiumi when seeing all the others looking at her with amused expressions on their faces.

"Ah...naughty Tsukiumi," remarked Akitsu while she was pointing at Tsukiumi, who had begun growling at her, and fuming heavily.

'Says the woman who had sex with me on the beach earlier with others there to possibly catch us,' thought Naruto while a sense of amusement was released by him through the bond to Akitsu, who was able to surprisingly fight back the blush that wanted to creep up her face.

"At least I do not need to be reminded or check for wearing panties when required," said Tsukiumi while pointing at Akitsu.

"Ah...says someone who is a panty flasher," countered Akitsu knowing it would make the woman angry.

And she was right.

"Thou shall pay for this insult wench!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while moving to smite the ice woman.

"Both of you stop it right now! Don't make me punish the two of you!" called out Naruto with both woman narrowing their eyes at each other for a second before conceding to his command.

The last thing either of them wanted was to be punished by their Ashikabi.

"Ah...lucky save," remarked Akitsu while Tsukiumi was silently fuming at the ice woman getting the last word in between them.

They were about to settle in for the night when a simple knock was heard coming from the front door of the compound. Curious as to who would be here so late at night, Naruto used his Byakugan to see that it was Kochou of all people, and Sekirei at his doorstep. With a nod to Karasuba, who had her sword in hand to ki-uh _injure_ the Brain Sekirei at the given command, Naruto opened the door to see the nerdy, yet still attractive woman standing there at attention. The primordial God knew Kochou wasn't a threat. Nor was her Ashikabi or the Ashikabi he served.

They were still pains in his Godly ass, but not threats to him, or his Sekirei.

"Kochou-san. I wasn't expecting you to come here. Or anyone Higa or Kakizaki sent to my home. Few who cross me tend to visit or send their servants to march to their deaths for them as an appeasement to my wrath," remarked Naruto while giving her a piercing look that said "tell me why you are here now!" to the smart woman.

"My apologizes if my presence offends you Naruto-sama. I have come here on behalf of myself and my survival. If I could come in and speak to you, I would be most grateful," replied Kochou while trying to keep her composure under his eyes.

"Neither Kakizaki or Higa sent you?" asked Naruto curiously while Kochou shook her head no.

"No. Neither of them know I am here. I have used my powers to put the security cameras placed by Higa in my home for 'safety purposes' in a well placed loop from this time as of yesterday. As far as his hired security are concerned, I am at my floor of Higa's company reading a book, and will soon retire to my bed for sleeping. The security personnel, who are watching the loop as we speak are not the same ones from yesterday so they will be none the wiser," replied Kochou with Naruto narrowing his eyes at her.

"Very well. Come in. No one will hurt you unless I give the order. _BUT_, I warn you here and now, if you pull something that causes any of my Sekirei to be hurt in any way, or if Kami forbid they be deactivated...you my dear Kochou are going to be suffering a long time before I end you...p_ainfully_! The same goes for your Ashikabi and his Boss. Do I make myself clear?" said Naruto while Kochou nodded and walked into the house where she saw Karasuba was watching her carefully with the sword she loved to wield ready to be unsheathed should Naruto give the order.

"So we can't fight her?" asked Musubi with a hint of depression in her tone.

"Not right now Musubi. Besides, we all know it would be no contest between you and her in a fight simply because Kochou can't fight," replied Naruto with Musubi nodding since she knew a fight wasn't a fight if one of the two combatants couldn't fight.

"So why are you here Kochou? And under the nose of your Ashikabi and Higa no less?" asked Uzume while watching the woman carefully for any hint of deception.

A Brain Sekirei may not be able to attack physically, but they could come up with plans, and tactics for others to use. Even if it meant being used as a pawn yourself to get the job done. Though even Uzume knew Kochou would never be allowed to be used in such a manner due to her intelligence gathering skills and the fact Higa used the woman's power for his schemes to blackmail and use other Ashikabi to do his dirty work for him.

"I am here because...I wish to be free from Kakizaki as my Ashikabi," replied Kochou while the other Sekirei and Naruto himself looked at her in shock.

"You want me to undo your winging? Meaning it was a forced one?" asked Naruto just to be sure he was doing this for the right reasons.

"Correct. Kakizaki is not my actual destined one I am meant to love. My winging to him was not a natural one. He had heard about the Sekirei Plan by mere chance from another Ashikabi, who Higa had blackmailed for information on the issue. Kakizaki wished to get one so that he and by extension the Sekirei he winged could serve Higa on a more direct level. He instantly knew I was Sekirei because of the clothing and physical aspects all Sekirei have are not what you would call..._standard_ in terms of blending in with today's society," explained Kochou while she was quick to glance at Akitsu, Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, and even Uzume despite the latter wearing the skin tight jeans and pink shirt and yellow star on it.

Kochou didn't glance at Karasuba out of fear of the woman taking her head off simply for doing it.

"I catch your meaning. So he winged you and brought you to Higa to use your powers in the name of usurping the Sekirei Plan as much as legally allowed in the game by Minaka for his own nefarious schemes. Meaning he could find out when Sekirei were being let out of the labs? How many were let out? What powers or abilities they possessed? And anything else you could get from the M.B.I. database, am I right?" questioned Naruto with Kochou nodding.

"Correct. My actions alone through their shared control over me have allowed for Higa to acquire a large portion of Sekirei already. In addition, he has also forced other Ashikabi with their own Sekirei to fight for him when called using the personal information I have gathered on them. Information that would be humiliating, embarrassing, and ultimately destroy these people if allowed to be seen by others with lawful authority. And not just Ashikabi, but others throughout Shinto Teito, and throughout Japan itself so Higa can take the fight to Minaka when he feels the time is right," replied Kochou while Naruto nodded since he suspected as much.

He was having Matsu do the same thing in terms of getting dirty secrets the politicians with serious political muscle within Japan had on hand. But Naruto didn't stop there. He also was having Matsu get these dirty secrets from throughout the world's leaders and their immediate subordinates and their subordinate's subordinate. This was done as a backup contingency so if even one major influence in the world stepped down, retired, or was killed for some reason, the replacement wouldn't be too difficult for him to place in his pocket to cash in later on.

"But he's nowhere near ready. Besides, Minaka would be able to pull the plug on his plan with a snap of his fingers before the jerk could give the order. Not only that, but Higa just recently lost his two personal bloodhounds, and muscle in terms of protection detail for himself thanks to Karasuba taking them out on the bridge. Add to it that a good chunk of the Ashikabi under his employment were defeated soundly by Tsukiumi here when they attacked my home further weakened his position. It is only a matter of time before I decide to go on the offensive and put my foot to his throat with the inevitable '_crunch'_ from the pressure there being felt.

"Yes. Which is why I am here. I concluded that it was only a matter of time before you made your move against Higa and Kakizaki. If Higa is killed, Kakizaki will no longer feel the need to participate in the game, and end my contract with him. Though I fear he will do it in a painful manner just to spite me. If Kakizaki dies, then I will be deactivated instantly, and Higa will no doubt throw my body away like trash to M.B.I., but only after taking a few genetic samples from my body for his company to possibly study before I am properly collected by M.B.I. troops. I do not wish to be deactivated in such a way or at all if it can be helped. I also do not want my body being..._exposed_ in such a manner like I theorize will happen if left alone with Higa," replied Kochou while Naruto nodded and felt Akitsu's sympathy for the Brain Sekirei's fear at the mention of being thrown away once deactivated.

All Sekirei feared such a thing, but Akitsu feared it above all others when she was labeled the "Scrapped Number" by M.B.I. after breaking out of the labs.

"You do realize that once I do this, you will have to find your rightful Ashikabi all over again, right? That Higa and even Kakizaki will take offense to this? That they will seek to hunt you down to be winged by one of them again or possibly killed soon after finding your Ashikabi?" questioned Naruto with Kochou nodding.

"I have calculated a ninety five percent probability such a thing would occur once they discover I am missing. After the initial _incident_ you caused in Higa's office, I instantly knew he would retaliate in some manner. I know Higa well enough since I was ordered to work for him to know that what he felt that day was a stab to his pride and would wish to remedy that instantly with your death if not the death of all your Sekirei. Hence why Higa hired the mercenary squad that attacked you and your Sekirei in the hotel not far from here all those days ago," replied Kochou with Naruto glancing at the others to see them frowning at the memory of their hotel room being shot up.

"I can free you from the bond. No problem. The question though is who will you find for an Ashikabi so late in the game? No offense Kochou, but I don't think it will be me and I don't forcibly wing Sekirei," said Naruto with Kochou nodding.

"I agree. As things stand, I would prefer not to be forcibly winged by an Ashikabi after being freed from one such winging," stated Kochou since she had a feeling none of the women around Naruto would be so welcoming.

"Well fortunately for you, I know of a nice safe place across the street you can hold up after I undo the bond. Miya has been in need of a new intelligence gatherer regarding all of dealings M.B.I. has done after I swiped Matsu from her. And unlike Matsu, she won't have to worry about you peeping, and doing perverted things in her Inn. when no one is looking," remarked Naruto while Matsu had anime tears running down her face.

"Naruto-tan! Why do you have to make what I do sound so bad?" whined Matsu while Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Because it is bad Matsu," replied Naruto with Matsu slumping in defeat.

"You don't mind me being a pervert when we couple," grumbled Matsu while Naruto again smirked at her.

"That's because its just you and me. What you did before was peep on _everyone _and Miya would smack you on the head with her ladle," countered Naruto with Matsu slumping her head once more in defeat.

"So mean," whispered Matsu with a rain cloud over her head.

Though whether Matsu was referring to Naruto's words just now or Miya's ladle of doom was anyone's guess.

"Okay. Enough with the small talk. Time to help out this poor Sekirei here and give Miya a new tenant. Just so you know, she already has an Ashikabi for a tenant living at Maison Izumo, but he's a good kid," remarked Naruto before summoning his staff and put it on the Brain Sekirei's forehead.

"Will this hurt?" asked Kochou with a hint of concern in her usually stoic voice.

"There will probably be some minor discomfort. If the bond is weak, it shouldn't be that severe. A minor pinch or pin prick at most," replied Naruto before he used his power to find the weak bond Kochou had with Kakizaki and cut it like one uses scissors to cut a singe thread of string.

Kochou didn't even wince despite the minor pain she felt from it.

"Interesting. I do not feel any loss from the bond with Kakizaki. Only a sense of...relief," remarked Kochou while Naruto nodded.

"A forced winging is like a forced marriage. You are bound to the other person, but do not feel anything for them. Think of it as being put in an unhappy marriage where the love does not exist," replied Naruto with Kochou nodding.

"I see. Your words make sense. Thank you for helping me with this matter. I can now find my true Ashikabi," said Kochou before she bowed and left the Uzumaki Compound.

"Nice woman. A bit formal and stiff in terms of personality, but she was still nice," said Naruto while Tsukiumi let out a scoffing noise.

"She is most fortunate you were feeling so generous husband. I would not have been so kind," commented Tsukiumi while Naruto sighed and gave the woman a nice kiss on the cheek.

"Calm down Tsukiumi. I have no intention of winging another Sekirei. Especially one I am not reacting to in the slightest. Okay?" said Naruto with Tsukiumi blushing at his way of getting her attention.

"Very well. I shall accept thy words and calm down. But that does not mean I will not be with you tonight in bed! I demand my own time with thee after what Musubi did earlier on the beach and in the bathing area!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while glaring at Musubi.

"And what exactly did Musubi do to make you so angry Tsukiumi?" asked Naruto with the blonde woman's face becoming embarrassed and pressing her fingers together.

"She...She uh...well...she grabbed...my...my breasts," whispered Tsukiumi while Naruto smirked since he already knew this and found it amusing that his tsundere Sekirei did not realize this.

"I see. So Musubi grabbed your breasts? Just like this?" asked Naruto while grabbing the large breasts in question and making the woman's face go super red.

"Husband!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while Naruto didn't stop.

"Did she squeeze them like this?" asked Naruto while seeing Tsukiumi's face show a mix of embarrassment and arousal.

"H-Husband, the others are watching," whispered Tsukiumi in a weak tone while secretly loving the feel of her Ashikabi's hands on her breasts.

"Poor Tsukiumi. You wanted me to be the one touching your wonderful breasts during our time on the beach, did you?" teased Naruto while ignoring the fact he was doing this in front of the others.

"Hey! I share the wealth!" exclaimed Matsu since she wanted to be groped by him too.

"What she said!" added Uzume while glaring at the sight of those wonderfully skilled hands on Tsukiumi's breasts.

"Will Naruto-sama do that to me too?" asked Musubi excitedly since she loved it when Naruto played with her breasts.

"Don't forget about me Naruto-kun. It gets me so hot when you put your hands all over my body," remarked Kazehana into his ear lustfully.

"Don't forget about my body my Ashikabi. I know what you were doing on the beach with Akitsu-chan. You may have fooled the others, but I know you all too well," said Karasuba while Akitsu blushed and looked a bit guilty despite the arousal returning from the memory of it.

"Ah...special reward," remarked Akitsu while glancing at Naruto, who smirked at her clever way at getting to rewards for the price of one in a single day.

"I see how it is. My Sekirei all want another piece of me again. Okay. Though just so you know, I expect those participating in the shopping race to not complain if they happen to be sore tomorrow," commented Naruto while his girls laughed or giggled at his words as they tackled him.

It would be a long night, but one well worth it for him, and his Sekirei who were enjoying their well earned vacation.

(A/N: YAY! A nice little update for all of you. Hope you all enjoyed it. It is a nice little filler chapter. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
